


Transformers Shadow Of The Day

by serindarkwolf09



Series: Serin Darkwolf's Transformers [7]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Multi, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 146,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serindarkwolf09/pseuds/serindarkwolf09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Third Chapter; With The Fallen gone, and Unicron's delayed arrival, the unity of Autobots and Decepticons work with Earth to shut down the dreaded Department for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

War has been one thing we have known for generations and it is finally over. But even as the war that has raged for so long, a new one has begun.

A war we had preferred not to start. A civil war we are fighting to stop before it ravages this planet like it did Cybertron.

A war with humans.

We, Autobots, combined with Decepticons must stop this civil war from breaking out before it is too late. And to do that, we must stop the Department, an organization who has turned our technology on their own.

There are some who believe we are the cause of all of the madness that is breaking out on Earth. Perhaps they are right. But it is the greed of nature that must be stopped. The humans must understand that hate and fear are what causes the problems in the first place.

That is why the Autobots and the Decepticons are doing everything we can to show humans we are not here to destrpy them or enslave them. The Decepticons are impatient but they are trying. But even our own cannot fully trust them. We try but after a millenia of war, it is close to impossible. I fear that the only way of gaining full trust lies in the great hands of Primus.

But even then, where my dearest creator lies dormant, I cannot even answer that.

I must do what I can to locate the Great lord of Light and Life, with only the hope that I can find him before it is too late. I think I know where to look but that would mean the return to a devastated place that I had not wanted to return ever again.

Cybertron.

~*~ Passage of Alpha Trion's data logs~*~


	2. Department Raid

Mt Pleasant, Utah  
Time: 12:35 A.M

It was a very strange sight to see as a convoy of military vehicles and sports vehicles driving through the mountain roads of Sanpete County, Utah. Many people driving through the mountain roads had slowed down to a halt just watch as they went by. No one really understood why the entire valley had been evacuated or put on a curfew in such a quiet manner. All they knew was there was something going on that the military wasn't telling them. And with good reason. But it didn't mean that the people of Sanpete didn't like it.

There had been quite a few protests on the matter by many Ranchers and Farmers but the Military and the Local Law Enforcements had insisted that it be done.

Still, it was very odd to see Army men and women driving down the roads on motorcycles and military ATVs. And it was strange to see massive trucks like two huge Semi Trucks, a Monster Truck and a huge Communication Mobile Command vehicle driving in between two police vehicles, six motorcycles, two Emergency Search and Rescue vehicles and a few sports cars.

That is...until they saw the strange robotic insignias on their sides. That was when they knew what was going on. Or they had an inkling of the situation. Their new Cybertronian residents were en-route. The Autobots and the Decepticons were in Sanpete County.

It was suppose to be quiet of their arrival. And for the most part, it was. The local Law Enforcers of Sanpete County were working with the Military group, The NEST to keeping the alien robots' arrival quiet. Anyone who refused to leave their homes were on a curfew until this whole thing was over. They swore that nothing would be destroyed and if they did, the United States would compensate for the damages.

There was definitely something going down. The thing was, no one would be awake when it went down.

Until the fight started.

The Sanpete County Sheriff was waiting patiently at a recently deserted air field here the military would be meeting up together. He and his deputies were rather anxious to get this over with. He was just as excited to see the Cybertronians, himself. But not with the situation that had came up. The only information he had gotten from the Head Of NEST, Tom Banachek was that the operation was a serious one and they needed to keep a low profile as much as possible. They didn't want any casualties at all. That was why the entire city of Mount Pleasant, Ephraim and Manti had been put on lock down and under curfew, taking any personal belongings and animals they didn't want harmed in future possible battles that might take place. It was to be as confidential as possible.

However, seeing the massive vehicles driving their way had all of the police officers a little edgy. They knew the Cybertronians were going to be big but they didn't expect this big.

A few Army officers on military ATVs drove right up to the Sheriff and stopped near them, turning off their off road vehicles. The obvious leader climbed off, taking off his helmet to reveal the face of well known Will Lennox. He took one look at the Sheriff before offering his hand in greeting. "Sheriff Blackham?" He asked with a slight uncertainty.

Sheriff Blackham nodded as he shook Lennox's hand, keeping an eye on the massive vehicles lingering behind all of the Army Soldiers. "I am guessing you are General William Lennox, the Leader of this entire Hive Operation, correct?" He asked sounding uncertain himself.

"It's NEST, actually. But same dif." A tall Black Soldier said as he joined them, smiling a mouth full of white teeth at the Sheriff. Commanding Major Robert Epps, the Sheriff remembered he was named.

Lennox gave his best friend and closest ally a look before nodding to the Sheriff. "Thank you for your cooperation, Sheriff. We, the NEST and our Cybertronian Allies appreciate it." He told him.

Sheriff Blackham merely shrugged as he spared a glance at the huge red and blue flamed Semi truck still sitting innocently behind the Soldiers. "Anything to help, sir. I gotta say, when we got the call from Mister Banachek, we thought it was a prank call. It took a call from SecDef Keller to make us actually cooperate." He then nodded to the huge truck. "Is that really him? The Big Guy everyone has been talking about?" He asked politely.

Lennox and Epps both smiled knowingly before looking at the huge truck, just as the doors opened and two men hopped out. One with dark hair and one with shaggy brown hair and both dressed very much like Soldiers, their selves.

"Yep, that's him." Epps said before high fiving the ma with brown hair.

"Sheriff, may I introduce you to Optimus Prime, the Leader of the Autobots. Optimus, this is Sheriff Blackham of Sanpete County." Lennox said motioning in between the two dark haired men.

Optimus, in his holoform, nodded respectfully to the Sheriff. "Sheriff Blackham, it is a pleasure to meet you. And I am grateful to your help with this mission." He said in his powerful but gentle voice. Sheriff Blackham gaped at him for a moment before blinking out of his stupor. "Pleasure is all ours, Optimus Prime. A lot of the folks around here have been wanting to meet you and your robots for some time now. So this is a real honor to us. If only under different circumstances." He added quietly though.

Optimus offered a light smile of apology. "I wish it could be different, myself." He then motioned to the man beside him when he cleared his throat. "Allow me to introduce my human partner, Reno Banes. Reno, Sheriff Blackham." He said politely.

Reno and the Sheriff shook hands. "Sheriff." He said in greeting.

"Mister Banes." The Sheriff greeted politely in return.

"All right. Sorry to break up the intros, but we do have a schedule to keep up." Lennox said apologetically. He looked at the Sheriff, now down to business like. "The operation we are doing is to be strictly confidential. We, unfortunately, can't give you any information for your own safety but we will be grateful if you can give us as much information as you can. Our objective is the Sanpete County Crusher Mines. What can you tell us about them?"

Sheriff Blackham frowned before motioning to one of his deputies. "I am afraid not much. The Sanpete County Crusher Mine is located just outside of Manti. It used to be a gravel and sand mine. Some said there's gold up there too but it's off limits. No one is allowed to venture on up the canyon to get there. It's been closed off for a number of years. So I don't know why you want to head up that way." He said before giving his deputy a look as he approached. "But I did get word that there's been some activity up there. No one can tell us diddily squat thought. Hey, Yearsley, where's the map?"

The deputy grimaced. "We...er...forgot it back at the department, Sheriff." He said sheepishly.

Sheriff Blackham did not look happy. He even took off his cowboy hat and slapped his deputy upside the head with it. "You, renob! I told you to grab it." He snapped.

"It's all right, Sheriff." Optimus quickly saved the deputy from a beating with a hat. "We can actually have a satellite holo-map created." He looked around his large truck form at the massive Mobile Command vehicle. "Soundwave, can you upload a satellite feed on the general area?"

The large Mobile vehicle hummed before a series of clicks followed and the head lights flashed on, a deep red as a holographic map flickered to life all around everyone and amazing the Sanpete police officers. "Affirmative, Optimus Prime. Satellite feedback of Sanpete County Crusher mine running." A deep monotonous voice rumbled from the giant vehicle before there came a dissatisfied grunt. "Optimus Prime. There is an Electromagnetic interference with the  
Satellite scans. Cannot complete full scan of geographical image of the mines. Energy wave interference interrupting full scan."

"Okay, what does that mean?" The Sheriff asked frowning in confusion.

Lennox and Optimus shared a glance before nodding as if they came up with the same conclusion. There could only be one reason why Soundwave couldn't get the full scan of the mines. It meant that Department EMP disablers were in use. The General whirled a finger just as Optimus shut off his holoform and rumbled his real body to life. "It means they really are here. We need to move in ASAP." He said already hopping on his ATV.

"General Lennox, what is going on? What is happening up at the mines?" Sheriff Blackham asked tense as a drum string.

Lennox shook his head as his kicked on his ATV. "That is one thing we can't tell you, Sheriff. I am sorry. How stable are the mines?" He asked seriously.

"Not stable at all, General. At least that's what I thought. That's why no one goes up there. Either way, what can you tell us? Don't you think we have a right to know what is going on? We can help!" Sheriff Blackham argued.

Lennox shook his head with a deep sigh. "Not unless you want to endanger your people, Sheriff. All I can say, you have terrorists up in the hills and we are taking them out. Do not attempt to butt in. Because you will just get yourself and your officers killed. If you can, just put road blocks at the end of the road of the mine. Anyone but us tries to leave, you shoot out their their tires or hold them off as long as you can without getting yourselves hurt or killed. No questions asked whatsoever until one of us clears them. I hate to do this to you, guys. But that's the only thing you can do to help. Everyone, let's roll. We will stop and regroup just outside of Manti." He ordered before taking off on the ATV.

And therefore, the many vehicles rolled.

Just outside of Manti, they met up again, all vehicles immediately going quiet so not to catch unwanted attention.

"All right. We need to make this quick as possible but quiet. We also need to make sure they are really up there." Lennox said before looking up at Soundwave. "Soundwave, send in your subunits. Cheetor, you too. Get up to the main entrance and check it out. Send the visuals to Soundwave." He ordered.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, there were a series of clicks and the subunits were immediately deployed.

From within a side compartment of Soundwave, the black pantherbot, Ravage was already booking it at a run, soon to be joined by the yellow and black spotted Maximal, Cheetor. They ran side by side and were quickly out of sight as they ran into the bushes. Two swooping bird like bots, Laserbeak and  
Buzzsaw were in the air, flying high as they soon were out of sight. The last two, Rumble and Frenzy were soon scampering after their two feline counter parts a second later.

"All right, while they are scoping out the area in the mine's main entrance, let's make sure there aren't scouts guarding this area." Lennox said before pointing at the violent purple RX-8. "Mirage, go camo and search the area. If you find anything, radio in. Comm links only. We don't know if they have hacking radio transmission waves set up. We don't want this to be like what happened in Canada."

The large black Top Kick truck sitting beside three Ducati motorbikes huffed his engine, a sound that was clearly full of grief and the air surrounding everyone soon changed the same. "Yeah. We don't wanna lose any more mechs like we did with Quick Change. Poor slagger. I told him to slow down and think but he didn't listen." The Autobot Weapons Specialist grunted softly.

"What happened to Quick Change wasn't anyone's fault, Ironhide. Quick Change was a good bot but he needed to learn to be patient. It was his own error that deactivated him." The lime green Autobot, Ratchet said softly from where he sat beside the yellowish orange Emergency vehicle, whom was well know as Groundhog.

"How's Shuttershot doing, Ratch? He recovered yet?" Epps asked looking up at the lime green Autobot.

An air break sigh escaped from Ratchet and he would have shook his head if he was in mech mode. "I am afraid Shuttershot's injuries are still at a critical. Jolt and Red Alert is working on him but, I am afraid it is his loss of Quick Change that has hit him the hardest. Those two had been together for a very long time. Losing Quick Change has been very hard on Shuttershot. He will not be the same mech as he was before." He explained.

Epps sighed, shaking his head. "Poor guy. I feel bad for him. But it wasn't his fault. The Department guys blindsided them." He said gravely.

"Indeed, they did. But it was still Quick Change who ran in without looking and not following Ironhide's orders when he should have. He always did have a problem with just running into without looking or asking if it was clear." Ratchet said in a low voice.

"Okay, I hate to do this, guys. But let's have silence until this is over or it gets wild." Lennox said, apologetically.

"Lennox is right. Stand by silence for now." Optimus spoke up. And everyone soon listened.

Cheetor and Ravage raced through the trees and up the hills with graceful leaps into the air. They stayed rather silent for large metallic felines, making no noise but soft pads of their peds and claws.

Finally they came to the main building of the mine where they stopped beyond a rocky hill and carefully peered over the top towards the building. It was rather dark inside, as if no one was inside. Bit switching to infrared night vision, they caught heat signatures all right. There was definitely someone in there.

Three someones, actually. And they were pacing back and forth through the room, pausing now and then to look out the windows into the darkness.

"Cheetor to Big Boss and Con Commune, we have visuals. There is definitely humans up here." The Autobot spoke quietly before zeroing his scans on the three. "And they are packing some heavy stuff. And I don't mean sand or rocks. Looks like they have those EMP generated power rifles like the one that  
Department aftpipe used on Quick Change."

"Acknowledged, Cheetor. How can close can you get without being discovered?" Optimus' voice came over the links.

Ravage and Cheetor frowned as they searched the area before their red and blue optics fell on some odd looking devices with lines trailing from hidden posts in bushes and trees.

"We are unable to get too close with setting off the Energon Read lines they have set up. It looks like they have a thin wire fence trailed all around the main building." Ravage was the one to hiss. "It is thirteen feet high. We can jump them if we get enough velocity and height. But..." he paused as he eyed some odd looking dark splotches all over the ground just outside the building.

"Looks like they have some Electromagnetic mines as traps, sir." Cheetor finished for him. He switched his scanner to a deep ground scan to get a better look. "Can't see them very well at all on Geometric scan. It's the minerals here. They are blocking clear views. It looks like they have wires connected to them, leading up to the building inside that room."

"Optimus Prime, sir, Mirage reporting. I am ten yards away from Cheetor and Ravage's position. I am currently running the same scans. I have a better view from here." The Autobot Camo Specialist spoke up. "I see what they are talking about. They are trip mines. If an electronic being steps on those mines, they will detonate and sound an alarm within the building. None of us is getting in there by ground."

"But by air..." came a hissy chuckle as Laserbeak and Buzzsaw swooped over above.

There was a pause before Soundwave's deep monotonous voice cut in. "Laserbeak and Buzzsaw: initiate drop off. Pick up Frenzy and Rumble. Designation: op of building. Frenzy and Rumble: mission cut off control systems. Infiltrate and detain human agents." He ordered.

"And for the love of Primus, do not severely harm them this time." Optimus said in a dead panned sort of way.

"Got it!" All four Decepticons chimed.

Buzzsaw and Laserbeak swooped out of view from Cheetor and Ravage into trees and seconds later came back carrying Rumble and Frenzy, waving at the two felines.

Cheetor huffed but chuckled as he looked at his counterpart. "Cheeky, aren't they?" He asked as he watched the four small bots dive over to the building and landing carefully and quietly on top of it.

"More like annoying." Ravage growled, watching as Frenzy and Rumble scrambled across the roof for a ventilation shaft. "Let us just hope they do not make a mess like last time. I'd hate to see Soundwave upset again."

Cheetor frowned as he glanced at Ravage, questionably. "That was him being upset? I thought he was always like that." He remarked before grimacing. "Now that I think about it, he has been kind of crabbier than lately. What's going on with him?"

Ravage looked away moodily. He obviously knew what was up with Soundwave and he wasn't happy about it. He knew he couldn't say it to Cheetor. Only a select few knew why his master was in such a bad mood. "Why he is moody doesn't matter to you. He is just...a little stressed out right now." He explained quietly.

The yellow and black feline Autobot stared at him. "Wanna elaborate?" He asked skeptically.

Ravage only looked away. "Not really my place to. Let us just say that...Soundwave is feeling guilty for something he did and now he can never apologize for doing it." He said in a low voice.

"Who was...?" Cheetor was asking.

Ravage hissed impatiently as he looked at him. "We do not have time for talking about Soundwave's personal life, Cheetor. If you have not noticed, we are in the middle of a mission. Now shut up." He growled, his ears pressed down to his head.

Cheetor grimaced but shushed, waiting for the next stage of the mission. He hated waiting but it was all they could do right now.

Frenzy and Rumble slid down the vent shaft as quietly as they could, even though it was not easy for them to do. So far, they managed to do it. Once they reached a vent grate, they carefully peered out and found it was a darkened room but not empty. It had three humans roaming around and muttering about something about nothing. They were actually just bored out of their minds really.

"Can you believe that we are stuck here, in the middle of nowhere? It is so boring here." One guard grumbled.

The second guard groaned before looking at the first in irritation. He was getting tired of all of the squandering that his partner was doing. "Dude, just be lucky that we don't have to be down in the labs. Those stupid things that the Department techs created give me the creeps. That really big one kept looking at me when I was making my rounds." He remarked with a groan.

Frenzy and Rumble frowned at one another, wondering what in the name of Primus these humans were talking about. There must have been something pretty big in these labs. Possibly Cybertronians that were being experimented on. The Department sure seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Puh-lease, Stanson. It's not like they can get out." The third Agent asked.

The other two shook their heads. "Actually, they broke out a few times. They sure are a wild bunch. They're like wild animals. If they get out again, I think we should just destroy them. Who friggen cares? I just can't wait til shift change. I am dying for a cup of coffee right about now."

*Soundwave to Frenzy and Rumble: Acknowledge. Situation?*

Frenzy reached up and tapped his head to activate his comlink. *Fr-Frenzy to Boss. We ju-just arrived through the ventalilation shaft. Permission to initiate and immobilize human guards?* he sent back.

*Permission granted. Immobilize only, Frenzy. Do not harm the humans.* It was Optimus who spoke through.

Frenzy rolled his optics but nodded as he shifted his arm into a small needle gun loaded with darts. *Ye-yeah, yeah, Prime. We know.* He remarked before nodding to Rumble, who had done the same.

Both of the Decepticons nodded to one another as they readied their selves. They both counted to three before jumping and crashing through the grate, making the three humans jump and look around while raising their guns.

Before they could even raise them and fire at the two intruders, Frenzy and Rumble fired their darts, which struck the humans in the neck. And down they went.

Frenzy nodded sharply before scampering over to the darkened desk and computer, plugging in his I/O ports into the computer mainframe. He immediately set to work on deactivating the Energon Read Lines and mines. He skimmed through the bypass codes easily before the computers clicked and a small box popped up on the screen. "Bo-boss, Ener-Energon Read Lines and mines deactivated." He stammered over his words.

"Ready for an up close and personal engagement, Boss Bot!" Rumble added to Frenzy's words.

*Soundwave and Autobot allies acknowledges and responds. ETA: 1200 seconds. Stand by for arrival.* The Decepticon Communications officer stated.

Rumble and Frenzy nodded as if Soundwave could see them before looking over to see Ravage and Cheetor carefully crawling under the fences and treading  
carefully across the open area towards the buildings.

"I...I...I thi-think I will snoop around for a minute." Frenzy said hacking back into the computer to snoop.

Rumble frowned as he watched his twin with disapproval. He didn't think it was a good idea. Who knows what would happen? He could easily...

A blaring alarm went off, deafening their audios and making them yelp.

"Slaggit, Frenzy! What did you do?!" Rumble yelled over the deafening alarm.

Frenzy covered his audios, shaking his head at a rapid speed. He hadn't done anything yet! He hadn't even touched anything on the computer yet! "I-i-it...it wasn't me! I di-di-didn't do anything!" He cried loudly.

Both jerked around when they heard clawing at the wall and they turned to see the two felines scrambling inside. "Slaggit! Who did it?! Who set off the alarm?!" Ravage snarled as he glared at his fellow subunits.

Rumble and Frenzy pointed at one another, not really sure who to blame.

*Frenzy! Rumble! Report! What happened?!* Soundwave's demanding powerfully voice snapped over the links.

"Frenzy did it!" Rumble yelped, pointing both servos at his twin now.

"Di-di-did not! I di-didn't do anything! Yet! Wh-whatever it is, I di-didn't do it!" Frenzy defended himself.

*Scatter and search for reasoning of the alarms! Do not get caught! If you engage with the Department agents, immobilize only! Do not terminate!* Soundwave ordered them.

*Got it!* All of the subunits and Cheetor called over before looking at one another and nodding. They immediately scattered, rushing in different directions to begin their search.

Cheetor slinked quickly and silently through the halls, ducking into doorways when he saw signs of movement. He saw only brief glances of Department  
agents running, but...it seemed strange. A lot of them seemed that they were running away from something. He would have rushed some of them, knocking them down and out but something of interest was what stopped him.

At least from three of the agents.

"God damn it! That god damn doctor!" One guard was yelling as he quickly checked a sub machine gun while running with two others. "What the hell was he on when he created those things?! All they keep doing is making trouble! When is he going to decide to send them to an incinerator?!"

The second guard shook his head as he ran with the other agents. "I don't know, Jones! I wish he would make up his mind about them too! I think he is just trying to think about just setting them loose and let the god damned US military and their pet robots take them out!" He yelled as he ran.

"Yeah right! I think even those damn aliens would have a hard time breaking these things! They sure are tough sons of bitches! How many adamantine cages has that been now?!" The third cried as his feet pounded against the ground.

"Twenty!" Both the first and second yelled as they went.

Hidden in a darkened corner, Cheetor looked around the corner, frowning in confusion. He had no idea what those humans had even talking about. What could possibly be tougher than adamantine? Even he and the other Cybertronians had a hard time breaking that stuff...

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the whole building seemed to shake, making Cheetor stiffen and his audio receptors laid flat against his head. "What the frag?!" He yelped, bracing himself as the building continued to shake.

"Cheetor!"

The yellow and black spotted Autobot turned his head to see Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy running up, looking quite alarmed.

"What was that?! Earthquake?!" Rumble asked, his optics very wide.

Just then, there came quite a distant but obviously loud roar that seemed to echo throughout the halls, followed by the distant sounds of gun fire.

All animalistic bots froze and stared in the direction it was coming from.

"Do I even want to know what that was?" Cheetor asked uneasily.

"Probably not. But let's go find out anyway." Ravage said just as uneasily as he took off running. Cheetor grimaced but followed with the twins following after them.

It was leaping down five flights of stairs and rapidly approaching loud gun fire as well as metal crashing bangs and metallic roars before the four came to the source of the sounds.

Running down very large metal walled halls until they hit what looked like a large lab, only then did the four bots freeze.

The room was as massive as most of the Department labs usually were. It looked like the Department had done some serious renovations in the mines, making the chambers much bigger and lacing very think steel and iron walls throughout the structure.

The lab that Cheetor, Ravage, Rumble and Frenzy came to, however, was a mess and it was still heading that way. The lab was completely destroyed like as if a massive storm had blown through and torn several machines apart. Department agents were all over, shooting at something in a very dark area of the lab, where something very big and metallic was ripping at what looked like a replica of the All Spark. Or a steel cage with no bars but metal walls.

Whatever it was, it was severely pissed off.

"God damn Hollander and his god damned ideas!" A nearby Guard yelled as he fired rapid rounds at the massive whatever it was.

"What do we do?! It's fucking tearing everything up! If we let it go at it, we have a damn base...!" Another was yelling.

"That is it! I am not playing Hollander's god damn games! This thing is tearing up the labs! Open the damn sky hatch and let the damn thing out!" A guard, probably the highest commanding one yelled.

"Are you crazy?! Let it out?! If it gets out, we will have a chaotic fight on our hands?!" One yelled as he continued to fire at the being.

"I do not fucking care! It's god damned rampages have destroyed our base! Seriously hurt several of our men! And it is pissing me off because it wants its god damned pals! Let it out! We will send the big guns after it once its outside!" The head guard yelled.

Hesitantly, a Department agent hurried over to a huge control panel and slapped a switch down. The ceiling of rumbled loudly before it began to roll away, allowing dirt and some bushes, as well as trees to fall over and into the hidden lab.

The giant metal whatever growled a strange sound before lifting its head and turning to look up at the sky light that was opening up. Flickering lab lights, added with moon light, however lit it up just barely and all four bots standing beyond the lab doors froze in alarm.

"Wh-what in the name of Primus?!" Cheetor yelped, his audios completely flat and his long tail curled in between his legs. "Is...is that...!?"

"A dinosaur?!" Rumble finished for him, completely stunned. "A real live, made out of metal dinosaur?!"


	3. Dancing With A Dinosaur

The massive metal creature was only something that was usually seen in books or movies. They didn't exist, at least any more. They were something that had been extinct for millions of years.

But clearly, they sure did now. At least in a metallic sense.

The metal dinosaur was, as Cheetor and the subunits recalled, a Tyrannosaurus Rex, and quite a big one. It was nearly completely made out of metal but its signature to the Cybertronians read hints of organic matter too. The organic energy scans read that it was the bones deep encased adamantium steel, with energon running through hard lines and wires. Its coloring was a dark steel gray and brilliant red high lights in its legs and the side of its body. It looked more like a giant skeleton of a T-Rex, however, without any protective coverings. Its deep groves for eyes held brilliant red optics, which were glaring around the room at all of the humans shooting at it. And it was obvious that it was not happy that it was being shot at. That much was said by the snarling rows of sharp teeth bore in its large maw.

"Destroy the god damned thing! Chase it outside!" One Department guard yelled as he continued to shoot.

"Duh! What do you...ARGH!" Another was yelling before he and many others had to dive when the large T-Rex swung its massive tail and smashed many computers and machines in the process.

Cheetor cringed in the door way, watching the mess. He watched as quite a few humans had to keep diving and ducking as the massive creature attacked back. "Primus! That thing is angry! What is that thing?!" He yelped before diving off to the side when a stray computer came flying at him.

Ravage, Frenzy and Rumble had to dive their selves to avoid getting mashed. They were watching with wide optics as the T-Rex used its tail as a club. "I don't know. A Cybertronian or something. It has an Energon signature. But...Ahhhh!" The feline was saying until one of the humans went flying at his claws. He has to back up to avoid getting hit, not that it would have hurt or anything.

The human grunted from air being knocked out of his lungs before climbing to his feet. He just barely had to look up to see four blinking lights looking at him before stiffening. "Shit! Robots!" He yelled scrambling for his gun.

Immediately, Ravage moved over ad landed on the gun, keeping him from picking it up to use on him and the others. He activated his Gatling gun and pointed it at the human. "Don't even think about it, human." He growled in warning.

Suddenly amongst with all of the other gunfire going on, bullets slammed into Ravage, ricocheting off of him. But it had the effect that was supposed to happen. It got the four Cybers' attention. The two felines and two whatevers jerked their heads around to see that some of the Department guards now were looking in their direction and were now firing at them.

"Slaggit! So much for a covert operation! Everyone, move! Duck and cover!" Cheetor yelled before booking it to avoid getting shot any more.

The three Decepticons nodded sharply as they dove in different directions, now taking an evasive action while firing back in warning to the humans.

All the while, they did notice that the large metal T-Rex had noticed them but seemed more interested in the large metal box. It returned to it, clawing and snapping its jaws at its hard surface to break it. It was leaving only deep marks and scratches, however. And hurting its sharp teeth. Some were bending and breaking, causing it to start bleeding the hot pink Energon coursing through it but it didn't seem to care.

Ravage, diving behind machines, watched it for a moment before jerking his head towards Frenzy. "Frenzy! Get to the controls for those metal containment units! Whatever the dinosaur wants, it's in there! Find a way to open it! Maybe it will help us with the humans if we help it!" He roared over the loud gunfire.

Frenzy was flipping and moving quickly while shooting at human guards with tranq rounds, knocking quite a few out in the process. But he did hear Ravage's order. He usually made it hard to following the robocat's orders but right at the moment, he saw his point. "Go-go-got it!" He yelled back before scrambling for a control panel that was next to the big metal box.

*Ravage! Report! We are hearing gun fire! What is going on down there?!* Soundwave demanded through the com link.

Ravage ducked under a machine to avoid getting shot by the EMP Charged weapons the humans were carrying. *We are under fire, Soundwave! The humans spotted us! But that's not all that is down here! Seems the Department still loves fragging with Cybertronian technology! There's a metal dinosaur down here!* he replied loudly before snarling as bullets clipped his armor.

There was an almost deafening silence amongst all of the gunfire. Ravage could almost smell confusion and alarm right over the com link.

*Did he just say a dinosaur?* Jazz's voice came over the link, sounding quite bewildered.

*Yeah, and Primus, is it pissed off!* Cheetor called over his link as he was practically running circles around the room to avoid getting shot.

*Uhhhh...* came the intelligent remark from several Autobots and Decepticons from the com link.

*I don't even know how to respond to that.* Ironhide grunted, quite surprised.

Ravage caught a glimpse of Frenzy reaching the containment unit controls and was now trying to hack into it to unlock it. *There is also a large containment unit down here and whatever is inside it, the dinosaur wants it! I have Frenzy trying to unlock it!* He reported.

Suddenly there was a nasty roar and a snap as the T-Rex spotted Frenzy near the box. It clearly hadn't liked his close proximity to the box ad retorted by snapping its lockjaw teeth at above his head, making the small Con yelp and leap back.

"Slag! Frenzy! Are you okay?!" Rumble yelled from where he was hiding while shooting humans with tranquilizer rounds.

Frenzy scrambled away from the controls, having to roll quickly when the T-Rex snapped its jaws at him from behind. It was clearly now interested in eating him. "Hel-hel-help! Its tr-tr-tr-trying to eat me!" He yelped having to leap and dive to avoid those obviously powerful jaws.

"Frenzy! Hold on, mech!" Cheetor roared before he turned his direction and ran straight for the dinosaur's large clawed feet. He snarled as he came close before swiping his claws against the dinosaur's angles, leaving on audio splitting screeches and scratches.

But nonetheless, it had the T-Rex's attention.

"Oh, slag. Shouldn't have done that." Cheetor whimpered as he cringed back.

The dinosaur growled down at him before turning with a sharp spin and allowing its tail to whip out and hit its smaller prey, smacking it across the room. It snapped its jaws at the cheetah like Autobot, who roared in surprise ad fear before running for it. It did not help when the giant creature gave chase.

Ravage watched for a second before turning and running towards where Frenzy laid, quite motionless and broken. He felt his spark nearly stall with fear as he approached. It looked like the impact with the wall had cracked his optics and had bent the small Con's arm at a twisted angle. *Ravage to Soundwave! Frenzy is hurt bad! The dinosaur hit him! He is offline for now! We need Ratchet fast!* He practically cried.

*Soundwave acknowledges! Sending Buzzsaw and Laserbeak in for retrieval!* The Communications Decepticon stated.

*Jazz is coming in too, with Sunriser and the twins! We need to get whatever this dinosaur robot is out of there! Ratchet is reading several hurt humans in there! We cannot allow them to die because of this creature!* Optimus Prime called through.

Ravage nodded sharply before hovering over Frenzy in protectiveness when several Department guards tan towards them. *Better hurry! I can't protect Frenzy and fight these humans all at once!* He snarled at the humans, crouching low over his fellow subunit.

"No worries, catbot!" Came the tell tale voice of Jazz as he flipped right into the large lab from the skylight. He landed hard, magnetizers charged and ready for their use.

Followed after him, there came the silver, yellow and sunrise colored Autobots, jumping down into the mess with their weapons up and ready. They turned with a jerk after hearing roars from across the large lab before freezing to see the large dinosaur still chasing after Cheetor.

"Whoa! I cannot believe this! A real live metal dinosaur!" Sideswipe said in bewilderment as he gazed at the T-Rex.

Hearing and probably sensing the new arrivals, the large metal dinosaur turned from its original prey and its burning red optics landed on the four new beings. It tensed up, probably in alarm before snarling and charging.

"Scrap! Why is it coming at us now?!" Sunstreaker yelped, raising his fire rods and getting ready for the obvious fight coming their way.

"Uh, I think I know why." Jazz said looking right behind him to see that they were right next to the containment unit.

Grimacing, Sunriser, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe slumped before having to move quickly as a very large head came right at them, snapping its jaws at them. "Slaggit!" Yelped Sideswipe as he sped across the room with Sunriser, looking wide optic'd at the dinosaur.

Poor Sunstreaker, however, received a sharp skeletal tail across his chassis when the dinosaur spun to follow after his twin and his sister-in-law. The collision sent him rocking back on his wheels and a large scratch in his paint, therefore, making him scream in outrage. "MY PAINT JOB! THAT IS IT! YOU ARE DEAD!" He yelled before charging.

There was loud bangs, crashes, Sunstreaker's screams of outrage about his paint job and mighty roars from the obvious creature and all the Autobots and Decepticons could do was wait outside, watching the sky light as some blasts came flying out of it.

"Um...think they need help?" Barricade asked, his optics wide.

"AHHHHHHHH! SON OF A GLITCH!" Came the screech of Sunstreaker after a metal screeching crash.

And he came flying out of the large hole in the ground before landing hard against trees outside.

"I take that as a yes!" Ironhide yelled before spinning his canons to life and charging towards the hidden lab entrance.

"Ironhide! Stun it only! We need to know what this dinosaur is!" Optimus called after as he swung his arm down, activating his fiery energon blade.

Just then, there came the sounds of motors, making the Cybertronians and the humans jerk round and grimace. Especially when they saw helicopters and warthog vehicles coming their way, well armed with EMP Charged weapons. It was obviously the Department reinforcements.

"Everyone! Get ready!" Lennox yelled now bringing up his gun.

Back in the lab, Sunriser, Sideswipe and Jazz had the small subunits behind them, watching the dinosaur as it glared at them, standing between them and the large containment unit. It was quite clear that it was protecting it from them.

The very act made the Autobots and the small subunits frown curiously, weapons charged ad aimed but not firing any more.

"What do think is in there?" Sideswipe asked, his ten foot long blades raised in front of him and his mate.

Jazz frowned as he raised one of his magnetizers and eyed the control panel right behind the large dinosaur. "Don't know. But I really want to find out now." He looked back at the glaring dinosaur. "All right, this is what we are going to do with...what do we even call that thing?" He asked grimacing.

Sideswipe and Sunriser gave their higher command a wide optic'd look. "Jazz, you have got to be fragging with me? You want to name that thing?" The mech asked skeptically.

Jazz sent a grin towards the silver Autobot. "Why not? We can't keep calling it an it forever, can we? It kind of deserves a name right about now." He remarked.

Sideswipe groaned, while Sunriser smiled and shook her head as she looked back at the dinosaur. "Well...I guess so. He looks pretty grim, though. Like a grim reaper. And those jaws of his reminds me of a bear trap or lock jaw." She said with a shrug before her bright blue optics lit up. "Let's call it Grimlock!"

"Dawn!" Sideswipe whined in reprimand.

Sunriser gave him an innocent smile. "What?" She asked innocently.

Jazz nodded before tensing himself up. "Grimlock, it is then. Now let's roll quickly. Whatever is in that containment unit, Grimlock wants it. He doesn't want it broken or hurt so let's do this carefully. I need Sunriser to get over there with Rumble. Sideswipe, you and the subunits and Cheetor distract Grimlock and I need to get Frenzy out of here before he permanently offlines. I will move quick so keep him distracted. I will be right back in a mega-light speed." He said before nodding sharply. "All right go!"

Immediately everyone moved as fast as they could.

Sideswipe kicked it into gear, rolling swiftly on his tires and charging at Grimlock with the subunits and the Cheetah bot, weapons activated and firing warning shots at him.

Snarling, the dinosaur now named Grimlock seemed to curl up in himself before throwing his mouth open.

And jettisoning fire across the room at them, making all yelp in alarm.

"Holy Primus! It breathes fire! Not cool!" Sideswipe yelped as he ducked very low to avoid getting scorched by the extremely hot flames.

This was turning out to be harder than they thought it would.


	4. The Dinobots

Leaping and diving out of range of the fire, the Autobots and the Decepticons knew they couldn't stay in one place for more than three seconds. And because of the fire, it seemed that the Department had gotten smart with installing a fire alarm system. Because as soon as the fire hit sprinklers over head, water began to fall.

It just wasn't good for Sideswipe's tires.

"Oh, frag!" The front liner soldier exclaimed as he suddenly spun out of control and slipped across the way metal surface. He hit the ground hard, sliding across the floor until he slammed into the containment unit, rattling it.

"Sides!" Sunriser gasped in horror before she hurried over towards him.

That didn't sit too well with Grimlock, however. He snarled at her as she even approached, swinging his powerful tail at her.

Seeing it, Sunriser jerked around, lashing out her arms and throwing flamed blades at him. Sh wasted no time to getting to Sideswipe, not bothering to wonder if she hit him. She only knew when the dinosaur growled in irritation as they practically bounced off his hard skeletal surface. She could hear him approaching with stomps but it was two sets of roars followed by his that relaxed her. Cheetor and Ravage was running interference.

Quickly bending down beside her mate, Sunriser gently touched his helm, looking worried. "Sides, are you okay?" She asked softly.

Sideswipe onlined his optics and peered up at her. "Yeah, I'm fine, Sunrise. I just wish the pounding in my head would stop." He remarked as he rubbed his forehead.

It was then Sunriser realized it. She could hear something pounding too. She frowned, looking around for the source before realizing...it was coming from the containment unit. "Sides, I don't think that is in your head." She said in distraction. She stood up carefully and began to walk over, ignoring Sideswipe as he scrambled to his wheels, protesting.

Almost absent mindedly, Sunriser wandered over to the box and pressed her audios against the cool metal. The banging only got louder, followed by desperate roars. Something was definitely inside it and it wanted out.

"Sunrise, get away from it! It might be dangerous!" Sideswipe called over, having a hard time finding traction on wet metal ground.

Sunriser grimaced over her shoulder at him before her optics fell on the control panel. She saw the locking mechanism. It was a series of codes and buttons, making her frown. This was going to be difficult to work with. "Rumble," she said softly as she looked over shoulder at the small con clinging to her. "Can you work the machine?"

Rumble scrambled down her back, landing on the panel. "I'm not Frenzy but I can try. Just don't expect good results. I never was too good with computers." He said as he cracked his servos before plugging them into the I/O ports to get started.

"Sunrise," Sideswipe said as he finally approached, though unsteady on his soaked wheels. He reached out and took his mate's shoulder, turning her to face him. "What are you doing? Whatever is there could be dangerous!"

Sunriser sighed, shaking her head before gently placing her hand against the containment unit, feeling the banging from the other side. "Sides, give me your hand." She told him. She took it anyway, even as he frowned in question, pressing it against the metal. "Feel that? Whatever is inside is desperate to get out. It might be scared in there. That might be why Grimlock was attacking the containment unit. Whatever is in there might be his mate or sparkling or family. We should help them. What would Optimus do if he had the choice?" She asked looking up at him.

Sideswipe held hi vents for a moment before releasing them in defeat and  
nodding. "Okay, but stay back. It still might be dangerous." He told her.

Sunriser smiled and nodded as she stepped back and watched Rumble work.

The rumble between Cheetor and the other subunits and Jazz against the T-Rex was no pleasure that was for sure. They were dodging and moving as fast as they could, having to duck several times as the beast swung its tail. They could see Ironhide above them, ushering Buzzsaw ad Laserbeak out of the way after they retrieved Frenzy from the mess below. The Weapons Specialist was watching Grimlock carefully, looking for the opportune moment to stun him with his stun cannon.

It just wasn't easy for him to take the dinosaur down because every time he tried to take aim, he would move too close to the others. And not wanting to risk shooting Jazz or the smaller bots, Ironhide could only watch.

The sounds from outside was different matter. There was a fight going up there and it was clear enough of who was responsible. A few times, a helicopter would fly over the sky light, firing at whoever it was firing at. So it was obviously the Department.

There was a loud click throughout the entire lab, which did catch everyone's attention again but no one really looked to see what it was. Grimlock wasn't giving the Autobots and Decepticons a chance and neither were they giving him a chance. They were trying to avoid stepping on fallen humans while dodging each other's attack.

Suddenly there was a crash, which did not give any one a choice but to halt to look.

"Whoa!" Sideswipe was the one to yelp loudly as he scooped up his mate and back peddled away from the containment unit as its door had started to open only to have whatever was inside it rush it and rip it off the hinges.

A roar echoed after the metallic crash and a second later everyone could see exactly what had been banging around inside the containment unit.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. Another one?!" Ravage growled, backing away as the new dinosaur shook the smashed door off its three sharp points, tossing it hard against to the side.

This one, this new metallic dinosaur was what they all recognized as a Triceratops. It was not as big as Grimlock was but it was still plenty large. Its coloring was a light steel grey with red highlights and gold plating. But unlike the T-Rex, it did have some protective coverings. Just not that much. Its optics were a glowing green, unlike the T-Rex's.

Growling, it looked around, almost bleary optic'd before spying Grimlock, who had straightened on his hind legs, looking quite interested in its fellow dinosaur.

"Slag." Ironhide groaned as he looked down at the three horned dinosaur, and making it look up at him curiously. "Another dinosaur. What the fragging pits have the Department been doing?"

"Uh, better make that three dinosaurs, Ironhide." Sunriser said peering around into the large containment unit just as a very much smaller dinosaur came waddling out of it, looking around with curiosity.

However, noticing Sunriser and Sideswipe standing at its right, it squawked in alarm and dove right under the large three horned dinosaur, looking quite afraid.

It had obvious been a flying on, having metal plates each other like wings. It had a long tri coned shaped head and a sharp bill and sharp looking claws on the ends of its wings. It was a dinosaur that everyone recognized as Pteranodon. It was quite small, nearly only ten feet tall, unlike the three horn which was probably fifteen feet high and Grimlock, who towered at eighteen feet in his dino form.

Hearing a terrified squawk, however, definitely did not help the case or the Autobots or the Decepticons.

Grimlock and the three horned dinosaur stiffened as they looked at their small companion before twin growls rumbled out of them, turning into snarls.

"Oh, slag." Sideswipe said as he took Sunriser's arm, backing away.

Too late.

Snarling at the same time, Grimlock and the Triceratops turned their attention on to the two who scared their companion before charging.

"Sunriser, Sideswipe! Move!" Ironhide barked now raising his stun cannon blaster to fire.

It was at that precise moment, however, did the Department decide to play a vital role in being stupid, annoying and completely dangerous. One of the helicopters had been flying over head before turning its attention onto Ironhide.

"Ironhide! Behind you!" Came a shout from Ultra Magnus from somewhere outside.

The Weapons Specialist jerked around just in time to see the helicopter firing at him. He swore as he brought up his arms to shield himself all the while ducking to the side.

Bullets rained down on him, leaving marks all over, as well hitting the inside of the laboratory, causing everyone inside to flinch away. The small dinosaur squeaked in surprise before taking to the air as fast as it could, trying to move away from getting shot. It didn't work out as well as it flew head long into a heavily damaged pillar. It shrieked in alarm as it fell down, along with debris from the ceiling.

And it certainly didn't help when Grimlock snarled up at the attacking helicopter, spinning around to blow fire. Its tail, hit the neighboring pillar, breaking it into chunks.

As the results, the ground began to shake and rumble, making all stiffen.

"Uh oh. Not good." Jazz remarked as he watched chunks of ceiling starting to break and fall. "Slaggit! Everyone, get out! It's going to collapse!" He yelled now running around, hurrying to pick up unconscious humans. Sideswipe and Sunriser were quick to follow, gathering up humans and hurrying to pass them up to Ironhide and now Soundwave as soon as he hurriedly approached to get his subunits.

The two dinosaurs, however, were looking wildly around at what was going on before the Triceratops roared in such a desperate way that the Autobots and Decepticons had to glance over to see what their problem was. They were both looking over at the flying dinosaur, who was struggling to get up in the air again. It sure wasn't fast on its feet, that was for dang sure. Ad it didn't help that debris kept falling down on top of it, knocking it back to the ground.

Sunriser, however, took one look at it, saw its struggles and couldn't resist it. She bolted towards it, with the intent of saving it.

"Dawn, no!" Sideswipe yelped now hurrying forward to stop her from running into the general area of the collapsing.

But a huge portion of the ceiling fell in, blocking him from going to save his mate.

Along with the other parts of the ceiling.

Sunriser had just barely reached the flier, scooping him up to his feet to pull him to safety, even though he squawked in surprise ad fear from her. And that was when the ceiling collapsed right on top of her and the flier, knocking them down to the ground.

From outside, everyone felt the ground shaking and rumbling. They felt the earth quaking right under their feet and wheels, making all of them jerk and look wildly around.

"Jesus!" Epps yelped as he the other soldiers scrambled to avoid getting sucked into broken ground.

"What the hell?!" Reno yelped before he went down after his foot slipped into a large crack. He cried out in pain from his ankle twisting, making it harder for him to escape.

It was in his luck that a large hand scooped him up to safety and he didn't even have to look to see that it had been Optimus, who also scooped up Lennox and Epps from meeting the same fate as his human partner. He back peddled, looking around. "Autobots! Decepticons! Fall back! Get out of range of the collapse!" He barked.

Ulta Magnus and Strika were also scooping up humans when they saw Department helicopters coming their way, armed with missiles locked and ready.

"Slagging humans! Don't they see what is going on here?!" The former Decepticon femme snarled as she brought the humans closer to her for better protection.

The helicopter passengers had but did not care. They were just ready to blow these robots to smithereens. "Fire when ready!" One yelled into their radio to the others.

"Slagging hell!" Barricade growled as he crouched over some of the soldiers to protect them.

*I don't think so.* came a very familiar voice from over the comm links, making all stiffen in surprise.

The sound of jet engines finally echoed off the mountain walls, announcing the arrival of those who were late to the party. No one could see the Seekers but they sure heard them.

"There they are!" Ratchet called out pointing.

And sure enough, there were dark shadows of the jets streaming across the clouded sky. All of them.

The beige colored Seeker was in the lead, swooping down closer to the helicopters, catching their attention. "Well, this sure looks interesting. The Seekers to the rescue." Starscream snickered as he practically hovered fifty feet above with the others.

"Cut the slag, Starscream! They're about to fire missiles at us!" Strika snapped.

*I see that. And you cannot fire back because their humans.* Starscream snickered again. *Very well. Sending in Cole to take the lead coptor out.* he remarked as he opened his landing gear hatch.

Everyone on the ground stiffened when they heard that. They knew Cole was there with the Decepticon Leader. She was always with him. They could barely be seen anywhere otherwise. But did he surely mean...?

"Aw, shit. Does that mean...?" Reno was asking.

And sure enough, they could barely see someone small jump from Starscream, flying through the air.

It was Cole Keller.

Cole was flying downward at a fast speed, her recently shoulder cut red hair snapping in the air while her body was rimrod straight to gain more speed.

"Damn it, Cole! Quit showing off!" Lennox yelled as loud as he could.

Cole, however, smirked as she jerked herself forward to move faster before she spread out her arms and legs, maneuvering herself as if standing in the air. Or if she was going in for a landing.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack and there was the dark purple Seeker, Skywarp right under her, jerking down so her landing wouldn't be so hard. He caught her just fine, letting her roll until she was at his nose and jumping straight into the helicopter. She immediately kicked out at one of the Department guards, sending him crashing against the wall before snapping her hand at her waist, pulling her guns.

In nearly lightning speed, Cole had one gun pressed against the pilot's head and the other against the guard controlling the EMP Charged missile launcher.

"Fire at the robots and I blow your brains out, fellas." Cole said coldly. "I dare you to stand down and tell your friends to do it too, or my team," she nodded to the Seekers that surrounded the Department guards with cannons and missiles locked and ready to fire at them. "Will fire."

There was a deafening silence for a moment before the pilot nodded and tapped his helmet. "Stand down. They won." He ordered.

Cole smiled coldly at him before nodding. "Good choice. Now land your birds and shut them down." She ordered and was obeyed.

"Sunriser! No!"

Everyone's heads jerked around to see Sideswipe now digging at the now huge caved in entrance. He looked extremely frantic and with good reason. Jazz was next to him, digging and clawing at huge debris just as fast as he was, looking determined to get back down there.

Immediately, the humans were set down and everyone rushed over.

"What happened?!" Optimus demanded as he immediately set into helping digging into the entrance.

"The dinosaurs caused the cave in! It was an accident but Sunriser is still down there, somewhere!" Jazz quickly reported.

Everyone stiffened in horror. They could only imagine how that went. Ratchet, who had been scanning Frenzy, immediately stopped what he was doing and hurried over to help start grabbing debris and throwing them to the side.

"Sunrise!" Sideswipe cried in panic throwing large chunks away and narrowly missing Ironhide and Barricade as they were coming to help.

"Everyone, let's get this mess cleared up fast! We need to find Dawn!" Lennox ordered before pointing at a few of the other human soldiers. "Keep the Department workers covered!"

Suddenly there was a sound debris and everyone turned with a jerk to see a large mound lifting up.

"Sunriser?!" Sunstreaker cried out, watching with anxiety.

The mound of debris lifted and were pushed off to the side but it wasn't who everyone hoped it would be. It was the two dinosaurs, the T-Rex and the Triceratops. They were groaning and whimpering after have possibly two tons of concrete, rock and metal dropped on them.

But as soon as they shook off the dust and debris, they noticed the large group around them. The one dubbed Grimlock snarled and immediately crouched in a predatorily position.

The three horned robot, however took one look around before stiffening. It jerked its head around as if searching for something but not finding it. It jerked its head back to the T-Rex, growling at him, sounding quite frantic. Grimlock stiffened, his optics glowing brightly before looking around just as frantic before making a sound that no one could believe coming out of it. It whimpered.

"What the frag is that?" Starscream asked as he landed hard on the ground, causing the ground to rumble and quake before settling again.

"Uh...dinosaurs. What does it look like, Screamer?" Barricade asked sarcastically.

Starscream shot the black and white a dark look before looking down at his human mate as she walked closer, looking very astonished and shocked. "Cole, do you know of this?" He asked noting some recognition in her eyes.

Cole quickly glanced up at him then around at everyone watching her. She nodded sharply as she looked back at the two dinosaur robots that were now spinning around as if searching for something. They seemed to have forgotten about their enemies, or just didn't care. "Yeah, actually I do. I heard about these. Years ago, before the human experiments began, Hollander came up with the idea of transfusing organic matter with your Cybertronian technology. The Director wouldn't let him start the human projects until they were sure of the success that the alien technology could be used on organics. That being said, Hollander came up with an idea of using organic materials. Say like," she motioned to the dinosaurs. "Dinosaur bones. He had a whole exhibit consfigated from Paleontologists and taken to one of the labs. It took them a whole year to put the pieces together and a whole another year to collect the materials for strong adamantium steel to build up a protection coating for them." She explained. "They used the bones and the stolen Cybertonian parts to create robot dinosaurs. How they are even alive beats me. I heard the experiment had failed and Hollander was furious."

"It must have been the All Spark when the Department had it." Starscream said dryly watching the two frantic dinosaurs. "They must have used its energy to bring the two life."

Jazz turned, frowning, having heard. "There is three of them. There is a flier down there with Sunriser. He must have been caught with her in the collapse. That's probably what they are even looking for."

"Will you stop talking and help me get my wife out of there! Who gives a flying frag about the dinosaurs right now!" Sideswipe snapped as he kept working to remove the debris.

Optimus nodded as he went back to work. "The dino..." he paused trying to think of an easier thing to call the dinosaurs and came up with something. "The Dinobots are not a problem right now. We need to find Sunriser and rescue her. She may be terribly hurt right now and needs us." He said firmly. Everyone nodded and set out to work quickly.

"By the way," Cole said as she hurried forward to help start digging through the cave in, wanting to help get to Dawn, aka Sunriser, as fast as they could. She waited till a few eyes and optics flickered over to her, letting her know that they were listening. "There wasn't three sets of dinosaur bones that had been collected for Hollander's little experiment. "There were five of them."

Everyone stiffened in alarm.

It was pain that caught Sunriser's attention when she came to again. She could feel pain all over her form and through her receptors, making it quite devastating to bear. She woke from her forced recharge, whimpering and groaning from the pain bearing all through her. She didn't know what had happened at first. She didn't even know where she was until she got a good look around the area.

It was very dark where she was lying and she could barely see anything without her night vision activated. She frowned as she glanced around the darkness before reaching up and tapping her shoulder to activate one of her newly installed high lights.

Blinding light from her chassis forced her to shutter her optics for a moment before she managed to readjust them. And when they had, she almost wished that she was still offline. She was in a pocket full of debris. To large beams was keeping probably two tons of stone from crushing down on top of her. But that was the least of her worries. She looked herself over and whimpered softly to see that her right leg was trapped under a steel beam. It was fairly large and she was sure she wouldn't be able to move it by herself, no matter her new Cybertronian strength. She was just going to have to...

Sunriser started when she heard whimpering that was not her own. She jerked her head up and looked around the pocket only to have her lights fall on a quivering mass of metal not far from where she was lying. She could actually reach out and touch it if she wanted to.

It was the Pteranodon dinosaur.

The dinosaur robot was looking at her with fear filled blue optics, cowering in a corner of the stone. One of its wings was trapped under a large stone and it didn't seem like it could move it out from under it. It was bleeding Energon, probably much like she was doing right now. But the fear in its optics as it gazed over at her was what made her new spark twist. It was terrified of her.

Sunriser watched the dinosaur and it watched her, both almost still as if afraid if they moved, the other would attack it. She sighed softly after a long moment of staring into its optics before looking around for something, anything that could free her from the beam. But there wasn't anything she could do. She, however, did notice a large pole sticking under the stone slab that was on top of the dinosaur's wing.

"Well, I guess that's one thing I could do." She whispered to herself before she reached over and clasped one end of the pole.

The flier whimpered, cringing back, with a slight hiss to its vocodor. It was obviously afraid that she was about to hit it when it couldn't defend itself.

"Easy, easy, boy." Sunriser said, slowing her movement and raising her other hand to show it that she wasn't armed. She slowly used that hand to grasp the pole and push down hard so that the other hand under the slab would push it up.

There was a pause and it took quite a bit of strength but finally the stone slab was lifted only by an inch. But it seemed to be enough for the dinosaur to realize it was freed. It tugged its scraped up wing out from under the stone slab before moving away from Sunriser, still looking quite afraid.

"There you go." Sunriser said before she turned her attention to her own predicament. She winced as pain flared up in her leg after moving. She really didn't want to move any more but wait for someone to come help her. If they were going to...no! She couldn't think like that. She knew that Sideswipe must have been going crazy outside of this mess. He would never every abandon her to rust in this pit hole. "Ow. Sides, I'm sorry." She whispered offlining her optics so she could rest a little. She needed to save her strength.

Just then, there was a scraping sound that made her online her optics again. She looked up to see that the flier had moved forward again, watching her curiously. She managed a pained, weak smile at it, raising her unarmed hands again. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. I don't think I could even defend myself if you chose to attack me." She said, with slight fear at that thought.

The flier tilted its head, staring at her before it turned its blue optics onto her pinned leg. It shuffled a little closer as if studying it.

"I don't think I can get out. You're better off just finding your own way out. Those other dinos, Grimlock and...whatever the Triceratops is called must be worried about you." Sunriser said softly. She figured that must have been what had set Grimlock off in the first place. He had just been trying to protect the three horn and this...what was she even going to call this thing? She frowned, looking up at it, which it looked back. "Hm. You deserve a name too. Like Grimlock. So...what should we call you?" She asked, thinking.

Sunriser paused to think about what she had seen from this little flier already. She recalled that he was a flier, obviously, which she rolled her optics at that thought. Obviously it could fly! It had been swooping all over...her optics brightened. "That's it!" She said brightly, making the little flier jump at the sound of her voice. She smiled up at him. "Your name is Swoop! We'll have to think of what to call the three horn later. I didn't see much of him as it was." She remarked.

The flier tilted its head, curiously before it moved slightly closer to Sunriser, making her vents catch. It seemed to be studying her again. "...Sw...Sw..." A small voice began to echo and her optics brightened in surprise. It was trying to talk! "...Sw-wo...Swooooop." It had a male's voice, so it was obviously a male.

Sunriser couldn't help but gape at him for a moment before smiling and slowly reaching out towards him. She hesitated when he drew back uneasily. "Sorry, Swoop. I won't hurt you. I can't. I wouldn't." She said softly.

The flier now dubbed Swoop watched her for a second before he leaned forward until his horn was pressed against her palm.

Smiling, Sunriser began running her hand along Swoop's long cone shaped head, trying to show him she meant no harm to him. And it seemed to work because he hummed softly and pressed against her hand harder. An almost purr escaped from him as he rubbed his head against her hand, before he jerked his head up and he began to move around her, startling her a little. She could only watch him as he moved over to the beam, placing his clawed wings under the beam and began pushing it up as hard as he could.

"You're trying to help me, aren't you?" Sunriser asked in amazement.

Swoop grunted only once as he tried pushing up the beam harder.

After a moment, he managed to lift up the beam an inch, allowing Sunriser to shift her leg until she could tug it free. She whimpered in pain after moving her injured leg but she was at least freed. She smiled up at Swoop as she pushed herself to sitting up. "Thank you, Swoop. That's much better." She looked around, frown in worry. She knew they needed to get out of there. They needed to find a way out, somehow. "We need a way out. We can't stay in here forever." She said before pushing herself to her knees, trying not to cry out in pain from shifting her leg. "I guess, this form is a no go for now." She remarked before she began shifting and shrinking a little.

A moment later, she was herself, again. Dawn Jade Adams.

Looking up at Swoop, who proved to be slightly bigger than her in this form, she saw him staring at her as if surprised. "It's okay. It's still me. My name is Sunriser, by the way. Well technically it's Dawn. But...that is a really long story." She said before looking around for something to support her.

Suddenly she heard a loud click, making her jump. She turned her eyes over to Swoop who was moving and ended up gaping in surprise to see that he was transforming.

A moment there had been a dinosaur, the next moment, there stood, or crouching a mech.

The new mech was the same color as Swoop had been, only he had a visor rather optics. It looked as if the flier's head had shifted across the mech's chassis and the wings were on his back. He still had a cone shaped head, though.

Either way, Sunriser, or rather Dawn looked surprised to see he had actually transformed. "Hey, you are a Cybertronain!" She said smiling before flipping her brown hair over her shoulder before trying to stand up. She winced in pain, however. But it was a hand in front of her face that stopped her. She looked up again to see Swoop offering to help. "Awwww. You are sweet. Thank you, Swoop." She said smiling as she took it and allowed him to help her to her feet. She almost went down again but the mech held onto her as if knowing she needed support. "Okay, let's find a way out of here."

Swoop watched her but dipped his head into a nod. He was definitely smarter than Dawn originally thought. He did seem to understand just fine with what she was saying. He even was looking around the pocket as if searching for a way out.

Dawn spied what looked like a new hole in the ground. She lightly tapped Swoop's arm and pointed at it. "Let's try over there." She told him, receiving a nod.

Both of them wandered over to the hole but found that it wasn't anything big. It was actually blocked by what looked like another control panel, which surprised Dawn that even survived the debris falling down on it. She bent down into the hole, looking around and found that it was connected to a large containment unit. It could have been the same as before but...it just didn't to be the same. There were blinking lights and Dawn didn't recall there being blinkings lights on the panel she had Rumble work on before.

"Huh." Dawn muttered before she frowned at one of the flashing button. "I wonder..." She reached up and pushed the button, which emitted a loud click.

Suddenly, there was a louder click right next to her and Swoop, making them both turn their heads to see some of the debris moving. It dawned on her that it was another containment unit!

"Hey! Let's check it out." Dawn said as she limped over towards the now open door with Swoop right behind her. She approached it carefully, and hoping that there wasn't a bigger and meaner dinosaur than Swoop or even Grimlock. She just hoped that it wasn't going to be as violent as the T-Rex had been either.

But as they approached the containment unit, Dawn began to notice that Swoop was starting to get a little excited. He began squeaking and even trying to pick up his pace, forcing her to walk a little faster. He wasn't going to let her go any time soon. He just wanted to get in that containment unit, which did have the organic Autobot wonder what exactly...

"Oh!" Dawn couldn't help but say as she peered into the containment unit only to find glowing red lights, or rather optics looking back at her. She stared hard in the dark at it for a moment before realizing exactly what it was.

It was a Stegasaurous, looking back at her and Swoop. It had gold and steel plating for a body with red crystal like plates lined all the way down its back with several sharp red spikes on the end of its tail. He was rather cramped up inside the containment unit, not able to move very well. It didn't seem to mind as much as the Triceratops had or Grimlock had but seeing what looked like a human staring back at it, it began to snarl at her, its plates flicking with possible aggression.

Dawn drew back, knowing that it wasn't exactly excited to see her. She knew that it probably didn't like anything that looked up because of the Department scientists that probably tortured it and the other dinosaurs. She knew it was better to give it some space.

However, Swoop, on the other hand, sensed its hostility towards her and began to growl right back, an arm wrapping around her waist as if protecting her from its fellow dinosaur robot. His reaction seemed to surprise the Steg, however, making it look back at him with wide red optics. "...Sw-Swoop!" The mech growled out at the Steg. "Me...fr-friend! Fr-iend Su-Sunriser!"

The steg tilted its head to the side, as if puzzled by the words that were even coming out of Swoop's mouth but then it inched closer, looking back at Dawn, who drew back only a little. She couldn't move too far because her so called new found friend wasn't letting her. She just smiled sweetly at the Steg before raising a hand in greeting. "Hi. I'm Dawn, or rather Sunriser. You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you like the Department did to you." She said softly and reassuringly. The Steg tilted its head again before leaning closer to sniff at her, which she made no move to back away, allowing him to sniff at her clothes and her very signature. Whatever he smelled seemed to appease him because he grunted, now sounding a little more relaxed before lumbering closer to press his head against her hand. She smiled at him, now rubbing at his glossy golden head before looking around. "It's not going to be easy getting you out. This pocket is probably not that big. But..." Her eyes brightened. "It's not big enough for all three of us, but it's big enough for you to come out." She turned to look into the container, noting that it was big enough for her and Swoop to somehow get behind him. "Hey, I have an idea. It's a little risky and I really hope you don't get hurt but then again, you dinosaurs seem to be pretty strong and tough. I think if you came out of the pocket and started hitting the walls with your tail, you can get us out."

The Steg merely looked at her before it looked over her head and past Swoop into the rather tight fit pocket. He then dipped his head as if nodding before moving forward and grunting at the mech next to Dawn. Whatever he said in the strange animalistic way, Swoop understood. He nodded back to the Steg before looking down at the organic Autobot and carefully picking her up, startling her. She had no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck and press closer to him as he ducked very low so that the steg could just step right over them, allowing them to step into the unit.

Dawn watched from Swoop's arms as the steg had to practically squeeze into the pocket before growling loudly as he began to swinging his tail. It banged hard against one of the tight walls, knocking debris loose but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Hm. It's kind of weird but...I think I should call him Snarl. He was kind of snarly when we met him. So, why not?" Dawn said absentmindedly.

Swoop glanced down at her, clicking softly in a weird way before seeming to smile at her. "...S...S...Sn...Snarl. Sna-Snarl..." He spoke before looking at the steg that was swinging his spiked tail. "Snarl!"

The steg stopped for a moment, turning his head to look back at his fellow dinosaur before shrugging his plates and going back to banging his tail hard against the walls, knocking more debris loose.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and then scrapping of the debris. Something was shifting the wall and it was clearly not the steg, dubbed Snarl, who was doing it. He tensed up before backing up until he was at the entrance of the containment unit, growling with his tail raised. He seemed to be more standing in a protective stance of the unit.

It didn't take much for Dawn to realize that he was protecting her and Swoop from whatever was trying to get in.

"...Un...Riser! Are...you...there?!"

Dawn's spark caught in her chest and she smiled before tapping Swoop's arm, motioning for him to put her down. He was hesitant to doing it but he did as she asked, setting her carefully down on the ground. She smiled up at him before having to squeeze under Snarl, who didn't seem too pleased about it. But a warning click from Swoop kept him from growling at her. She limped toward the cracked wall that was shifting. "Sides! I'm here!" She called through.

There was a pause before, which she was embarrassed to say later, her com link pinged on her. She grimaced, not believing she had completely forgotten that she even had a fragging com link.

*Dawn, are you all right?!* She heard her mate's call through the link.

Sighing in relief, Dawn nodded as she approached the wall and began pushing at it. She paused for a moment when it wouldn't budge. *Yeah, I'm okay. A little banged up. My leg hurts from being crushed earlier but I don't think it's too serious. I think it's more like bruised energon lines.* She answered, still pushing at the cracked wall. She groaned in frustration when it didn't seem like her strength was enough.

But a pair of hands entered her line of vision and began helping her push against it, making her turn to see Swoop now, and again, trying to help her with whatever she wanted done. He merely had to push hard to make the wall collapse a little, allowing outside like to shine in now. She smiled up at him before starting to push at more debris until it was big enough for her to squeeze her top half through. "Sides, I have..." She cut herself off when she found that it wasn't Sideswipe who had been clawing at the debris wall.

Instead, she found glaring red optics and a mawful of sharp teeth growling at her. She stiffened before slowly starting to back track into the chamber where Swoop and the steg was still waiting for her. She did not want to get her head bitten off by...

Grimlock growled down at her before opening his mouth and roaring right into her face, causing her to scamper back and fall backwards onto her back inside the pocket. He charged forward, slamming his large maw against the crack, trying to get at her again. Dawn cried out, covering her head. She knew that this was not exactly a good thing to be facing a huge, pissed off T-Rex. She would rather stay in the dark pocket rather to face him.

"Hey! Get away from there you big beast of pit slime!" She heard Ironhide bark from somewhere behind Grimlock.

Grimlock turned with a growl before swinging his tail at the approaching large black mech, forcing him to back away. He was not the only one to do so. Because through the crack, Dawn saw the Triceratops moving forward, horns dipped down and ready to charge at the Weapons Specialist.

"Get away from her, you aftpipe! Dawn! Are you hurt?!" Sideswipe called, now beside Ironhide but unable to move forward because of the two large dinosaurs blocking his path.

Dawn nodded as she tried to stand up only to gasp and fall back when Grimlock turned and snarled at her again. She cringed backwards, wondering exactly how she was going to get out of there without having to jump into the jaws of an angry T-Rex.

Suddenly, Swoop was there, right in Grimlock's face and practically covering Dawn with his own body as if protecting her. His wings spread out and he hissed and snarled right back into his fellow dinosaur's face, startling all that was even watching. "NO! NO, Grimlock! NO HURT SUN...SUNRISER!" He snapped at him before scooping Dawn up protectively into his arms and hugging her close to him.

Grimlock, quite bewildered, stepped back, allowing Dawn to see that many Autobots and Decepticons behind him were also gaping in surprise. They couldn't believe what was even happening. They couldn't believe that one of the dinosaur robots, who was now looking quite like a mech, was snapping at his own companion. It helped a lot that Grimlock had backed away, allowing Swoop to squeeze through the crack and the steg, Snarl pushed his head through to show that he was there.

Dawn, not helping but smiling over at her fellow Autobots, clung to Swoop for a second before looking around at all of the dinosaurs that were now surrounding her, though technically, they were surrounding the flier. She grinned before turning her eyes over to Sideswipe, who was astonished, and Optimus, who was just watching, looking bemused. "Hey! Optimus! Can I keep them?!" She could not help but ask.


	5. Slagging Pieces of Malfunction

It took some time to convince everyone but Dawn had managed to talk Optimus and the others to keeping the Dinobots. It took only a short time, however, for Swoop to convince the other three Dinobots that Sunriser was a friend.

Either way, everyone was surprised by the results, though Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were very unhappy with the fact that the Dinobots were now standing around Dawn, cooing, purring and just rubbing their heads against her while she was enjoying it and laughing. It was sure odd to see a massive T-Rex rubbing his head against her side, thumping his large foot when she started scratching the side of his skeletal neck. He sure liked to be scratched there.

It didn't help their case when Sideswipe tried to break it up, trying to wave them away from his mate and they ended up snarling and snapping teeth at him. They did not want him to try and take her away from them and that did not amuse Sideswipe or Sunstreaker, whatsoever. Dawn would smile weakly as she calmed the Dinobots down before going over to Sideswipe, fully aware of the wary glares the Dinobots were sending her husband. She knew it would take some time to getting them used to the fact that Sideswipe was her mate.

And of course, it didn't help Sideswipe nerve wires that Jazz teased him that he now had four overly large sparklings to raise because Dawn practically adopted them. That left Sideswipe sputtering and protesting that he didn't want dinosaurs for kids. Even though all it did was make everyone laugh at him.

And of course, after searching the Department for the so said fifth Dinobot, they found it. And they found out why Grimlock had been so upset about the other three.

They found a connected lab next to the one the dinosaurs had been in and that was where it had been. But that didn't mean it had been alive.

It was quite large, a little bigger than Grimlock and seemed to have been a brachiosaurus; a long neck giant dinosaur. It had been on a very large operating table and had been torn apart. It had parts lying on tables all around it, including what had been its spark chamber. It was a lifeless as a real robot would have been.

It was quite sad, really. Especially when the Dinobots saw it. They began whining and whirling as they curled up to it, nudging it as if trying to wake it up. But it wouldn't ever wake again.

Dawn did all she could to soothe them, as well did Strika, whom no one had ever seen a gentle side to her before. But she did what she could to help. And it somewhat worked. The Dinobots were still very upset but they allowed the two females to coax them away from their fallen brother, whom Dawn respected by naming him Sludge, just so he would have an S name like the other three.

Now the big question had to be asked and it was Cole who had to ask it.

"So..." The former Department Agent started as she watched Dawn rubbing the Dinobots down again. She almost laughed loudly as there came a loud banging crash as the one called Slag, which was the Triceratops, due to the fact that Ironhide kept calling him that that he and the others figured it was his name now, rolled over onto his back so Dawn could give him a belly rub. "So...how are we going to get these guys back to the base? Don't you think it will be weird walking four dinosaurs back to the Grand Canyon?" She asked.

Everyone froze at the very thought. They hadn't thought about that and with every eye and optic turning to Optimus, the Autobot leader groaned. He knew why they were looking at him. "Slag." He groaned before waving a hand at the three horn when he looked up at him. "Not you, Slag." He reassured.

Ultra Magnus snickered at his younger brother's misery. "Better you than me." He laughed.

Optimus sent him an amused glare.

"Actually...uh, Magnus. It has to be you too. Optimus can't haul all of them by himself." Lennox pointed out.

Ultra Magnus paused before grimacing. "Slag!" He exclaimed in horror. Again the three horn growled as he looked up at the sound of his name, irritated that he said his name. "Not you!" He snapped.

Everyone else just laughed as they watched Ultra Magnus' misery join Optimus'.

It was to their luck that Sanpete County had two large trailers big enough for the Dinobots. They happily gave the Autobots and the Decepticons the trailers, wanting to be any assistance they could. That, and they didn't want four large primitive robo-saurs running around the valley.

The problem that the whole lot faced now was getting the Dinobots into the trailers.

"Come on, guys. It's okay." Sunriser said soothingly as she stood on the ramp, trying to coax the now uneasy inside.

The Dinobots stood together, watching her warily. They did not want to go inside the trailers at all. And everyone understood why. The trailers were almost exactly like their once prisons. Swoop whirled and chirped uneasily as he optic'd Sunriser. "Swoop no want to go in." He muttered fearfully.

Sunriser sighed as she glanced the impatient looks on everyone's faces, before moving over to set a gentle had on the cone head of the smallest Dinobot. "It's okay, Swoop. I swear you will be let out again. But this is the only way to get you home. You want to go home with us, right?" She asked gently.

Swoop chirped pitifully before turning his optics back on the trailer, looking terrified. His wings drooped in misery before he nodded. He even started forward as if to go into the trailer.

Bit Grimlock growled and swung his tail around to block his way. He growled again, looking warily at Sunriser. "N...n...o. Din-Dino...bots no go...go in." He rumbled, testing his newly found vocoder.

Sunriser sighed softly before gently rubbing his tail. "It will be okay, Grimlock. I swear. We will let you out again. We won't try and keep you in there like the Department did." She said softly.

"I still say we should just leave them." Sideswipe grumbled, his arms folded over his chassis and looking quite annoyed.

Sunriser shot her mate a dark look. "We are not leaving them, Sides. Get over it already. I am keeping them. Even Optimus said I could." She said warningly.

Sideswipe sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Don't I get a say in this?" He asked moodily.

"No, Sides. Not this time, you don't." Sunriser growled at him before looking back at Grimlock. She reached up and gently rubbed his lock skeletal neck. "Grimlock, please just get in. We need to go home. And this is the only way."

Grimlock swung his head into a shake. He wasn't going to give in. And if he wasn't, the others wouldn't.

Optimus sighed, rubbing the bridge of his sensory unit. This was frustrating. They needed to take the Dinobots back with them. But they were being stubborn about it. "Any ideas?" He asked now looking around at the others.

No one spoke up for a long moment. They had no clue how to solve this one problem.

But then Starscream huffed and shifted his weight slowly so he didn't knock over his human mate from his wing where she was sitting. "What about Skyfire? He is big enough to transport these slagging pieces of malfunctions. And I'm sure they'll be easier to handle with flying with him back to the base than being in those steel traps." He grumped.

That was an idea, though Sunriser hadn't been happy that he called the Dinobots that. She gave him a dark look. "Don't call them that. They are not malfunctions." She defended them. And because she was scolding the Seeker, the Dinobots turned growls onto him.

Starscream growled right back, his burning red glare narrowing at them. "Do not growl at me, you beasts of slag. No! I am not talking to you, Slag!" Pause then he groaned. "Okay, yes I am! But not literately!"

The Trike just growled at him, somewhat irritated that they kept saying his name but they really didn't seem to be talking to him.

Optimus sighed but nodded as his optics dimmed in thought. He looked over at Soundwave, who met his gaze. "Soundwave, send for Skyfire, if you will." He said firmly.

Soundwave nodded and his burning red visor dimmed. "Acknowledged. Soundwave to Autobot Base: Requesting Skyfire for transportation assistance."

*Base to Soundwave. We have a roger. Skyfire will be on his way in a few breems. It might take an megacycle for him to get there though. What're we transporting back to base?* came the new slightly older and easy voice of the Communications Officer still at the base.

"Soundwave to Communications Officer Blaster: Unimportant at the moment. Difficult to explain." Soundwave said sounding weary.

*Oky-Doky! Skyfire is on his way! Standby for arrival! Over and out!* the cheerful and young voice of the youngling officer.

There was a few chuckles as a few Autobots and Decepticons shook their heads. Mirage definitely being one of them.

"I cannot believe Blaster is a youngling now. It seemed ages since he was just a little sparkling." Ironhide chuckled. "He sure has grown into a fine youngling. You are doing well into bringing him up, Mirage."

Mirage looked quite proud to hear that. He was very proud of what kind of mechling that Blaster was becoming now. "He will be one of the best officers we have, I assure you." He remarked.

Everyone just smiled before turning to watch as Sunriser tried to soothe the Dinobots' fears again. They grimaced to see that Grimlock was being too hard headed again as was somewhat picking a fight with Slag.

"Now if only they would be. We sure have our work cut out for us in this part." Ratchet remarked sourly. He looked at Optimus who was watching calmly. "You know that right?"

The Autobot Leader nodded grimly. He did know that they would need to train the Dinobots carefully. They were a wild bunch as it was. "I do, my friend. And if training the sparklings wasn't enough." He pointed out, though, sounding light sparked.

There was a unison of groans as everyone was reminded of the handful of sparklings that was back at the base. Starscream even started growling with all of the Seekers. "These slag heads...no!" He paused to glare at the Triceratops when he grunted in acknowledgment of his name. "Not you, Slag! Wait...yes, you! I am talking about you! These slaggers better stay away from our sparkling! Slipstream better not get harmed because of them!" He snarled.

Cole, however, had to nod in agreement as she eyed the Dinobots uneasily. "He has a point, Optimus. The Dinobots might not know better but the sparklings could be in danger because of them." She said warily.

Optimus sighed at the thought of his own sparklings being harmed, even by accident by the Dinobots. "We will take great measures of cautiousness of the Dinobots when we get back to the base. At no account can they even be around the sparklings." He sad gravely.

Sunriser, having heard, looked over as she rubbed Snarl's belly with concern. "I promise to keep them in line, Optimus. I swear I will make sure they won't cause problems." She told him.

Optimus slowly nodded as he looked at her. He knew she would do all she could to keep the Dinobots from being too dangerous. But he still had to make sure no accidents didn't happen. "I know, Sunriser. But we still have to be careful. Until we know the Dinobots understand that there are sparklings on base and that they won't be a danger, we have to take precautions." He told her.

Sighing, Sunriser nodded as she went back to rubbing Snarl's belly when he growled for her attention. She smiled softly at him before vigorously rubbing his belly, making his large feet start kicking in the air like a dog.

Anyone who was watching had to laugh because it really was a funny sight to see. Even Sideswipe had to snort right with his twin brother.

Somehow, everyone figured that with Sunriser as their handler, the Dinobots might fit in after all.

It was in the late afternoon and everyone on the base grounds were preparing for their friends' return to base. They had gotten word from Blaster that it wouldn't be long now before Optimus and the Autobots and Starscream and the Decepticons to return.

And frankly, a fair few were excited for the return. Especially five little runts, as Agent Simmons kept calling them, as they ran or flew through the air, dodging servos and hands that made a grab for them.

"Slipstream! Slow down! You're going to crash into a wall or something! And then Starscream and your mom will flip out one me!"

"No, I won't!" The small aerial sparkling called as she did loopy loops through the air only to get suddenly plucked out of the air. She squealed in protest, only to get lightly tapped on the helm. She pouted as she looked at who had seized her and found the gentle smile of the Lady Prime. "Oh. Hi, Auntie 'lita."

Elita One shook her head as she brought Slipstream close to her chassis, holding her softly. "Mind Bumblebee and Spitfire, Slip. You know what your mother would say if she saw you misbehaving." She lightly reproached the little Seeklet before blinking when something collided with her foot and began gnawing on it. She snorted in amusement as she saw the grey and blue Grounder sparkling biting her, though not hard. "Sizzle. Behave." She told him.

Sizzle turned his helm upward, wiping energon drool from his dentas and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Auntie 'Lita." He said as he slid down from her foot only to be snatched up by a pair of icy blue hands. "Ahhhh! Mommy!" He scolded.

"Don't mommy me, Siz." Chromia scowled at him, thought there was a lot of tenderness in her optics. She loved her adopted mechling very much and everyone knew that. Her and her husband, Ironhide loved Sizzle to death as well as their very own sparkling, Triggerload, whose name everyone knew came from Ironhide. They knew it had to have been the Autobot Weapons Specialist who had decided the little mechling's name.

Not that it wasn't a bad name. They were sure that sooner or later, with Ironhide being his sire, the name would fit.

Elita and Chromia both smiled faintly at Spitfire, who had been the one chasing the oldest two of the sparklings. They knew what kind of handful that both Slipstream and Sizzle could be.

"Sorry, m'lady. They snuck out of the nursery hangar while we were cleaning up Beta and Omega." Spitfire said with a grimace.

Elita shook her head as she carefully rubbed Slipstream's little stubby wings, knowing that was one way to keeping her from acting so rebellious. "It's quite all right, Spitfire. I know how Slipstream and Sizzle can be. Slip is definitely like her father, that is for sure." She said chuckling as she rolled her optics.

Chromia snorted as she held Sizzle close to her chassis, who tried wriggling out with a protest but she wouldn't have it. She lightly thumped him on the helm to get him to settle down. "She is more like her mother than Screamer is." She remarked, still looking at Elita.

Smiling, Elita and Spitfire shrugged. They knew that she had a point.

But before any one of them could remark on it, they heard someone hurrying over ad they looked to see that it was Rex Rory and Elena Lincoln running up to them.

"Elita! They're back! Red Alert saw them coming on the security footages!" The young teen boy said excitedly.

Smiling, Elita nodded as she bundled Slipstream closer to her shoulder, allowing the Seeklet to climb up on her shoulder plates. "Thank you, Rex, Elena, for letting me know. Let us go greet everyone." She sad before looking over at Spitfire. "Spitfire, can you have Bumblebee, Flare-Up and Moonracer bring Beta and Omega to the main hangar? I am sure Optimus would want to see them as soon as he arrives."

"Triggerload too. He will want to see his daddy." Chromia said smirking.

Spitfire nodded as her optics dimmed as she contacted her sparkmate to make the request. She sent him the transmission that the others had returned and to bring the sparklings with him and the two femmes with him.

All the while, the three femmes and two sparklings made their way to the main hangar to greet the returning Cybertronians. They found that most of everyone was there in the newly remodeled, massive hangar, waiting for all of them to come in.

It did not take very long at all for Starscream to lead his Seekers into the hangar, where human Air Rangers were helping them get cleared for landing. Though, everyone was staring at Skywarp when they saw him snickering as if he found something very funny.

"What are you laughing about?" The Constructicon Leader, Scrapper asked as he stood with his gestalt.

Skywarp couldn't get a word out because he was laughing too hard. Thundercracker rolled his optics with Starscream before looking at Cole as she climbed out of her Cybertronian mate's cockpit.

"Mam! Poppa!"

Starscream and Cole looked around before smiling when they saw Slipstream diving out of Elita One's hands and flying gracefully over to her adopted mother. "Hey, Slip!" Cole said happily as she wrapped her arms around the toddler sized sparkling, holding her close while Starscream curled a servo behind her to help her keep steady on his shoulder. "Was you a good girl for everyone?"

"Eh..." Slipstream only murmured.

Laughing softly, Cole looked to Elita One, almost knowingly. "Let me guess. She misbehaved?" She asked in amusement.

Elita One glanced at Slipstream, who looked back at her with big eyes of sad innocence. She couldn't help but smile and shake her head. "No, she was well behaved." She said instead.

Starscream snorted and shook his head as he looked at his daughter. "In other words, she did misbehave." He said and then clicked and whirled at her, which made her dip her head down a little with a little pitiful whine.

"She just kept flying around the base, that was all, Star. She wasn't hurting anyone." Spitfire swore, making him smirk over at her.

"So what did we miss?" Chromia asked bouncing Sizzle up and down a little before looking to see Moonracer walking in with her dark grey ad blue sparkling, Triggerload in her arms. She smiled and cooed at her son, who whirled happily to see her.

Elita smiled at Bumblebee and Flare-Up as they brought her twins over to her, which she took in both arms. "Thank you, Bee, Flare." She looked back at the Seekers, optic'ing Skywarp as he kept snorting. "So where are the others? What did you find in Utah?" She asked as she turned back to the Decepticon Leader.

Starscream grimaced as he dropped his servos to his side before nodding over to the large hangar door, which Optimus was leading all of the grounders in. "Well...let us just say things got more interesting around here. I will let Prime explain."

Optimus drove over to everyone, transforming and greeting Elita with a gentle Cybertronian kiss and then smiling at the twins' greeting of "Dada! Dada!"

Chromia went over to greet her husband the same way while Sizzle and Triggerload hopped into Ironhide's gruff arms, cheerfully. "So what did you find?" She asked looking around.

Every single one of the Autobots and Decepticons grimaced at the very question, making everyone tense up.

Suddenly there was a loud screech and crash, making everyone jump ad turn just to see Skyfire finally coming in a landing. His entire huge frame was shaking and a loud rumble was echoing off of him as he quickly landed. It didn't take anyone to realize he was groaning in misery as he landed.

"What the sla...?" Flare-Up was asking.

"Don't say it!" Several of the Autobots ad Decepticons said as they watched Skyfire practically throw open his hatchway.

"Optimus Prime," Skyfire said with a gentle bit clearly agitated tone. "I am never carrying them again! The big one flipped out when we hit turbulence half way back and it took Sunriser forever to calm him back down!" He said aggravated.

"What are you..." Bumblebee had been asking. But sudden movement caught his attention.

Everyone turned to see Dawn quickly walking backwards, waving her hands as if to catch someone's attention. Even as there came growls and a crash from within Skyfire, who suddenly yelped and jerked.

"What the frag?!" Chromia asked before grimacing as she realized she swore in front of the sparklings.

"Grimlock! Slag! Stop it! Calm down! It's okay!" Dawn was trying to call, waving her her hands.

"Dawn, sweetspark, just get away from them. They're not going to stop! Just let them beat the slag, No! NOT YOU, SLAG! Don't glare at me like that! WHOA!" Sideswipe yelped as he hurried towards her only to yelp as he snatched her up and dove to the side with her in his hands just as something came flying out of Skyfire.

Immediately, everyone was on alert when they saw a big metallic being crash into a way before snarling and climbing to his feet. Everyone tensed to see what it was.

"Ugh! Don't tell me they started fighting again!" Ironhide growled as he quickly dumped his sparklings into Chromia's arms and hurried forward with Ultra Magnus to help block the large metallic Triceratops that had flown out of Skyfire.

There were a few loud crashes as something even larger lumbered out, growling at the three horn, his skeletal head dipped down. He didn't even care that there were several wide eyes and optics watching him as he tried to get at his fellow Dinobot.

"Whoa." Rex spoke up as he stood off to the side with the growing crowd of humans, Elena, Sam, Mikaela and even Trent being a part of them.

"Are those...?" Trent asked, his eyes wide.

"Dinosaurs?!" Mikaela asked flabbergasted.

To help Ultra Magnus and Ironhide, Soundwave sent his many tentacles over, wrapping them around Grimlock and Slag, trying to keep them apart as they snarled at each other.

Dawn sighed as she quickly transformed into her new form and wriggled out of a protesting Sideswipe's arms so she could hurry to hurry over to stand between them. "Grimlock! Slag! Stop it!" She called out before swinging her head around, looking to Skyfire's containment hatch. "Swoop! Snarl! Come help us break it up!" She called.

"Huh?" Some of the others asked in confusion.

And then they saw who she had been talking to.

A large metallic Stegosaurus and a small mech came hurrying out to stand between the two, grabbing at the large T-Rex and the Triceratops, helping Ultra Magnus and Ironhide pry the two away from each other.

"Well, Optimus." Said the familiar voice of the SecDef, making him to see that Keller, Simmons and Banachek had arrived in the hangar to see what was going on. "I am going to love hearing this explanation." The oldest human said, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Optimus could only groan as he watched Ironhide, Ultra Magnus and Soundwave working with Swoop and Snarl to calming the two angry Dinobots down.

"So what got them riled up in the first place?" Ironhide asked once they had the Dinobots settled down and stopped growling at each other.

The four Dinobots were currently exploring the hangar, sniffing at the humans that stood around them, gaping at them in surprise. They had finally calmed down after Sunriser had promised them a belly rub later.

Sunriser shook her head as she watched Ratchet buffing out the scuffs on Skyfire. "It was the fact that Skyfire was flying them. Slag accidently stepped on Swoop's foot while bracing himself from the turbulence ad Grimlock, being the self proclaimed leader, flipped out. He and Slag began an argument about it and eventually began bashing heads." She explained.

A few rolled their eyes and optics at that bit. It didn't seem so surprising, whatsoever actually.

"So, what are they? Cybertronians?" Sam asked as he watched Slag picking on Snarl, only to get clubbed by the spiked tail and another fight seemed to break out. But this time it was Grimlock who broke it up by pinning them down. Swoop had wandered over to them, just wanting to be right by Sunriser, who smiled and rubbed his head, making him croon at her.

"We aren't sure. They're experiments created by the Department, made from the All Spark. So I suppose we can call them Cybertronians." Optimus said as he watched Swoop in amusement.

Sunriser smiled, still rubbing Swoop's head. "This is Swoop. He is really sweet. He and I got stuck in a cave in of the Department lab. We sort of became friends and eventually helped free Snarl, who is the Steg. Grimlock is the T-Rex and Slag...well, he is the Triceratops." She said shrugging.

"So what are they?" Bumblebee asked looking at the Dinobots.

"They are the Dinobots. Technorganics much like Sunriser."

Everyone blinked in surprise before looking to see the oldest Cybertronian walking in and watching the Dinobots with curiosity. There was definitely recognition in his golden optics when he saw them.

"Alpha Trion. So you know them?" Optimus asked looking at his mentor.

Alpha Trion nodded as he smiled fondly at the Dinobots. "I have seen a glimpse of them in the futuristic visions I tend to have. I have seen these ones before in a vision I had a long time ago, back on Cybertron. These," he motioned to the four Dinos. "Are to be some of the strongest Autobots you will have serving under you, Optimus. They will prove to be very useful in the war with Galvatron and the Minicons. I remember the vision I had dealing with them. Grimlock is the Leader of the Dinobot division of the Autobots. He serves under who I believe will be the Technorganic division's Commander." He said before motioning to Sunriser, who blinked in surprise right with everyone else. He only smiled in amusement. "That's right, Sunriser. I told you before, you are the first Technorganic of the Autobots. Which explains why the Dinobots liked you when they first met you. It is because you are half organic like they are. Grimlock, from what I can understand is meant to be your First Commander. Due to the fact that the Dinobots will only listen to you or him."

"That...that is so odd." Sideswipe remarked as he shared a look with Sunriser. "So...Sunrise is to be a Commander? Makes me feel a little weird being mated to a commander now."

Sunriser scoffed looking at him with her arms folded. "Hey, you think it isn't weird for me to know I am suppose to b one of Optimus' inner circle?" She asked grudgingly.

"So, the Dinobots are to be Autobots then?" Optimus spoke up, not wanting an argument to break out between Sunriser and Sideswipe.

Alpha Trion nodded sharing a glance with his former pupil. "Yes. Ad quite the lot they are too. There are going to be some restraints with them but as long as Sunriser works with them, they will be a great asset to you, Optimus. From my visions, the Dinobots will be the ones you will want to call on when things get rather screwy on the battle field. They can also combine from what I have seen. But..." he frowned looking the four over. "I am curious. Where is the fifth Dinobot? I know I have seen at least five Dinobots in my vision."

Everyone frowned looking at Swoop then to the other three. "Oh. The Brachiosaurus, right? He was dead when we found them." Ironhide remarked dryly.

Alpha Trion blinked, looking quite disturbed. He hadn't liked the sound of that at all. "Oh, dear Primus. He wasn't deactivated in my visions." He looked thoughtfully away, still not looking happy. "Whatever could that mean. It seems...oh dear. If things are different from my visions, then something must be wrong." He said more absentminded. He then turned and walked away still pondering the matter.

Everyone stared after him, quite uneasy by what he said. No one could be able to figure out just what he meant at all. Whatever it was, it probably wasn't good.

"So what now?" Sam asked the inevitable that everyone was wondering.

For a moment, everyone just wondered about what they were going to do. But it was Simmons who decided to answer. "Well, we can go over all of the Department files Soundwave collected from the lab and see what other dirty little secrets that they are hiding. I did catch a glimpse of something interesting. Something about Project Echo. I am definitely looking at that one and seeing what it's all about." He stated.

Everyone just nodded in agreement, watching as he was already moving away.

"Other than that, we should just continue as always. Training together and raising the sparklings as well as working with the human relations." Optimus said as he looked everyone over, pausing to look directly at Prowl and Barricade. "How are things with reorganizing the Houston Police Force?"

Prowl shook his head, looking quite grumpy. "Not as well as Las Vegas, Optimus. They are not exactly thrilled that we are intervening. Steven and Kris are both working with the Sheriff, but even he is being reluctant." He stated.

Barricade nodded, tilting his head to the side with a grumpy look. "They have a lot of corrupted cops, Prime. This is gonna be a lot tougher than it had been in Las Vegas, which surprises the slag outta me. Seems that no one was kidding about Texans being really stubborn and full of pride." He grumped.

Optimus merely smiled and shook his head. "I have faith in all of you. You can do it." He told them.

Prowl and Barricade only nodded as they glanced at one another. They would only do what they could. It wasn't going to be easy but they would work on it.

However before Optimus could go on with asking the others how their further community jobs were going, he and everyone heard Elita hiss sharply, making all look over in surprise. And Optimus tensed up to see his twins, Beta and Omega chasing each other and playing with Sizzle, Slipstream, and Triggerload, only to be running directly towards the Dinobots.

Omega had been chasing Beta, forcing her to run right directly into Grimlock's foot, causing her to clang loudly before falling onto her bumper.

Grimlock growled loudly as he swung his head right around, glaring for the offender, only to blink as he saw two large blue optics blinking up at him.

Everyone sucked in their vents or breaths, waiting for the T-Rex to flip out on the small femmling. Everyone could see that Optimus and Elita were just itching to rush forward and snatch Beta out of possible harm's way. But they were surprisingly refraining their selves.

Grimlock growled rather quietly before lowering his head to sniff at a very still Beta. His burning red optics looked directly into the wide and wondrous femmling's, who was blinking up at him in wonder. She cringed only a little when he sniffed at her before giggling loudly when Slag ad Snarl moved closer to do the same. Even Swoop had wandered closer to poke at her in curiosity. She seemed more amused at the fact that she was getting all of the attention. So much that Omega wasn't amused and he walked right up to stand beside her and growled right into Grimlock's face.

That being done had everyone tense up. Optimus even finally started to take a cautious step forward to draw the Dinobots' attention away from his sparklings.

But surprisingly, Grimlock growled lightly right back at Omega as his tail began to wave back and forth. He looked more like a dog starting to wag his long whip like tail.

"Okay, time to get the sparklings away from..." Starscream began growling as he quickly stretched out a hand and snatched Slipstream up into his arms.

But the next thing had him eating his words.

Grimlock gave another growl before he twisted his entire body and just fell over with loud booming crash that caused the ground to shake and rumble. He opened his mouth and lightly nipped at Beta's foot, who giggled loudly before she climbed to her peds and began climbing all over the large metallic T-Rex. Omega even began running around Slag and Snarl, ducking under their tails and lightly batting at them. But none of them seemed to mind. Swoop even plopped down right on his aft as Sizzle was poking at his wings and he let him.

Either way, everyone let out a long awaited vent and breath, knowing that the Sparklings were in no danger whatsoever.

"Well, I'll be." Ratchet said chuckling watching as Grimlock allowed Beta to climb all over him ad even flicked her gently with his tail when she tried grabbing its tip. He seemed to chuckle when she only exploded with giggles and laughter. "The Dinobots seem to realize what the Sparklings are. Look that. They are actually playing carefully with them." He remarked.

Everyone just smiled as they watched the Dinobots seem to enjoy the sparklings running around them and tugging at their tails. They could see that there was no way that the Dinobots would endanger the sparklings. It was more than likely they were going to be something a little more than what they thought they would be. Because with an upcoming war with Galvatron and the Minicons coming, as well as the fight with the Department, who better to protect the sparklings than four guardbots who took the forms of dinosaurs?

"I think they will be just fine." Optimus said, feeling completely relaxed now as he watched Grimlock allow his twins bounce up and down on his side like they usually did on their berth and not looking bothered by them at all. He actually looked like he was enjoying watching the sparklings, as did the other three. "We will watch the Dinobots closely with the sparklings but I don't think we will have a problem with them at all. In the mean time, Hound," The Prime said looking over at the IT Specialist. "Have your team get to work on decrypting the Department codes and look into the files that Soundwave has collected from the lab. Work with him to finding out what else the Department has been up to." He explained.

Hound nodded before giving his Leader a two finger salute from his helm. "Right on it, Bossbot!" He said cheerfully before offering his hand to Glenn and Leo, who both clambered on and then waited for Sunstreaker to collect Maggie and Anya so they could get to work.

Soundwave, on the other hand, glanced over at Starscream and Optimus, his red visor flickering as he made a silent transmission to them. They both looked at him, frowning but nodded as if they were both acknowledging to whatever he said. Once they did that, the tall, lumbering Decepticon turned and walked out of the main hangar.

"Barricade," Starscream spoke up, frowning after the Communications Officer. He stared after him for a moment before looking over at the black and white Interceptor. "If you have any idea what the frag is bothering Soundwave, let me know. Ever since he's returned from Las Vegas months ago, with you and Prowl, he's been a lot more quiet than usual. And knowing that he's very quiet, that's not normally a different situation. But if you know what's bothering him, then you better let me know."

Barricade shared a glance with Prowl, but they both seemed to understand. Both of them looked rather grave about it, as if they did know what was bothering Soundwave. "I'll go talk to him. You know, Soundwave. He won't talk to ya about his own personal emotions and all. But I think if I said something, he might finally tell ya what's bothering him." The Decepticon said before he walked right after the tall Decepticon Communications Officer.

"You know? I don't think I wanna know." Reno murmured staring after before looking to watch the Dinobots now playing with the sparklings like everyone else was doing.


	6. Breaking Barriers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: An awkward sexual related conversion up ahead. I honestly don't know how it made its way into this chapter but it just did. I guess it's due to a question that was asked in one of the other stories about relationships.

It wasn't that hard to find the giant of a Decepticon with soldiers willing to tell Barricade where his large friend was at. He didn't even have to look but ask Vladimir, who was in the middle of training with Mudflap and Skids, with Prowl, Inferno and Bluestreak supervising. They had been more than willing to tell Barricade that Soundwave was in his hangar with his creations.

So Barricade went straight there, determined to have it out with the Decepticon Second In Command, who'd been given the title by Starscream after they officially became involved with the Autobots. He found the large Decepticon sitting on the ground giving his subunits an Energon oil bath, looking as if je wasn't even there.

Leaning against the door frame, the black and white Decepticon frowned, folding his arms across his chassis. "So, when you going to tell them?" He suddenly spoke up.

Soundwave didn't seem to acknowledge him at all but it was clear that he was listening because the subunits were. They looked over at Barricade when their master did not.

"Tell who what?" It was Rumble to ask for Soundwave as he used an oil drenched rag to shine his armor.

Barricade shook his head, looking straight at Soundwave. "When are you going to tell Starscream and Optimus Prime about Max, Wave? When are you going to stop moping around and just call her? I bet she's waiting right by her phone, just waiting for you to just dial her number." He remarked dryly.

Soundwave turned his head away from Barricade, dropping the oil rag into a small tub and then used a dry one to start cleaning Ravage off. "Not necessary." Was his only answer.

"Not necessary my aft, Soundwave." Barricade said sourly before pushing off the door frame and walking in with an invitation. "Everyone is noticing your mopy moods. Starscream wants to know what's going on with you. What is going on, Soundwave? You miss her, so call her."

Soundwave only shook his head, looking away with his visor dimmed in misery.

"He already tried, Barricade." Rumble answered for his master, looking and sounding extremely miserable. He, like the others, were hanging their heads, looking extremely down.

"He tried calling her. But the call didn't connect. Max's phone was disconnected. And it seems she moved out of Las Vegas because she isn't there any more." Ravage said sadly looking down while he was being cleaned off by Soundwave.

Barricade frowned in interest but shook his head. "I can get Kris to call Steven to find out where she's at. I am sure Perry knows where to find her." He suggested.

Soundwave shook his head as he finished cleaning Ravage then moved on to doing a miserable looking Frenzy next. "Not needed. Max Tanner probably does not want to speak to me. I left her without further explaining motives of why I left her. She is probably upset at me." He said in a low rumble.

"Bull slag, Soundwave. Yeah, she probably is upset. But I highly doubt she wouldn't want to ever speak to you again. Just call her. Say you're sorry. Make up with her so you can get over yourself." Barricade remarked dryly.

Again, Soundwave shook his head. "Negative. I cannot ask for forgiveness when I do not deserve it." He said in a lower voice.

Barricade vented an aggravated sigh. "Soundwave, if you don't, I will. Max deserves an explanation. I might not know her well enough but she would listen. If you don't contact her, I will go to Greg and ask him to. I will bring her to the base so you two can talk to each other!" He then growled when Soundwave shot him a look. "Don't look at me like that! You miss her and your attitude is starting to affect everyone else! Starscream will start demanding for answers soon enough if he isn't already!" He pointed a servo at him in warning. "As my higher commanding officer, I can't order you to do anything! But as your friend, I will get someone who can! Get to work, call Max and make up with her! And for fragging sakes! Start being more...! I dunno! Start playing music, talk to someone, talk to Starscream! But get over your self! It has been half a year since we left Las Vegas! Get over it already! Do something about it!" He growled before whirling away and leaving.

Soundwave stared after him in silent surprise. He couldn't believe that Barricade of all mechs just snapped at him like that.

Hearing snickers, the Communications Officer looked down to find that his subunits were trying to hide their giggles of amusement. It was clear that they agreed with Barricade. He could only huff in irritation.

"Whaaaaat?! You know he has a point, boss!" Rumble whined when he and the others were glared at.

Ravage nodded as he moved over to a crate and hopped up on it to curl up for a nap. "Barricade is right, Soundwave. It is time to find Max and bring her back to us." He added.

"I mi-mi-miss her!" Frenzy stammered out.

Buzzsaw and Laserbeak nodded in agreement before shaking their wings out ad shifting on their perches. "Please, boss!" Both chimed in. "We want Max back!"

Soundwave huffed before he unfurled one of his tentacles from his chassis and trailed it over to his computer system. He plugged it in, ignoring the cheers from his creations as he began wide search for Max Tanner. He just hoped he wouldn't regret this. He didn't know if he could take a rejection from the one femme, human or not, and survive it.

"So...Dawn and Cole? I have been meaning to ask you both something."

Dawn looked up from where she had been cleaning some of her throwing daggers with energon oil and reloading them into her arms, which she had half transformed, much to some other's uneasiness of seeing her with her real mechanical arm. It did look odd. "What?" She asked curiously as she looked at Mikaela, Elena and Maggie.

Cole, who was feeding Slipstream and rubbing her small wings, looked up curiously too.

Maggie, who had been the one to ask, bit her lip and curled a long strand of blond around her finger. "Okay. It's been bugging me for the whole time. I been wanting to as you for a while now but I thought it might be weird and too impersonal. But...I have to know! Especially since Sunstreaker finally decided to grow some ball bearings and ask me out! What's it like being with a Cybertronian?" She asked sounding embarrassed.

Dawn and Cole glanced at one another, raising their eye brows but shrugged. "How do you mean? What's it like being married to a giant alien robot?" The beautiful red head asked.

Maggie half shrugged half nodded.

"Well...I guess it's like any other relationship. We're together. We talk to each other about our days and work out problems." Dawn said as she slid the rest of her daggers away and shifted her arm back into its human disguise.

Maggie grimaced, a blush forming on her face. "I get that. But what I mean is, what's IT like being WITH an Autobot or Decepticon?" She asked empathizing the words.

Eyes snapped wide open as all turned to the blond and blushes formed on their faces.

"Maggie! Please tell me you aren't talking about...!" Cole yelped before looking down at Slipstream with a grimace before covering the little femme Seeker's audios. "S. E. X." She spelled out the word in a quiet voice.

Maggie blushed furious but smiled shyly, nodding. "Ye-yeah. That's what I am talking about." She said in embarrassment.

Dawn looked away, her face completely red. She couldn't believe they were even talking about this!

"Hey...uh, Dawn? You and Sides have been...you know?" Mikaela asked her own face slightly pink.

Dawn couldn't possibly get any redder but she looked shyly at Mikaela and nodded. "Of...of course, Mickey. We are sp-spark mates, you know?" She said her voice stumbling a lot.

Mikaela and Elena giggled, faces still red but looking very alert about it. "Really?! So you...well obviously you guys have! But what's it like?!" The older girl asked excitedly.

Giving her best friend a sour look, Dawn shook her head, her cool hands touching her burning face. "I don't really want to talk about this, Mikaela! It's not something we should!" She groaned.

"Especially in front of Elena. Are you even...?" Cole was asking grumpily.

"Puh-lease! I am 18 now, you guys. I know the whole deal about sex. Besides, its not like I am a virgin any more." Elena said rolling her eyes.

Everyone gaped at her in shock.

"You mean...! You and..." Mikaela stammered.

Again, Elena rolled her eyes but smiled in amusement. "Ye-eah. Rex and I already moved up to second base. Yes, my dad knows about it and he did flip out but its not like we do it all of the time. And I am using birth control. And he's being careful. But we are getting off the subject! Dawn, Cole, what's it like? Is it any different from human..." she was asking.

Dawn coughed loudly, looking away in an awkward way. "I really don't think I should talk about this, guys. It's really personal. And embarrassing..." she was saying.

"Oh, come on!" Maggie whined now grabbing her friend's hand. "I am dating your brother in law, Sunriser! If it gets serious between us, I will need to know what to expect! So tell us!" She begged.

Sighing, Dawn looked at the ground, her face still burning. "O-okay. Well...because I am half Cybertronian, it is...uh...a little different. But at the most part...it's the...erm...same. Cybertronians basically has...ernnnnn...similar..." she was saying.

"Basically, it's just like what humans do. Just a little rougher." Cole said impatiently, still keeping her hands over a now protesting Slipstream's audios.

The girls looked at her with wide eyes.

"So...uh...you and Starscream...did..." Mikaela asked her face growing deeper pink. "Did you...uh...do it with..."

"No! You really think as a giant alien robot would fit in this?!" Cole asked, her eyes narrowed as she jerked her eyes down ward at her waist. "Yeah, I have been sleeping with him. He is my husband, after all. But its different than you think. We use his holoform..." she was saying.

"What are you guys talking about over here? And are all of you blushing"

The femmes all squealed in surprise and looked up to see Will and Epps walking over with Reno, Sam and Trent, all looking curious.

"Oh, we're just talking about mine ad Dawn's sex life with..." Cole was saying with a wicked smile on her face.

"Ahhhhhh!" All of the guys yelped, covering their ears to block out the words.

"My ears are bleeding! I don't want to hear it!" Reno begged, plugging his ears and turning to hurry away. He did not want to picture THAT in his head.

Trent was already banging his head on the wall to get the images out and Sam was blushing furiously. Will just grimaced as he eyed the girls.

"Okay. We definitely walked in on the conversation at the wrong time." The Commanding Human officer remarked before looking seriously at Cole. "Anyway, Cole, Simmons just starting to looking at the Department records we captured and he thinks its best if you're present. Just in case you will know something about some of the projects."

Cole nodded with a serious look on her face as she dropped her arms around Slipstream and stood up. She did want to be there when they went through the Department files. If there was anything that she wanted to do the most than be with Starscream and Slipstream, it was shutting the Department down. She would do whatever it took to obliterate the vile organization. "Okay. Thanks, Will." She looked over at the other femmes, holding Slipstream out to Mikaela. "Can you watch Slip for a little while, Mikaela? Just until we get done with this mess."

Mikaela smiled as she took the toddler sized sparkling and nodded. "Okay. I'd love to. I love being around Slipstream. She's just so cute! Aren't you, Slippy?" She asked, coddling with the now giggling madly sparkling.

Smiling lovingly at her adopted daughter, Cole nodded before turning serious again as she looked at Will. "Okay. Lead the way."She told him firmly.

Shrugging, Will and Epps turned and lead Cole out of the room. Sam, and Trent figured they would just stay with the others and just hang out. They had many questions dealing with what happened with what happened during the mission in Utah. Especially with what was going to happen with the new team members and the new situations.

They were just as anxious to get this whole thing over with when it came to the Department. With all of the threats that they kept pulling on them and everyone in the world, honestly, everyone was ready to end them once and for all. The Department was doing no one any good with everything that they were doing. They were hurting people, and even trying to hurt the Cybertronians when all they were trying to do was make a home out of Earth and protect their home from Galvatron and the Minicons. That was all they wanted to do.

But the Department wasn't making things easy for them at all.

Heading into the Communications and Research Command Central, Cole, Will and Epps found Hound and the Decepticon, Ramjet working with Simmons, Glen, Greg Butte, Leo and Anya at Teletraan, looking over many files that they had managed to capture from the Utah Department facility.

"Okay, so what do we got?" Cole called as she made her way over to where everyone was at. She paused for a second to smile at Ramjet as he bent down and offered his hand. She gave him a nod of thanks as he lift her up to the large platform to join the others.

"Good for you to join us, Cole." Simmons said, being his usually grumpy self. He ignored the look that she shot at him. He turned back to Teletraan's large screen, pulling out a laser point controller to circle a file that was on the screen. It opened up as soon as the laser point circled it to reveal a lot of encrypted information. "So, this is what we got. It's more Intel on Project Machination, really. Just the usual wishy washy scrap about turning humans into mindless drones. But what did catch our attention was this thing called Project Echo." He then pointed the laser point at another file which opened up immediately.

The file popped up, revealing a lot of information and pictures of whatever happened in the project. It looked just like what had been done to Sean over a year ago, which made Cole look away with a dark look. There were pictures of Department scientists cutting people up and mixing Cybertronian technology into their bodies. It didn't look like many of the people used for the project had survived. Much like Sean hadn't.

"What is this Project Echo?" Will asked, frowning seriously as he folded his arms across his chest.

Simmons shook his head looking at him gravely. "Just what we already know. The Department takes people, cuts them up, stuffs metal into their bodies and tries to make cyborgs. This project, however, seems to be focusing more on vocalizing systems. The Department Scientists seem to be trying to put sonic boom weapons in a human's throat, trying to take on some kind of sound wave sort of weapon. I think at the most part, they're trying to create their own sirens of some kind. You know, like the greek god monsters types. I don't get the whole details. It's all weird to me. I don't get what in the hell the Department are trying to pull." He shook his head looking back at the pictures. "It says that they went through at least thirty different people and none of them survived the operations. The Department are definitely committing too much travesty when dealing with people. It also says in the last bit of the file that they recently had a new subject to try the project operations on. It says they haven't started on the project but they're in the middle of getting it ready."

Anya nodded as she stood up, looking grave as ever. It was a haunting look and it didn't suit her. Everyone knew that she was still taking Jetfire's death very hard. It didn't matter if Jetfire was now Skyfire. She missed him and she was still taking it way too hard. She couldn't even look at Skyfire without starting to break down. It was depressing to the Autobot, really. Everyone knew that he wanted to do whatever he could for Anya but she just wasn't having it right now.

"There's a side file of the person that they're about to use. It gave us all we need to know about the human they're going to do the project on. There's even a schedule of when they're about to start the operation. So far, on our favor, we have two days before they begin cutting her up." Anya said gravely. She then took Simmons' laser point, who surprisingly didn't fight her for it. He usually didn't do that. But lately, he and Anya were the best getting along at the moment. Everyone watched as she used the laser point to scroll down to a link on the file and opened up what looked like a profile. "This is who they're about to use."

Suddenly there was a loud gasp within the room and a loud clatter as if someone had just dropped something.

Heads whipped around to look at who just made the noise and everyone frowned to see Gregg gaping up at the large screen with alarm and horror. It was like...he might have..."Are you shitting me?! That's...that's impossible! She...she can't be...!" He exclaimed, in horror.

Everyone frowned before looking up at the picture of the very miserable looking human that was on the file. It was a picture of a woman sitting in a dark cell and it looked like she was screaming in rage at whoever was taking the picture. She looked very pissed off and no one didn't think they could blame her. She was no doubt being forced to do this against her will and she was fully aware of it.

"Okay. Greg, what's got you up..." Epps had been saying.

"Hey, anyone see Starscream? I got to talk to him about something...wha-what?!" Everyone heard Barricade speaking but he stopped abruptly when he got a good look at Teletraan's screen. He looked as if someone had just slapped him all of a sudden without any reason at all. In fact, he looked shocked and just as horrified as Greg Butte did. "What the Pits is that?! Why is...Why is Max's picture on Teletraan?!" He exclaimed, jabbing a pointed claw at the screen.

Everyone frowned in surprise and confusion as they looked from Greg to Barricade and then back. "Wait. You know who that is?" Cole asked, pointing at the woman on the screen.

"FRAG, YES, I KNOW WHO THAT IS! WHY IS MAX'S IN THAT PICTURE AND WHY IS SHE IN A...!" Barricade exclaimed, still stunned. His brilliant red optics widened as if realization settled in and his doors slumped on his back as he looked right back at everyone. "Please tell that's not the Department files we took from Utah." He said, a pained whimper in his vocoder.

"Sorry, Barry. But they are. Who is she?" Epps asked, frowning.

"She's...she's Soundwave's human gal pal, I guess." Barricade whimpered as he lowered his head. "Ooooh boy. He is not going to be happy about this." And he just knew that Soundwave wasn't going to take this very lightly whatsoever. He now knew why the Communications Officer couldn't get in touch with Max Tanner and it wasn't going to be a good reaction whatsoever.

Optics stared wide and gaping at the pictures and the information that was on Teletraan's screen. Everyone was staring at the large form standing right before the screen. They were all waiting for what they believed was inevitable. They were just waiting for Soundwave to say and do something.

But all he did was stare, emotionlessly at the pissed off looking Max in the picture.

After what Barricade told everyone in the communications room, Will and Simmons had both thought it best to contact Optimus, Starscream and even Soundwave about what they had just found out. They knew they would need to break the news very carefully to the Decepticon Second in Command and Communications Officer. It had been according to Barricade that while on their community service in Las Vegas, Soundwave had met the human woman, Maxine "DeNaro" Tanner and had become very close with her. And that was why he was in such a grumpy mood since his return from the Community Services.

The two Fraction leaders had not been the only one called to the Control central room but so had been Kris. And only her, due to the fact that Barricade didn't want Kylee and Jake to know about it yet. He didn't want to upset the kids.

"So, this is the reason why you've been so...moody?" Starscream asked, frowning as he looked over at Soundwave and even back at the picture of the woman.

There was no answer but Soundwave staring right at the picture of Max. He was not the only one staring at it. The subunits were also staring and looking quite horrified to know of what really happened to the human they befriended in Las Vegas.

Barricade shared a glance with a serious looking Prowl before nodding to Starscream. "That's her. Her name is Max Tanner. She befriended Soundwave while we were in Las Vegas working with Kris and Steven Perry. She was an informative that helped us land a drug lord in jail. Eventually she began hanging around us, getting to know Soundwave and his subunits. When we had to come back, Soundwave didn't want her to get involved with the war so he left her behind. He wanted to keep her safe." He said, gravely.

Starscream frowned before looking at Soundwave, who had not said one word but stared at Max's picture. He didn't like this. He knew very well that the Second In Command was always quiet. But with all of this information coming out like this, he'd at least expected Soundwave to say something. Do something. But so far...he wasn't doing anything. "Soundwave, what's your intake in all of this?" He asked carefully.

Still, Soundwave said nothing but his visor dimmed till it was darkened, alerting everyone that he had shut his optic shutters. His head finally lowered a fraction before a grinding growl escaped from deep within him. It was a sound that many of the Cybertronians knew well. It was the sound of a rage about to break right out and it probably wouldn't have been a pleasant result.

"Soundwave, I am sorry for what happened to your friend. We will do what we can to find her before she is harmed." Optimus spoke softly as he watched the large Decepticon carefully. He frowned deeply to see that the subunits were copying Soundwave's stance now, all of their heads dipped down low and optics shut off. "Soundwave, I promise we will..."

Soundwave's visor flashed brightly as he activated his optics again and a deep growl escaped from him. He was quickly joined by his creations as they followed suit, looking rather...feral at the mere thought of what had just happened. "Negative." He spoke, his vocoder deep and sinister like. "That will not be necessary, Optimus Prime." He then turned a very burning look onto Starscream, who frowned deeply at him, looking very alert at the look that was being given to him. "Starscream, I request a temporarily leave from the base."

"Soundwave," Optimus began carefully and alerted as he shared a glance with Starscream. "What are you about to do?"

Soundwave's visor narrowed a fraction as he lowered his head, almost dangerously and like a predator ready to strike. He looked as if he was about to strike at someone, or any one. "I am going to go get her back." He spoke in a low, dangerous tone.


	7. Soundwave's Wraith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Best Used For Chapter:  
> We Were Gods Once: Steve Jablonsky (TF 3 Soundtrack)  
> I'm Just The Messenger: Steve Jablonsky (TF 3 Soundtrack)  
> Sweet Dreams: Marilyn Manson  
> It's Our Fight; Steven Jablonsky (TF 3 Soundtrack  
> Heed Our Warning: Steve Jablonsky (TF 2 Soundtrack)

The request had been denied for only one reason, much to Soundwave's annoyance. But it did have its valid reason. And that was to the fact that no one knew where to find the Department Facility that had Max. It angered the Second In Command of the Decepticons but it was obvious that he was fuming quietly. At least he wasn't fighting Starscream's decision.

The fact of the matter was no one knew where Max had been taken and they all knew they needed to act fast to find her before she ended up just like all of the people that had been used in the Department's sick and twisted science experiments. Or like Sean McCourie.

The moment Cole heard what this Max meant to Soundwave, the Second in Command of the Decepticons, HER husband's first officer, she began moving fast to locate all of the Department facilities.

Because they did have some of the Department files, they also had the locations of where they were. They had only five locations but the question was which one had Max?

"Okay, so we have five possible locations. There's one in Texas, one in Florida. There's one in California. One in New Mexico. And the last is in Alaska. So which one has Maxine Tanner." Anya said as she and everyone in the room stared up at the map on Teletraan's screen.

No one could think of which one they had to go to. They were all confused with the situation.

"We are going to have to send teams to each facility and shut them all down. We have enough bots to do it." Optimus said sharing a glance with Starscream, who nodded. "We will discuss the teams once we know which one to send Soundwave to."

"Yeah, but which one should he go to? That's the question of the day." Reno said as he folded his arms looking serious as he studied the map carefully with everyone else.

For a long moment, no one said anything as Greg and Leo worked on the files, searching for any key words that might have been in the information about the project that Max Tanner was being forced into. They were going through word for word, trying to find any kind of point of interest. And so far, they weren't finding anything at all. It was almost way too frustrating. Especially to Greg. He had been friends with Max for a very long time and he wasn't about to let her get killed because of these evil humans. He wanted to do everything in his power to find her. He wanted to find her because she was his friend and for Soundwave, his somewhat partner. He had to find Max for Soundwave. He had introduced those two and he respected the large Communications Officer and Second in Command the most out of all of the Cybertronians.

Frantically looking for anything, Greg frowned when he spotted a name mixed in with the reports. He couldn't be too sure but it might have been something. "Hey, guys. Does anyone know if this...Agent Adams is related to Dawn Adams by the way?" He suddenly called over his shoulder.

Everything seemed to stop for a moment as heads whipped around to look at him on Teletraan's data base, almost surprised. But then Cole rushed over to get a good look at what Greg had been looking at to see what he had found. She read the name in the information before her face steeled itself. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." She said her voice now very cold.

"What did you find? What about Agent Adams?" Will asked gravely as he hurried over to stand right next to the former Department Agent, as did everyone else.

Cole stood up and turned to look around at everyone with a firm look. She practically had fire in her eyes as she looked right up at Soundwave, who was watching her with his burning visor. Then she tore her eyes away from him to look up at Optimus, who looked just as serious and grave as everyone else. "Looks like the Department Agent who had been in charge of collecting Miss Tanner happened to be Agent Daniel Adams. It says here that he was the one to meet her and take her from Las Vegas." She said coolly.

"Who is this Agent...?" Greg was asking now frowning when he noticed how serious and grave many of the Cybertronians and the humans looked.

"Dawn's father." Starscream spoke his vocoder very cold.

Will looked over at Simmons, who met his gaze. They seemed to share the same thoughts because they nodded in agreement to their silent conversation. They knew what to do now. They knew that they needed to get a hold of Daniel Adams and start asking questions. There was just one thing about the whole thing. Daniel Adams, like the other Department Agents that they had managed to capture was in a special high security prison that the Government had set up personally for them.

The prison they were using to hold the Department Agents happened to be The United States Penitentiary, Administrative Maximum Facility in Florence, Colorado.

It would mean having to have the conversation through Teletraan, unfortunately. They didn't have time to go to Florence to speak to Daniel Adams personally. It was to their luck that that the DSS federal agent, Luke Hobbs was the one who was constantly at the prison keeping an eye on the Department Agents and were always questioning them about what they could tell them about the Department facilities. He was definitely one that Will and Epps wanted with Nest but every time they asked him to join them, he would always decline. It was due to the fact that he was the best DSS federal Agent as it was. And he didn't have time to join the Cybertronian war. He was helping out in his own way by tracking down Department Agents as it was. He just wasn't directly working with the Cybertronians.

"Simmons, you mind making the call?" Will asked, looking over at the former Sector Seven Agent.

"It would be my pleasure, Lennox." Simmons said, taking great pride in his tone as he turned towards Teletraan, looking up at the screen. "Teletraan, this is Nest Special Agent of Intelligence Gathering, Reginald Simmons. Activate a call to the U.S Penitentiary in Florence, Colorado. And make it snappy."

"Teletraan acknowledges Agent Simmons' request. Placing call. Connecting...connecting..."

The man that was now shown up on the screen was looking at everyone with a serious look on his face. It un nerved a lot of the Nest members, as well as many of the Cybertronians of what he looked like. They have met him briefly a few times in the past year and from the very first time, it had made them really uneasy speaking to him. Even if Luke Hobbs was a human, he could have been a great Cybertronian because he was always looking blank and such. He never seemed to express any emotions whatsoever and he very much looked like a robot in a human form.

It also didn't help the matter at all that he distinctively looked just like Mirage's holoform, which had taken everyone by surprise the very first time they ever met Luke Hobbs. It had even taken Mirage by surprise when he first saw him.

Luke Hobbs, however, was more beefy looking and definitely a lot more pumped up in the muscle department than Mirage's holoform was. And he didn't have to pretend that he was. His reaction to Mirage's human form had been hilarious by memory. When he had first seen Mirage in his human form, he had done a great deal of staring before cracking a way too serious joke that he was too scrawny to be him. Mirage hadn't appreciated that remark that well. He did his best to avoid Hobbs as much as possible, to avoid an argument breaking out between them. The first time just hadn't been that flattering.

"General Lennox, sir." Luke Hobbs spoke in his no nonsense tone, as he stood rod straight like a serious soldier. He had his shoulders drawn back high and his arms folded behind his back as he kept his head tilted upward and eyes straight on Will. It was always him that made Will feel slightly uneasy talking to someone. "The prisoner, Daniel Adams is ready for interrogation."

Will nodded his thanks before he waited as the camera zoomed out to reveal the serious looking Department Agent, Adams. He had made sure to keep Dawn distracted elsewhere in the Base. He didn't want her walking into the room, seeing them interrogating her human father. She still did not forgive him for what he had down in the past year, and no one blamed her. They even had to keep Sideswipe and Sunstreaker out of the room because they could not see Daniel Adams without blowing a gasket.

"Daniel Adams, former Department Agent, we have some very important questions to ask you. And we expect you to cooperate fully to answering them." Will began his voice completely dead and serious as he glared at the former Agent. "If you do not comply, we will be forced to ask DSS Federal Agent, Luke Hobbs to make you answer the questions."

Daniel Adams stared blankly at the computer screen before him, not saying one word. He, like all of the other former Department Agents, were wearing orange jump suits just like the prisoners they were. His hair was much shorter than everyone in the room remembered but they couldn't care less. No one was happy to even be speaking to him after what he had done to his own daughter, Dawn. If it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't have lost her human life and became a Technorganic Autobot. They didn't mind that part that much. But it was the fact that he had tried to shoot his own daughter because of her love for Sideswipe.

And no one would forgive him for that. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ratchet or even Optimus Prime, especially. And especially not Eliza Boyd, Dawn's mother. And definitely not Dawn. No one wanted anything to do with this pitspawn of a human.

"What is it you want to ask?" Daniel Adams finally asked blankly as he stared at Will Lennox through the web cam.

Will lift his head higher, taking on his role of General a little more seriously than he usually would have. He knew it was time to be deadly serious with this man. He needed the information that Adams could provide and he needed it now. "We have reason to believe that weeks before your arrest, before you were even named as a Department Agent, that you were given a specific Department mission." He motioned to Leo, who nodded and uploaded the picture of Max in the corner of the screen. Everyone watched Adams very carefully for his reaction. He had none. He merely glanced at the picture before looking seriously back at Will. "This was your target, Adams. Her name was Maxine Tanner. You took her from Las Vegas..." The Nest General had been.

"I know who she was, Lennox." Daniel Adams said darkly as he narrowed his eyes. "And I do remember her. She punched me in the god damned face when she found out we were lying to her."

There were a few hmphs of amusement behind Will and even from Soundwave's subunits. Soundwave, however, made a growling sound as he glared at the human that he was definitely not amused with whatsoever.

"Okay then. Then I suppose you know where she is." Will said his voice dead and serious as ever. "We want to know where you took her."

Daniel Adams finally reacted indifferently as he snorted and smirked at the image of Lennox. He slowly shook his head, looking darkly amused. "And pray tell me why I should tell you anything? What's in it for me?" He asked darkly.

Will narrowed his eyes at Adams through the web cam but shook his head as he glanced at Hobbs, who nodded. He watched, with everyone as the large DSS Agent moved forward and slapped a heavy hand on Adams' shoulder, who flinched at the contact. They didn't need to be told that the former Department Agent was afraid of the large man right behind him. "I suggest you start talking to us before we decide to make you talk to Hobbs. The difference between us and him is, we're not there to interrogate you. He is. So, tell us where you took Max Tanner or Hobbs will make you tell us." The General said sternly.

His eyes flicking to the side to where Hobbs was standing, Adams slowly drew out a breath before looking back at Will and slowly nodded. "Okay. Have it your way. My partner and I took Max Tanner to New Mexico. That's where she is." He announced firmly.

Will frowned as he and everyone took in what was said and slowly nodded. There was still one thing that they wanted to know though. "Why did you target Max? How did you?" He asked seriously.

Daniel Adams frowned slightly but shook his head. "I was just ordered to. Why or how doesn't concern me. That is how it all works with the Department. We do, we don't ask questions." He grimaced when Hobbs tightened his grip on his shoulder, to an almost crushing grip. "Bu-but if I had to guess, Max Tanner was probably seen with one of your..." he paused to allow his eyes to trail to the Cybertronians behind Will. "Alien friends by one of our agents and reported it."

Cole slowly nodded as she took in his words, her arms folded. She could understand that. "That is probably right. I am sure that once the Cybertronians came out, an order came through to target the humans dealing with them." She said as she looked back at Adams, who nodded to confirm it.

"Exactly. When the Department learned of humans involving their selves with the aliens, it was the President of the Department who made the order. Target the human allies, get the aliens. That's just how it works." Adams said blankly.

Everyone vented or growled at the thought that their human allies were targets for the Department.

"Yeah, but the President was the Fallen, wasn't he? And Optimus and Alpha Trion took him out. So why hasn't the Department fallen apart yet?" Epps asked frowning as he glanced at the two spoken about.

Adams snorted as if he found his words funny. He was aware of the looks shot at him but he didn't seem to mind. "The Alien Robot called Fallen was the benefactor of the Department. He was the one who helped create it. But he wasn't the one writing the checks for all of us. He wasn't the one giving the final orders. It was someone else." He said darkly amused.

Again, everyone frowned at him, looking deadly serious as ever.

"Daniel Adams, do you know who this mysterious President is?" Optimus asked.

Adams gave Optimus a disgusted look but he shook his head. "Even if I did, I wouldn't say. No matter what means of pain or interrogation you put me through. No matter if you threatened me life in prison or a death sentence. No one will ever betray the President's identity. If you want to know who he is, I suggest you start digging through everything you have. Not that you will find it. The identity of the President has always been the best kept secret of the Department. There is only one person who knows him by face and that is the Second In Command of the Department." He said darkly.

Cole huffed in irritation as she shared a glance with her spark mate. "Hollander. Of course he would know. He was one of the founders according to Department history files." She said sourly, still hating that name with every fiber of her being. She was so ready to find that old man and put him out of existence for all of his sick, twisted and evil crimes that he had done to everyone. She would never forgive him for what he had done to Sean, or even Figgs, who was still in recovery with all of the other Department experiments that she, Nest and the Cybertronians had rescued from the Congo Department Facility. She had briefly met the real Figgs, unlike her meeting him as a mindless drone. She found his sense of humor was still intact, though Will and Epps swore that he was funnier. He just wasn't himself, according to them after learning what he had gone through after waking up from his surgery to remove the mind control chip that had been implanted in his head.

And no one was surprised by that whatsoever.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have to find Hollander then. We find him, we can probably end the Department once and for all. He'll be on the World's Most Wanted list, after all. And even though Earth is a big planet to us, it's not big enough for him to keep running and hiding forever." Will said as he looked over at Simmons, who, again, understood the meaning of that look. "In the mean time, we now have a location of where Max Tanner is." He turned to look over at where Soundwave was standing...and froze with a bewildered, confused look on his face. "Hey, where is Soundwave?"

Many optics and eyes blinked before heads whipped around to look around the room. They were alarmed to see that the lumbering giant of a Decepticon wasn't even in the room any more with them. He must have left the room while everyone had been preoccupied.

Starscream stiffened before he activated his comm link. "Come in, Soundwave. This is Starscream. Where did you go?" He called into it.

For a moment, there was a comm silence echoing through his link before he heard a click and static filled his receptors. It was a tell tale sign that the comm link had been shut off and it made Starscream hiss in irritation and anger. He looked sharply up at Optimus before whirling to face Hound. "Hound, locate Soundwave! Is he even still in the base?" He asked sharply.

Hound frowned in surprise before he turned sharply to look at Teletraan's screen. "Teletraan, side request. Locate the Decepticon Second In Command Soundwave and report." He said quickly.

There was a pause as the screen splint in half, leaving the communications with the Penitentiary open while signals and Cybertronian words began pouring onto the second half of the screen. "Teletraan locating Decepticon Soundwave...locating...locating...locating..." Teletraan's monotonus robotic voice echoed throughout the entire room. "Teletraan location analysis: Decepticon Soundwave is no longer in Cybertronian Base. Soundwave has left the perimeter of the base. Cannot establish full location scan. Decepticon Soundwave has severed his locating beacon."

"FRAGGING PITS! SOUNDWAVE!" Starscream growled in anger before whirling to look over at Optimus, who was stiff as a rod. "He's going after this Max Tanner alone!" He jerked around to look over at the very wary Barricade, who looked torn into what he needed to do. "Barricade! Go after him! Stop him if you have to! Or back him up! But he can't go by himself!"

"Prowl, Bumblebee, go with Barricade." Optimus immediately ordered, pointing at the two. "He will more than likely need the back up. The Department is highly dangerous for one mech alone to face them."

It surprised all of the humans and Autobots when all of the Decepticons in the room snorted shaking their heads. They looked as if they had found something hilarious with his words and it made the Autobot Leader frown as if asking what was so funny.

"Prime, you don't know how ridiculous that just sounded." Starscream said with a dark, but not amused chuckle.

Barricade nodded as he was already starting to move towards the door with Prowl and Bumblebee right behind him. "Yeah. If you truly knew Soundwave, or even paid much attention to him, then you know it's not him that you need to worry about. It's the Department. Soundwave is fully capable of taking care of himself and his team." The black and white Decepticon remarked dryly. "And what I mean about worrying about the Department, if we don't catch up to Soundwave and calm his aft down, some humans are going to die today. Because if there is one thing that all of the Decepticons share in common when dealing with fear, it's a pissed off Soundwave. That is one mech you do not mess with. Or whoever he does care about."

And with that, he was hurrying out with Prowl and Bumblebee right behind him.

As it was, Soundwave had left the room the moment that despicable human, Adams had let out the location of where Max had been taken. He didn't care for anything else that had been said. He just wanted to know where she might be and that was all that mattered to him. He wanted to get to her as fast as he could and save her before she ended up just like what happened to Sean McCourie. He'd be damned to the Pits if he allowed any harm to fall upon her.

So with his subunits all nestled in their rightful compartments inside him, the large Decepticon had left the base like a cyberbat from the pits, speeding down the road as fast as his wheels had taken him. He had ignored all of the inquiring looks that he received by humans, Autobots and fellow Decepticons as he left. He was determined to get to Max. NOW!

Judging by the speed he was pushing, speeding past human vehicles on the highway and ignoring the quick flash of sirens and lights from police cars, he figured that he would reach New Mexico within three hours. He needed to put as much distance as he could between him and the base. It was more than likely that once everyone found out that he had left already, they would send someone after him to stop him. Starscream and the other Decepticons knew him well when it came to his silent temper. They knew fairly well that once something, if anything every did enrage him, he would probably tear into whatever had pissed him off so much.

And in this case, some Department humans were probably going to die by night fall. Because of how he was feeling, of how his subunits were feeling at the moment, they were so ready to spill human blood and get their servos dirty and stained with it.

Soundwave was already twenty miles away from the base when his comm link clicked on and he heard Starscream calling for him. He had to make a quick decision if he was going to answer him or not. He knew he probably should since the Seeker was the Decepticon Leader now, his Commanding Officer. But in truth, Soundwave felt like he really wanted to do this on his own. It was his mess to clean up, his human friend that he needed to save. It was entirely his fault if she ended up dead. He should have put more thought into all of this. He should have just allowed her to go with him that day. He should have just allowed her to get mixed up into the war so that he could protect her. It was all his fault that she was even kidnapped by the Department.

And he was sorely determined to fix it all on his own. He knew it was more than likely that Starscream would send Barricade after him. He knew fairly well that the interceptor would catch up very quickly with him. He was the fastest mech on wheels, after all. Soundwave was fast but he wasn't as fast as the black and white Con was.

So without further ado, he deactivated his comm link as well as his location beacon so that no one would track him. He wanted to do this on his own and it would take Barricade a little more time to even track him.

It was exactly three hours and twenty four minutes before Soundwave reached New Mexico and even located the possible location of the Department facility. He had hacked into a satellite frequency and located all of the military bases that was even in the state. He looked at all of the facilities that were being used by the Government and found that there was only one that wasn't being used.

So it was that one he decided to go search.

Because he had to face reason, the Department wouldn't be involved with the Government. They were doing their own show. So it was more than likely that this facility that he was heading to now was the one he was looking for.

It was in the Sandia Base on the edge of Albuquerque that Soundwave was lead to. He had looked up information on the base and found that it had once been used as a Nuclear Testing facility in the Cold War. But after many years since that war ended, it was being used more into electronic testing experiments. And it wasn't a place that many of the public were even allowed into.

Deep within Soundwave's spark, he was sure that was where he needed to go to. So he stepped on it, picking up his speed when he saw a blip of an energon reading, or at least three of them with more right behind them. He knew immediately that it was Barricade and they were heading his way fast. It seemed that they caught onto his trail. It would be at least another half an hour before they caught up to him. He needed to get this done and over with immediately.

Setting his sights on the base, Soundwave kicked up his speed to about 150 mph, keeping his scanners out for anything that he might need to be aware of.

"Man! It's so friggen hot out here!" Department Guard, Joseph complained as he tilted his head upward to glare at the blazing sun.

His partners, Yards, Urman, and Franklin turned dull looks over onto him from where they saw in the cool guard shed just outside their base. They didn't sympathize for their comrade for one second. It was his turn to stand outside during their rotation shifts. They were used to his constant complaining as it was. Not that they could blame him in this situation. It was a hot day in New Mexico, though in truth, when wasn't it?

"Quit complaining, Joseph! You still have ten minutes on your rotation! Then it's Urman's turn." The Guard, Franklin called to the guard outside from where he was playing solitaire.

Sending a scathing look towards the guards shed, Joseph shook his head. He really hated his partners. They were always picking on him. Plus it was their favorite past time due to there being nothing to do while on guard duty for the base. He just wished he wouldn't get into trouble if he stripped his gear down and just stand out in the blazing sun with only his pants on. But then again, he'd get a nasty sun burn. It was a desert after all...

Frowning, Joseph lift a dry hand to shield his eyes when he saw dust kicking up in the distance. He wasn't expecting to see anything like that for hours. Especially coming towards the base. "Hey, guys. We have company." He called to the other guards.

Immediately, all of the guards were on their feet and moving outside to see what he was seeing. They frowned to see a vehicle quickly approaching the base and kicking up a lot of dust from the desert streets. It was coming fast too.

"Who do you think is that?" Yards asked, looking over at Franklin.

Franklin shook his head as he walked over to where Joseph was standing in front of the large wire and barbed fence and gate way. "I don't know. I didn't think we had any scheduled visits from the higher ups. We didn't have any in the memo. It might be more unscheduled supplies that keeps popping up out of nowhere." He said before raising a hand to wave to catch the attention of whoever was driving.

However, as the vehicle came closer, the guards began to tense up. They could see that it was quite a big rig that was coming towards them. They couldn't be sure what it was just yet until it came closer. But as it did, they could see that it was only getting bigger.

And it wasn't slowing down.

Immediately the guards clicked their safeties off, preparing for the worse. They just hoped that it wasn't those smart ass, high of their selves Agents that were pulling their legs. Just because they were rent a cops for the Department, the Agents always thought they could pick on them.

Again, however, the large vehicle wasn't slowing down whatsoever.

"Hey!" Franklin started yelling as the vehicle quickly approached. He began waving his hands while his fellow guards started to raise their guns, nervous sweat added to their already sweaty brows. "Hey! Slow your vehicle down!" He yelled loudly. The large black vehicle was not slowing down but gaining speed now. It was enough to make the guards twitch nervously on their feet and start looking wide eyed at it as it came towards them. Franklin was now jumping up and down, shouting loudly for it to stop. "HEY! STOP! STOP OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE...OH...!" He suddenly exclaimed when he saw something shoot off of the vehicle's side and dive towards him. "SHIT!"

The object that had shot off the large, now very clearly, Mobile Command vehicle came diving towards the guards before something lit up at the mouth of the object and laser fire began shooting at them.

Immediately the guards shouted in alarm and fear as they dived in different directions to avoid getting shot by whatever that flying machine was. And they hadn't dived off to the sides a moment too soon because the large vehicle slammed right into the gates, sending them flying off their hinges and into many directions. The Mobile Command vehicle didn't even slow down as it sped right away from the guard house.

Franklin was quickly on his feet, grabbing at his radio and looking wide eyed after the vehicle that just demolished their gate. "Guard Post 109 to Headquarters! We have an intruder! A big Mobile Command vehicle just crashed the gate! It's coming your way fast!" He yelled into the radio.

Sirens began blaring throughout the entire base once the alarm was triggered. Department Guards began rushing out of the buildings, armed to the teeth onto the large asphalt field to await the intruder's arrival. A few of the Department's ATF Dingo's sped out of the vehicle garages and were rushed over to behind all of the guards. Several armored vehicles were brought out to meet the intruder as an intimidation tactic.

From the short distance, they saw the said intruding Mobile Command vehicle speeding towards them and weapons were locked immediately as it came towards them.

After a moment, the vehicle finally began to slow down as it pulled onto the Base field, stopping only merely yards away from its unwelcome committee. The windows were so dark tinted that none of the Department Guards could tell who was driving the thing. They didn't care, however. They just needed to apprehend the intruder and find out what in the hell he was even thinking about busting in on their base.

"Intruder!" The highest commanding Guard yelled, his semi automatic battle rifle still trained on the vehicle. "Get out of your vehicle and put your hands up! Refusal of our demands will only get about a ton of bullets right into your big truck! Now get out of the vehicle with your hands held high!"

There was no response for a very long moment.

"I SAID GET OUT OF YOUR VEHICLE NOW!" The Guard yelled angrily and demanding as loud as he could.

"Negative. I will not comply with your demands. But I suggest you comply with my own. Drop your weapons and move aside or I will terminate all of you." Came a monotonous but serious voice right from the vehicle itself.

All of the Department Guards jolted in surprise when they heard that robotic voice before all of them stiffen in alarm. They were all very sure they heard that voice came from the vehicle, itself. And if it truly did...

"Oh, shit! It's a robot! It's one of those alien robots!" One of the guards exclaimed.

"OPEN FIRE ON IT! LIGHT IT UP!" The Lead Guard yelled as he began firing immediately.

All at once, the bullets began flying as the air filled with gun fire, as well as loud metallic clicks as the bullets began slamming into the sides of the vehicle.

A loud snarl escaped from the Mobile Command vehicle before it threw open all of its doors and large clumps of metal came jumping out, now moving quickly to avoid being shot. It was only a brief glance at them did the Guards even notice what they were. Animalistic robots now charging and diving at them with their own weapons activated.

If that wasn't terrifying enough for all of the humans, the large vehicle, itself, began to move. It seemed to split apart or explode as metal began shifting and sliding away. Some of the guards stalled their selves just to watch in awe and horror as the vehicle transformed right before them, building up onto its self into something really big. They watched as the robot began to stand up, towering well over their heads. Several of the guards stopped firing to stare up at it with shock and fear while many others fired their weapons out of their own alarm.

It was enough distraction for the smaller robots to come charging at them. Two small humanoid, obviously Frenzy and Rumble charged at the humans and began slamming into them to knock them over. Ravage charged at the humans' feet and bowled them right over, knocking them all to the ground just as their bullets went flying upwards.

Added onto that, Soundwave stood up to his full height, taking a lot of the humans by shock and alarm. He just turned his burning red visor onto them, glaring down at them before his many tentacles came snapping out like whips and swinging at all of the humans, helping Ravage knock them off their feet. His shoulder plates snapped open to reveal large speakers built into his interior, which suddenly let out an ear piercing shriek.

"ARGH!" Almost all of the Department guards exclaimed as their stopped firing just to slap their hands over their now being assaulted ears.

Soundwave used the opportunity of their pained audios to swing his tentacles again and send many humans flying through the air and knocking them to the ground. He jerked his head to look at the armored vehicles as the humans there began to open fire onto him. He barely even had to move to avoid the power shots being fired at him before he raised his long built arm to charge his cannons.

Barely able, the Guards saw the glowing hot cannon being aimed at them and they knew it was time to jump the gun. They cried out in alarm as they turned and began jumping and running away from their armored vehicles as fast as they could, even with their hands over their ears just as there came a mighty boom of Soundwave's cannon. But unlike many of the other Cybertronian's cannons, energon fire did not come blasting out of the end. Instead it was an almost visible wave of energy that did, slamming into the many vehicles before Soundwave.

As soon as the wave hit the armored vehicles, parts began flying off of them, flying in many directions as if an invisible blast hit them.

It would be later did the Department guards learn that it was a highly frequency sound blaster that Soundwave had used to blast their vehicles and even their weapons a part. The highly powered sound vibrations had caused their weapons and vehicles to stall and disrupt.

The continued shriek of sound continued to assault the humans' ears, making all of the guards fall to the ground, writhing in pain and horror. They could barely even move as the Decepticon began moving finally with all of his subunits away from them.

Soundwave looked around the now demolished outside of the base, looking for any source of how to enter the Department facility. He could hear the alarms still going off and he was sure that in a matter of minutes more Department guards were going to come racing out of the base to intercept him. He narrowed his visor as he turned his attention onto the intercoms on the buildings. He would have smirked under his battle mask if he wasn't so angry right at the moment. He knew just how to deal with all of the humans within the entire base.

Changing the frequencies a little in his sound blasting weapons, he disrupted the lines in the intercoms and sent the shrieking sound vibrations right into the speakers that would trail throughout the entire Department base and assault whoever was inside.

Looking at his subunits, Soundwave met all of their burning red optics and nodded for them to move onto the next phase. They had already talked about it on their way to the facility. They understood what they were to do. Frenzy and Rumble nodded immediately before they turned and scurried away from the others, hurrying over to one of the buildings in the area. They approached a ventilation shaft as fast as they could and didn't even bother to slow down to unhinge the gratings. They just whipped out their blasters and shot them right off.

Ravage merely glanced at his master before he raced off, leaving him to just stand there wait. He began whipping his single optic around the area, searching for what he needed to find. He immediately spotted it after passing the now broken armored vehicles. It hadn't even taken long for him to even find it. It was right there.

"Soundwave! The entrance is over here!"Ravage roared the transmissions link as he came to a screeching halt.

Immediately Soundwave was walking over, looking as calm as he could be. He only had to take three large steps before coming to the large, long line across the asphalt. He narrowed his visor as he looked down at it before whipping his tentacles over to start prying at the entrance. It took a lot of effort to sink his claws into the entrance line before pushing the large hidden doors to the side.

Once he had it opened, he looked down to find that the chamber right under the field was large enough for him to even jump down into. He found only one problem with doing that, however. It was due to the fact that there were some humans writhing on the ground because of the high shriek blowing out the speakers throughout the entire base. They were all lying on the ground, hands covering their ears or their heads, screaming in pain.

Frowning slightly under his mask, Soundwave glanced over at Ravage then up at Buzzsaw and Laserbeak as they circled above them. He gave them all a nod as he began twisting and turning, transforming back into his vehicle form. He immediately activated his holoform, down below in the hidden chamber of the lab and waited as Ravage jumped down, landing with a light crash as he landed on his feet right next to his holoform. He paused to glance up at his aerial subunits as they dove downward to join them.

Once all of them were in the room, they turned their eyes and optics towards the lab, searching for anything that might give them the idea of where Max was being kept.

So far, the lab they were even in looked more like the usual torture chamber for Cybertronians. Machines were all over the room with claws and cranes hanging limp on the walls. Wires and tubes hung from the ceiling but none of those interested them at all.

Hearing scuttling over the piercing shriek, Soundwave turned his human eyes over to one of the doors to see Frenzy and Rumble in a large door way, waving at him and the others. He nodded and began walking towards them immediately.

With Frenzy and Rumble in the lead, the Communications Officer's human form walked through steel corridors with Ravage at his side and the two metallic birds twisting and diving around above him. They were all looking forward to where the smallest subunits was leading them. All of them shared the same looks on their faces and their face plates. It was their determination to find what they came to look for. None of them spared a sympathetic glance at the humans lying all around them, still writhing and crying out from the piercing shriek. Some of them had stopped moving altogether but with only a glance at them, Soundwave knew they were just unconscious after a long period of time to listening to his piercing sound he had going on through the entire facility.

Finally, after what seemed hours, which had only been about three minutes, the Communications Officer and his subunits came to a large lab with steel doors blocking their way.

Frowning seriously at it, Soundwave flicked his dark red eyes over to Frenzy and Rumble who nodded and rushed the door's control panels. He stood back with Ravage and the two birds, whom decided to land beside their master and watched the other two work the doors. They didn't have to wait long before Frenzy and Rumble had the doors opened.

The doors slid aside to reveal a semi darkened room which looked more like an operating room in a hospital. There was medical machines all over the room, beeping and whirling as they were activated. On the floor there were five humans; clearly doctors and nurses. They were suffering the same fate as everyone else in the Department facility, writing and crying out in pain and fear on the floor as they clutched at their heads.

Standing tall and firm, Soundwave flicked his eyes to the walls at the speakers before he triggered a line change. He didn't even have to concentrate to shut the speakers off, plunging the room into complete silence other than the beeping machines in the room.

The cries of pain and fear slowly died down as the humans stopped writhing on the floor and just laid there, gathering their bearings and surroundings.

It took about five minutes before the humans finally caught enough strength to get to their feet, yet rather shakily. They all looked over at Soundwave's human form with shock and alarm, still rubbing at their abused ears. They looked alarmed to see the deadly serious of a man standing in the middle of five robotic animals, growling at them and armed with guns and weapons pointing at them.

"Wh-who are you?" One of the doctors stammered. He was an older gentleman, probably serving well in his fifties. He had gray blonde hair and glasses on the end of his face, which seemed to have cracked a little from the abuse that they just went through. He was dressed in a black suit with a white lab coat over it, though it was slightly dirty after having to be on the floor.

Soundwave narrowed his dark eyes before he raised a hand and activated an image right out of his palm of Max Tanner. "I will make this short and simple. Where is this human woman?" He asked coldly.

The doctors and nurses looked taken aback as they looked at the holographic image in the man's hand before they began to realize just what he was. They looked uneasily at one another before looking back at him. The doctor in charge swallowed hard and slowly shook his head. "We...we...uh...don't know..." He was saying.

Suddenly the shrieking sound came blasting out of the speakers again, making all of the humans in the room cry out and slap their hands over their ears again.

But just as fast as the sound had come, it shut off again.

"Do not push me, human." Soundwave growled, his voice very hard as he gave the doctor a scathing glare of warning. "I will continue activating my sound blast weapon until your delicate human ears begin to leak your precious life's essence if you do not answer my question. Where is Maxine Tanner?"

The doctor cringed, still rubbing his ears before he frowned at the man before him again. He looked as if he was trying to calculate him very carefully. "Why should I...? UAH!" He cried out again with all of the others when the shrieking sound erupted from the speakers. "OKAY! TURN IT OFF! I'LL TELL YOU!" He cried out, hands over his ears.

Immediately the shrieking sounds was deactivated.

Soundwave glared at the doctors and nurses in warning, watching as they rubbed their sore ears and sent him uncertain but terrified looks. He mostly kept his eyes on the one doctor he had been speaking to, giving him a determined but serious look. He wasn't going to play games with these humans. He wouldn't kill them if he didn't have to. But he would if he did have to. But it was all like a game of chess. It was the doctor's move and his move would guarantee what would happen next.

The doctor swallowed hard, breathing hard and rapidly as he turned to one of the female nurses in the room and nodded. He waved a hand towards one of the walls in the room. "O-open the vault, Chey." He said shakily.

"Bu-bu-but, Doctor Jackson...!" She started to protest, though weakly.

The doctor, Jackson turned a warning look onto her. "Just do it, Chey! If we give the subject to him, he may kill us quickly instead of slowly! I'd rather die quickly than what he may have planned! So just open the damn vault! Our test subject is not worth this torture he can do! I don't give a damn what Hollander had said! Just give him the girl!" He snapped.

Slowly the doctors and nurses nodded before looking at the one called Chey. She slowly nodded right with them before stumbling over to a computer system and began typing at the keyboard, fully aware of the burning glare in her back from the holoform of the Cybertronian. She started to cringe as she felt it but she quickly activated the locks in the so called hidden vault.

A moment later, there was a loud click and what looked like pressurized steam or cool mist exploded out of the wall as the hidden doors began to roll aside. An icy blue light spilled out into the darkened room, lighting everything up within it.

Soundwave straightened, his face softening in slight surprise as he saw the cloud of mist or steam spilling out from what looked like a cooling area. He watched carefully as the cloud dissipated to reveal what was inside the hidden room. His eyes then lit up in surprise and he hissed softly, joining his subunits in their surprise and alarm to see what was inside.

Max Tanner floating in what looked like a large glass tube full of icy looking liquid with an oxygen mask strapped to her face. She was wearing nothing but under garments and looking like she was already dead in the icy water.


	8. Newfound Respect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Best Used For Chapter:  
> Renovation-from The Island soundtrack

Every thing practically went quiet as soon as they saw her, drifting in the liquid in a deathly slumber. There was no sound that they could hear as they stared at her. They could only watch her.

Soundwave felt as if everything had stopped all around him. He had only his holoform's eyes for Max in the liquid container. He could hear nothing but a vibration in the air. He couldn't hear he medical machines beeping at him. He only stare at her and feel his spark pulsing in pain to see her.

"Max!" The voices of his subunits barely even broke throughnhis chain of thought.

Frenzy was the first to react, scuttling over to the container with Rumble quickly following after. Ravage and the bird twins were soon to follow, hurrying over to the container to get a better look. Soundwave only stood there, staring at Max.

The two smallest subunits quickly went to the containers and pressed their servos against the glass, staring in pain at her. Their optics even took on a glossy look as if they were about to spring cleanser. "Ma-Max! Wake up! It's us!" Frenzy cried as he lightly knocked on the glass, hoping to get Max to open her eyes to look at them.

But there was no reaction.

Ravage and the bird twins pressed their selves against the glass, trying to be as close as they could to her.

Slowly, Soundwave walked over to the glass container and touched the glass with his fingers, carressing it as if touching Max's face. He couldn't believe this. He found Max and she was in a mess that could have been avoided if he had only thought about the decision to let her go with him more. He felt guilt strike through his very spark. "Max..." he spoke very softly.

The humans watching him were frowning. The doctor, Jackson, frowned as it slowly dawned on him. He had a feeling he knew where this was going. 'You have got to be kidding me.' He thought to himself.

From a side glance, Jackson saw one of the others creeping towards one of the computers. He knew where he was going and what he was doing. He frowned slightly before looking back at the Cybertronians to see if they noticed. And so far, they didn't seem to.

This wasn't going to end well if the robots noticed the doctor creeping over. Nonetheless, they also seemed too preoccupied with the woman in the containment unit.

However, as the doctor moved his hand to push a button, Ravage turned his head and snarled, having seen the movement from the corner of his optic, making everyone jump and the doctor snapped his hand back as all of the team turned to glare at him.

Soundwave merely frowned as he turned a warning look onto the doctors and nurses. "I would be very careful if I were you." He said dangerously then motioned to Max. "What have you done to her? Can she be removed from the containment unit without conseqences?"

Jackson had given his fellow doctor a warning look before looking back at Soundwave. "The containment unit she is in is a prepping tank for surgery. It is 70% water, 30% pure Ethanol. We are making sure she would survive the operation we were going to do." He explained before slowly moving over with his hands held up to show he wasn't going to do anything. He watched them carefully as they watched him. The animalistic robots growled at him, slowingnhis process but Soundwave held up his hand to calm them while still watching the doctor move over towards them. "She is in no danger, I assure you."

"Not reassured. Why is she in stasis?" Soundwave asked dryly.

Jackson moved over to the control panel, again getting growled at but he just typed at the control panel and the liquid began to drain, calming them. "The Ethanol is pure, sir. Even if it is a low setting, it would harm her eyes if they were opened. She is merely sedated and she, I will admit, drugged to stay that way until the proceedure is done. Her sedation will last few days. But I give you word that was all that was done to her. None of the proceedures has taken place." He explained.

Soundwave nodded before looking at Max again, his holoform's eyes softening as he watched the liquid drain out. He looked her over, making sure she really wasn't injured and only saw a few bruises on her arms. He frowned again, looking serious. "Was she harmed before being placed in this container?" He asked deadly again.

Jackson frowned before following his train of vision then understood. "Oh. Those. No, not exactly. She has been here for months now. During her stay, she hasn't stopped fighting to escape. She did a great deal of making a fuss every single day. She would threaten us, swore that we were going to pay for kidnapping her." He then looked back at Soundwave with a curious look. "She also mentioned that she had a big friend who would come for her and make us pay for we have done. I can only guess that is you."

Soundwave didn't turn his head but did turn his eyes to look at the doctor for a moment then back at Max. He felt a hint of pride building up. To hear that Max never stopped fighting, never stopped believing that he would come for her, he felt pride for her.

"You love her, don't you?" The doctor asked quietly, still studying the inhuman man next o him.

It was those words did Soundwave look seriously back at the human. He didn't have to answer that question from this man. He wouldn't confirm it.

But either way, Jackson's face changed as it did dawn on him. His eyes softened in understanding and he slowly nodded. "You do. Why else would you come for her, causing all kinds of hell for the Department? And even demanding for her instead of just killing her. You love a human being." He said softly.

Soundwave's face hardened in warning. He did not want to let this...Department scientist to know what Max meant to him or his subunits. If they knew, they could use her against him.

Still, the doctor smiled very faintly and nodded. "I spent a little time with her in the past month, getting to know her. I needed to know her personality traits before I continued my work. I never wanted to hurt her, sir. I swear it to you. She reminded me of...of someone I knew before. Bit to defy orders from the Department...it does not aways end well." He then straightened up, looking determined. "Please do not kill any of is, sir. If you allow us to live, and return to where ever you came from, we can help you." He sspoke softly.

Eyes narrowing in seriousness but confusion, Soundwave turned to face the doctor. "It was never my intention to kill any humans unless Max has been harmed. And because she is not, you and all here will live. But I inquire why I should allow you to return with myself and my team?" He asked sternly.

"Well...do you not work with the American Government, if not with the world's governments? Are you and the...Autobots not looking for information? For sparing our lives, I will tell you all I know. I am not entirely loyal to the Department cause when dealing with human experiments. The things that I have been forced to do, the weight of sins that are on my shoulders, I am not proud of them." Jackson spoke softly before motioning to all of the doctors. "My entire team of medical trainees share my feelings on Department ideals. Plus I am one of the doctors who studied and worked with I belive you may know, Doctor Alexander Hollander."

Soundwave's eyes flashed at he name and he even showed the surprise to Jackson. All of that time with the Autobots and their humans, no one had known the dreaded Doctor Hollander's name. And because of this doctor, he now did. "Alexander Hollander. That is his designation?" He spoke seriously.

Jackson nodded with another look of understanding. "Yes. There is much information I can give you on the Department, sir. I have been with them for nearly half of the tike since its establishment. I know Hollander very well. And I sometimes wished I never allowed him to convince me to joining the Department. The things we have done, and do, it is not for the greater good of the planet. I have known that till now. Spare myself and my team and I will willingly give you all I know." He said firmly.

Soundwave paused for only a moment before he nodded. It was too good of a deal to pass aside. The more that the Cybertronians and human governments knew of the Department, the closer they would be to shutting it down. "Very well." He said firmly. "You and your team may come with us."

Jackson nodded before he reached over ad pressed a button that opened the door, nearly spilling Max out of it. He watched Soundwave quickly move forward and catch her from hitting the ground. And yet, smiled.

Gathering Max up into his arms, Soundwave turned with everyone, looking at Jackson as he moved towards the other doctors and nurses, explaining the new situation to them. They looked uneasy about it but nodded as they agreed with him.

"We should leave." Soundwave said seriously as his subunits formed an almost protective circle around him and Max.

The doctors and nurses nodded as they began moving throughout the entire room, gather papers and typing furiously at the computers. Jackson was doing just the same with one computer, seeming to gather information on a memory stick.

Patiently, Soundwave waited till all of the humans were ready before he lead the way down the corridor. He walked in the lead, deactivating his sound weapons from the speakers, seeing that most of the humans were rather reduced to unconsciencness now.

Soon it was practically silent through out the entire base with only a few moans and groans from humans. Jackson and the other doctors looked at them in concern but it was Rumble to reassure them that no one was dead, only unconscience. The doctors and nurses were still uncertain and still checked to see if someone was still breathing. They found that they were and were reassured finally.

As they started to come to the big lab where Soundwave's true form was waiting, the mech, himself, stopped abruptly, forcing everyone else to have to.

"Boss?" Rumble asked seeing a dark look on Soundwave's face. That didn't look good.

Soundwave just stood there for a moment before he narrowed his dark eyes, frowning. He then looked down at his subunits as he slowly and very carefully set Max down. "Protect her. There is something that requires my full attention at the moment. Do not bring her out until I give the signal." He said in a firm commanding voice.

The subunits stiffened but nodded as they seemed to understand. They formed a circle around Max, also looking at the humans, who again looked uncertain.

"What about them?" Ravage asked optic'ing them seriously.

Soundwave didn't even look at the humans as he stood up straight and started to flicker. "Protect them, as well. If they give you problems, then you know what to do. Do not terminate." He spoke seriously before flickering out of view.

There was an awkward silence between human and robotic life forms.

Jackson frowned, looking curiously at the subunits before moving over to sit next to a wary Buzzsaw. "What is happening? Why did he leave?" He asked looking T the bird as he wobbled side wards to get away from him.

Ravage growled slightly as he sat down beside Max, curling his tail around her like a protection shield. He merely glanced at the human doctor with his burning red optic then looked back down the corridor. "Soundwave left because he is about to get into a battle with someone. Apparently not all of the human guards fell to his sonic distribution blaster. We cannot interfere with his battle because we will only get into the way." He explained.

Everyone frowned but looked down the corridor, waiting ad listening hard.

Soundwave's holoform flickered to life beside his true form again before he turned and looked across the base field at what had approached him from behind. He frowned with a deadly look upon his face to see a mech of some sort standing there.

It was not Cybertronian, nor did it have any real life signature. There something alive about it but Soundwave couldn't scan it properly. There was something disrupting his sensors as he tried.

It was some kind of robot but he wasn't too sure. It was about fifteen feet tall and full of bulky metal. It was humanoid with the exception of a pure metal mask over its face. It had some nasty looking gatling gun on its arms and what looked like a missile launcher. It was definitely something for warfare.

"What your intentions are, make them known or get out of my way so I can leave." Soundwave spoke dangerously.

There was a long pause between the two before the human weapon like robot finally lift its arms, preparing to lock and fire. "Don't miss much, do you, Robot?" Came a mechanical voice from within the robot.

And as whoever spoke, the chassis clicked and slid apart to reveal a tough looking human inside. He was obviously military, built powerfully for a human. He was probably in his forties. He wore a military tank top and pants and was holding what looked like control sticks of a jet. It was obviously the controls for moving the war machine.

Soundwave stared emotionlessly at the human, making no sign of responding. He didn't have time for idle talking. He just wanted to get this over with so he could take Max home.

And to prove a point, he deactivated his holoform and began transforming before the human.

The human showed no signs of surprise or awe as he as used to. He just watched blankly as Soundwave stood up to his full height and turned to face the human, looking serious as ever. He only chuckled darkly as he looked at the robot, knowingly. "All right. I get it. Let's get down to business then, robot. This is our new latest project, Project Mecha. Built with a powerful alloy that they used for submarines. Has..." he was explaining his toy.

"I do not care." Soundwave interupted deadly as he unwound his tenticles and let them waver all around him. "Proceed with your intentions or get the pits oit of my way."

"He means business if he's swearing, human."

The human could only start as he turned his head to see three more Cybertonians approaching. Barricade, Prowl and Bumblebee, who was looking around at all of the unconscience humans on the ground.

Soundwave did not surprised whatsoever. He just stared blankly at the human in his big shiny toy, sparing his fellows no attention.

The human, however, huffed irritably before shrugging and the chassis closed. "Fine. Have it your way." He spoke before the robot jerked up his arms and began firing at Soundwave.

Without any further adu, Soundwave swung in a full circle to avoid the shots before sending his tenticles flying towards the robot. He lashed them across the chassis, leaving scratches, and fresh scars. He was mostly testing the endurance of the machine, looking for weaknesses. He had to admit it but it was a tough piece of machinary.

Power shots came at Soundwave and he moved with surprising swiftness that even startled the other three Cybertronians. They were not exactly used to seeing him moving so fast. Him, himself, not his many arms and appendages.

The robot fired a missile at Soundwave, whom moved swiftly out of the way and knocked it off course away from him or endangering the fallen humans. He saw that this human had no regards to his fellow humans and that disgusted him. He had to end this before humans were killed. Not that he entirely cared.

Latching one of his tenticles onto the robot, Soundwave was charging while swinging up his sonic disrution blaster to fire. He sent a wave at the robot, expecting the human to stall like the other humans had.

But to his surprise, the robot swung an arm up and twisted the Second In Command's appendage around his arm, gripping it tightly. It yanked hard, pulling Soundwave closer to slam its other fist right into his face mask, denting it badly and cracking his visor. He heard the others cry out in surprise as the impact stunned them as much as it stunned him.

If not for the robot slamming its still captured arm's gatling gun into his chest, he would have pondered it for a moment. He immediately tensed up, tightening his grip on the robot before slamming his own fist into the robot's chassis, digging his claws into the seams.

With a good amount of strength, Soundwave pulled and yanked, even with the robot now thrashing and swinging a fist to slam into him. He snapped the chassis off by the hinges before snapping one of his tenticles forward, grabbing the human with a three prong claw. He snatched him the arm and yanked him up and out, throwing him to the side to crash and roll across the ground.

The robot went very still after the human had been removed.

Dripping energon from scraps on his face plates, Soundwave stood and towered over the human, who was well scrapped up. He glared mirthlessly at him before raising his sonic weapon and fired.

A strong wave of shrieking noise assaulted the human's ears, making him cry out in pain ashe slapped his hands over his ears.

"Soundwave! You will kill him!" Prowl called over.

Soundwave didn't answer but kept it up until the human flopped to the ground, now unconscience. He almost didn't stop there, but when he heard Barricade shout so he pulled his blaster up and shifted it back into his arm. He didn't look at his fellow Cybertronians as he sent his tenticles back into the Department lab to retrieve Max.

Prowl, Barricade, and Bumblebee watched him carefully as he pulled back his appendages, bringing out Max, who was followed by the subunits and the human medical officers.

"Is she...?" Barricade started to ask, sounding concerned.

"Unconscience." Soundwave spoke calmly as he brought her very close to his chassis, looking down at her gently.

Prowl frowned as he looked down at the humans, who looked rather uneasy about him and the other two. He didn't have to told to know they were Department scientists. "And them?" He asked seriously.

Jackson moved forward, smiling uncertainly. "Hello. I am Doctor Aaron Jackson. We are currently Department doctors, ones who were going to experiment on Maxine Tanner." He stepped back when Barricade began to growl at him. He raosed his hands in surrender, but relaxed a little when Soundwave used one tenticle to press against the black and white Cybertronian's chassis to keep him at bay. "Uh...well...in the short version of things, we are willing to come along with you and surrender to your people for the exchange of our lives and information on the Department. I am actually well known throughout the entire Department and can probably answer any questions you may have on the Department. I am willing to give you everything I know about the organization in exchange of our lives." He explained more calm than he actually felt.

Prowl frowned, looking down at him but bent down to one knee to get a better look at the doctor. "You know everything about the Department?" He asked seriously.

Doctor Jackson nodded with a slight smile. "Yes, actually I pretty much do. I have been with the Department since the beginning and I can tell you a lot about it. I am not...exactly thrilled of the things we have been doing and would gladly give you everything I know. I tire of the Department's cruel activities that they have been doing lately. Unfortunately, the number rule with it is you're in it for life or you die. I can give you a lot of information on the Department Scientist, Alexander Hollander." He told him.

The Autobot Second In Command stiffened before glancing over at Soundwave, who nodded to him. He nodded right back before turning back to look at Jackson. "Very well. If you can tell us a lot about the Department then you have a deal. Any information you can give us will be very helpful. Thank you for your cooperation." He told him.

Jackson slowly shook his head as his eyes flickered over to Soundwave, who was looking down at Max in his arms agin. "Trust me. I am not exactly doing it for your benefit. Let's just say...today's excitement has made me see something a little more to your kind than I would have thought been possible." He said softly.

Prowl tilted his head a little, looking as if he would look over his shoulder at Soundwave but then decided against it. He knew what the human doctor meant and he was only too glad for the Decepticon's persistency to saving Max. He nodded before looking around at the others. "Call the base, Bee. Tell them we have a handful of Department employees that needed to be taken into custody. And inform Ratchet and the other medics to have the medical infirmary ready for a patient. I have a feeling they'll need to get to work on Max as soon as we get back." he ordered.

Bumblebee nodded in acknowledgement and did just that.


	9. The Return Of A Familiar Furious Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs used For Chapter:  
> Wisdom, Justice and Love-Martin Luther King Jr (Linkin Park Mix  
> Iridescent-Linkin Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I come to this magnificent house of worship tonight because my conscience leaves me no other choice.  
> A true revolution of values will lay hands on the world order and say of war: "This way of settling differences is not just." This business of burning human beings with napalm, of filling our nation's homes with orphans and widows, of injecting poisonous drugs of hate into veins of people normally humane, of sending men home from dark and bloody battlefields physically handicapped and psychologically deranged, cannot be reconciled with wisdom, justice and love." - (Beyond Vietnam: A Time to Break Silence by Rev. Martin Luther King - 4 April 1967)

The return to the base wasn't as easy as the small group would have thought. It was very quiet as the two Autobots and two Decepticons made their way back to the Grand Canyon Cybertronian Base. No one knew what to say as they thought about the situation. There were a few times Bumblebee would ask Soundwave about Max but the usually quiet Decepticon stayed true to his nature. He never spoke. Even his subunits were staying unusually quiet.

So that left Barricade to explain, once again, about Max and how she brought out a side to Soundwave that he had never seen. He explained everything to the scout, telling him how the human femme even met Soundwave. And what she did to him a few times. Bumblebee was stunned quiet to learn that she had actually made Soundwave stutter a few times. It was not hard to figure out that this human meant a lot to the silent Decepticon.

The return to base, however, was not exactly pleasant.

There were several who were waiting to greet them. The leaders of each fraction were waiting to give Soundwave the biggest lecture of his life. Starscream sure did look pretty annoyed with what his second had pulled. He looked like he would do more than just yell at him.

And as the four Cybertronians pulled up closer, the annoyed Seeker moved forward with a growl and a slitted glare. "Soundwave! What were you...?!" The Decepticon Leader was starting on his SIC.

Immediately, Barricade was transforming and moved forward to intercept. "Starscream, don't." He warned carefully.

Starscream shot him a look of warning but he was quickly surprised when Prowl stood up, waving his hand and shaking his head. He frowned at him before looking back at the ever so silent Mobile Command vehicle as he stopped and opened his side door. Everyone frowned at his actions before stiffening when an older gentleman stepped out, followed by a handful of nervous individuals. Either way, there were several clicks as weapons were out but not pointing.

"What is this? Who are they?" Lennox asked immediately stern.

The first man stepped forward, smiling softly as he approached the other humans with his fellow doctors and nurses hovering very close behind him. "Hello. I am Doctor Aaron Jackson. And this is my team." He remarked motioning to his fellow doctors and nurses.

"I know who the hell you are." Cole spoke up coldly from where she stood at Starscream's peds. She received a few surprised looks from her fellow peers. But she ignored them. "Aaron Jackson. You're the Department's Head Doctor under Hollander. What the fuck are you doing here?"

Jackson looked at her in surprise but did recognize her. He sighed softly. "Agent Cole. I remember you. You were partnered up with..." he was saying.

Immediately, Cole shot him a dark look. "Do not say his name, Jackson." She warned and with her, all of the Seekers growled, clearly not liking how angry she was sounding. "You do not have the right."

Jackson sighed again, rubbing at his forehead before looking back at Lennox then over to Secretary Keller, who was present. He blinked as if surprised for a moment before smiling faintly and motioning to Soundwave. "Soundwave brought us here under the condition that if we cooperated with your Government, he wouldn't kill us. I came willingly to help, sir. I can give you information on the Department." He explained.

Again everyone frowned at the news. Keller moved forward, looking serious. "What kind of information are you willing to give us, Dr Jackson?" He asked firmly.

Jackson looked him right in the eye, now looking just as serious as everyone looked. "Everything. I know everything about the Department. I know many names. I know where every Department facility is located. I can even tell you all about Alexander Hollander." He said firmly.

Everyone, again, stiffened in surprise but did look interested.

Optimus immediately looked at Hound, who nodded in understanding what that look meant. He flipped open his arm hatch to reveal his computer and began typing away.

And a moment later, Hound vented in surprise before looking back at Optimus. "There is an existence of Alexander Hollander, Optimus! He supposedly has been dead for twenty two years and his picture matches the Hollander Cole has described to us. He has some pretty serious records on his history. He has a record of inhumane medical treatments and experiments. He is supposibly a brilliant scientist and medical officer but...his methods were never approved by the FDA or even Scientific Research centers. He is a pretty serious piece of work." He said sounding excited that they now had information on the one they've really been searching for. Everyone now looked excited their selves as they looked back at Jackson, who smiled faintly.

"Why are you helping us end the Department? What's in it for you?" Reno asked from where he stood with Vladimir and Nik Boyd.

Jackson shook his head as he turned his eyes over to Soundwave, whom was releasing his subunits from within him and then reaching back inside his cabin with his tentacles. "I have my reasons. I grow tired of the devastation that our organization is causing. The evil deeds they perform, stating that it is the good of mankind when really it is for their own profits. They are not the sort of good I want for the world, I assure you. But I don't think I need to tell you that. You seem to already know of their treachery." He paused for a moment watching as Soundwave carefully lifted his special bundle from within. "Another reason why I want to help is because of what he did to get her back." He finished.

Everyone looked over at Soundwave as he began to transform, carefully not to jostle the human he was holding gently. They all knew he had gone to save a human but they were surprised nonetheless.

Of course, the medics in Ratchet and Nik kicked in and both hurried forward, earning cautious but impassive looks from Soundwave and his subunits. They ignored them as they approached, immediately ready to receive their newest patient.

"Hold her up carefully, Soundwave, without your appendages in the way." The Autobot remarked seriously.

Soundwave merely nodded as he carefully lift his hand under Max and unwound his tentacles from her. He held her up, revealing her to the two, whom the Autobot Chief Medic lift the human doctor up so he could get a better look at her. They both saw her wrapped in a long white doctor's coat, to keep her body from being revealed and warm.

Ratchet did a quick scan over her, immediately bringing up the results in his holo computer built in his system so he could work with Nik better. They both looked over what the reports came back as and frowned.

"This young woman is highly sedated. The number of drugs in her system could be highly dangerous." Ratchet reported before turning a serious look to Jackson and his fellow Department doctors, not looking pleased. "Why is there so many drugs in her system?" He asked acidly.

Jackson raised his hands in his and his team's defense. He was expecting that reaction to come out. "It was for precautions. We were trying to get her ready for the operation..." he was saying.

Ratchet glared down at him, not amused whatsoever. "There is traces of opium and Gamma-hydroxybutyrate in her system, human!" He snapped, making everyone stiffened. "As well as Methylphenidate and Ketamine! There is even small traces of Carbon monoxide in her system! There are so many toxic poisons in her that it should have killed her! They are dangerous mixtures to humans! She could have been killed by mixing those in her! What were you preparing her for besides an operation?!"

Jackson winced with his team when several eyes and glowing optics turned onto them, looking very dangerous. Even Soundwave was glaring at them, regretting to even bringing them with him now. He did not look happy to be hearing all of this, whatsoever.

Swallowing hard and his shoulders slumped in defeat, the human doctor nodded. "There were a few tests we were ordered to put her under. We were testing her immune system to toxicities. She was being prepared just like all of the other subjects. If she could survive the poisons in due amount of time, she would have became a great soldier to the Department cause. She passed the tests with only sickness and not immediate death. She was strong enough to survive what many soldiers can't. That was why we were about to work on her." He said in a deflated tone.

Ratchet and Nik were two of many who curled their lips and denta panels in disgust. "You are not a correct form of doctor, Aaron Jackson. Nothing but a sadistic scientist." The Autobot Chief Medical Officer growled. He turned to Soundwave, offering her hand. "Soundwave, please hand Miss Tanner over. Nik and I will begin flushing out the poisons in her system right away. As soon as they are out, we will prepare her for the after treatment. She is going to be in my medbay for a while from after affects of the drugs in her system. She was only very lucky to have not been killed."

Soundwave hesitated with only a quiet growl. But after a firm, but understanding look from Ratchet, he relented and gently placed Max into his hand. "Inquiry? May I stand by outside the medical facility and await of results?" He asked quietly.

Ratchet nodded as he gently cupped his fingers around the human and turned slowly so not to jostle her. "Yes, Soundwave. You may wait outside in the waiting room. Once we finish with your friend, I will let you know what her outcome is." He told him as he started to leave. But not before giving Jackson and his team a dark look. He did not look happy whatsoever with what had been done to Max Tanner. And the people who knew him well knew he was furious. It would be more than likely he would be throwing around wrenches in his office later, cursing up a storm.

With Nik riding his shoulder and two Decepticon Medics following after with his own apprentice, Ratchet left the area.

There was an awkward pause before Autobots, Decepticons and humans turned to look back at the Department medical staff. Keller frowned seriously as he spared a glance to Soundwave then back at Jackson. "Doctor Jackson, we will allow you and your team to stay on the base but you will be guarded and watched carefully. We have had too many close calls and betrayals dealing with the Department to give you any trust. You will be questioned about everything you know by one of our human operatives and a Cybertronian one. If you are caught telling falsities, you will be forced to tell the truth and then you will be locked up. Do I make myself clear?" He asked strictly.

Some of the Department doctors looked ready to argue but Jackson held up a hand to shush him before he nodded to Keller. "You make yourself very clear, Secretary Keller. And I honestly don't blame you for distrust. We will fully cooperate, I assure you." He swore.

No one looked like they believed him. They were all frowning suspiciously. And Keller voiced it. "We are not reassured, Doctor Jackson. And let me be very frank with you." He said moving forward, looking almost dangerously serious. "If you pose any threat to our people on the base, or even to the Cybertronians we hold as close friends and allies, I will guarantee you that there will be serious repercussions." He said firmly.

Jackson stared at him for a moment before nodding as he took it all in. "I completely understand, Secretary Keller. We will cooperate to our fullest. Any questions you may have, I will answer to my best." He stated.

Keller nodded sharply before looking up at Prowl. "Prowl, since you are the Security Specialist of the Autobots, I will leave it up to you to arrange guard posts at their rooms. They do not go anywhere without an escort. And I mean anywhere." He said firmly before turning to Will. "Will, we need..." he was saying.

Suddenly alarms began blaring, making everyone tense up and jerk into alert mode.

"What is it now?!" Starscream asked aggravated.

Optimus turned to look over at Red Alert, just as he quickly approached them, looking quite his paranoid self. "Red, what has happened now?" He asked rather wearily.

Red Alert, quite shakened, looked up at him. He did not like what was about to be said. "Sir! Intruders! A flashy looking car has breached the gates of the base! It has humans with it but the energon sensors are activated! It's a Cybertronian! And it is coming fast!" He sad wildly.

Everyone stiffened in alarm. It was no doubt someone that wasn't invited into the group. Optimus nodded sharply, his arm raising and he shifted it into his energon blade. "It could be one of Galvatron's Minicons. Prepare for interception! We will capture it and interrogate it. Put the base on alert. All non combat humans head to the security command where it is safe. We cannot allow this stranger harm anyone. Have some of the guards slow him down until we..." He ordered.

"Ah, Optimus Prime, sir." Red Alert said as he whirled around his cannons whirling to life and pointing at the main hangar doors as if expecting the intruder immediately appearing. "That is the problem. The intruder has just whizzed right by them! They couldn't even slow it down. It is very fast on its wheels and will be in here in about..."

There came a furious screech of tires and every bot in the room turned with a jerk, their weapons out as a bright red and silver flashy car came screaming in. Human soldiers were quick to yanking out their own guns and pointing while others ducked for cover just in case a fire fight was about to break out.

"Two seconds." Red Alert finished stiffly.

What surprised most was a series of burns, bullet holes and a long gash running along its frame. The car looked like it had either escaped from a different fire fight or was an escape vehicle for a robbery.

"Halt! Whoever you are, release your human hostages and deactivate your weapons or you will be fired upon!" Prowl was ordering.

"Wait! Don't fire!" Moonracer exclaimed now hurrying forward as soon as she got a good look at the car as it slammed on its brakes in the middle of the circle of Autobots, Decepticons ad human soldiers.

"Moonracer!" Elita One cried out as she watched her femme officer hurrying towards the car.

Chromia, Flareup and Cliffjumper made yelps before they too were hurrying forward as the car's doors opened ad four humans clambered out. Ones, they all knew but two of the humans that everyone knew. And all of them looked pissed off about something.

"Joe! Twitch! What are you doing here!? Vince?! Duke?!" Cliffjumper asked as he hurried to dropping to his knee guards nest to the humans.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Chromia was snapping as she looked right at the flashy car. "What happened to you lying low?!"

"Chromia, what is gaping on?!" Ironhide demanded as he lowered his cannons when Optimus waved his hand for everyone to stand down. It was obvious that their minibot cycle soldiers knew the flashy red Ashton Martin sitting there.

"Well! If you must know!" A thick British accented voice snapped out as the trunk popped open as soon as the tall tough looking biker, Duke approached it. "If I didn't get fragging attacked by humans, I WOULD be laying low and not have decided to come here, showing off that I am alive and on this fragging planet! I would be back at the Angels and Demons Garage, helping Vince and Duke fixing all of the cars that have now been completely destroyed due to the fact that several humans just couldn't fragging leave me alone! The very ones YOU Bots warned me about!"

That voice had most of the Decepticons stiffen as they recognized it.

Duke and Vince grabbed something that was yelling muffled words and hauled him out, dumping him out right onto the pavement. "This son of a bitch was leading a group of armed men! We figured he was the leader!" The tough tall man snarled.

Again, everyone stiffened in alarm and shock to see the ruffled looking old man now laying on the ground, bound by rope and handcuffs. Cole let out an angry and alarmed cry as soon as she saw him and so did Jackson and his crew.

Lying at the four bikers' feet was a man they knew well and had just been talking about a moment ago. And no one could believe that he was finally in their custody. It was the World's Most Wanted at the moment because of what he represented to the dangerous Department.

Alexander Hollander.

"Knockout, you're hurt!" Moonracer cried out and earned startled looks.

The red and silver Ashton Martin began twisting and shifting out of his car mode before standing up, looking irritated but he spared a smirk at the pretty pink femme next to him. "Aw, no worries, Sweetwheels. Nothing you can't buff out later." He said flirtatiously as he winked at her before looking at the stunned looks aimed at him and her. He looked deadly serious up at Optimus and Starscream as they gaped at him. "All right! Who wants to explain why this fragger just tried to electrocute me with some EMP weapon that hurt like a glitch! I was only lucky enough that the weapon hit my fragging electro prod instead of me! Now I have to rebuild a new one and I am not happy about it!"

"Knockout?!" Starscream and several Decepticons yelped in shock.

"That's my name, you can't wear it out. Because I love hearing it due to the fact that I am a sexy beast." Knockout huffed out as he folded his arms across his chassis. "That is, until some fragging humans scratched my frame! So right now, I am a very pissed off sexy beast who wants a brand new buffer, some hot red paint and borrow Sweetwheels to help me buff out all of this slag!"


	10. Finally Getting Real Answers

Once everyone finally calmed down and the sadistic doctor, Hollander was behind bars, everyone was settled in one of the large meeting rooms to get the scoop of what happened in Arizona. Autobots and Decepticons were still alarmed to be looking at the red and silver mech, who was basically ignoring all, as he took a buffer to his frame and was using a metal syringe to fill up the bullet holes in his chassis. A can of red paint was sitting on the tale before him, much o a few's annoyance. They were more surprised to see that Moonracer was actually helping him buff himself out, and trying very hard not to look like she was enjoying herself.

Of course, it didn't help that Chromia, Flareup and Cliffjumper were openly snickering when Knockout kept making her fans turn on when he groaned as if he was getting a very good massage from her. The sounds he was making disturbed many who were trying not to watch or even listen to. He was definitely being dramatic about it and it eventually earned him a slap to the helm by Moonracer, whose fans were kicked on full blast and heat waves could be seen trailing off of her frame.

Still, everyone was shocked to know that Knockout, a well known vain and disturbingly sadistic Decepticon Medic was there before them and had been on Earth for a number of years now.

More or less, it was disturbing to learn that the Autobikes had known and never said a word.

Chromia was now repeating her and the other three's mission report from their Community Service and filling in blanks that no one realized that had been left out the first time.

So far, Prowl hadn't exactly taken it well.

"Tell me again, Chromia, why you thought it was necessary to ignore protocol and did not say a word about well known dangerous Decepticon's presence?!" The Autobot SIC demanded, now rubbing the bridge of his sensory unit, looking as if trying to get rid of a processor ache. It didn't help that one of his optics were twitching and smoke was slowly trailing out of his audios. He was going to glitch out if this kept up.

"EX-Decepticon, you twitching rule abiding datapad wannabe." Knockout shot over his wide shoulder plate while trying to buff out the long gash in his chassis side.

Prowl shot him a vicious glare while Optimus, Starscream and Chromia groaned irritably. This was getting them nowhere.

"He saved my life, Prowl." Moonracer cut in as she helped Knockout buffering the large gash, while the bikers and human soldiers watched the two working. She was particularly happy that Prowl was making a big deal out of it when Chromia had just explained it. "He deserved his choice being respected."

Prowl scowled. "Ex-Decepticon or not, you four still had your jobs to stand for, Moonracer. He is or rather was a Decepticon and we, the Autobots still need to know what Decepticons are on Earth. It was YOUR job to let us know! If he saved your life or not! There are rules that we need to follow to ensure the safety of the humans! And by withholding the information of Knockout's existence was highly dangerous! What if he...?!" He was saying.

"Hey, Rule Datapad! Shut up!" Knockout growled sending a scathing glare at the Autobot SIC. "I asked them to not say anything, capiche?!"

Prowl growled and started to argue but Chromia cut him off, her arms folded across her chassis. "He's right, Prowl. We made a deal with him and he followed through with his end so we did it with ours." She immediately pointed a finger at him when he tried to protest. "Don't even think about arguing with me when you know it is exactly what Optimus would do if he were in the same position." She warned, her optics narrowed at him.

Optimus immediately dropped a hand onto his SIC's shoulder when he once again tried to find a way to argue about it. It silenced his officer immediately. "Unfortunately she is right, Prowl. A deal is a deal. Knockout did help our officers end a gang war and in the end did save Moonracer's life. So I will gratefully thank him for his help." He stated.

Knockout stopped buffing his gashes and scratches, now looking sourly up at the noble Leader. "Why am I sensing a 'but' in those words?" He asked moodily.

Optimus frowned at him. "On the other hand," he said instead of the predicted word and earning a dry look. "Prowl has a point as well. Out of most Decepticons we know about, Knockout, you are the most unpredictable of their entire fraction. Chromia and her team should have at least enlightened us that they did end up working with you. Perhaps not name you directly but say that a neutral helped them. But they should have at least let us know a few certain facts of their mission. I was aware that something was missing from their report when they first gave it. I didn't push, thinking that sooner or later Chromia would inform me what happened. Nonetheless, as long as things worked out, we will drop it."

"Optimus, this Knockout, we are talking about. We should at least place him in the brigg until we get to the..." Prowl was saying.

"I said we will drop it, Prowl, and I mean it. I understand exactly where you are going with this. I do." Optimus interrupted firmly. "We all are aware of how dangerous Knockout can be. I remember very well how Moonracer came back to our base back on Cybertron as if it were yesterday."

"Right. Talk about me as if I am not even here." Knockout huffed, right along with Moonracer who finally stepped away from him as he started on the repainting. "But, sir, that was Shockwave. Not Knockout. It wasn't his fault. He had no choice." She said in his defense.

"Moonracer." Scowled Arcee as she stood next to Chromia.

Moonracer ignored her but looked right at Optimus and Elita One, firmly. "It was either going to be Knockout or Shockwave who would have interrogated me, Optimus Prime, sir. If I had a choice between who was going to torture me, it would have been Knockout. You all know how bad Shockwave truly is. He would have had made my death ten times more painful than Knockout would have. As it was many millennia ago, I for one, am willing to forgive him because of he did to help me in Arizona a few months ago. So if I can do that, why can't any of you?" She asked almost sternly.

There was an almost sheepish pause as a few bots ended up rubbing their helms, seeing her point. If she, the one who had been the one tortured so many years ago was forgiving her very own torturer who was right next to her, they should be able. And now they were getting lectured for trying to push Knockout right back out the door or into a brigg cell.

Elita One, on the other hand, was smiling proudly at her young officer. She was glad that the pink femme was fighting for what was right.

"Can we please drop this shit and get to the part where we were just attacked by those Department guys and why they shot up our garage?" Vince Ferreira asked as he stood in between Joe and Duke.

The unsettling moment snapped like stretched metal and everyone turned serious again.

"You're right. We do need to get to the bottom of this." Jazz remarked from where he was lounging in a chair with his peds propped up onto the table. He was actually getting bored with the whole Knockout business. "My intakes are saying that the Department pulled the same slag as they did with Sounders' girlfriend. They saw a Cyber hanging around humans and went after the humans to get to them."

Knockout and the four bikers frowned, looking impatiently at him. The red and silver mech held up a single servo. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong." He said before his tone grew hard and he pointed his servo at the bullet holes. "Those Department pricks didn't attack my human partners. They weren't even around the garage when the fire fight broke out. I was there, recharging when this fragging human walked right up to me and shot me a fragging EMP gun! He aimed straight for my hood and very well nearly hit my spark chamber. Like I said, the wave hit the end of my electro prod and that was what saved my sexy aft from going into stasis lock!" He snapped irritably.

Joe nodded as she folded her arms, shifting her weight. "We were out on the race ways outside the city when we heard our cop buddy, Officer Morris's radio crack to life, stating that a fire fight had broken out by a red and silver Cybertronian and human soldiers near our garage." She informed.

"Knockers is one of our group, people." Duke growled out, his own large brawny arms folded. "Alien robot or not, he is third in command of my part of the gang. He is MY friend and no one fucks with my friends!"

Several mechs, femmes and humans stared at him for a moment.

"So, how did you get a hold of Hollander?" Cole pressed, stiffly.

Epps let out a dramatic huff of air as he practically gave everyone a wide eyed look. "No kidding! We are American Soldiers apart of a huge worldwide military organization who has been hunting for that bastard since this whole thing with the Department began a couple of years ago and we have highly technology enhanced alien beings whose brains are faster than our own high tech computers and we still couldn't catch him! So how is it that a couple of bikers and some narcissistic Ex-Decepticon caught him when we have all of the tools and toys and robot aliens do it and failed?!" He said practically without even taking a breath and still seemed okay about it.

"Hey! I resent tha..." Knockout was saying, only to pause as if to think about it then shrugged with a smirk. "Wait. No, that's actually about right. Go on. Tell me more about me."

Starscream, Thundercracker, Strika and Hook all groaned and rolled their optics while some of the Autobots just gave Knockout a dry look. "Knockout, shut up." The Decepticon Leader groaned before looking at the four human bikers. "Please do actually answer that." He added.

Vince and his sister shared a glance with her boyfriend and his uncle, almost hesitantly before looking up at Knockout, who was once again occupying himself with painting over scratches and such. "That is another thing. We can't. By the time we even got there, Knockout had a lot of the armed soldiers running and had the old bastard by the leg, dangling in the air and screaming at him to put him down." Vince remarked.

Eyes and optics turned to look at the red and silver mech, who seemed too distracted to be listening.

But he proved right away that he was, even as he continued repainting himself. "The old human coot was in a van down the street, barking orders into their radios. I figured he was their leader because he kept shouting at them about how incompetent they were for getting their afts handed to them by one single alien robot and how they would lose their pay checks and enter into something called retirement if they lost me." He said blandly and uninterested. "So, I went after him. He tried running on foot but didn't get far. The one problem that most finds with me," he turned his cherry red optics back to everyone watching him, still looking blank and bored. "Is if you underestimate me, I am going to zap the fragging pits out of you with me electro prod. Underestimation is stupid but way too common among everyone, Cybertronians and, obviously, humans. Don't underestimate me and you won't get hurt." He said dangerously.

There was a long pause.

"Uh...that's...nice to know." Jazz remarked slowly before shaking his head and looked at Optimus. "Okay, so, moving on. Now we have the Department's Big Boy, what now? We have him, so does that mean it's time to end the Department yet then move onto the bigger picture?"

"Whoa, wait a minute." Will called out before looking up at Knockout and pointing at him. "Before we do that, what about him? What are we going to do with him? Is a Decepticon or an Autobot? Where does he stand?" He asked.

"I am standing right here." Knockout said sarcastically in a bored way. And received a dark look from Will and Ironhide and snickers from everyone else. He huffed after a moment and looked impatiently. "I already told Sweetwheels and the other three. I am not a Con any more. And sure as the pits am not a fragging Autobot. I am a neutral." He said in boredom before looking dully at Optimus. "But since I am out of the can, I will work with you. Besides, some of the humans that trashed my frame got away and I happen to hold grudges for a while. I will help you end this Department slag as long as they get what's coming to them for ruining my paint job."

There were a few groans and eye-optic rolls once again.

"Oh my god, he sounds like Sunstreaker." Epps remarked staring at the red and silver mech, earning a dark look from said.

Barricade sighed heavily, sending Knockout a nasty look. "Wrong, Epps." He said wearily. "He is worse than Sunstreaker. He glitches if there is a speck of dust on his frame and has to have a full body paint job to make sure there are no scratches on him."

Knockout glared murderously at the black and white mech. "Here is something I learned from Duke my first day as a Savage Demon." He said darkly before raising his servos and flipped him off.

Several ended up laughing, Duke being the loudest, even when laughing with Cybertronians. Barricade was even laughing in amusement. It lightened up the mood dealing with Knockout, that's for sure. Everyone was starting to ease up on him as it was.

"All right, Knockout. We will welcome you to join us. I suppose we could use another medic since we will be dealing with Galvatron and his Minicons, as well as the Department." Optimus said lightly before turning his attention to Keller and Will. "Now we can get to the bigger problem at hand. When will we begin questioning Hollander and the Department medics?"

Keller shrugged as he looked up at the tall Cybertronian. "Simmons is already questioning Jackson and his crew. I will go check on the status of that once we are done here. As for Hollander, we should begin on him immediately." He said as he looked at Cole, who straightened up. "Cole, without letting your emotions getting in the way, I will leave that to you. Do not let him goad you into a fight, Cole." He warned.

Cole smirked at her father, shrugging. "No worries, dad. I have had practice with controlling myself with Skywarp. I think I can handle it now." She swore before looking up at Starscream. "I want Starscream with me though. If I do lose control, he can hold me back from killing the old bastard."

"And if he loses control? Come on, girl. He is just as emotional as you and is really bad at controlling his anger. No offense, Screamer." Jazz remarked, raising a hand to the Seeker.

Starscream glared at the Autobot TIC but then shook his head. He knew he had a point. His temper did get away with him now and then. "None taken." He simply said as he held out his hand for Cole.

Optimus, however, nodded as he looked at Jazz. "Jazz, go with them. I want you there questioning Hollander and keeping them from killing him if he does push too hard." He said.

Jazz huffed but smiled as he hopped off his chair and joined the Seeker and his mate. "Right-o, bossbot. I am on it. Come on, Lady and the Seeker. Let's go have a bit of fun with the D man." He stated in his cheerful way. "So I will play the Bad Cop and you two play the Good Cops. Y'know, I threaten, you promise. That whole sort."

"How about I promise to knock your helm with my hand if you mention that again." Starscream growled as they left the room.

Everyone left behind groaned.

Knockout, however, snorted loudly as he watched Starscream go. "Sooooo, when did Starscream get hitched with a human? I always thought he wouldn't find someone who could handle him." He remarked lightly.

Barricade scoffed and laughed at the same time as he looked right at the Ex-Con. "Oh, that's nothing, Knockout. Wait till SHE loses her temper on you. She is just as bad as he is. And even better, they have a sparkling together." He remarked.

Knockout's optics widened as he whirled his head around to gape at him. "What?! Sparkling?!" He yelped.

Optimus smiled as he shared a glance with Elita One. "Yes, actually. It seems we have a lot to fill you up on. I will leave that up to Moonracer." He said looking to the pink femme. "Moonracer, give him an update on what has been going on. Fill him in on the information, the rules and such. Then take him to Ratchet to see if he can help with anything. Being a medic, I am sure you will want to see what we have in the medical facility."

Knockout grinned, his optics brightening. "Ooooh. I definitely want to see what kind of toys Old Hatchet has lying around." He said before turning to Moonracer. "Lead the way, Sweets. I will be right behind you." He added giving her a wink.

Moonracer had to smirk as she started out of the room. "Why, so you can stare at my back side?" She said surprising all with the flirtatious tone.

Knockout's smirk turned into a cheerful grin as his optics immediately dropped down to her said backside. "Yup!" He said as he walked out after her.

There came a light clang which told everyone that she smacked him and his undignified squawk of "Watch the paint, Sweets!"

"Yea-ah. He is going to be a handful all right. As if Sunstreaker wasn't bad enough. Now we have his more vain, darker half here." Epps said with a chuckle. Some of the others shared his laugh while others grimaced.

Keller had just arrived at one of the interrogation rooms when Simmons walked out, looking satisfied. It was a good sign of what was to come, that's for sure. It must have meant that Jackson was keeping his word. "Seeing a smile on your face must mean you have something for me to know." The secretary said.

Simmons nodded as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tape recorder. "Yes, sir. Doctor Jackson just gave me the information on all Department facilities. He even had me give him a map to point out where they are at. Some of them you won't be happy about but some you will. He said that the biggest facility, the main head quarters is in Washington D.C. Without us knowing, it has been right under the entire city the whole time. I am going to have Hound and Skyfire get to work together on scanning the facility. Jackson said it is more than likely that the Director of the Department is hidden there." He stated.

Now, very serious, Keller nodded as he straightened. It wasn't good news bit then again it was. "Good. Did he give you information on the Director's identity?" He asked firmly.

Simmons shook his head, now looking serious. "He wouldn't say, sir. He said he knows who it is but he can't say. Apparently, according to him, the Director has his family as hostages. If the Department even gets a hint that he spilled the beans, they will kill his family. I tried pushing but he showed me something rather interesting." He pulled out his phone and opened up a picture file for Keller to see. It was a picture of a scar behind Jackson's ear. It was no doubt some kind of surgery transplant the good doctor went through. "He said that five years ago, most of the higher ups received a specialized data chip, inserted into his very skull. He explained that it was some kind of receiver chip. If certain key words were said, say like the Director's true name, it would activate a high electro shock right into his brain and probably kill him."

Keller turned deadly serious. "Other than that, did he said what it does? Is it transmitting our coordinates?" He asked frowning.

Again, Simmons shook his head. "He said it doesn't have a tracking device. But I am not exactly willing to believe him. I am going to run this by Ratchet, Hook and Wheeljack and probably with Starscream, see if they can't figure out what this chip really does." He stated before putting his phone away again.

Keller nodded in some satisfaction. "What about the experiments the Department has done? Did he say anything about why?" He asked firmly.

This time, Simmons nodded and pulled out a flash drive. "He gave me this to help out. I already took a peek at it. It has over a million files on it on many experiments that they have done are will be doing. The file I looked at first was about those Dinobot things. That was an early experiment they were trying to do. The plan was to turn them into high tech weapons to be used against the Cybertronians and our world governments." His face fell into a more serious intake. "Their plan was a hostile takeover, Mr. Secretary. They are planning a whole world take over. They were trying to build their own robotic army, using Cybertronian technology that The Fallen gave them. It wasn't just about waking up some dark robot god. It was about gathering really important resources to create a highly intensified empire, right here on Earth. And it wasn't just The Fallen that was working with them. There is a brief mentioning of some weird robotic entity with five faces that was what the Department was really working for."

"Five faced robots?" Keller asked frowning.

Simmons nodded slowly. "Jackson said he has never seen these five faced robots. But he only heard rumors from Hollander. And he doesn't even think Hollander has even seen them. Apparently only the so called Director has seen them and works directly with them. No one else in the Department knows about them. Only them." He explained. "Jackson said that even the Fallen didn't know that The Department was working as double agents against him and us and the Cybertronians. I can only think that there is something bigger than this whole Unicron thing coming. According to Jackson, the five faced robots were here long before the Cybertronians ever got here. The rumor has it that they came here just as Earth was probably even born, looking for test subjects for their own experiments. I think that is where the whole alien conspiracy theory of alien abductions began, sir. Something is out there that is already here, causing hell for human kind. Whatever these five faced things may be, they sound a lot worse than this Unicron thing does."

This was not good news at all. Keller didn't like it whatsoever. It sounded like something worse was coming and he wasn't sure if humans and Cybertronians were ready for these...five faced robots that probably did or didn't exist.

Nonetheless, they couldn't bring it to the Cybertronians yet. Not with everything going on. They already had too much to worry about right now.

"Until we have more information, we will keep this to our selves, Simmons. We already have the Department and the Minicons to worry about. Whatever these five faced robots are, we will let Optimus and the Decepticons know about them later. Let us just concentrate on one thing at a time. Or otherwise, we will be like headless chickens running about." Keller said firmly.

Simmons didn't like it but he saw Keller's point. He knew that the Cybertronians didn't need any distractions right now. And a silly rumor like this wasn't what they needed right now. "I will continue asking questions right after I give this flash drive to our techs for examination. What about Doctor Doom Hollander? Should I begin on him?" He asked frowning.

Keller shook his head as he gave Simmons a tight smile. He knew what kind of reaction he was about to get. "No need. I have Cole and Starscream working on him." He held up a hand when Simmons gave him a flabbergasted look. "Jazz is there, keeping them in line. Though with the information Jackson is giving us, I doubt anything Hollander will or will not say won't matter. But I am curious about the Dinobots. If they were supposed to be weapons to be used against our friends, why didn't work?" He asked frowning.

Simmons shook his head, looking serious. "Who said it wouldn't, sir? Until Ratchet can get a closer look at them, we don't know anything about them. They might have some hidden program we don't know about. Just a flip of a switch..." he paused as the dawning look formed on Keller's face.

"And then we will have a major problem." Keller finished for him as he looked away towards the wall. He took a deep breath before looking back at Simmons with a serious frown. "Once you finish talking to Jackson, go talk to Groundhog and see if he and Hook can't do a quick check up on the Dinobots. Better have Sunriser there with them to keep the dinosaurs from losing their edge. We need to know exactly what the Department has done with them. Also, ask Jackson what he does know about them. We need to make sure that they won't be a danger to anyone. I know that Optimus is throwing a pass to them but if there is something dangerous about the Dinobots, we might need to either dismantle them or lock them up. But we won't do it until we know for sure of how dangerous they will be."

Nodding, Simmons backed slowly away, heading straight for the interrogation room. He paused from going back in. "And when should we bring this whole rumor about the five faced robot entities to Prime and the Decepticons?" He asked frowning.

Keller sighed, looking away from him. He knew that they should probably tell Optimus right away but like he had said before, there was already too much for the Autobots and the Decepticons to even be concentrating on. "We will wait after the Department has fallen completely. We need to worry about them and the Minicons first. But if something does happen, if we do find actual evidence that these things exist, we will let them know. But not until them. Good work, Simmons. Keep at it." He said before turning and walking away. It was time to check up on Cole, Starscream and Jazz and see what they had found out.

Simmons took a deep breath as he watched him go. He just hoped that these so called five faced robots didn't actually exist and that the feeling in his gut wasn't true. He was just having a really bad feeling about the whole thing. He just hoped it didn't come back and bit them in the ass.


	11. World Domination Babble

Information was gathered and shared finally. It had taken a few days at most but the techs had finally something to share with everyone. It wasn't too hard to find all of the info and put it in a short version of what the Department was doing or what they were up to. It pretty much matched what Simmons had said what Jackson did. There was also no word from what Hollander had to say on the matter. Jazz was at the meeting only to tell everyone that the old human fool was being extremely tight lipped about the whole thing and it did have Cole and Starscream pretty fragged off with him.

But still the information that Jackson had shared with Simmons was helping a lot more than it would have with Hollander.

"So, the Department is up for world domination, eh? The whole take over the world shit?" Epps asked as he leaned back on his chair, feet propped up onto the table.

Maggie nodded as she raised her laser pointer to point out certain facts on the information that showed on Teletraan's screen. "Yep. Looks like it. They have a lot of stuff they could use to destroy the world governments. A lot of human experiments turned into mindless drones like they did with Figs and the other people they ripped up. There is even a deadline for when they plan to strike the UN, destroying the Presidents and Queens and such. It looks like we have a month to prepare for it." She stated before turning her pointer off.

"It also looks like they got a hold of some pretty powerful Cybertronian weapons. It says in the information that they recovered a few artifacts that seemed to have been shipped here many years ago." Anya spoke up as she sat next to her father and Trent. She didn't look too well and haven't since Jetfire's death and Skyfire's revival. It worried many people and bots about how she was acting.

Especially Skyfire, himself.

The enormous Autobot was currently in the large room, having to bend his head down a little from hitting the ceiling. He was watching the young Russian woman with sad optics, wishing she would give him a chance to prove that he could do the job of protecting her like his Decepticon counterpart had.

Nonetheless, she wouldn't even look at him and whenever she did, she would flinch away from his gaze.

"As if is, Aaron Jackson already told us where we can find the Director of the Department." Simmons shared his bit of news and many in the room straightened.

Frowning, Optimus looked down at the former Sector Seven agent. "Did he not give you a name?" He requested to know.

Simmons shook his head as he looked up at the Autobot Leader. He pressed a button on a small remote which switched the information on the screen to a picture of Jackson's head, where everyone could see a scar of an operation that had been done. "Unfortunately, no. He knows the name but...he swears that he went through an operation that placed a certain chip in his head. If he says the Director's name, the chip activates and his head goes boom. Then we have a really nasty mess to clean up." He explained before looking up at Wheeljack and Hook as they stepped forward.

"Agent Simmons requested us to take a look at the chip, Optimus." The Autobot inventor spoke up, his helm fins flashing nervous blue. He did not look happy with what he was about to say. "Hook and I got together with Mister Jackson and scanned the device. It is a nasty piece of work, truly. Remember the device that Starscream placed inside of Spitfire? It is similar."

Starscream perked up, his optics dark with suspicion and anger. "What? That cannot be possible. My device was a one of a kind. I only held the schematics for its construction. How can a bunch of humans have one so complex like mine?" He asked darkly.

Hook shook his head looking at the Seeker. "We don't know. From what we scanned, it is exactly like your device, only smaller and just a little more primitive. I can only guess that a certain Cybertronian could be here on Earth, who raided your information datapads before fleeing Cyberton."

Starscream growled, his optics dawning with the info. He seemed to get what Hook was pointing out. "Swindle." He growled.

Most of the humans looked curious when they saw irritated looks in almost all of their Cybertronians' optics. Even Optimus looked irritated. There was a definite connection there.

"Who is Swindle?" Reno asked puzzled by his Autobot partner's reaction.

Several mechs and femmes growled at the very name. But it was Barricade who huffed his vents. "A smuggler, a terrible criminal even amongst the Decepticons. A mech you can't trust no matter what. He was a gambler and a thief who had stolen from even his fellow Decepticons. He worked the black market pretty well. His merchandise were worth it but he is exactly what his name means. He would even sell a stupid rusted bolt for high credits." He stated with a growl.

Starscream nodded looking dark tempered. "He was also the one Decepticon that even worked with a few Autobots for high credits. He would sell information and weapons to Autobots and then do the same for Decepticons. He was a back stabbing mech, worse than me when Megatron was alive. He also liked to touch things that didn't belong to him and then sell them to others." He remarked darkly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he stole your schematics and came to Earth to sell them to the Department." Ratchet remarked from where he stood, where no one realized he had even came in.

Heads turned around to look at him in surprise but Optimus nodded a greeting to him. "Ratchet, how fares your new patient? I suppose Soundwave went back to your medbay to check on her. That is why he isn't here for the Commanding staff meeting." He stated, glancing around.

Ratchet shook his head, looking somewhat irritated. "No, Optimus, he is still there. He hasn't left the waiting room once since he brought in Max Tanner." He said dryly and everyone looked surprised.

"What do ya mean he is still there? He hasn't left for anything?" Jazz asked in surprise.

Again, Ratchet shook his head huffing and folding his arms in his irritation. "No, he hasn't. Not to recharge or refuel. He refused to leave, even when I threatened to force him out. He is sure stubborn, I will grant you that." He growled.

The Commanding Decepticons snickered, knowingly. They knew fairly well what the CMO meant. Soundwave was one who didn't give up. At all.

"That's Soundwave for you." Barricade said shaking his helm before he looked seriously at the Autobot medic. "How is Max?"

Heaving a huge vent, Ratchet looked away for a moment. "She is stable now. Nik and I have flushed out the drugs from her system. She is currently still in recharge. I would have thought she would have awakened by now but..." he sighed, shaking his head, optics dropped. "She hasn't. There was too many sedatives in her body. She is in a deep sleep as we speak, something that I can't even wake her up from." He nodded when everyone, mostly humans breathed sharply. "I know. I know. She is keeping herself from waking up. It isn't anything to worry about just yet. Her body is just so abused from drug use because of what those...sadist Department Scientists did to her!" He growled out viciously. "Her body is just healing itself in its own way. However, I am keeping a close optic on her brain waves and they are highly active. My readouts state that she is suffering from nightmares but...she is in the process of coming out of her deep sleep. I would think we have at least another day before she finally wakes up."

"Well, that's good. Right?" Epps asked looking up at the Autobot CMO.

Ratchet's optics darkened and he looked away. "Yes, I suppose." He said in a far away tone.

No one liked the sound of that one. The Autobots who knew Ratchet well knew something was bothering him. There was something wrong.

Optimus sighed and reached over to place his hand on his old friend's shoulder plate. "Ratchet, what did you discover?" He asked wearily.

Ratchet merely glanced at him before sighing and looking directly at Barricade, who stiffened. It was a look that didn't foretell anything good. "I have not told Soundwave yet. I am unsure how he will take it. So I am going to tell you and ask you what you think I should do on the matter, Barricade." He stated cautiously.

Barricade's optics narrowed. "What?" He drawled out almost as if accusing Ratchet of something.

Offlining his optics briefly, Ratchet vented softly before looking seriously at Barricade again. "Doctor Aaron Jackson lied to Soundwave." He held up a hand when every one of the Decepticons stiffened and began to growl at that. "Someone did harm Max Tanner. And I am guessing it happened some time after she was taken into the Department Facility. Her vocal cords were subjected to some kind of bacterial virus that attacks her larynx or they were highly abused from either screaming too loud and too long or someone tried to strangle her. But I am guessing once she wakes up, she will have a Vocal Cord Paresis case."

Many who looked alarmed at what he was saying, frowned at the choice of medical words he was sprouting out. Not many had heard those words before.

"What does that mean...?" Will Lennox was asking.

Ratchet sighed, shifting his footing from one ped to the other. "It means when she wakes up, she either will be unable to talk very well or she won't talk at all. Her larynx is permanently or temporarily paralyzed. I won't know for sure until she wakes up and I can get her talking just to be sure. One thing we can be sure about is her singing days, as you have told us about, Barricade, are over. She will more than likely unable to sing ever again." He remarked.

Barricade looked quite horrified and so did Prowl, for that matter. They could not believe this. To hear this was happening to Max. "Oh...poor Max." The Decepticon vented out very softly.

"Soundwave will need to know, Ratchet." Prowl said, his vocoder very grave. "He is going to need to know so he can be the one to explain to her what has happened to her."

Ratchet slowly nodded as he looked at Barricade and then to Starscream, who was looking away, gravely. "I will tell him, but I am still unsure how to go about it. I think it will be best if you two be there when I have to explain it to him." He stated.

"You don't need to do that."

Heads jerked around to see who had just spoken and everyone stiffened to see Ravage sitting in the door way, his head bowed and his single optic dimmed.

"Ravage? How long have...?" Starscream started.

Ravage looked away, his pointed audios flat against his helm. "Soundwave sent me to stand in for him for the meeting. He wanted me to sit here and transmit the entire meeting back to him. He is listening in as we speak." He spoke gravely. "He also apologizes but he just wanted to be near the medbay for when Max wakes up. Everyone did." He said quietly before his optic shuttered off and he dropped his helm closer to the ground. "So there is a good chance Max will never be able to talk again?"

Ratchet sighed as he lowered his own head close to his chest but he gave it a careful bob. "That is what it looks like. I am very sorry. But there won't be a way to know until she awakens. And that won't be for another day at least." He stated.

Slowly, Ravage nodded, his head dipping lower. "I see." He paused before venting deeply and lifting his head, flinching as if he was struck out at. "Soundwave is really not happy. He warns that no Department people go near him for a while. That really includes Jackson and his pitiful humans. He won't be held accountable for what happens to them if they so much as talk to him. Or the rest of us for that matter." He growled before standing up and turning to slink away.

"Damn. You, guys, do love her, don't ya?" Epps whistled before grimacing when Ravage growled and stopped. "Sorry. I know you probably don't..."

"No." Ravage interrupted him as he looked over his shoulder at the dark skinned human. "You nailed it. We do love her. Soundwave won't admit it but he does too. In truth, she understood his reasoning for being quiet with only looking at him. Problem is, he won't say anything because he just doesn't want her to get hurt. That is why he tried leaving her behind. Because he didn't want her to be used against him. He admits it is the biggest mistake he ever made but...I will not regret what happens to the Department after what they did. He is going to make them rue the day they were even created when he finds this Director. No one hurts who he cares about and gets away with it. Which explains why he nearly destroyed all of those humans back in New Mexico with his sonic blaster. If he hadn't realized it would do him no good with you, lot, he would have made those Department guys' heads explode and wouldn't have cared either way." He growled before slinking out of the room.

There was a long unsettling pause before Jazz hummed curiously. "Yeah...speaking of which. Where did Sounders get a weapon like that. Judging by Prowler's report, it sounds like a really powerful weapon. Did he build it himself?" He asked.

Starscream and Barricade shared a glance before shaking their heads. "We are not entirely sure about his sonic blaster. He is brilliant when developing weapons but...his blaster he has, I believe I heard Swindle whined about how Soundwave took it away from him some time after Iacon fell. Said he went through the rubble and stole a bunch of stuff from the Iacon Database Records and even from the Iacon Relic Vaults." The Seeker remarked.

Optimus' optics flashed and he looked at Starscream in surprise. Something had clicked in his processor and he was sure it was very important. It was making the cogs and wheels turning and he was sure it was something he would need to look into. "The Vaults? How would he have gotten into...?" He cut off as it clicked and everyone was staring at him in surprise and wonder. "Alpha Trion...he is going need to see Soundwave's sonic blaster. If I am right...and I hope I am not, his powerful weapon is something that he shouldn't have." He remarked now turning slightly as if to leave.

"What do you mean?" Keller asked now stiffening. He wasn't liking this one bit.

"It could be the Resonance Blaster and it could be something that belonged to one of the Primes of Old." Optimus said as he dipped his head down with determination. "I am going to make sure with Alpha Trion. He is going to want to check it to see if it truly did belong to none other than Megatronus Prime, who you will all remember being The Fallen." And he slipped out of the room to find his old mentor.

Everyone stared after him in surprise but it was the Cybertronians that seemed ventless at the mere thought of Soundwave possessing an ancient weapon like that.

"Okay, what?" Reno asked frowning flabbergasted. "Weapons of the Primes of Old? What the hell are those? Some kind of super Cybertronian weapons?"

Starscream frowned but nodded as he stared after Optimus' retreating form. "Yes, in a way. No one knows if they truly exist. They were legends, things that no one believed to be true, just like Unicron and Primus. It was said in the ancient times that the first Primes of Old had certain artifacts that were used to defend Cybertron and even all life. They were ancient relics of some sort, some used for defense and some for offensive. It's said that they were taken away to be locked up after the Great Wars were over. They were mostly only used for that particular war." He explained.

The humans frowned at the very sound of the Great wars. They weren't entirely sure if they heard about that one. They had heard many stories about the Cybertronians. But they didn't think that was one thing they said about.

"Great Wars? The war between Autobots and Decepticons?" Will asked, frowning as he shifted from one foot to the other.

Starscream shook his head with a vent and dark red optics shifting away from all. "No. The Great Wars happened many vorns before the war between Autobots and Decepticons happened. The exact details are unknown to a lot of us but I believe Alpha Trion knows more about it since its rumored that he fought in that war. It's said that the Great Wars began right after Cybertron had been created and the Cybertronian life was starting. A race of alien beings attacked our world, looking for life to enslave." He and all of the others missed Keller and Simmons shooting each other a look of surprise and dawning. Everyone was just too engulfed in the story that Starscream was telling. "No one talks about them any more, not wanting to remember what they had done to Cybertron. But it was the Primes of Old that stood up against them and destroyed them with their ancient weapons, all forged by one of the Primes. The Maker Prime, Solace Prime. That Prime was who created all of the weapons and even was said to have designed most of the Cybertronian weaponry that we all use now. There's not a whole lot that I can even say about the Primes of Old, however. Only the Prime could explain about them. I've only heard rumors." He said shrugging his wings.

With the words roaming within everyone's minds, making them all think about what was just said, it was Hook who stiffened and tilted his head to the side as if listening to a transmission. His actions didn't go un-noticed by all and everyone looked at him questionably. He ignored them for a moment, listening to what was said to him before nodding. He turned his burning red optics over to Keller and Will. "That was Ratchet. He said that Max Tanner is waking up sooner than he realized she would have. He is requesting for you to go to the medbay, Secretary Keller. Max will probably want some fellow humans to explain to her what is going on and where she is at. Just to be sure that she is safe from the Department." He stated in an almost dead tone.

Keller nodded firmly as he shared a glance with Will, who moved to join him when Jazz offered his hands to them to carry them. They figured that was best. "Barricade, will you go retrieve your human charge and Greg Butte? I think it best if they were there to keep Miss Tanner calm. She will be more than likely very stressed about what has happened to her. A familiar face or two might be just what she needs to keep herself in check." He stated as he stepped up onto Jazz's hand.

Barricade nodded as he began moving. He wanted to hurry and do what he was told. He knew fairly well that Kris and Greg would want to see their friend from Las Vegas. The sooner, the better for Max's sake.

It was the nightmare that caused her to awaken.

Dreams of darkness in a cell and then being dragged out into a lab of hell to be poked and prodded by so many needles and being forced to take things she never wanted to take again. It was the nightmares of being strapped down, screaming and crying for the one person she was terrified that she would never see again. She hated all of this. She wanted nothing more than to just curl up and die to think that she would never get to see that face again. She was terrified that she would be forced to stay in a dark cell and play as someone's twisted science experiment for the rest of her life.

Max Tanner found herself waking up with a start after seeing those horrible coming at her with small blades and an oxygen mask, the very last thing she had ever seen before she fell into darkness. She woke with a choking gasp and tears spilling down her cheeks, only to be blinded by hazy light and someone quickly touching her shoulders.

A squeak was all that left her mouth as she tried to scream and writhe away from those clutching hands. She threw herself back away from the person who had grabbed her only to land directly right into someone else's arms. She tried to scream but it only came out as a squeaky noise as if someone was squeezing a pathetic rubber ducky and abusing its squeaker. She thrashed as the arms tightened around her to keep her from thrashing any more.

"Max Tanner! It's all right! Calm down! You are safe!" someone unfamiliar shouted from somewhere behind her.

It did not ease her whatsoever.

Max could only thrash harder and tried to kick at the blurry form she could see in front of her while trying to break out of her captor's arms. She found herself weakening quickly, however. She gasped and panted as she continued trying to fight to break from the man's arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. She wanted to scream and curse at him to let her go. She just wanted out...what...?

It was at that moment she heard music playing, cutting off all shouts within the room. It was the sound of a music box playing. Something so familiar and it made Max suddenly halt to listen to it. She knew that song from somewhere. It was something she had heard back in Las Vegas. It was so...soothing to her. Due to the fact that it had been one person, one mech who had played it for her when she had begged him to show her some of his musical talent.

It was Bach's Lullaby, a music box version that Soundwave had...

Her eyes widening, Max whipped her head around when she found that the man behind her was gently running fingers through her hair while the song kept playing over and over again, trying to calm and soothe her nerves. She found herself staring into dark eyes with a deep red glow and she could only gape at him in surprise.

Soundwave's familiar human form was what was holding her, keeping her from thrashing around like she just had been doing.

"So...Sou...ndwa...ve..." Max tried to say, but it came out very weak and choked as she stared up at him in surprise.

Soundwave's human eyes looked right into herself before softening as he slowly nodded. He kept his arms wrapped around her, keeping her from moving again. It was more to his own reasons to keeping a hold of her than her own, though. He was just glad that she was even awake, but had hoped that she wouldn't have woken up like she had. It couldn't be blamed though.

It had been Ratchet who gave Soundwave a quick warning that Max was waking up and quite violently when he watched her brain waves spike up like they had. The Autobot CMO had shouted his warning to the large silent Communications Officer and SIC of the Decepticons, whom had taken the chance to quickly transform into his Mobile Command vehicle form and activated his holoform so he could hurry over and help Nik and Ratchet calm Max down before she could hurt herself.

Seeing her writhing around on the medical bed like that had put a terrible ache within his spark, however. He didn't like to see that twisted look of fear on Max's face and swore he would do all he could to soothe her fears as best as he could. And when she tried screaming, it hurt his spark even more to hear that it was choking squeak that had come from her vocal cords. It told him that Ratchet's theory might have been right. Max's vocal cords were pretty damaged from the abuse that been done on them. She could barely even scream out in her time of fear.

However, now that Max was calming down and looking up in Soundwave's human eyes with such shock and surprise, yet relief, he relaxed his grip.

But she sure didn't.

The moment she realized that it really was him, she threw her arms around his chest and buried her face into his shoulder, silent sobs escaping her. She was trembling from the fear and relief she was feeling. She even tightened her arms as if Soundwave was trying to pull away and she didn't want him to. It was like she was terrified that if she let him go, he would vanish on her.

Soundwave was not going to let her go, though. He kept his arms wrapped around her, one hand carefully running through her short blonde and pink hair while the other rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I'm here, Max. Do not fear. I am never letting you go again." He whispered to her softly while Ratchet and Nik looked on with concerned looks as the terrified human femme trembled in the Decepticon's holoform's arms. They would have to wait a little bit for her to calm down before they could try and check her over for any injuries she might have done while writhing and screaming like she had just been doing.


	12. Soothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best Song used for Chapter: You Found Me: Kelly Clarkson

It took a little while to calm Max down but Soundwave managed to do it. He kept her in his arms, gently rubbing her back until she only hiccupped sobs out and wiped her eyes free from tears. She still looked afraid as she glanced at Nik Boyd from where he was standing but was surprised to see Ratchet. She had cringed into Soundwave as she stared at the lime green Autobot, who kept patient and away from her, allowing her to adjust her surroundings.

After a short time, she tried to speak, looking at Soundwave. But her voice kept cutting out with scrambled words and that caused her to hiss in pain as she grasped her neck, rubbing the achiness of it.

"Try not to strain yourself, Miss Tanner. You have been through a lot already. In truth, I would have preferred you not to be awake yet." Ratchet spoke softly as he went to an overly large refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle before carefully walking over. He had to stop when Max cringe, watching him warily. He just nodded before flicking his optics to Soundwave and holding it out.

Soundwave merely nodded before he turned his human eyes away to his real form parked near the wall of the huge medbay.

The side door flung open and several metallic bodies came scrambling out, all looking excited. They slowed down from racing over when Max whimpered at the sudden movement and sound bit they still made their way over.

However, Laserbeak dived over to Ratchet and took the water bottle before diving over to the medical bed to join his siblings just sitting at the foot of the human sized bed, bright red optics staring at Max. The subunits were looking happy but hopefully at her, waiting for her to recognize them.

But it didn't take long whatsoever.

As soon as Max saw the subunits, her entire face lit up and tears filled her eyes as a small smile curled onto her face. She knew them immediately. "Fr...nzy...um...le...Laze...ak...Buz...aw." she tried to say, her crackled voice whispered as her tears spilled down her face. She sniffed once before spreading out her arms. "My...oys..." she tried, wincing only a little as it hurt her voice.

The subunits made a move to bolt forward but immediately they stopped their selves as they glanced at the frown on Ratchet's face plates. They knew very well if they didn't get his permission, wrenches would be flying.

Ratchet frowned deeply but then his optics softened and he slowly nodded. "Carefully." He warned them softly.

All four smiled brightly as they snapped their attention back to Max and then scrambled up onto the bed, which groaned under all of the weight. No one cared as the two humanoid and two aerial bots engulfed her in arms and wings.

Max did all she could to wrap all four in her arms, hugging them almost painfully tight, not caring about their sharp corners. She winced a little when one corner did poke her in the ribs but ignored it mostly as she quickly placed kisses right on top of their helms. It only hit her a second later that one was missing. She looked around for the last subunit but didn't see Ravage anywhere. She immediately turned to look at Soundwave questionably, whose human lips up turned barely before he looked towards the doors.

Just as they burst open and here came the feral feline bot, booking it with a bright optic.

"Ah, ah, ah! No running in my medbay, Ravage!" Ratchet scowled as the subunit rushed over to the bed.

Ravage ignored him as he stopped abruptly by the bed and hopped half way up so he could rub his head against Max's arm, who tried to laugh silently and began running her hand against his helm. He gave her a toothy grin, his tail waving back and forth in happiness.

Smiling, Max bent down and kissed the felinish robot on the helm before smiling up at Soundwave, who was trying to look impassive but was openly failing. She reached over and snatched him by his shirt, pulling him close so she could wrap one arm around him, which brought a chuckle out of him.

"All right. All right. I don't want to break it up but I am afraid I have to." Ratchet spoke up moving a little closer. He looked apologetic when Max flinched at the sound of his voice but tried not to let it bother him too much. "Laserbeak, give Miss Tanner the water bottle. Miss Tanner, it will be wise to drink some water. It might help your injured throat."

Max frowned up at him but took the bottle from Laserbeak to drink the cool liquid. She gave the CMO a questioning look, looking him over.

As if understanding what she was thinking, Ratchet motioned to himself. "My name is Ratchet, Miss Tanner. I am the Autobot Chief Medical Officer. I believe you might have heard of me from Prowl while he, Soundwave ad Barricade were in Las Vegas." He spoke carefully.

Max took a moment to think before slowly nodding and looking around with a confused but bright look. She was now looking startled at her surroundings, not recognizing any of it. She even paused to give Soundwave a shocked look as she tried to speak again, only to hiss in pain and touch her throat.

"Don't try and speak right now, Miss Tanner." Ratchet warned carefully, getting her attention again. He sighed softly before motioning to Nik. "This is Doctor Nik Boyd! A German Doctor who is also one of my human colleagues. You must be wondering where you are." And he chuckled when Max gave him a dry look as if saying "Duh". He merely nodded as he motioned to Soundwave. "Soundwave brought you to the Cybertronian Nest Base for medical treatment. He went through great lengths to rescue you from your captors. He, and his subunits." He explained.

Max looked at Soundwave before opening her mouth to try and speak again only to hiss un pain. She grimaced before touching her throat as if asking what was wrong with it.

Ratchet understood nonetheless. He sighed, dipping his head before shuffling carefully forward so not to startle her, just to look in her eyes. "Miss Tanner, I am afraid your vocal cords have been highly abused while in the possession of the Department. You now have a case of Vocal Cord Paresis. I am not sure if it is permanent yet or temporarily. But you are unable to speak for a time until we can know. Until your larynx is healed, I would advise you not to strain it." He told her.

Tears filled Max's eyes as she listened to his words but she definitely understood what he was saying. She looked almost desperate and helpless to know that her voice might be gone forever. She moved her mouth, making a few garbled words that couldn't be understood before scowling in frustration and she held up her hand, moving it as if writing in the air.

Ratchet understood her and looked at Nik, who nodded as if understanding, himself. The human doctor dug into his medical coat and pulled out a pen and a small note book, handing it out to Max.

Max gave him a nod of thanks before she flipped the book open and quickly scribbled what she wanted to say. She then turned it around so that Ratchet and Nik could see what she had written.

'How long will it be before you know? Will I not be able to talk ever again? What about singing?'

Sighing, Nik was the one to shake his head to her question. "The damage to your throat is severe, Miss Tanner. I wouldn't advise returning to that career. We also don't..." he paused when Max scribbled furiously on the note pad and showed him a single word that clearly would have been yelling it if she could.

'MAX!'

Nik grimaced but nodded his head in apology. "Max, I apologize for offending you." He said softly.

Max huffed in frustration ad pain before she drooped her shoulders and slumped against the headboard of the bed, writing on the pad again. She showed it to him again.

'I'm sorry. I just...' She had crossed out the last two words and wrote something else. 'Singing was my life. It was all I knew. And now you are saying I will never sing again. I am DJ. What kind of DJ can I be if I can't sing?'

Ratchet smiled faintly as he nodded to her. "We will have to introduce you to Bumblebee and Blaster later. You don't always need a voice to be a DJ." He received a dry look from Max, clearly not amused. He chuckled any way before looking up when there came a tap on the door. "Who is it?" He called.

The door opened and Jazz came in, carrying Keller and Will with Barricade right behind him with Kris on his shoulder and Greg Butte jogging to keep up.

Nonetheless, Max's face brightened when she saw the three se did know and received happy smiles in return. Greg even ran right up to her and engulfed her in a hug, which Kris soon followed after.

"Max, you may recognize the Secretary of Defense, John Keller and this is Colonial Will Lennox, who is the head of the human division of Nest." Ratchet said a moment later, after explaining why Max wasn't saying anything.

Keller nodded to Max, smiling faintly in greeting. "Miss Tanner." He chuckled when she scowled and Ratchet had to tell him to just call her by her name. "Max, so we heard you went through quite an adventure, dealing with some of our unwanted enemies. I am deeply sorry that this happened to you. I am only glad Soundwave got to you in time." He stated.

While he was talking, Max had been writing something down before she flipped it around to reveal her question.  
'How did you find out they took me? Who were they? What happened? Why me?!' The questions had been.

From a side look, Max saw Soundwave look away with an almost impassive look. She frowned slightly as she looked at him before looking back at Keller when he sighed, also seeing the look on the big Decepticon's face.

"They are called the Department. It is a top secret terrorist organization that was a part of the Government before they were shut down. They weren't very happy about it so they went their own way. They," Keller was explaining. "They are aware of our Cybertronian neighbors and have targeted any humans that are close to them. You, unfortunately, were caught being around three of our Cybertronians and they thought you were an ally. They attacked you because they knew that you meant something to one of them."

Glances were made towards Soundwave, who refused to look at anyone or thing but the wall.

"Anyway, we just recently found out that the Department even had you and we were preparing a rescue mission to bring you to safety." Keller continued.

"Yeah, but SOMEONE had to flip out and go off on his own." Barricade said shooting Soundwave a smug look, looking like he was enjoying this too much. And he received a dark look in return from the DSIC. "Soundwave took off before we could even stop him and tore through that Department Facility just to find you. Did a lot of the pits to get you back all by himself."

Max couldn't help but smile shyly up at Soundwave, clearly liking the sound of what he did to save her. She even picked up the pen to write some more. Only she didn't get it all written when her eyes flashed and she practically threw it away from her to cover her mouth and grasp her stomach.

Immediately recognizing the act, Nik snatched up a trash can and hurried over to her, handing it to her so she could empty out her stomach.

"Eck." Barricade remarked, grimacing in disgust before getting his head slapped by Ratchet.

Everyone else looked at Max in concern as she threw up and looked quite embarrassed about it. Keller and Will stepped back so that Nik could take care of her for the moment.

With tears of embarrassment in her eyes, Max finished her moment of sickness before plopping backwards and covering her face with her hands. She was no doubt very upset for breaking down like that. A squeaky word of why escaped her painfully and all gave her a sympathetic look. Soundwave moved closer to rub her shoulder in comfort, which she somewhat flinched a little from.

"It's a withdraw from the drugs the Department gave you." Ratchet spoke gravely. "You will be ill for a couple days but it will get better. I will give you some anti nausea and antibiotics medication to help. I also suggest you eat only liquid food until you can handle solids. Until I am completely sure you are healthy, I do want you to stay in my medbay. All right?"

Max, still looking a little green, nodded as she sat back up and took a drink of her water, grimacing at the after taste. She reached for the notebook again and wrote down something.

'I'm sorry. This is really embarrassing.' She had wrote.

Everyone was shaking their heads but it was Ratchet who spoke up again. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Max. You didn't know what would have happened." He paused glancing off to the side, his optics lighting up a little. He scowled a little before shaking his head as if telling someone no.

After a moment, he looked aggravated about something before looking at Max. "Max, there are a couple of mechs who would like to meet you. But I won't allow them to visit until I am sure you are up to it." The medic stated firmly and loudly as if telling those visitors that.

Max hesitated as she looked confused before slowly nodding as if granting it. Ratchet, understanding, nodded back and looked to the medbay doors.

After a moment, the doors swooshed open and the two leaders came in, looking bemused.

Just by looking up at Optimus Prime, Max had to gape. She was aware that the Cybertronians were large, due to Soundwave's size. But the Autobot leader was a good Cybertronian head taller than her favorite Cybertronian. And much like Soundwave, he walked with a strange sense of elegance and grace for such a heavy and large being made out of metal. She immediately felt a sense of peace and nobility wash over her just by looking at him. It definitely calmed her nerves.

The other Cybertronian, on the other hand, was almost completely opposite. She took in his silverish beige coloring, the wide jet wings on his back and the brilliant red optics that were looking right at her. She sensed a certain...arrogance and over confidence rolling off of him. He was trying to intimidate her with his complex superiority look but all she could do in return was slowly smirk and shake her head.

Starscream blinked in surprise to see that she was not cringing back like he thought she would. Which brought a snicker from Barricade and a smirk from Soundwave, the two knowing what he had been trying to do.

"Max Tanner," Optimus spoke up finally and she looked up at him almost in awe by the sound of his powerful but gentle voice. She was already in admiration of him just by the way he sounded. "I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots." He introduced himself.

"And I'm Starscream, the Leader of the Decepticons." The Seeker butted in, in a sort of rough tone. "Seems to me, you've caused quite a stir in my ranks."

Max drew back a little as surprised while Soundwave growled and sent a glare at his leader. He shared a short glaring contest with Starscream until it was Ratchet who started waving a wrench at the latter. "Don't even start, Starscream. You are not going to harass my patient when she just barely woke up!" He warned.

Starscream snorted unattractively and shook his helm with a smirk on his faceplates. "Harass her? Pit, no. I am not going to harass her. I am going to THANK her!" Everyone looked at him in surprise while Soundwave growled and glared harder at him. He ignored it as he smirked back down at a surprised Max. "Do you have any idea, whatsoever, just how irritating Soundwave has been for eons because he is such a loner?"

"Starscream." Soundwave growled a warning.

Again, Starscream ignored him as he openly grinned at Max, who was slowly starting to smile.

"There was a bet going on in the Decepticon ranks that Soundwave would never find someone to care about, due to the fact that he is an emotionless son of a glitch." Starscream remarked smugly, earning another growl from the said Decepticon.

"And even better," Barricade added, not even flinching when Soundwave shot him a dark, vicious look. "He missed you, big time. The past couple of months, he has been so fragging unbearable with his mopey, depressing self. It was driving everyone nuts!"

WHAM!

"OW! SOUNDWAVE!" Barricade snarled when one of the silent Con's wavering appendages slapped him upside the helm.

However, Max was smiling, tears in her eyes as she looked up at Soundwave. She looked so happy to hear that. It definitely showed on her face as she looked up at the big silent Decepticon. She even picked up the notebook and wrote, 'I missed him and my boys too. The only reason why I ended up with those assholes was them saying they were taking me to them. They said they were his allies.'

Soundwave growled at the very thought that the Department lied to her just to force her to go with them. The more he heard about them, the more he felt the urge to rip them apart.

"That is another reason I wanted to speak to you, Miss Tanner." Optimus spoke up, ignoring the angry Decepticon's reaction and receiving curious looks. "We will not ask you for the information now, since you have just woken from stasis but we would like to know if you could tell us anything that you saw or heard while as a captive." The Autobot Leader looked apologetic ad quite guilty for bringing it up. But it was necessary.

Max, however, slowly nodded, stopping anyone from protesting, namely Soundwave or Ratchet. She began writing, immediately and everyone could only watch. She wrote for a good long moment, letting everyone pondering what she had to say but once she finished, she held the notebook out to Nik, who took it.

Frowning the German doctor looked at and began reading out loud for all to hear. "I remember there was this doctor. He was really mean, even if he looked nice. He kept a nice smile on his face but I learned a long time ago to never anyone by how they look. He put me through hell while I was there. He was even the one to try and choke me when I wouldn't stop fighting to break out of restraints." He read.

Soundwave and his subunits growled viciously and everyone was surprised when Barricade and Ratchet did the same. Everyone just frowned darkly at the thought. But Max took the notebook back and wrote some more for a short minute before giving it back to Nik.

"He made me go through a lot of tests and kept talking about readmission to a more robotic experiment. Something about cutting me up and turning me into some kind of cyborg. Said he was going to use me to get into the enemies' ranks and make me cut them down secretly." Nik read her note.

Max took over the notebook again and wrote next, "I kept fighting though. I was not going to be used for anything. Especially used against Soundwave." Nik read from the note.

Slowly everyone nodded, somewhat smiling in admiration for this human civilian who seemed to have a lot of fight in her than they realized.

"Did they ever do anything to you that you might be aware of? Any kind of operations or surgery?" Keller asked seriously.

Max shook her head as she took her notebook back and wrote a good deal for them this time.

"No. They tried to start drugging me up so they could cut me open but being a former drug addict, I learned how to push past the drug affects." Nik read from her note. "I've built up a good immunity to drugs a long time ago. So I was somewhat aware with my surroundings at the time. And when they tried starting the operations, I fought against them."

"Which is probably why she had so many sedatives in her system then." Ratchet interrupted thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin guard. "If her immune system kept pushing back the drugs they were forcing into her, they would have wanted to put as much as they could inside of her so she would take to them."

Slowly, everyone nodded. They figured that made a little sense.

However, before anyone else could ask any more questions, the door opened and the tall, golden Alpha Trion walked in, ignoring the exasperated sigh from Ratchet ad him muttering, "Medbay is getting too crowded."

Instead, the golden mech took one look at Max and smiled almost coyly, earning an awed look from her, due to the fact that he was a brilliant gold color. "Maximum Wave." The old mech merely stated, earning surprised and suspicious looks. He ignored them again as he looked up at Optimus. "Optimus, you already know why I am here." He added in a firm tone.

Optimus nodded once as he turned his optics over to Soundwave. "Yes, I do. I suggest we take this conversation outside the medbay. I am sure Max would like some rest." He said firmly.

Understanding the look, Soundwave nodded before looking at a rather hesitant Max, who understood the fact that he was leaving the room. He gently placed his holoform's hand over hers. "I will return once we are done speaking. You rest." He told her.

Max, still looking uneasy, slowly nodded as she laid back. She did not look like she wanted to go to rest without him in the room. She wanted him to stay by her side at all times.

But unfortunately, Ratchet nodded in agreement as he looked around. "That goes for all of you. Out of my medbay so that my patient can get some sleep. She needs to rest and too much excitement is not good for her. So out." He ordered, pausing for a moment. "Oh, Soundwave, before I forget. Take your cracked visor to Wheeljack and Hound so they can repair it. They will have an extra for you in the mean time until its complete." And he received a nod from the silent Decepticon.

Everyone began to leave, though Soundwave and Alpha Trion ended up being the last to do so. The large Decepticon had eventually dismissed his holoform and was looking at Max with his real optics. But after a moment, he left the medbay.

"Soundwave," Alpha Trion said as soon as they were out of the room. It was only he, Soundwave, Optimus and Starscream now; the other mechs and humans already having wandered off. "I am glad you found your Max. I am sure with your assistance, she will adjust to being a part of our resistance against Galvatron and his Minicons. I also heard the report of your...invasion of the Department facility, including certain details. I am rather curious about your sonic blaster. May I inspect it?"

Soundwave frowned, his damaged visor dimming a little before he raised his left arm and allowed the hidden compartment to open so he could take out the dark metal blaster gun from within. He held it out to the Ancient Cybertronian so he could look it over.

Alpha Trion carefully took the blaster and began inspecting it. It was made of dark metal, twisted and twirled a little in its strange design. Deep red markings ran across the nozzle of the weapon and onto the handle. Indeed, it looked almost like a usual gun would but there just seemed something about it that made others frown. Everyone could almost see a pulsing wave come off it while just being in Alpha Trion's hand.

Turning it over a few times, Alpha Trion slowly nodded before he pressed his fingers against what looked like the power core container so he could see the interface systems for the weapon. A part of the handle hissed open ad revealed a surprising sight.

Unlike most blaster guns with power cores, the sonic blaster didn't seem to have one. Instead, it had a complex looking energy wires all glowing with red light.

As well as a strange looking Cybertronian marking; a name that not many would have known before the attack of The Fallen happened.

"As I was afraid of. This is a Prime weapon. It belonged to Megatronus Prime before his great fall into darkness and corruption of Unicron." Alpha Trion merely stated.

Everyone, Soundwave especially tensed in surprise.

"So...Soundwave somehow has a hold of a weapon used by the Primes of Old." Optimus said frowning and tilting his head. "What do we do then?"

Alpha Trion shook his head as he closed the containment shield and held the weapon back out to Soundwave, who was slow to take it back. "We do nothing with it. It has imprinted its coding with Soundwave. I can only guess that he can alone use it due to his type of Cybertronian coding." He turned his golden optics onto the silent Decepticon, smiling faintly. "It is you telepathic coding that bonded to this weapon, Soundwave. An ability you have not used for a long time, I can only guess."

Optimus and Starscream gaped in surprise at Soundwave. "A telepath? Since when?!" The Decepticon Leader yelped. "I have never seen Soundwave...!"

Soundwave was placing the sonic resonator away, not even sparing a glance at his Leader. "Of course not. Only Megatron and Shockwave were aware of my telepathic abilities." He answered in a deep rumble. He turned his burning visor back to Starscream. "It was when I first joined the Decepticon cause. Megatron learned of my abilities and wanted to use them only as a weapon of destruction. Until he learned that my processor was able to strike down another's brutally. It was at the time he didn't trust my loyalty. So he ordered myself to submit a program seal and had my telepathic ability placed in lockdown. I can remove the sealing program at any time but not without a few...problems."

"What sort of problems?" Optimus asked quite curious about it.

Soundwave looked back at him. "Once I remove the seal, I will be subjected to the unstable wave of emotions around my very person." He answered in his strange way.

Alpha Trion only nodded. "In other words, he has not used his telepathy for so long that he is unused to it. Once he removes the sealing program to unlock his ability program, he will be hit with whatever emotions that are in other mechs." He broke it down a little.

"I see. Then if we do allow him to remove the seal, it would be wise if there was no one around him so he doesn't pick up the emotions others tend to have, striking at him before he could prepare himself." Optimus said thoughtfully.

"Exactly how powerful can your telepathy be, Soundwave?" Starscream asked suspiciously.

Soundwave sent him a rather cool, sly smile. "Powerful enough to knock even Megatron into stasis lock if I so desire." He said darkly smug.

Starscream couldn't help but smirk. "And we could probably use that to our advantage then." He stated narrowing his optics. "Does it work on organics?"

Optimus and Alpha Trion stiffened at the very thought while Soundwave merely frowned. But after a moment, he nodded. "I have used my telepathic programming against an organic being once, only to seek out information that was being withheld." He saw the unease in Optimus' optics but he shook his helm. "It is not fatal unless I make it to be, Optimus Prime. The only affect that will come to an organic is a processor ache afterward."

Slowly Optimus nodded and looked at Starscream. "You are thinking of having Soundwave interrogate Hollander, aren't you?" He asked seriously.

Starscream looked just as serious as he gazed back at Optimus. "What other choice do we have, Prime? The old fool might have something very important in his mind and we need to know what he does know about the secret Director of the Department. The sooner we know who the Director is, the faster we can end them for all. Do you really want other humans to continue being harmed because of them?" He asked firmly.

Optimus sighed, his shoulders falling a little. He didn't like this but he did some point to Starscream's words. They really did need to end the Department quickly. For other humans' sakes. There could have been a lot of secrets that Hollander had that they needed to know about.

Turning his attention back to Soundwave, Optimus frowned. "Your ability will not terminate or cause serious damage, will it?" He asked firmly.

Soundwave shook his head straightening. "Negative. Unless I want it to. But I will only use it for information gathering. Not termination. You have my word of Primus of it." He swore.

Slowly, Optimus nodded with a sigh. "Soundwave, then you have my permission, and obviously Starscream's, to remove yourself from the base and well away from all to deactivate the seal program ad regain your telepathic program. When you are ready, begin interrogating Doctor Alexander Hollander."


	13. Battle Of The Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best Song used for Chapter:  
> The Crystal Method - Play For Real (Dirtyphonics Remix)

It actually took a whole day for Soundwave to ready himself for interrogating Doctor Alexander Hollander. He had a lot to prepare himself for due to the fact that he hadn't used his telepathy for such a long time. It had been vorns since he last used it before Megatron had become so paranoid about his ability.

So, taking Optimus' order as advice, the large silent Decepticon left the base, driving about a mile out away from the Grand Canyon and prepared to deactivate the sealing program. He had scanned the area, making sure there were no one around before locking onto the seal and broke down like he usually did with firewalls of another mech's processor.

It wasn't until after the seal had been deleted did Soundwave start picking up faint traces of emotions from his surroundings.

His processor trickled with light emotions that already had him staggering from. He hadn't realized that he could still pick up small emotions from the wild life such as desert birds and a few deer that grazed nearby. That was something he learned quickly. He hadn't exactly expected it but knew he should have. Animas may not be not have the same capacity as humans did but they still had their own emotions that most humans and even some Cybertronians realized.

After spending the day outside the base, carefully stretching his ability program out to touch the processors and minds of his fellow Cybers and a few humans, Soundwave finally adjusted the sensitivity of his program so he could control it.

He spent the entire day and some of the night, practicing with his unused program, once again getting to know what he could do with hit.

By the next early morning, Soundwave was ready to do what he had been requested to do.

Making a stop by the medbay to check up on Max, Soundwave could only smile under his mask plates to see her sleeping with his subunits surrounding her. Frenzy and Rumble were practically wrapped in her arms, curled up close to her sides while the bird twins were settled on the back of her berth's head board, their heads tucked under their wings. Ravage was the only one to have woken up at the foot of her bed when Soundwave came in, looking up at his creator softly before lowering his head again and falling back into recharge.

Soundwave pinged him softly to let him know what he was doing and Ravage merely twitched his tail in acknowledgement, not even bothering to online his optic.

Deciding to watch Max sleep a little longer, Soundwave couldn't resist the sheer curiosity to touch Max's mind with his ability, just to see why she was smiling in her sleep and looking so happy even after her nightmare among the Department. He used a very low setting, not wanting to hurt her in any way.

And he surprised and pleased to see that she was dreaming of him and his subunits.

The dream she held within her mind was of her sitting on Soundwave's lap, a tentacle wrapped around her in a protective but loving embrace while they watched the subunits play together, prancing around in a game of tag. The look on Max's face was surprisingly loving as she turned her face upward to look at his dream self. His dream self would look back, showing the exact emotions she felt deep within but didn't dare to show outside around anyone.

It did not take a lot of pushing into Max's mind to realize that she was deeply in love with him. The very look on her face was enough to say that. And it warmed his spark greatly to know that he held her heart so close to him. He made a solid promise to himself, to her and to Primus that when it was safe enough, he was going to court her properly and take care of her for the rest of his very being.

Slipping carefully from Max's mind without leaving so much as a scratch, Soundwave left the medbay, pinging Optimus Prime and Starscream that he was finally going to the brig to start on Hollander.

He received acknowledgements from the two and they both stated that they were on their way to join him with Ratchet and Knockout.

A single growl had escaped from Soundwave at the thought that Starscream had chosen Knockout of all Decepticons to join them in watching the interrogation of Hollander. He wasn't exactly thrilled but he had an idea of why Starscream was bringing him. There could only be one reason for it.

Starscream wanted Soundwave to take a quick peek into Knockout's processor to see where his true loyalties lied.

Coming to the Brig, Soundwave found the others already there, though Knockout was the only one who was yawning after being woken so early. He did not look exactly happy to have been called to the brig for some interrogation of a squishy.

Starscream pinged Soundwave, earning an irritated nudge back against his processor and ended up waiting for only a moment to hear the results.

Soundwave slipped his mind into the vain medic's, just to see where he laid with his intentions of being with them only to have his face plates go completely blank and did not look amused of the results.

'Soundwave?' Starscream sent his private message to the large Decepticon.

Soundwave looked blankly back at the Seeker. 'He has every intention he spoke of. He meant what he said about standing with us and the Autobots. He is also fantasizing of ripping Shockwave's head off and presenting it to Autobot Moonracer as a courting gift. He is rather dramatic about such as well.' He sent back dully.

Starscream couldn't help but snicker out loud, raising a few optic ridges from the two Autobots and the neutral, who suddenly realized that the Decepticon Leader and his SIC was staring at him blankly or highly bemused.

'He also thinks you are a completely idiot.' Soundwave added.

Starscream stopped snickering and glared at Knockout after Soundwave's revelation.

"What? Why are you glaring at me?" Knockout asked uneasily.

Starscream shook his head, still glaring at Knockout turned slightly to Optimus, his glare never leaving the uneasy looking red and silver mech. "Shall we begin then?" He merely asked darkly.

Optimus raised his optic ridge before he sighed and shook his head. He honestly didn't even want to know. Nodding as he lead the way into the brig and to where Hollander was in his cell, he looked seriously as the human inside, who became aware that he had giant visitors.

Sitting up on his bed, Hollander glowered at the giants. "I already told you that I will not say anything." The old man said darkly.

"You don't have to, human." Starscream said now darkly amused as he stood beside Optimus, who still didn't look happy about this. "You just have to think about it. Soundwave, begin."

Soundwave merely nodded as he stepped closer to the bars of the cell, earning a dark look from the human inside. He met Hollander's glare with his own as he began uploading his telepathy program and feeling it stretching out towards the human like invisible tendrils. He paused for only a moment as he opened a wrist compartment and allowed an I/O cord unwind and plug into a Teletraan computer in the room. The screen lit up, showing only a black screen with static dancing across it. "Suggestion: Do not fight it. Results: It will be painful if you do." He spoke in a warning.

"What?" Hollander asked frowning in suspicion and alarm. And then he felt something pressing hard into his brain. He cried out in surprise as he practically felt something worming its way into his mind.

It had the two Autobots tense up and the Decepticon Leader frowning as he looked at the screen, waiting for the images to show. Knockout just frowned, watching carefully before it seemed to click. He groaned as if he realized what Soundwave was doing. "He is a telepathic, isn't he?" He asked slapping a servo to his helm.

Starscream and the two Autobots looked at him in surprise. "You know?" The first asked.

Knockout nodded as he turned his ruby optics onto them. "I heard rumors in Medic school. My instructor, Cureol said he met a mech with a telepathic program, who exceeded high expectations of his programming. He said there was only two Cybertronians in existence that could read processors like this. He only named one but never said the other's. Obviously that was Soundwave." He paused, wincing and looking almost painfully. "He didn't tell you something about something I was thinking now, did he?"

Starscream returned to glaring at him. He wasn't about to let Knockout get away with thinking that he was an idiot like he was thinking. "An idiot, am I?" He asked viciously.

Knockout winced again and murmured an apology, as well as he was going to have to work on his firewalls to keep annoying telepaths out of it.

"And the other? He said who the other was?" Ratchet asked curiously already having a feeling that he and the others already knew who.

Knockout looked right at him smirking. "I don't even need to tell you who. You already know him by name. He is right here in the base. Besides, Prime knew slightly about his abilities, after all." He stated.

"Alpha Trion." Optimus said in awed revelation. "That must mean..."

Starscream's optics lit up as it hit him. He could only think it might connect to the idea. "Soundwave may be a descendant of Alpha Trion, or a branch descendant." He vented in surprise.

Soundwave found himself diving into twisted darkness as his processor connected with Alexander Hollander's. He found it twisted and dark as he practically soared deep inside until he found an eerie red light up ahead. He frowned as he dove deeper within until he found himself in a strange looking dark office.

It was too dark around him to see the room itself but Soundwave paid no attention to the room. He looked only at a man that stood in the middle in front of a dark obsidian desk, staring at something behind it, hidden from view.

It was a younger version of Alexander Hollander. He must have been in his earlier forties at this time. Which would have placed the time of the sixties or so. He was wearing a fine black suit, much like a man of great importance, or someone there for an interview.

"So, you are Alexander Hollander. The scientist I was foretold about." Someone behind the desk spoke up.

Hollander nodded as he stood tall and firm, his hands folded behind his back like a soldier. "Yes, sir. I am." He said firmly and proudly.

"I was told you are interested in the deeper scientific part of our department. You know we don't usually take requests in Sector Three. We do the requesting." The hidden man spoke up.

Hollander nodded as he kept himself firm. "I understand, sir. But I am greatly interested in challenging my knowledge and proving my assets to Sector Thirteen. If you have read my file, I am a great science in Mechanic Sciences as well as Biological warfare. I even helped discover the alien technology that was discovered in Peru as well as Egypt. I have done a lot of research and I can help translate the alien readouts, sir." He stated firmly.

There was a pause before someone shifted behind the desk, leaning forward only a little. The barely lit room revealed a small shine of reflection off of glasses and a long strand of blonde hair. "I see. Well, I will admit it but I am interested in your file, Hollander. I will allow you a trial run in the Sector. We shall see what kind of weapon ideas you can develop for us." He said before extending a hand.

Hollander stepped forward and took the man's hand, shaking it firmly. "Thank you, Doctor J..."

The scene suddenly blacked out and Soundwave frowned as he felt someone shoving uselessly at his own processor. He barely even had to turn his helm to see the old man version of Hollander glaring up at him.

"What are you doing inside of my mind, alien?! This is invasion of privacy! I did not give you permission to come inside it!" Hollander snapped.

Soundwave narrowed his optics at him as he turned to face him. "Negative. You did not. Advice: do not fight me. Results: You will not win." He warned.

Hollander bared his teeth at the Decepticon, shaking his head. He looked furious that this alien being had the gull to break into his personal memories. "Advice: get out! I will not show..."

"Advice not taken." Soundwave growled right back before he dove deeper into Hollander's mind, searching for the identity of the man whom he had been speaking to.

The new image that was revealed was in a well lit room; clearly in a medical lab of some sort. There were machines all around the room with lights flashing. There were scientists shouting in fury and alarm as men in black suits were moving swiftly from one machine to another, working fast to gathering things up.

A younger version of Hollander and surprisingly, Aaron Jackson were shouting at a very official looking man, who was giving orders to the suited men.

"How dare you, Theodore Simmons! How dare you come into our Sector and start stealing our information and research! You do not have the authority to do this!" Aaron Jackson was yelling while Hollander merely growled at men as he tried to snatch a box of files out of his hands. He ended up being seized by another agent and yanked back to stop him.

The official, who looked oddly similar to Agent Simmons, turned to face the two furious doctors, a dead look on his face. He reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a paper, shoving it at him. "Unfortunately I do, Doctor Jackson. And your Head of the Sector already has been warned. Sector Three is being shut down. Your research will be consfigated by Sector Seven. You have been doing illegal human research experiments, Doctors. You have all been warned that it will not be tolerated by what you have been doing here. By order of the Secretary of Defense, Sector Three is shut down and all of you are being removed from the Alien Projects. Start job searching, boys. You are finished!"

Hollander glared hard at the obvious ancestor of Agent Seymour Simmons, looking dangerous tempted of killing him right there. "Oh, no, Simmons. That is where you are wrong. We are not finished." He growled before grabbing Jackson's arm and leading him away.

"Alexander, what are you doing?! We cannot allow them...!" Jackson was protesting.

"And we won't, Jackson! I have many back up files hidden! If Sector Seven wants to shut us down, we will allow them to think that! We will form our own Department! The Department will rise again, my old friend! And I know just who to go to!" Hollander growled as they stormed out.

The image changed again and Soundwave was surprised to see Hollander and Jackson standing in a very dark warehouse, surrounded by many burning red pairs of lights.

Cybertronians.

Decepticons.

The Fallen stood in the dark shadows, glaring down at the two humans in disgust but a hint of curiosity. "Pray, why should we help you form this...Department? What assets do we achieve in you pitiful, disgusting humans?" The ancient Cybertronian growled.

Hollander, unlike Jackson, did not look unsettled by being under the scrutiny of such a powerful being. "My Lord Fallen, I know we are puny disgusting organics you would rather squish under your feet. But as human allies, we can help you achieve your goals. We will give you full access to certain government as well the known whereabouts of the one you perhaps seek. The American government has one of your kind in a locked down facility." He pulled out a file from an opened brief case and showed a picture of Megatron in stasis lock, covered in deep freeze ice. "We call it NBE One. I am sure you may know it."

The Fallen narrowed his burning optics at the picture before smirking cruelly. "Perhaps you are useful after all to give me this...information. Still, you are a fool. We can access the whereabouts of Megatron all on our own. So I ask you, what assets can you bring?" He asked darkly.

Hollander lift his head higher before he dropped down to one knee, yanking Jackson to follow. They both bowed before him, surprising a great many, including Soundwave. "We will forever be your servants, Great Master. Your slaves. With your help, we will assist you in enslaving all mankind. All we ask is for you to spare us as your slaves, your...confidants as humans." He stated.

The Fallen chuckled as he rubbed his spiny chin plates. He looked pleased to see these humans bowing down to him. "Very well. You will be my slaves and I will assist you building this secret government you so wish to run. What fraction should you call it?" He asked darkly amused.

Hollander looked up into the burning evil lights and smiled just as darkly. "The Department." He answered, now raising his hand to motion to someone off to the side. "And I have just the person to run it as its Director."

It went dark again as Soundwave felt Hollander shoving hard against his processor. He felt empathic strikes against his own, causing him to growl and glare at the human who was doing the attacking.

"Get out of my mind, alien!" Hollander snarled now striking at him with everything he had.

Glaring, Soundwave struck back with a telepathic wave, causing the human to cry out in pain and alarm. "Attempts are in vain, Hollander." He growled as he struck the human's psyche again, causing him to draw back. "Answer now. Who is the Director? Who are you working with?"

Hollander's eyes snapped open as he yelled out in fury and pain, hands slapping over his ears, as if trying to block out the words and demands of answers. "No!" He roared as afraid of what was about to happen.

There suddenly came a loud metallic thrumming sound from all around the two, causing Soundwave to look around, alarmed when several burning vicious red eyes began lighting into view. Some that even sent icy chills running through his energon lines as he looked at them with alarm. There were five pairs all around him and the human, who fell to his knees, looking up at the five pairs of eyes with fear and alarm.

"I didn't say anything! He doesn't know! He doesn't know! I didn't show him!" Hollander yelled through the darkness.

Soundwave suddenly flinched when a shrieking metallic sound began echoing all around him, assaulting his own audios, much like how it was doing to Hollander. He couldn't stop himself from slapping his servos over his audio system to try and block out the sounds. He groaned as pain struck his processor and he fell to one knee guard, feeling as if his helm was going to split in two.

"Failure! You have failed!" A vicious, very rough voice roared, assaulting Soundwave's audios even worse than before.

"No! I haven't! I am doing all that I can! Give me a chance!" Hollander yelled over the screeching metallic sounds.

"We give no second chances! You have failed! They know of us now! We have been discovered! The assignment you have been given will be terminated!" A new rough, scratchy voice roared, causing Soundwave to groan and lower his helm, offlining his optics as he began pushing hard against whatever the source of sounds away with his programming.

He honestly didn't know what this was but he needed to fight back.

Optics onlining, Soundwave focused on the voices and the owners of the eyes glaring down at him. He tried shoving his very consciousness towards them to getting a closer look at them. He could feel his tendrils of thought grasping out and grabbing a hold of one of them, now pulling hard to bring it closer.

One of the pairs of red eyes sharply looked at him before a guttural snarl snapped out from the darkness and something struck out at Soundwave's processor.

Groaning under the assault, Soundwave kept a firm grip on it, not letting go as he kept pulling it. He growled viciously, growing bolder as he began a painful tug a war with whatever he had in his grasp, even though it was beginning to thrash against his processor.

Series of guttural snarls joined with the one he had a hold of as the other pairs of red burning glares snapped to the large Decepticon and a rain of sharp, burning empathic attacks began striking out at him to break his hold against it.

Narrowing his burning visor, Soundwave pressed closer, yanking his captured closer. He thrust one of his tendrils of thought forward, trying to snare whatever he had by its mind.

A sharp burning image came back to him, the scenery flickering briefly to reveal the darkness of a full starry night. Planets could be shown before his very optics, ones that were nowhere near Earth or its Solar System. Whatever this thing was, it was not from around the Earth. It was something from very far away.

A brief glance to the side revealed a massive, dark intergalactic ship made of twisted metal and brilliant energy waves and lights. A twisted and strange design on the side that Soundwave had not seen before. He made sure to quickly take a snap shot of the design before he felt something strike out at him again, only this time deep inside his very chassis. Deep within his very spark chamber. It was enough to cause the usual silent and serious Decepticon to cry out and quickly withdraw, snapping backwards right out of the being's minds.

There was a burning pain within Soundwave's spark chamber, causing him to curl inward himself and clutch at his chassis, trying to soothe the pain.

Suddenly he heard a series of echoing cries fill his bonding program. He could hear his subunits crying out to him, roaring and screaming as if they suddenly felt his pain. They were reaching out to him, touching his very core with their own, trying to send comfort and strength to him.

Soundwave felt only brief warmth, yet the burning sensation was still striking through his system. He lift his optics to glare around to see those glaring eyes watching him as they continued to strike out at him.

"Foolish Cybertronian! If it is a battle of will you wish to partake, you will fail! We will destroy your very being!" A guttural snarl reached out as another strike slashed out at him.

Soundwave felt it cut into his very being, but this time, five energy signatures snapped in front of him, serving as a shield, even as he barked out a silent order for them not to interfere.

His subunits ignored him as they allowed the strange beings to strike out at them. They cried out in pain but continued to shield their creator.

"Get back, all of you!" Soundwave snarled as he tried to push them back with his bond.

But the subunits wouldn't relent as they kept it up. They weren't about to allow their master and creator be harmed by whatever these attackers were.

'Strike them, boss! Fight back!' Came Rumble's cry as he continued to shield him.

Soundwave growled at him in warning but snapped his attention back to the five pairs of beings, who were striking out viciously now, trying to severely harm him and his creations. He flinched when he heard the five crying out in pain. He didn't like hearing them hurt.

Snarling, Soundwave forced himself to his peds of thought and gather up all his strength to shove another attack at them. He felt his subunits link together with his empathic strike, sending their own strength to help him.

However something strange happened.

Even as Soundwave gathered his subunits' strength to mingle with his own to strike out, he felt the nervous tendrils of a sixth subunit reaching forward. He frowned in alarm for only a brief moment, turning his telepathic gaze off to the side, reaching out a tendril to find out who that sixth subunit was.

A very faint, brief image came back to him. It was of an animalistic Cybertronian; very small, meek looking as it turned its red optics back to him. Its faint image showed a deep violet color with what looked like piano keyboard wings and sharp pointed ears standing up straight on its helm. Brilliant but quite innocent looking ruby optics blinked back at him before a tendril of emotion reached out, trying to mingle with his own. It was almost shy, nervous of rejection from him.

Soundwave frowned, surprised as soon as he looked back at the rather small Cybertronian before he reached out and accepted its touch. He heard an excited squeak as its fang filled mouth spread out into a delighted grin before its optics snapped back to the five attackers.

It could not be helped that Soundwave turned his own optics back to his attackers, filled with determination and strength from his five subunits, as well as the brand new one that seemed to have formed itself. He narrowed his visor, meeting the glare of the five beings before slashing out his thoughtful attack, mingling with his creations'.

The energy of thoughts from all seven Cybertronians snapped out powerfully and struck out at the attackers, earning snarls of rage and pain as they were shoved right back into the darkness.

Soundwave and his subunits won their mental battle with whatever those things had been.

Once they felt the lingering traces of the cruel beings vanish, Soundwave turned his visor back o he faint trace of the new Cybertronian before reaching out with a tendril and gently caressed its own, which leaned into his touch with a delighted squeak. He smiled faintly, feeling his spark warming, yet still felt a pinch deep within his spark chamber, as if something was trying to break away, yet keep a bond with him.

"Ratbat." Soundwave spoke softly before he jerked his head around at the sound of a pained noise. He narrowed his optics as his gaze fell onto Hollander again, who looked like he was falling apart after being struck out at by the five attackers. He growled, feeling his six subunits join in to pressing against the human's mind. "Alexander Hollander. Give me the name of the Director. Now." The Decepticon SIC growled his only warning.

Weakly, Hollander looked up. He was in a bad mental state after being attacked by those strange beings. His mind was falling apart as something seemed to be eating away at him.

Something was wrong, Soundwave realized. He could feel in Hollander's mind. He could still hear that thrumming metallic sound before static was starting to crackle. It wasn't something that Soundwave was sure he wanted to see if it came at him.

"Give me the name." Soundwave stated in a more hurried tone.

Hollander heaved once before he sent a ball of thought rushing out at the large Cybertronian. "Hurry! Get out of my mind or the virus will destroy your mind as well! They betrayed me! They back stabbed me just like how I warned HIM that they would!" He yelled urgently.

Soundwave stiffened as he began drawing back, clutching at the thought that he held in his servo. "Who?" He merely asked.

Hollander shook his head, now getting to his feet and thrusting a mind shove towards him, trying to shove Soundwave back. "The Judges of All! Now go!" He yelled before turning and retreating from Soundwave, who found himself and his subunits fleeing the connection as well. They could feel the poisonous virus now rushing towards them. They needed to disconnect immediately.

Rushing to leave Hollander's mind, Soundwave merely glanced back once to see a poisonous purple wave rushing towards him and his subunits, reaching for them as it began to break down the human's mind, destroying it.

He snapped outward, snatching his processor out from within the human's just as the so called virus engulfed all in almost explosion all around him.

Soundwave's optics snapped on line just in time to see said explosion and hear the startled cries from the others, who threw their selves backwards to escape the results. He merely flinched away just as organic matter flew out from behind the bars and he grimaced down at where it struck him.

"Oh, mech. That is just disgusting." Knockout groaned before he whirled away, covering his mouth. "I think I am going to purge!"

Optimus and Ratchet looked away with grave looks, not wanting to see the results of what happened to Alexander Hollander. "Soundwave," the Autobot Leader asked gravely. "Was that you who did that?"

Soundwave frowned as he looked in the cell before shaking his head and looking back at The Prime. "Negative. That is the results of the chip that Hollander had transplanted into his head. He told me the name of the Director and those who built the chip activated it. He is dead because of them." He spoke just as gravely.

Optimus and Starscream looked right at him, surprised but on alert. "Who?" They both asked hurriedly.

"Did you not see for your selves?" Soundwave asked frowning in some dark confusion.

Ratchet shook his head, sharing a grave look with Optimus. "We watched Hollander's memories through your connection but then something happened right as you began battling him mentally. Something...something caused the connection disruption just as Hollander was about to tell you. We only saw static and then you began twitching as if being harmed. What happened in there?"

Soundwave frowned before he was suddenly struck by a dull pain in his spark chamber. He groaned as he clapped a servo over his chassis and began staggering back until he caught himself on the wall.

"Soundwave!" Starscream spoke up in alarm.

Ratchet was immediately at the larger Cybertronian's side, as well as Optimus, who was big and strong enough to hold him up if he so much as fell over. "Are you damaged?!" The CMO asked immediately while Knockout did move forward, whipping out a medical scanner to look him over.

Soundwave shook his head, hyper venting his systems and his entire frame began shaking. He did not answer as he clung to the wall with Optimus supporting him. He, however, did look at Knockout when he hissed in surprise.

"Oh, really?! Soundwave! You chose now of all times to do this?!" The vain red medic asked in a groan.

"What?! What happened?!" Ratchet demanded as he stepped closer to the annoyed neutral to see the scanner's results. And his optic ridges raised as he mouth fell in alarm. It clapped shut with a click as he narrowed his blue optics onto Soundwave, sternly. "You sure picked a fine time to split your spark, Soundwave. When we are done with his, I am going to smack you with a wrench." He growled before nodding to Optimus. "Optimus, Starscream, I need him in my medbay. Now!"

Optimus and Starscream looked bewildered before the Decepticon Leader looked dully at his SIC. "Damn all spark splitters, especially you! Why now when you should be telling us what happened?!" He growled.

"Starscream! Not now! Or Soundwave will lose his new subunit! Yell at him AFTER we remove it and get it into a new protoform." Ratchet snapped.

Both Optimus and Starscream groaned irritably but grabbed Soundwave to support and assist him to follow the two, highly irritated medics to the medbay.

However, Soundwave paused in mid step, looking right at the Autobot leader before sending him a private message of the name of the secret Director. Whatever he had said had made Optimus stiffen but glower off towards the wall. He would have to take care of the Director as soon as he was done with Soundwave.

The Director of the Department was just going to have to wait just a little longer before they could confront him and end the Department.


	14. The Department's Last Strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best Songs Used:  
> Battle Of The Worlds-GRV Music  
> First Transmission-Battleship Soundtrack (Steve Jablonsky)  
> Art Of War-Battleship Soundtrack  
> The Fight Will Be Your Own-Transformers 3 Soundtrack  
> No Prisoners, Only Trophies-Transformers 3 Soundtrack

"Okay, what?! Run that by me again?! What do you mean Hollander is dead?! What happened in there, Starscream?!" Cole exclaimed in complete shock, just as everyone else was in.

It had only been an hour since Optimus had sent transmissions to everyone to announce the death of Alexander Hollander and also let them know that Soundwave was in the medbay, so no one was allowed in the room other than Ratchet, the subunits and Knockout. As well as Max since she couldn't leave anyway.

Of course when everyone asked why, they got a shock out of their lives, though the Corvette twins were laughing their afts off while everyone looked shocked and completely off guard by what they just learned.

"Okay, okay, okay. Back up, Optimus. It seems a lot just happened this morning that we were not expecting at all." Keller said, still alarmed at the news. "So let me run this by slowly. One, Soundwave is a telepath. And you had him interrogate Hollander. Two, they got into some of mind brain fight and he won. Which caused Hollander's head to explode and kill him so now I have to talk someone into going to clean up brains off the walls in the Brigg. Third, Soundwave knows who the Director is. But he can't say because he is doing what?" He asked completely taken back.

Starscream groaned loudly and folded his arms. He looked highly irritated that they weren't getting to the real point. "His spark split." He growled.

Many humans stared blankly at him.

"And what is that? Is that dangerous? Is it killing him? Are we losing Soundwave?" Epps asked frowning with slight worry.

Optimus shook his head this time while a few of his Autobots and the Decepticons were snickering at the thought. "No. It can be dangerous if it was his first time but he has split his spark before. Spark splitters are Cybertronians who can break their sparks into pieces and put the pieces into protoforms, giving them life. That is how his subunits are created. Technically, they are extensions of himself." He explained slowly so they could understand.

Still, the humans stared blankly at him before Epps snorted into laughter yet still stunned. "So...he is practically...giving birth like a pregnant woman would? That is just..." he paused.

"Weird." Reno finished scratching his head.

Starscream rolled his optics and shifted his stance. "Okay, ca we just forget the fact that Soundwave is practically sparking like fragging femme?! We have more important issues to deal with right now! He gave the name of the Department Director to Prime! Now let's get him before he does something stupid! Like what the Department people usually do!" He growled.

The humans and other Cybertronians in the room stiffened in alarm. "Who?!" Several immediately demanded to know.

Optimus frowned sternly before nodding as he straightened. He knew they would need to move quickly just in case the Director did something foolish and unpredictable. "Aaron Jackson. Where is he?" He asked calmly.

Everyone stiffened in alarm. They felt as if someone slapped every single one of them across the face.

As it so happens, the good Department doctor was with his team, being escorted around the base. They had been getting a short tour around the base by Sergeant Graham and it couldn't be helped that they ended being stopped when something caught the good doctor's attention.

Jackson couldn't believe what he was even seeing before him. He watched from the door way with his equally surprised team as the large dinosaur like beings played with the very much smaller ones and two small human girls, ignoring the suspicious looks they were getting from their care takers.

"Fascinating!" Jackson couldn't help but say in awe.

Frowning sternly, one of the care takers wandered over to face the man. She was fully aware who these people were and she wasn't liking their presence so close to the sparklings. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be somewhere else?" Dawn asked firmly.

Jackson looked back at her curiously, noting how she looked human but the strange blue glow in her eyes said otherwise. "You...you're one of them, aren't you?" He asked curiously.

Dawn frowned at him as she squared her shoulders but dipped her head into a sharp nod. "Yes, I am. I am Sunriser. And I want to know why you are here, at the nursery." She said coolly.

"Nursery?" The young nurse, Chey asked surprised before looking at the Sparklings with awe. "You mean those are baby alien robots?"

Dawn narrowed her eyes before merely glancing at Flare-up as she moved closer, to help her shield the sparklings from the Department doctors. "Yes, they are. And no, you can't go near them. Now answer my question or you will be removed forcefully." She warned coldly.

Jackson sighed as he rubbed his temple and faced Dawn. "We are on a tour of the base. Please, forgive me. I did not mean to offend you. We are just curious about the...babies. We are scientists, Miss Sunriser. We just want to understand your kind a little better. We are not like the other Department agents." He stated.

Giving him a look, Dawn didn't necessary believe him. But...if it did help a little, she would make these people understand. She slowly nodded and turned to watch Grimlock let the sparklings crawl all over him while Swoop was giggling with Slipstream as she showed him how to fly properly around the room.

"They are called Sparklings. They are the first created in many, many years for the Cybertronians. They are about three months old now. The little flier over there with the Dinobot called Swoop is what we call a Seekerlet, a Seeker sparkling. The others are ground based." Dawn explained carefully.

Jackson smiled with his fellow doctors and nurses. "Fascinating." He looked at Dawn again before raising a hand and touching her arm, only to have her yank back and give him a dark look. His eyes brightened as he looked her over. "And what are you exactly? You feel like a human. You have skin like one but...your eyes are glowing like a Cybertronians." He asked.

Glaring at him, Dawn stepped further back away from him while waving down Flare-up as she growled at the Department doctor. "I am called a Technorganic. Half human, half Cybertronian." She answered coolly.

Still, Jackson was fascinated. "Amazing! So you have one human parent and one Cybertronian one? How can that be...?" He was asking.

Impatiently, Flare-up was the one to shake her head and shift her weight on her peds. "Of course not! She was born human. She only just became Cybertronian a little under a year ago." She ground out.

Jackson and his team's eyes widened in surprise and alarm as they looked at Dawn, who glowered at them. "Human...? How is that possible? Please, as , I must know to understand." The head doctor said looking completely entranced.

"You don't need to know anything other than the fact, I became one of them because one of YOUR Department agents shot me! To kill me!" Dawn growled out.

Jackson started at the words but then his shoulders slumped and he lowered his head. "So...you basically died. And the Cybertronians resurrected you so not to lose you." He said almost sadly before looking into her glowing eyes. "I am so sorry that had happened. I wish I could have..."

Sighing heavily and wearily, Dawn shook her head. She realized they were getting off the wrong foot. "I don't regret it, doctor." She interrupted before deciding to be a little nicer. She realized that being cold wasn't helping anything. She gave Flare-up a light smile before returning it to Jackson. "I am actually much happier as an Autobot than being human." She paused for a moment, smiling. "I became half Cybertronian because of the oldest Cybertronian, Alpha Trion. He has some really amazing abilities and knowledge that no human could even imagine. He used what we call the All Spark to bring me back to life as a Cybertronian. It is a gift from the Cybertronians' god, who is called Primus." She explained.

Smiling in his fascination, Jackson rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He was starting to get a concept here and it amazed him. "So...an alien god made you, a former human, into a Cybrtronian. Amazing. Do you think it could happen to any other humans?" He asked curiously.

Dawn shared a glance with Flare-Up before shrugging and nodding at the same time. "Sure. I don't see why not. As long as Primus thinks you are worthy." She stated.

"And pray tell me, what makes you worthy to become Cybertronian?" Jackson asked frowning.

Again, Dawn shrugged as she shifted her stance. "I don't know, really. It's up to Primus. I think the only reason why I became Cybertronian is because I met and fell deeply in love with one of them. I became his spark mate, his soul mate, if you will." She stated, smiling to think about Sideswipe again. "I don't know what I would do without him. The Cybertronians are amazing beings, Doctor. They are so much more than The Department thinks they are. They came to Earth to protect it from dark forces. They were so willing to face extinction, their own deaths just to protect humankind. And eventually..." she paused shrugging. "They became something so much more to Earth. We, the Autobots, and recently the Decepticons, became the Guardians of Earth."

Jackson faintly smiled, his eyes rather soft in realization. "I am starting to see that, Miss Sunriser. Thank you for making me understand that." He spoke softly.

"Hey, now I have a question for you." Flare-up said frowning at him, her arms folded. "Why does the Department want to hurt us? What did we ever do to them to make them hate us?"

Jackson looked almost guarded now but he shook his head. "You are alien beings on our planet. We expected some kind of alien invasion. We were only preparing for such a thing from happening. We are scientists who are trying to understand something that we didn't know. We were preparing to defend our selves and the world..."

"You are lying." Someone spoke up suddenly.

Heads turned to see who was speaking only to see a cold faced Cole Keller now marching forward with Keller, Lennox, Epps, Reno, Vladimir and some of the Cybertronians behind her. Optimus and Starscream leading their fellow bots to face Jackson and his team. No one looked like they were going to play games any more.

They were DONE playing games!

Jackson raised his eyebrows as he looked at all of them in surprise and unease before he sighed and removed his glasses and began wiping them on his lab coat. "You know, don't you?" He asked wearily.

Optimus optic'd him sternly but nodded as he waved for Dawn and Flare-up to move back away from the Department medics. "Unfortunately for you, we do, Director Jackson." He said sternly.

The Department medical staff stiffened in alarm while Jackson was the only one who sighed and shook his head. He didn't look like he wasn't going to deny it. He just merely glanced at his staff, who backed away from him, looking uneasy. "Did Alex really tell you that, Optimus Prime? That I am the Director? If he did, he must be dead then. Did you kill him?" He asked as his face set into stone.

Optimus shook his head, watching him sternly. "No. We would not take a human life. But I believe you know who did take his, as well as they might take yours. Our Decepticon Communications officer, Soundwave was the one to have searched for the answers. He told us that they are not happy with your results. They will terminate you. Who are they, Doctor? Perhaps we can do something to save your..." he was saying.

Jackson frowned sternly but shook his head. "There is nothing you can do, Prime. I am already a dead man if they are going to terminate the contract. I don't have much time as it is." He said frowning before turning his eyes away, looking thoughtful.

"We can at least try, Jackson. Tell us what we can do to help you." Keller said firmly.

For a moment, Jackson did nothing but stare off before he slowly nodded as if coming up a solution. He just looked back the Cybertronians before him before smiling coolly. "Well there is one thing we can try." He said before whirling away and starting to walk away from them.

Everyone stiffened as they watched him before Lennox and Epps both bolted forward when they all realized that he was heading straight for the children. "Don't you fucking dare!" The Human Leader snapped as he quickly approached Jackson from behind.

Jackson sped up his pace when he realized he was being followed. He snatched up one of the human girls, Delia to be precise, earning shouts from all and even snarls from the Dinobots when they noticed what was going on. He wrapped his arms around Delia's waist and neck, back peddling as everyone charged cannons and teeth snapped at him. "I would not do that if I were you!" He warned as he quickly backed away from the snapping teeth of the Dinobots.

"Grimlock! No!" Dawn quickly said hurrying over to the large T-Rex bot as he clambered to his feet, snarling. She was exceptionally pale due to it being her sister being threatened. She wanted nothing more to rush forward and rip this man apart for even threatening Delia. She had even transformed, showing her new true self.

"Daw!" Delia cried wriggling in Jackson's arms to be freed. Tears were her eyes and she was reaching for her big sister, terrified of the stranger.

"Don't be a fool, Jackson! Let the child go and we can talk like rational adults!" Keller yelled, his eyes wide with fear and fury for the man's actions. He did not want an innocent girl like Delia getting involved like this.

Jackson merely chuckled still backing away from the tense group. "You don't get it, do you? If THEY killed Hollander, activating the chip he had in his skull, they are going to activate mine so I won't be able to tell you who they are." He stated in a matter of fact tone. He sent a glance at Sunriser, who was glaring at him, her grip on Grimlock rather tight, trying to keep him back even though he was listening to her by staying back. "There is only one way of fixing this." he told them as he reached into his lab pocket and pulled out a long device, that looked too much like some kind of control remote.

Everyone stiffened looking at the remote control with unease. They weren't sure what he was going to do with that but they didn't know if they wanted to know.

"What is your plan, Jackson? What exactly do you think you can achieve now that we know who you are? With you right in front of us, we can end the Department right here and now." Keller said firmly, his entire stature stiff and on alert. "Let the child go and we can do this rationally. We don't need to endanger her life with this whole thing. She has nothing to do with this."

Jackson smiled bitterly as he continued to back away from everyone, even as they were slowly inching towards her, or looking for any way of freeing Delia without her getting hurt. "Oh, but that is where you are wrong, Keller. She has everything to do with this. Her." He jerked his head towards the other young ones, who were hiding behind the angered Swoop, looking terrified. They didn't understand what was going on but they knew enough that something bad was happening. "Them. It has everything to do with them." He received puzzled looks but he just smiled darkly, pausing to glance over at Sunriser. "And I believe it has something to do with her too. What she is. She is very fascinating. A human who has been transformed into an alien being. I would love to see the procedure done again. If you can arrange for it to happen again, then I will consider letting the child go."

"No." Optimus spoke seriously, his blue optics narrowing in warning. "That is a sacred act that you are not worthy of seeing. Let Delia go now."

Jackson turned his narrowed eyes right back at the Autobot Leader and he shook his head as he tightened his grip on Delia's waist. "And what makes your precious Sunriser worthy of becoming one of you? What did she ever do to earn such...such an honor?" He asked darkly.

"It doesn't matter to you, Jackson. Because once you let that girl go, you are going to face the consequences." Keller spoke up, his tone very deadly. "I already gave you a warning since you arrived. I already told you that if you ever posed a threat to the Cybertronians or to any one of our people, you were going to face the ultimate consequences."

Again, Jackson smiled bitterly and shook his head as he held up the remote control higher. "I would rather think not, Secretary Keller. You still, there is only one problem about me facing the price of what is to be done. I already won." he said before jamming his thumb onto the button at the top of the remote, causing everyone to tense up and wait for whatever the results that the act would have brought.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Starscream was the one to scoff after nothing happened. He gave the darkly smiling Jackson a look as he shook his helm. "And what was that suppose to do?! Nothing?!" He growled at him.

Jackson smirked and shook his head as he tossed the remote off to the side and wrapped his other around Delia, trying to keep her from squirming too much. "No, of course not. It was the remote control to activate all of my sleeper agents. The attack will be beginning in about...three. Two." He began the countdown, making everyone stiffen.

A few eyes trailed over to the startled medical team that had come with Jackson and to some's alarm, the terrified looks on their faces vanished, draining into complete emptiness, or blank expressions. The fearful light in their eyes seemed to die into darkness. And before anyone knew it, they were starting to walk forward, with an almost determined grace to their step.

"Hey! Stay where you are, guys! We don't want to hurt you!" Epps was the one to say as he raised his gun and pointed it at them.

The medical staff just kept walking as if they didn't hear them. Everyone had no choice but to back away from them, not wanting to hurt the unarmed Department medics but also not wanting to be assaulted by them like it was looking like they were about to do.

"What is this, Jackson?! What is this going to prove?" Lennox asked as he kept moving back, his gun trained on the doctors and nurses.

Jackson just curled his lips, shaking his head. "It'll prove that the technology we installed into their minds are working." He just chuckled when realization settled in for everyone. "Project Machination. Mindless drones that are perfect for under cover attacks." He stated.

"A bunch of medical staff employees, Jackson? Really?! You're going to try and destroy our base with a bunch of doctors and nurses?" Reno asked sourly as he continued to back away from the approaching medics.

Again, Jackson shook his head as he smiled bitterly. "No. Not quite. My assistants are merely the distraction." He chuckled when everyone stiffened, looking at him with alarm. He added a slow nod as he dipped his head down a little lower, looking almost sinister like. "The real attacks begins now." He added in a sinister, husky tone.

Suddenly there was an explosion that rocked the entire base and even rocked the Cybertronians on their peds. Everyone couldn't stop the cries of alarm that escaped them as they looked around just as another explosion sounded, shaking the entire base. They could hear screams and shouts from elsewhere as more explosions began rocking the entire facility. Sirens and alarms began to blare out, almost deafening everyone in the entire base.

"Red Alert to Optimus Prime!"Came the almost unexpected transmission from the Security Chief. "We're under attack! I repeat! The entire Cybertronian Base is under attack! Many of the human soldiers just began firing their weapons at everything! They're shooting up Teletraan's computers systems! Teletraan is also picking up squadrons of Black Hawks and ground battle vehicles quickly approaching the base!"

Optimus swung his optics over to Jackson, who was smiling darkly up at him. "What is this, Aaron Jackson?" he asked seriously.

"It was exactly was suppose to happen in a month during a UN meeting. The final preparations of Project Machination. Though it seems that we had to change the plans a little." Jackson stated before his eyes lifted up towards the ceiling when there was another explosion and the lights began to flicker, threatening to dose everything into darkness. He just smiled darkly before looking up at the Cybertronians, who were all looking around at the dimming lights. "Being machines, I am sure your vision in the dark is excellent. But I highly doubt that your human allies' are." He stated before everything went black, earning several startled shouts.

Chapter Thirteen continued.

The lights went out and shouts met everyone's ears and audios. Everyone could hear the terrified squeals of the sparklings and Swoop was cooing loudly to calm them down. It wasn't hard to figure out that the Dinobot probably had them all wrapped in his wings, protecting them from the darkness. Or what was in the darkness.

A moment not too soon later, lights from the Cybertronians flashed on, earning startled cries but it was enough for everyone to see in the room now.

Immediately optics and eyes flashed over to where Swoop had his wings surrounding the sparklings and Annabelle Lennox, shielding them from danger. Snarl and Slag were also close to them, growling as they looking around for any danger. Grimlock was still next to Sunriser, growling as his optics searched the room.

Only then did everyone realize that Jackson was missing from the room now, with Delia.

"No! Delia!" Sunriser gasped, her blue optics flashing around the room to search for sister. "Delia! Where did that bastard take her?!"

"Red Alert! Locate Aaron Jackson on the security cams!" Optimus shouted as he was already starting to move. He pointed at Flare-up and the Dinobots. "Get the sparklings and Annabelle to safety! Any civilian humans you find along the way, take them to Teletraan's communication room! Everyone else, help locate the invading Department soldiers and defend our home!"

Everyone nodded sharply as they began to move quickly. Starscream immediately sent an order out through the transmissions to the other Decepticons to start fighting back to defending the base while he hurried after Optimus and Sunriser.

The human soldiers were quick to knocking the medical staff out so they wouldn't be a threat any more.

The entire base became a frantic warzone as the Cybertronians and human allies began fighting any threat in the corridors of the base while civilians were rushing to the safe rooms of the base.

Along the way, Sunriser spied Sam, Mikaela, Trent and Anya rushing people to get to the safe rooms. They looked terrified but were keeping as calm as they could to keep others calm. It just wasn't working as well as they would have liked.

"Sunriser!" Sa shouted when he spotted his friend hurrying after the two leaders. "What happened?! Is it Minicons?! Are they finally attacking?!"

Sunriser screeched to a halt, her optics full of energon tears but also rage and fear. "No! It was that Department bastard, Jackson! He is the Director! And he has taken Delia! The Department are now attacking us! We are at complete war!" She cried out with a slight growl.

Her friends gaped in horror and shock as they let everything settle in before Sam ad Trent both steeled their selves. "That bastard! Why is he threatening Delia?! She's a kid for Primus' sake!" The latter growled out.

Sunriser shook her head, looking somewhat frantic. "I don't know! He said something about saving his daughters and fixing something with someone! Right after I told him about how I became a..." she suddenly cut herself off as it hit her. She didn't know how it came to her but it did. "He wants to become a Cybertronian just like me."

The four young adults stared at her for a moment before their eyes lit up.

"You don't think...?" Mikaela was asking.

Sunriser whirled around and started running for the only place she knew that it was possible, while throwing open her communications to Optimus. "Optimus! I think I know where Jackson is going with Delia!" She hollered through the com.

There was a pause before Optimus opened up his reply. "Where, Sunriser?" He asked hurriedly.

"Delia knows where the All Spark is! Everyone does! Jackson said he wanted to see the procedure done about how to become a Cybertronian!" Sunriser yelled as she ran down the hall ways. She was fully aware that her four friends were hurrying after her, wanting to they could to help save the youngest human on the base. "All Jackson has to do is make her tell him and he will go there!"

'The All Spark is being guarded by Alpha Trion in the Vaults of the base!' Optimus admitted in his own realization.

'If Jackson threatens Delia in front of Alpha Trion, the old mech won't have a choice but to follow through with his demands.' Starscream added with a growl with dawning. 'Then Jackson may get what he wants. But what kind of Cybertronian would he become? Anything like Galvatron or will he be weakened like Sunriser had been at first?'

'Whatever the case, it will more than likely not happen, Starscream. I cannot see Alpha Trion abiding Jackson's demands. I would not think Primus would find him worthy of such a gift. And if he doesn't...' Optimus spoke in grave depth.

Sunriser felt her spark stricken at the thought of what might happen to her sister if the sick twisted and rather desperate human didn't get what he wanted. She gritted her denta and pushed herself to running faster.

"Dawn! Wait up! We're coming with you!" Sa called as he and the other three tried running faster.

But Sunriser didn't slow down. She had to get to her sister and now. She had to save her sister before anything happened to her.

"All right, sweetheart." Jackson spoke soothingly to the crying girl in his arms as he hurried down the hall, keeping a hand close to her face to stifle her cries when she released them. "Just tell me where the big metal cube is and I will take you back to Dawn. Okay?"

Delia sniffed heavily, snot running down from her nose but she blinked back heavy tears and shook her head. "I wan' Daw' now." She sobbed.

Jackson held in a breath of aggravation. He had almost forgotten how stubborn little girls could be at two years old. "Honey, tell me where the big metal cube is now and then you can go to her. I promise." He tried again.

"No! I wan' Daw' now!" Delia screamed into his face and slapped at his shoulders.

Again, Jackson had to hold in his anger. He so much wanted to just bend this spoiled brat over his knee and spank her hard. "Now you listen to me..." he was growling.

Then came a gasp, tearing his attention from the little girl and onto a petite woman in her forties who must have been rushing down the hall from hearing the girl's shouts. It was Eliza and she looked startled to see this man with her youngest. "What are you doing with my daughter?! Delia! Did you...?" She was asking now walking forward, her arms out stretched.

Jackson immediately backed away, using his freehand to reach into his belt line ad pulled a gun out. He ignored the startled cry from Eliza as she halted and looked at him in terror, her eyes starting to glisten in tears of fear. He narrowed his eyes at her as he held the gun up. "Good, the little girl's mother. Even better. Now, I am going to be very clear here. Take me to the thing called the All Spark and I will give you your child unharmed. Refuse, and I will shoot her."

Shakily, Eliza's eyes hardened, even as tears trailed down her cheeks. She looked disgusted with him but she forced herself to nod. "Don't hurt her. It's this way." She said now turning to start walking but not taking her eyes off of Delia. "It's okay, baby. Everything will be okay." She promised Delia even as she cried for her. She gave another sharp look at Jackson before starting to lead the way.

BOOM!

Loud cannons went off along with the loud rattling of submachine guns and assault rifles as everyone was fighting off the invading Department troops. Everyone was doing their best to keeping the Department troops at bay, while trying not to kill anyone. The Seekers were swooping through the skies, chasing the Black Hawks around and ripping into their blades and forcing them to land for the human soldiers to apprehend and force into submission.

The Autobots and Decepticons were working rather hard not to completely destroy the Department attack vehicles and kill the humans inside. It was quite the task for the Decepticons to do though. They were just too used to completely destroying their enemies and having to hold back their fire power wasn't exactly easy for them.

It did not help the case that many of the Department troops were carrying the dreaded EMP weapons that could completely off line a Cybertronian if they were hit. It was taking a lot of dodging to avoid getting hit by the destructive waves of energy blasts that the humans of the Department had created. They were moving swiftly on their peds and wheels, barrel rolling and very well nearly getting clipped by the destructive weapons.

"Pits! This is ridiculous!" It was Barricade who roared as he dived to the side to avoid getting shot by an EMP round. He hissed when it nearly clipped his shoulder plates. He felt his systems crackle and sizzle as they were disrupted by the nasty shot. "Fragging pits! Why can't we just kill them?!" He snarled in rage.

"Because, Barricade, they are humans! We're not allowed to kill humans!" Bumblebee yelled as he rolled across the ground, dodging his own EMP round being shot at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Blah, blah, blah! I still think it's stupid! These humans are trying to kill our humans! I still don't see why we can't just...!" Barricade was snarling as he fired low charged rounds at heavily armored Warthog jeep that was firing a Gatling gun at him and the yellow and black Camaro.

Swooping over head, Thundercracker charged his own EMP energy blast at the Department troops, blasting the power right out of the vehicles and causing them to stall with a choke in their engines. "Just get over it, Barricade! We made a deal with the Autobots and the humans that we won't kill humans! There is a good chance that many of these humans are under the influence of that mind control chip that we found out about! So don't kill the humans!" he roared before diving after a Department F22 jet that had fired at him and Ramjet.

Barricade grumbled but continued to defend the base as best he could. "Where the frag is Soundwave when you need him?" He grumbled sarcastically as he continued taking pot shots at the Department assault vehicles. "Oh, that's right. He's sparking a split spark like a fragging femme. That's what he's...OW!" He yelped when something collided hard with his helm from behind. He whirled around with a snarl to see what had hit him only to stall when he saw a glowing appendage pulling back away from him and retreating back to where it belonged.

A slightly slumped over, weakened looking Soundwave stood in the hangar door, leaning against it as his support. His many appendages were waving around him or were hanging almost uselessly as he moved outside. He ignored the protest that Ratchet was making from behind him as he glared around the area at all of the attacking troops before he twisted his hanging arm into his sonic blast cannon and aimed it at a multitude of the Department vehicles. "Get out of the way." He merely growled wearily through the communications systems at any Autobots and Decepticons that were in his weapon's path.

Helms and heads whirled around when they heard Soundwave's order through the transmissions lines and everyone yelped as they dove to the side, shutting off their audios and radios quickly, knowing just what was coming in exactly a few seconds.

And just a few seconds later, there came the deafening boom of Soundwave's blast cannon, and the powerful sonic energy blast slammed into many of the vehicles, sending parts flying in many directions.

Jerking his head down and then up and out, Soundwave gave the silent command to his subunits to begin their attacks. The twin birds dove out into the sky, joining the Seekers to attacking the Black Hawks and forcing them down to the ground while Ravage, Frenzy and Rumble moved quickly through peds and human feet to attack the Department troops that were fighting the human allies.

"Soundwave, where's your new...!" Groundhog asked in concern as he hurried to help Ratchet keep the lumbering Decepticon on his feet.

Ratchet just huffed as he shot Soundwave a look, his optics lingering on the large Decepticon SIC's chassis. "It disconnected with Soundwave's spark not too long ago. It's a mech and it seems to have taken after its older three siblings as a Predacon frame. Some kind of Cyberbat. He named it Ratbat and its still not ready for its first battle. Soundwave insisted keeping him with him though. Even though, I suggested that Ratbat stayed in a medical unit until we could get it a scanned form!" He growled at the Decepticon's back.

Soundwave ignored him as he looked around sending sonic blast after sonic blast at Department assault vehicles, knocking them out of commission so that the human soldiers could take out the invading troops. He narrowed his visor as he continued to look around before looking to Groundhog, looking deadly serious as ever. "Inquire Location: Aaron Jackson?" He growled out, sounding very well pissed off.

Groundhog winced but shook his helm. "I have no clue, Soundwave. I don't know very much of what happened only that Aaron Jackson is the Director of the Department and he arranged this ambush on the base. I believe he has taken Delia Boyd as hostage so therefore, Optimus Prime, Starscream and Autobot Sunriser are chasing him down to get her back. But other than that, no one is sure where they are at." He answered his commanding officer.

Jerking his head around, Soundwave zeroed his visor on one of the computer panels near the hangar door before snapping out one of his appendages to plug into the system. He, again, ignored Ratchet's protest to doing anything strenuous as he began hacking into the security system, knowing he was going to get the pits from Red Alert later. He ignored him as he began zooming through all of the security path ways, looking for any trace of the doctor that had lied straight to his face plates. He was angry and the so called good Doctor was going to hear it from him on what happens when someone did that to him.

Finally, after a moment, Soundwave broke contact from the computer panel, growling as he unplugged his appendage and rolled all of them back up into his chassis. "Location acquired. Aaron Jackson has arrived to the Vaults and is confronting Alpha Trion." He growled out before whirling away from the two medics that stood next to him.

"Oh, no you don't! That's enough, Soundwave!" Ratchet snarled out catching the DSIC's arm and yanking him back from walking off. "You just got done spark splitting! You ignored me about staying in the medbay and came out here to put things under control! But I am putting my ped down on this one! You are going back to the medbay! NOW!" He barked.

Soundwave growled at him only to jerk his head back when a wrench began waving in his face, threatening to whack him upside the helm.

"Don't you growl at me, Soundwave! As Chief Medical Officer, I am ordering you back into the med bay! NOW!" Ratchet snapped before jabbing his finger back inside the base. He narrowed his vicious blue glare back at the red glare aiming at him. "I will sedate you if I have to. Don't push your luck with me right now."

Soundwave glowered before he turned and started lumbering back inside the base with Groundhog fighting back a chuckle.

"Here. We're at the Vaults where they keep the All Spark. Now give me my daughter!" Eliza demanded as she lead Aaron Jackson into the large chamber like room where a golden colored mech was waiting with his back to them. He, surprisingly, to the two adult humans did not turn to acknowledge their presence but just tilted his head as if to look over his shoulder plates at them.

Jackson ignored Eliza but looked straight at Alpha Trion with a serious gaze before walking forward, ignoring the protests from the woman beside him. "You. You must be the one they called Alpha Trion. I was told that..." He was saying.

"I know exactly what you were told, Director of Department, Aaron Jackson." Alpha Trion interrupted sharply as he finally turned slowly to look down at the human, frowning seriously at him. His golden optics flickered to Delia as she cried and wriggled in the man's arms. He gave a light click at her and spoke softly in German to her, which made her stop thrashing and look up at him with teary eyes. He could only give her a soft look before his optics snapped back to Jackson, sternly. "You were also told that you are not worthy of seeing the procedure done. It is a sacred act among the Cybertronians and only a select few humans are even allowed to see it happen." He spoke firmly.

Narrowing his eyes at the golden Cybertronian before him, Jackson aimed the gun at Delia's head, ignoring the choking gasp from Eliza as she clapped her hands to her mouth. "Then I suggest you double check the worthy list, Cybertronian. Or something terrible is going to happen to this little girl." He said darkly.

Alpha Trion narrowed his golden optics at him before slowly shaking his head. He watched the human for a moment before turning his optics towards the metallic cube that sat in the corner of the room. The very moment his optics set on it, the symbols on the All Spark began glowing brightly and it began to grow larger, much to Jackson's surprise. The human watched in amazement as the metallic cube grew in massive size, towering over him like a giant to a bug.

"Fascinating." The Director breathed in awe.

"Not as fascinating as you think." Alpha Trion spoke up seriously as he watched the All Spark grow to just about his own size and no bigger. He just slowly nodded as he reached out and lightly touched a symbol on the large alien cube.

Jackson frowned as he watched the golden Cybertronian touch a brilliant glowing symbol and then watched in awe as one side of the cube began shifting and peeling back to reveal a gate way to the inside. He had to squint his eyes as the brilliant white light blinded his eyes and even Delia's, who was smart enough to just look away. His eyes only grew wide again as he watched blue orbs began pouring out from the brilliance inside and began swirling around the room and around all inside the room. "Wh-what are those...strange orbs?" He asked in fascinated curiosity.

Alpha Trion's mouth line quirked upward as his optics softened and he lift a hand to one of the Sparks that twirled closer to him. He watched it in soft adoration as it brushed against his metal, almost caressing his palm as if a cat loving to be pet. "These are Sparks, Cybertronian Souls, Aaron Jackson. The All Sparks of All Life." He spoke in an almost divine tone. "Not very many gets to see them come from the All Spark. They are the closest to our God, Primus as for now until they are sparked into the world." He then turned his optics back to the awed look on Jackson's face. "And now...they are going to show you what happens when you threaten innocent life."

It only took a moment for it to hit Jackson of what the golden Cybertronian said. His eyes snapped open in surprise before he jerked his head to see several of the Sparks flying at him like a swarm of angry bees. He yelped in alarm, staggering backwards and very well nearly falling back with Delia in his arms.

Eliza also half gasped and half screamed as she started forward to rescue her young child from the fall but halted immediately when a swarm of the sparks wrapped their selves around the crying two year old. She looked on with surprised awe as the Sparks practically carried her daughter right to her, gently setting her in her arms.

The other Sparks, however, buzzed almost angrily right into Jackson's face, who was swiping at them and trying to fend them off and away from him. But instead, the Sparks swarmed around him and forced him to his feet, shoving him towards the All Spark's brilliant light, which seemed to stretch out all on its own, meeting him half way across the room. He just looked forward with surprise, looking into the brilliant light, only to catch his breath when he saw an image starting to form within the bright light.

It was an image of a man.

Jackson frowned as he looked at the man that seemed to be walking right out of the large cube, coming to meet him before he could enter the All Spark. He took in the man's appearance; noting his golden blonde hair, his brilliant, almost glowing clear blue eyes, which were dark with severe seriousness to them. He was wearing an almost silver white long sleeve shirt with gray vest and pure white dress pants.

After only a moment of staring at this man, Jackson realized he knew who this was and it drew the breath right out of him, alarming him into shock. He knew this man to be known as a former Department Agent. Sean McCourie.

"You..." Jackson breathed in surprise.

Sean McCourie slowly nodded as he stood in the very middle of the All Spark's opening, almost blocking the Director from even trying to enter it. He just stood there, arms hanging down his sides and his head slightly dipped down into an almost stoic expression. "Yeah. Me." He spoke, his voice almost an echo in the very air all around the room. He just stared down with Jackson before slowly shaking his head. "You are making a big mistake challenging Primus into trying to make you a Cybertronian, Jackson."

Jackson frowned sternly and shook his head as he steeled himself. "What gives you the right to...?!" He started demanding.

Eyes flashing in warning, Sean sharply shook his head. "I am Primus' human messenger, Aaron Jackson. And I am here to deliver the message that he just sent. You are not becoming a Cybertronian, nor are you going to threaten any more innocent lives. You will stop what is going on right outside right now by saying the shutdown code into the transmissions radio. The Department will end here and it will end now. And you are going to tell Optimus Prime and the others who has your twin daughters, Florence and Isabella Jackson and what kind of threat they will be facing soon enough." He said firmly.

"What...how do you know about Flo and Izzy? What possible good would telling them...?!" Jackson was asking angrily.

Sean just lift his head higher, before a sad smile formed on his face. "Like it or not, the Cybertronians are your daughters' only hope in freedom, Jackson." He spoke almost softly. "You know very well that you're not going to live to see this day out. You already know that and that was why you were so desperate to become Cybertronian like Dawn Adams did, like how she became Sunriser." He slowly shook his head again, smiling at the Director of the Department. "You've done wrong things, you made a deal with the devils, Jackson. But you still have that shred of good in you like you did before you met them. You just want to save your daughters from the enslavement that you sold them to when you made the deal with Them. Like it or not, the Cybertronians are the only way of saving them and all of those people that you sold to Them. You can end them by ending this now. Once you've ended it, only then you can come in onto the other side."

Jackson frowned, his face falling at each and every word before he sighed and lowered his head. He looked almost ashamed of himself now. He looked as if someone was just urging the pure truth right into his very heart and it was hitting him very hard. He slowly nodded before he dropped the gun from his hand and looked right up to Alpha Trion, meeting his golden optics. He gave another nod as if he had had a silent conversation with the Ancient Cybertronian then turned to face Eliza as she hugged Delia close to her, watching everything with awed surprise.

"I am so sorry." Jackson practically whispered to her, earning a narrowed eyed look from her. "I didn't want to hurt her. I wasn't going to. The shut down code to the Department mind control chips is Code Zero; Tartarus has Fallen. It will shut everything down and all of the fighting will stop. Every single chip will shut off and free their hosts and all of the Department Agents have already been ordered to cease fire and surrender if they heard that shut down code." He told her and Alpha Trion.

Slowly, Eliza nodded as she hugged Delia closer, her eyes flickering over to the Ancient Cybertronian who nodded back. She watched as the large Ancient activated Teletraan and placed the so called shut down code to blare out throughout the entire Cybertronian base.

Jackson, on the other hand, turned back to look at Sean, who smiled at him and nodded. He merely smiled right back and started walking towards the All Spark. The Sparks fluttering and floating all around him were practically urging him into the All Spark.

"Wait!"

Immediately stopping from walking on, Jackson turned with Sean to look past Eliza and Delia, only to see Optimus, Starscream and Sunriser having arrived just in time. They seemed to have overheard a little of what happened before. And it had been Optimus who called out to Jackson.

"Who are they? Who did you deal with to create the Department?" The Autobot Leader asked calmly, understanding everything that was going on. It was a rare sight to see something like this but he knew it happened now and then only to those who were chosen. But he still needed the information that Jackson had. He still needed to know who was the threat if it was not Unicron or Galvatron.

Jackson paused for a moment to look right up into the Prime's blue optics before he smiled sadly and guiltily. He looked ashamed of himself for what he was about to reveal but he knew that he needed to prepare them for what was to come. "They called their selves the Quintessons." He merely said, knowing that they would know exactly who he was talking about. Only then did he turned and walk into the brilliant white light with Sean McCourie, who gave the now completely stunned Fraction Leaders a short wave and a smile before the All Spark closed up and returned to normal.

Nonetheless, Optimus and Starscream looked horrified at the revelation while Alpha Trion, who sent the shut down code blaring through all of the intercoms of inside and outside the Cybertronian base, which would shut all of the fights down and end the war with the Department, lowered his head.

"That was what I was afraid of." He merely said in a grave tone after it was revealed.


	15. Arrival of a Death God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best Songs Used:  
> The Game Has Changed-Daft Punk (Tron Legacy)  
> Light And Shadow-Vangelis  
> Unicron's Theme Orchestral

The shutdown codes worked.

As soon as Code Zero: Tartarus Has Fallen started bellowing through out the base, all gunfire and booming cannons stopped into complete silence. Many of the Department agents and Department soldiers stopped what they were doing, blinking in confusion as they began looking around. Ad when they saw many guns and cannons pointed at them, they shouted or screamed in alarm and dropped their weapons, raising their hands in surrender.

Everyone kept still, keeping weapons trained on them until it was Prowl who ordered the stand down. They finally lowered their weapons and stepped back, allowing Will Lennox, Epps, Reno and many other human allies to hurry forward to reassure them and be reassured that none of the Department troops were going to attack again.

Nonetheless, the battle was over with only some massive damage to the base, but no casualties. It was thanking God and Primus that there had been no deaths whatsoever.

Hours passed and many of the Department officers and agents were being herded to and from the Brigg to interrogation rooms to question many of them what they knew happened to them.

There were many who knew what they had gotten their selves into but hadn't expected to used like they were. Many of the allied humans hadn't known they had had the mind control chip within their minds. Only very few had and regretted their actions of betrayal. A lot of the men and women of the Department were highly confused of what was happening and took a great deal of time to calming them all down and explaining what they had been through.

Still, near day's end, everyone had all of the information of the day's events and the results.

And no one liked it when debriefing came up.

"So, let me get this straight. Aaron Jackson was the Director. He had the controls to activating the mind control chips and had planned a complete hostile takeover in a month's time but plans changed to today, against us just because of what we discovered." Reno was the one to repeat everything.

"And now, he is gone. Dead or just practically walked right into the gates of Paradise when he had been responsible for so many deaths and torturous experiments?" Keller asked seriously. "Why the hell would Primus allow Jackson to waltz in the Other world? After EVERYTHING he had done?"

No one could exactly answer that question. They didn't know why Primus would have given Jackson such a chance like that. It just didn't make sense.

After a moment, Alpha Trion cleared his vocoder to gain everyone's attention. "Aaron Jackson's motives in the beginning were for power. He was drunk with the power that was offered to him. It was greed and yet desperation that had Jackson and Hollander's attention in the beginning. But..." he paused, shaking his helm looking grave. "Later things changed. His daughters, Jackson's daughters were sold into slavery forced by the Quintessons. What he was doing now was not what we were expecting. The hostile takeover of all of Earth was exactly what the Department agents were told. Jackson and Hollander were preparing a massive army to fight the Quintessons whenever they should have returned." He explained.

The human allies and even Sunriser frowned when they saw many of their Cybertronian friends shudder at the very mentioning of these...Quintessons. It was not a pleasant feeling coming back to them.

Something was terribly wrong with even saying the Quintesson name. All of the humans could feel it.

"What are the Quintessons?" Epps asked, his tone completely down to business and serious. He knew he was going to regret asking but it needed to be asked. It had to be asked.

Another shudder passed through the Cybertronians but Alpha Trion remained stern as he looked at Epps. "Think Cybertronians, only not Cybertronians. They are robotic organisms much like ourselves, created shortly before the Cybertronian counsel were." He explained gravely. "It was Unicron's mistake to create them. He was the one who talked Primus into allowing him to create them, only it back fired. It started with only one, the Quintesson High Lord. He was the first to be created by Unicron. With the malice and darkness in his cold energon, Unicron poured everything he held inside of him in the first Quintesson. Everything that reflected Unicron now lived inside his Quintesson. Eventually, the Quintesson High Lord grew too sentient for Unicron's likening and rebelled against him and Primus. He began creating emotionless beings just like him, feeling no emotions, no sympathy, nothing but chaos and darkness within their very beings. Thus, the Quintesson race began. They began a war with the Gods of Light and Darkness, forcing them to create the first Cybertronians to fight back to protect Cybertronian life. The first Thirteen. You see it was not just the Decepticons that forced the very young Cybertronian Council to choose the first Prime. It was the Quintessons."

"Okay, so robot aliens like you only not. So they look like you guys but...they don't?" Reno asked frowning.

Alpha Trion shook his head, still grave as death, itself. "The Quintessons are exactly like the First High Lord, Reno. Five faced robot entities with highly destructive powers." He stated.

A choked cough was what caught everyone's attention and everyone looked to see Simmons practically red in the face and biting his lip. They also noted that Keller was looking away, quite pale and full of guilt.

"Something you two want to share?" Starscream growled out.

Keller sighed heavily before looking up at Optimus. He could not hide the guilt whatsoever. "Jackson told Simmons about them, or more like mentioned them. It was probably what kicked the reactions in Hollander in the first place. He mentioned five faced robots." He said gravely.

Everyone gaped at him and Simmons in shock or even in growing anger, mostly in the favor of the Decepticons and even Cole Keller.

"Dad! Are you fucking serious?! You knew about these things and you didn't tell us?!" Cole snapped, glaring at him.

Keller held up his hands in his ad Simmons' defense. "Okay, hold on now! We just barely found out about these...Quintessons ourselves and even then, Jackson said that they were mere legends! He made them sound as if they might not even exist!" He argued. "It was my call and I am sorry for it. But we weren't going to say anything about the five faced robots until we knew for sure."

"And pray to Primus, why weren't you going to tell us, John?!" Starscream growled.

Keller had to hold his breath in for just a moment as he tried to recollect himself. "I didn't know for sure of what these were or if they were even real. Jackson said..."

"Jackson said a lot of shit and most of it were lies, John." Reno began his own badgering, earning a sour look. He shook his head, folding his arms. "But I get it. I get where you're getting at." He shook his head when some of the other humans and the Cybertronians frowned at him. "Look, guys. Like it or not, if Jackson said these Quintessons were legends, they might have only been rumors. Stories like Paul Bunyan or Santa Clause or how about the Boogey man, more likely. Or maybe just like how you all thought that Unicron might have just been a legend. We didn't have the facts, only rumors. Why tell us right now about what might not have been true and get us all started up on an uproar when we already had too much things to worry about."

Sighing Alpha Trion and Optimus nodded in understanding. "Unfortunately, you are right." The Autobot Leader said wearily. "In truth, the Quintessons were only legends to all Cybertronians but the Ancients like Alpha Trion and even Skyfire." He said motioning to the massive Autobot, who had yet to say anything about the whole thing. "No Cybertronian among us, but Alpha Trion and Skyfire have ever seen the Quintessons. We only have seen data bursts, records of their existence."

Slowly, every Cybertronian nodded as they looked away from their human allies.

"Unfortunately, that is true." Starscream muttered still slightly annoyed. "It was said that the Quintessons ceased to exist because of the first Thirteen. Meaning, Alpha Trion was one of the Cybertronians that fought them in the Great Wars." He said before frowning seriously at the golden mech. He was not the only one.

Alpha Trion sighed, off lining his optics for a moment before turning them back on and lifting his head. "As it said in the stories and legends, we did destroy the High Lord Quintesson. We destroyed many Quintessons in the Great Wars, but our true target was Unicron's creation, the First Quintesson. We all expected that without the creator of all Quintessons, they would grow dark and deactivate all on their own. It was not Primus' way, but even he didn't have a choice but allow us to banish all surviving Quintessons to the darkest parts of the reaches. We didn't destroy all of them as we probably should have but...we expected them to do that all on their own without the one true Quintesson to lead them."

"So basically...you left them to die all on their own." Keller said gravely.

Alpha Trion nodded, his optics dark with sorrow and guilt. "We should have done things differently and even Primus hadn't been happy with the choices we made. We could have taken in the Quintessons and taught them the proper way. But...we were too concerned for our own at the time. Our new created world needed all of our attention. Our own people needed direction and none of us had time or patience to teach what should have never been created. I regret that now." He spoke softly. "It was my gravest mistake to leave the Quintessons to fend for their selves. But if you would have seen them at the beginning of time, you would have felt what we did. Fear, anger, desperation for control. The Quintessons were none of those. They were quite savage, dangerous, and emotionless. Completely destructive killing machines. How they have survived after billions of vorns, I am unsure." His optics then lit up as he frowned. "I should have this coming."

Now, everyone frowned, confused of his meaning. Optimus reached over and placed his hand on the Ancient's shoulder plates. "What is it, old friend?" He asked calmly.

Alpha Trion's face plates grew firm as he vented heavily. "Because of the powers the Quintessons possessed, I should have realized it before." He turned his golden optics onto the Autobot Leader's. "The Quintessons were the only beings in existence besides Primus AND Unicron that were able to block my abilities such as my visions and my telepathy. They were able to corrupt my visions, change the time lines and alter them. They learned how to do such a thing by studying the one Prime that had the ability to manipulate time and space, Vector Prime, the Prime who basically invented the Time and Space Bridges." He said seriously.

"So what does that mean?" Lennox asked, looking up at the golden Cybertronian.

Alpha Trion shook his head as he looked away, optics narrowed. "It means, I will never be able to see them coming if they choose to attack Earth. They will block my ability from ever seeing them arriving." He stated.

"If? Why wouldn't they attack head on? Why try to sneak around like this? We even got a warning about Unicron and the Minicons. So why wouldn't they?" Cole asked frowning, her arms folded.

Alpha Trion smiled tightly as he glanced at her. "Because after the weapons of the Primes of Old, my dear. The sonic blaster that Soundwave carries, which was usually called the Requiem Blaster." He paused for a moment and looked over at the one of the Cybertronians who didn't seem to be paying any attention as he was examining his servos for any chips or defects. "Or perhaps...the phase shifter, also known as the Infinite Combinator that Knockout gave to a certain dangerous bounty hunter on the Zeta Delta Space port in the Quantum Quadrant after he secretly defected from the Decepticons."

Knockout's optics snapped wide open as his entire frame grew exceptionally stiff as soon as he heard his name. He was fully aware of all of the optics and eyes that were on him.

Slowly, he looked back at Alpha Trion, who was smiling rather slyly. "Eh?" He couldn't help but mutter. "What are you...?" His optics lit up wider as he recalled what the Ancient had even been saying. "Weapons of the Primes...? What?! You're talking about that phase shifter that Lockdown threatened to dismantle me over for if I hadn't given it to him, right?! THAT was a Prime's weapon?! Are you kidding me?!" He yelped, stepping back when everyone gaped at him in alarm.

Starscream actually started to growl and glare at the vain medic. "YOU HAD A PRIME WEAPON AND YOU HOCKED IT OFF TO LOCKDOWN OF ALL MECHS?!" He snarled in irritation and rage.

Knockout raised his shiny servos in his defense. "Okay, one. I didn't know it was a Prime weapon. Two, have you ever tried telling no to Lockdown to his face? He THREATENED to put his fragging hook in my face, tearing out my beautiful optics. I was not about to tell him no over a stupid phase shifter!" He snapped back.

Everyone stared wide eyed and optic'd at the yelling match between the Decepticon Leader and the neutral medic.

NASA, Houston, Texas

Everything had been quiet up until a beeping alert had started flashing on the Space Observer Tech's computer.

Frowning, Devin George stopped eating his morning biscuit and leaned over to check out what it was. He grumbled a little, thinking it was probably another comet or meteorite that was flying by Earth's atmosphere. They got those a lot and frankly, that was boring to him.

"Okay. Do I even want to know who Lockdown is?" Epps asked after a little while.

It was Barricade who huffed, folding his arms, watching Starscream and Knockout continuing to yell at each other over the matter. "Lockdown. Somewhat Decepticon Bounty Hunter. Thief, hustler, jack of all trades, really. Really mean, has a hook for a hand and is the only son of a glitch that could back talk Megatron and not get his aft beaten down. He even has a lot of Decepticons wary of him." He said almost in a dead panned way.

"He was also once an Enforcer on Cybertron until he was caught mugging other Cybertronians for their upgrades." Prowl said coldly, revealing that he obviously did not like this Lockdown mech.

Barricade snorted, looking over at the ASIC in dark amusement. "Yeah, and wasn't he like your biggest rival at that time?" He asked with a chuckle.

Prowl gave the other police cruiser a dark look, his door wings twitching in irritation. "Hardly. He was not my rival. He was an unorthodox, rule breaking thug." He growled.

"Meaning, definitely yeah. He was." Barricade laughed, earning another dark look from the Autobot Second In Command.

NASA, Houston, Texas

Devin George's eyes widened in shock as soon as he picked up the satellite feed back, not believing what he was seeing.

This couldn't possibly be right! No way!

Leaping to his feet, he thrust a hand out to catch his boss' attention. "Sir! You better come see this! I got something big here!" He shouted, making heads spin around to look at him.

Frowning, NASA Tech Coordinator, Richard Baird left the other Tech's side and hurried over. "How big, George?" He asked seriously. This better not have been another space joke that some of the Techs seemed to like pulling.

Pale in the face, Devin George stepped off to the side and pointed. "Big, sir! Meaning bigger than Earth big!"

"Okay! Enough!" Cole shouted, breaking into the middle of Starscream and Knockout's argument, looking very irritated. "That still doesn't answer the question! Why wouldn't the Quintessons attack us head on?!"

Everyone went completely silent as if they were all asking the same question. Even some of the Cybertronians.

"Because," it was Skyfire to say softly, making all look at him. "After the Great War, the Quintessons became afraid of the Prime Weapons and the Primes of Old. They became quite...cowardly, if you put it lightly."

Alpha Trion slowly nodded as he thought about it. "Yes, they did. They are cowards by experience and would not face somebot head on. They would rather do it secretly, be there to stab somebot in the backplates when they weren't looking. So I highly doubt they will be returning to Earth for an attack now that we know they still exist. We would have to chase them down to get the humans they have in their possession. Aaron Jackson's daughters for one." He stated.

NASA, Houston, Texas

Coordinator Baird went completely rigid as he double checked what he was seeing. He couldn't believe his own eyes. He just couldn't. This had to be a joke!

"George, if you think this is funny, it isn't! We have jobs to do!" The Coordinator growled, now shooting his Tech a dark look.

Devin George was quick to shaking his head, eyes wide with nervous fear. "It isn't a joke, sir! I swear it! It just popped out of nowhere! And look! It's coming straight for Earth!" He yelped out.

Another Tech close by, who had been listening and watching pulled up his own screen and did quick scans of his own before snapping up right. "Sir! I am seeing it on my screens too! And it's slowing down!" He confirmed Devin George's words.

Eyes wide on the computer screen, Baird shook his head slowly. He did not want to believe this was happening. He wanted it to be a joke so he could fire some people.

But after checking a third time, the Coordinator pointed over at another Tech, looking firm and serious. "Get the SecDef's Techs on the phone! Now! We need to alert Nest and their giant pet aliens!" He snapped.

Some of the others frowned, Cybers and humans alike. It was Barricade who asked gruffly, "And pray to Primus, would we go after that asshole's kids after what he pulled? Why do anything for him?"

Optimus sighed, shaking his head. "Because it would be the right thing to do. Humans are enslaved by the Quintessons. We cannot allow that." He said firmly. "The Quintessons have enslaved people, humans like you because of the Department. It must be put to a stop."

Slowly everyone began to nod. Even Starscream, who silenced Barricade with a look when he tried arguing. "He is right." The Seeker interrupted. "Who is to say the Quintessons haven't done the same to our own?"

That shut up any more protests that would have came. It did have some thinking.

Even Knockout as he thought of something. "Before the Autobots showed up in Arizona, I heard from Breakdown. He said he was on his way to join me from just outside of the Planet of Neptune." He looked horrified by his own thoughts, shaking his head as he looked right at Starscream. "He should have been here by now. It wouldn't have taken him this long to arrive." He stated.

No one liked the sound of this. It was too troubling. Prowl had even stiffened as he looked right at Optimus. "Optimus, now that I think about it, I do remember hearing the same from the Wreckers. Blaster had given me the report that the Wreckers were just outside this system's solar system and were in bound for Earth to join us. The Botling Autobot, Smokescreen was with them but the reports they sent said that they somehow lost him so they were going to look for him before continuing on." He said seriously. "That was over a year ago."

Optimus and all of the others, humans and Decepticons grew stiff in horror.

Alpha Trion sighed heavily as he began rubbing his helm in wariness. "This is not good. If the Quintessons are indeed gathering slaves for a new Quintessons Empire, I am betting my very spark on the idea that they may have attacked Cybertronians when they weren't looking. It was one of the Quintesson High Lord's plans before we extinguished his life force. He wanted to build an Empire bigger than what Primus had planned for Cybertron." He said gravely.

Keller sighed, shaking his head as he massaged his temple. He knew they needed to do something. "Then we don't have much of a choice. We need to do something to..." he was saying.

"Keller!" Someone shouted as the human doors to the room swung open and everyone swung around to see Maggie running in with a frantic Glen and Leo right behind her. All of them were pale and shakened about something and it had everyone stiffening.

"Maggie? What is it? We are discussing something..." Keller was saying in irritation.

The blonde Aussie shook her head as she practically stormed into the room with the frantic two. "I am sorry but what you are talking about can wait! You need to see this!" She ignored the flabbergasted look she got as she looked up at Teletraan's large screen. "Teletraan, uplink with the NASA communications!" She ordered.

'Teletraan up linking with NASA.' The computer AI spoke up and an image of a serious looking NASA Tech coordinator popped up.

"Secretary Keller, I am sorry for the sudden notice but it is really important. I am Coordinator Richard Baird of Houston NASA. We just found something up outside Earth's atmosphere that you and your alien friends need to see. Something you're not going to like." The man spoke up before nodding to someone.

A second later, a new image popped up, something that had eyes and optics snapping wide open as shock and horror hit them hard and fast. The humans felt their breaths be stolen away by the image while the Cybertronians hissed softly and cringed back as if they were being shot at by enemies.

At first the image was dark. It was clearly a satellite shot into space. But as the darkness was adjusted a little, everyone saw a very dark and very large shadow that blocked out the stars from behind it. It looked like a giant orb with strange rings surrounding it. Sharp looking points seemed to be protruding from the sides like spikes.

"What is that? A large asteroid?" Keller asked completely stunned.

"Just a minute and the sun will rise over the Earth and hit it with light, sir." Coordinator Baird said gravely.

It didn't matter whatsoever to the Cybertronians if the light hit the giant orb. They knew what it was. The recognized the shape and structures on it. And it sent fear striking through their very sparks like jolts of EMP. They had known this had been coming. But they had hoped they would have had more time to prepare for it.

For the humans, however, and Sunriser for that matter, they didn't have a clue what it was.

Until the sunlight finally hit the giant planet sized Cybertronian.

Eyes widened in alarm at what they saw. It was a massive metallic planet looking thing. The metallic was like rusted gold with black spires with several rings and spikes surrounding the entire object. The sunlight lit up what looked like a massive shark's mouth with sharp spikes lined around inside of it.

The closest description the humans could think of how to put it was...

"Holy shit. It's the god damned Death Star from Star Wars. Only its gold and black and not dead grey." Epps said his eyes very wide with terrified fascination.

A few of the others glanced at him, almost asking him if he was serious. It didn't help that it was somewhat true. It did look like the Death Star from Star Wars. The Death Star from Hell, in any case.

"What is that?" Cole asked, her eyes wide as she dropped her arms slowly to her sides.

"Unicron."

Human eyes snapped up to Alpha Trion after he spoke that dreaded name. Everyone felt as if the breath had just been knocked right out of their lungs as soon as it settled into their minds of what this thing was. They knew it had been coming but they just hadn't wanted it to. Not so soon.

"Primus be with us." Optimus spoke up gravelly, almost praying to the Lord of Life.

"That's Unicron?! You mean he is actually here?! You have got to be kidding me! He is huge! He could crush this planet with one hand!" Epps stated, pointing at the screen, flabbergasted.

"Sir, we just discovered this not more than twenty minutes ago. And what makes it odd is not that the metal planet is approaching Earth, but its slowing down." Coordinator Baird said gravely. "It is like it can control itself."

"That is because it can. It is not a planet, Mister Baird. This is something else." Keller said his voice deadly serious. "Have you told anyone about this yet?" He received a shake of the man's head and he nodded in return. "Good. Then don't. Not right now. We will have too many people panicking if they see..." The SecDef was saying.

Richard Baird cleared his throat, wincing a little in apology. "Sir, I am sorry but I cannot do that." He grimaced when Keller gave him a firm look and shook his head. "Sir, if you step outside right now and look up in the sky, you can see this thing. People are already seeing it. It's already starting to show up on the news reports, sir." He said gravely.

Everyone stiffened in alarm but it wasn't like they weren't expecting it.

"So what now? People are going to see a Jupiter sized planet right outside Earth's atmosphere and are..." Reno was saying.

Coordinator Richard Baird frowned before taking a look at someone on his end, listening to them for a moment? Then he cleared his throat, shaking his head. "I am sorry to interrupt again, but it isn't the size of Jupiter." His words shut off any comment that had been coming. Everyone, human and Cybertronian alike, turned to gape at him in surprise. He slowly nodded. "Judging by the satellite scans we picked up, this...planet's surface size is 2.941 billion square miles wide. And its radius is 15, 299 miles. And the mass is 1.0243x10 23 ki..." he was saying.

Keller held up a hand, grimacing. "Mister Baird, can you repeat that in stupid English? I can't exactly think of mathematicians and all of that scientific mumbo jumbo right now." He stated in irritation.

Coordinator Baird grimaced, himself but nodded. "Sir, the metal planet is the size of Neptune, not Jupiter." He stated in a matter of fact tone.

It was quiet for a long moment. Everyone was frowning in confusion, even Alpha Trion. Everyone could tell that didn't seem right to the Cybertronians. They looked completely confused, as if not expecting.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean? It's smaller than Jupiter?" Lennox asked frowned. Baird nodded and eyes turned to the Cybertronians. "I thought you said he had been the size of Jupiter, Optimus."

Optimus frowned, looking away. "He had been the last time we seen him, Will. It appears...that space travel has not been too kind even to Unicron. He does actually look smaller than I last remembered him to be." He stated, staring at the image on Teletraan's screen.

"Okay, who gives a damn if Unicron lost weight!" Cole said sharply, pointing up at the screen. "The fact that he is even here is the problem! We just got done dealing with the Department and now just found out we have to deal with alien beings called the Quintessons and now all of a sudden now we have to deal with him?! What does that even mean for us?! He is here to destroy Earth, right?! So how long do we have before we all die?!"

Her questions brought up some major points and it had everyone either shakened or growing deadly serious. They knew they were in a big bind now. The planet eater was near Earth and who knew how long he was going to wait before beginning to destroy the entire planet.

However, it seemed that the question was about to be answered.

'Teletraan One: receiving incoming transmission. Accept?' The Computer AI spoke up suddenly, making everyone stiffen.

Optimus slowly nodded, his head rising higher. There could only be one or two that could have been pinging their frequency. "Teletraan, connect with transmission." He ordered.

'Teletraan One connecting. Open transmissions.'

A single moment later, the screen flashed and an image a familiar evil sneer met everyone's gaze. Starscream and his Decepticons began growling as their optics narrowed dangerously as soon as they saw the silver and black tyrant, sneering at them and the Autobots.

"Well, well, well. Haven't the cogs have turned, Prime. I am guessing you have discovered our new arrival. I mean, how can you not with your pesty human pets constantly looking up into the stars?" Galvatron husked out, a wicked grin on his face.

Optimus narrowed his optics but shook his head. "What do you want, Galvatron? We are not in the mood to deal with you right now." He said firmly.

Galvatron sneered as if he found what Optimus said funny. There were even sounds of chuckles behind him, making it obvious that he wasn't alone. "Oh, I am in the mood for you. You, your Autopests, those pitspawning traitors and all of your little organic insects." He growled with dark glee, receiving many growls and glares from all looking at him on the screen. "I am in the mood to watch you all be crushed under a GIANT foot in the little bugs you are."

Starscream and the Decepticons snarled at the insults they were given, not liking it whatsoever. "The betrayal that happened was from you, you overgrown Scraplet that won't DIE!" The Decepticon Leader snarled.

"Besides, how do we know that Unicron is even awake?" Barricade asked sourly.

A few eyebrows and optic ridges raised from both sides of the screen as they looked at the black and white police cruiser. They were looks as if asking if he was serious.

'What are you talking about? Unicron slowed himself down outside of Earth's atmosphere. Of course he is awake!' Starscream pinged his fellow Decepticon in irritation.

Barricade ignored him, glaring up at Galvatron on the screen. "So? What is it going to be, pit sucking Scraplet? Is that really him or are you...?" He was saying.

Galvatron growled, no longer amused. He had almost forgotten how annoying Barricade used to be without him practically beating him into submission and beating the confidence out of him. "Why you insolent, piece of...?!" He was snarling looking as if he wanted to reach through the screen and do just that.

"That will be all, Galvatron. You fail to see his objective." Came a deep, dark and quite powerful voice that echoed all around all, even through the screen. It even seemed to shake walls and rattle frames and human bones just by flowing through Teletraan's speakers. It was not pleasant whatsoever. The humans looked shakened by hearing it.

As it was, the Autobots and Decepticons were definitely shakened right to their sparks when they heard that voice.

"Unicron." Alpha Trion rasped, his tone very hard.

"Forgive me, Master." Galvatron growled out, still glaring at Barricade, whose red optics were wide in horror. "I did not like his disrespect for you."

"Foolish." Unicron's powerful voice boomed, literately rattling the walls in the Cybertronian base. "Always letting the spawn of Primus get the best of you. It is a wonder you have not been off lined just yet." He obviously ignored the growl of irrigation that escaped from Galvatron. "So, we meet again, Optimus Prime."

Optimus lift his head higher when he heard himself being addressed by the monstrosity that was outside Earth. He knew to tread carefully when it came to dealing with Unicron. "Unicron." He greeted wearily. "Are we really going to play this again?"

A dark chuckle vibrated all around the room, again rattling frames and bones. "Perhaps we will, Prime. For the time being, I would so love to share word for a certain...femme I have learned that returned to your side. Call her forward if you will." Unicron stated in dark amusement.

Many tensed up, knowing exactly who he was speaking about. Optimus had to raise a hand to calm Starscream when he started growling in warning. "I will not allow you to torment Spitfire, Unicron. You have done enough to her and she does not deserve to be further tortured under you." He said firmly.

Again, Unicron chuckled. "Oh, but I have not, Prime. Spitfire made a deal with me. She swore her allegiance to me when I agreed to show mercy to her yellow insect of an Autobot scout. She betrayed me and I will seek punishment towards her in the end, I ca swear to my own name of that. Spitfire belongs to me, Prime. And I will have my favorite pet back. Be sure to pass that message to her. And make sure you record the look on her face when you tell her I will be calling for her again. I want to see the delicious pain and fear in her optics." He stated in a dark tone earning growls and snarls from many. "Also, I do have one other message for a certain front liner. The fool who managed to blast me into the Oblivion. I will have Hot Rod's head crushed in my servos by the time I am through with him. No one makes a fool out of Lord Unicron and lives."

Optimus, surprising everyone, smiled rather coldly. "I will give Hot Rod that message. But I will also add it to him that if manages to outsmart you again, I will make him the next Prime as I deactivate in the Well of All Sparks." He said firmly, ignoring all of the startled looks that his Autobots and Decepticons and the humans gave him.

Unicron was silent for a moment but then he chuckled darkly. "We shall see if you will do that. In the mean time, I will enjoy watching you try and calm your precious humans down. I do love watching the irony that will come soon. As well as watching you squirm when you will not know when I am about to strike. I will give you and your organics ten Earth days to decide to surrender completely to me or fight back. Then I will show you what will happen when you cross the God of Death." He said before there was a loud pop and crackle, followed by static.

It was the end of the transmission from Unicron and Galvatron, leaving everyone quite shakened by his words.

"Prowl," Optimus finally spoke after a long time of silence. "Call for a meeting for all Cybertronians and humans. We are now facing our darkest hour. And we need a plan for the future to come." He finished before turning to leave.

"Hey, Optimus." It was Ironhide who called after the now disturbed Leader. "Were you serious? About making Hot Rod the next Prime if he..."

"Yes." Was Optimus' curt reply as he left the room, deciding he needed some time alone to think of what he was going to say to all of his mechs, femmes and allies.


	16. A Visionary Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best Songs Used:  
> Outlands-Tron Legacy  
> Prime-Transformers 2 Soundtrack

The meeting was called in the main hangar since it was the largest room in the base. It was big enough for all to fit in and sit to listen to what had to be said. Every Cybertronian and human had been called to this meeting. No one was to skip out. Everyone was sitting around in silence, all already knowing what this meeting was going to be about. They had already seen what was in the sky, barely visible through the deep blue but they could see the massive Cybertronian that awaited for the next move.

When Optimus even stepped into the room with Elita One, Prowl, Starscream and Alpha Trion, they all could sense the unease in the air. They could see the fear in all of the Cybertronians' optics and see the nervousness that the humans had for what was coming.

The first thing that Optimus noticed was Spitfire sitting up against Bumblebee, visibly shivering in anticipation and fear to know that her former master had arrived. She was terrified to the knowledge that Unicron was coming after her.

The Autobot Leader also noticed Hot Rod sitting in the corner with Arcee next to him. He was trying to look brave but it wasn't exactly working. Everyone could see that he was afraid to know that Unicron finally arrived.

Everything was unsettling in the room. Everyone was shaken to know that the one who could end the Earth quickly was just right outside Earth's door.

Well...everyone but a certain human who was gushing over the team's newest member.

It did not fail anyone's attention to see that Max Tanner was in the room, surprising most that Ratchet had even let her out of the medbay. She was sitting on Soundwave's leg, surrounded by the subunits and cradling the newest subunit who was the size of a three year old human child. She was cooing at Ratbat as if he was just a child and it was clear he was enjoying the attention because light pings and high pitched squeaks met the air.

The new subunit of Soundwave was colored deep purple and black with white and black piano keys along his wide wings. He had brilliant ruby colored optics that sparkled like sunlit rubies while he giggled and squeaked as Max held him close to herself. He was actually quite adorable for a large mechanical batbot.

Several Autobots and Decepticons were watching the small group with smiles or amusement as Max continued to tickle Ratbat's chassis and earning soft looks from Soundwave and the subunits.

It was that sight that brought a light to all of the heaviness of fear and unease.

Even Optimus smiled faintly as he watched Max smile almost lovingly up at the DSIC before plopping a light kiss right on Ratbat's helm between his rather large pointed audios on top of his head.

After moment, it went dead quiet as everyone noticed the fraction Leaders had entered the room. All eyes and optics were now on them, watching in apprehension. They all wanted to know what the next plan of action was going to be.

Setting himself into his Prime mode, Optimus lead the others up to the very front of the awaiting crowd. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy meeting to do. Everyone was unsettled right now and they needed reassurance. Especially Spitfire, Hot Rod and the humans, since they were specifically being targeted by Unicron.

Standing before everyone, the Prime looked everyone over, noting their uneasy looks they were giving him. He sighed softly before returning to his serious self. "Everyone, as you all have come to known, Unicron has finally arrived to Earth." He saw Spitfire cringe at the name and sink deeper into Bumblebee's arms. "We have already spoken to him and he has stated that he will give us ten days to decide to surrender or make a plan of action. I have called this meeting to discuss the situation and to gather opinions on the matter."

"Optimus, what are we going to do about this? This is Unicron we are talking about. No matter what we decide, you know he is going to destroy this planet and all of us will either end up reformatted into Minicons and the humans turned into slaves for him." It was Ratchet who spoke up from where he stood.

That brought uneasy murmurs from all. They all knew he had a point.

Optimus, however, shook his head, looking firm and determined. "That won't happen. What I will suggest will not be easy for all of us to accept but...the only choice we truly have is to fight back. We cannot allow Unicron to cause harm to the Earth and its people." He stated.

"Again, I point out that Ratchet is right. This is Unicron we are talking about." It was now Scrapper who pointed out the obvious, and looking quite unsettled. "The last time you guys tried fighting him, he nearly wiped out your entire forces."

"Yeah. You got lucky the first time due to the fact that you had nearly a thousand bots fighting him and it took your front liner, Hot Rod to tossing him through that black hole, the Oblivion." Dirge was the one to add on.

Starscream huffed in irritation. "The difference this time is the Autobots and humans aren't the only ones who will fight this time, Dirge. We, the Decepticons will fight this time." He growled out.

This only made some of the Decepticons begin murmuring and shaking their heads.

"Look, I hate to point this out but it has to done." Dirge argued back, frowning. "We are only a hand full of Cybertronians and half a thousand human soldiers fighting against a massive planet sized God and his fragging Minicons, which already out number us as it is. We can't fight Unicron, Galvatron and the Minicons by ourselves. We are going to die if we don't get more help."

There was a long pause as everyone listened to his words and saw his point.

"He's right, Optimus." Prowl said in forlorn. "A hand full of Cybertronians and all of Earth's soldiers isn't going to cut it. The humans are not going to be able to survive this battle. That is what my battle computer is saying. We need reinforcements."

No one liked that, especially Optimus. He sighed heavily before looking over to the small form of Blaster and Soundwave. "We will need a message sent out to all Cybertronians that will answer our call. We need as many as we can get in a short notice. Until then, anyone have any ideas of how to deal with this until we can get reinforcements?" He asked looking around at everyone.

For a long moment, no one spoke. No one could think of anything.

But then Sunriser pried Sideswipe's arms from around her and stepped forward. "I have one, Optimus." She spoke, getting everyone's attention. "What about Primus? Hasn't anyone even thought about asking him of what to do? It is his brother we are dealing with, right? Perhaps he can give us advice."

Slowly, one by one, everyone nodded. They had to agree with her. It was the only thing that might solve the problem. It sounded like a plan of some sort.

Though even as the discussed the idea, no one noticed, Trent winced and touch his forehead as if he was getting a headache. No one but Anya. She frowned at him before touching his arm as if asking him if he was okay.

But he waved her off, murmuring that he was okay.

"There is only one problem with that." It was Ultra Magnus who did it. "Has anyone even heard from Primus since the last time? Optimus have you? Or Dawn or Sam? Have you managed to speak to him? What about you, Alpha Trion?" He asked and received only silent shakes of their heads. "The only way we can hear from him is if he answers us or he calls for one of us. So how are suppose to...?"

Again, Trent winced, catching Anya's attention again. He was definitely getting a headache coming on. And this time, it had more attention from Sam, Mikaela and even Soundwave, who frowned deeply, staring at the young human adult.

"I can do what I can to get in touch with Primus, Ultra Magnus." Alpha Trion interrupted the Commander solemnly. "But you are right. Primus only contacts us when he needs to contact us. I do not know if this will..."

"Ratchet! I think we need you over here!" Sam suddenly called out, halting everything from continuing.

Everyone went dead silent as they looked to where Sam was standing next to Trent, who was clutching his head, hissing in pain. And as soon as they saw the young man in pain, everyone stiffened. Ratchet was already moving towards Trent, whipping out his medical scanner. "What happened?" He demanded now running scans over Trent before halting in surprise.

Anyone who was looking at Trent noticed it. The Cybertronian tattoo on Trent's face, the one that had appeared months ago was now glowing.

"I think we are about to get our answer from Primus." Alpha Trion said, his optics bright with apprehension.

Trent groaned, still holding his head. He recognized this from only it happening once before. It had only happened once when he saw a terrible vision of Optimus being killed by Unicron, himself. It had un nerved him then and it still did. But now... it was happening again.

Suddenly, a brilliant light flashed behind Trent's eyes and he was suddenly plunged in darkness, making him gasp. He jerked his head up to look around only to gasp in alarm again.

Surrounding him, as if he was merely floating in space, were thousands of stars.

Trent gaped all around him, seeing that he was floating in outer space, speeding through the empty darkness towards something that caught his breath in his chest. He was quickly approaching an enormous planet made of metal. It struck fear through him for a moment before he realized that it wasn't the rusted golden planet form of Unicron.

It was the dead gray and dark planet of Cybertron.

Trent didn't know how he knew it was Cybertron. He just knew it was. It was like the name of Cybertron struck his mind as he sped towards it so quickly that it was all a blur.

Until he suddenly found himself standing in the middle of a giant street full of dark masses of metal.

Trent looked around, his eyes wide as he took in all of the scenery. He couldn't believe what he was even seeing. He was actually looking at a giant mechanical city all around him, big enough for his Cybertronian friends. But it was not just that. He was seeing hundreds of bodies littered all around him, lying upon each other as if they just stayed that way for so long.

Bodies of Cybertronians were everywhere. Some looked horribly twisted and bent as if showing the way they had died in the war. There were hundreds and Trent could see quite a few with rusted insignias on their frames.

Autobots. Decepticons.

"Wha-! What is this?!" Trent couldn't but ask as he looked around in shock.

Suddenly he heard movement from behind him and he whipped around to see what it was. He gaped at the sight before him, his eyes growing to their widest.

It was Hot Rod walking alongside Alpha Trion. Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skyfire Knockout and Moonracer were trailing behind them, all looking determined. It startled Trent even more to see himself also walking down the road of Cybertron. He was dressed in a thick black space suit with only a high tech looking mask over his face.

Behind him were Sam, Epps, Vladimir and shockingly Simmons was dressed the same as him, all armed with semi automatic guns and belt full of safe guard explosives.

But...what were they doing there, on an alien planet?! Weren't they going to be killed by the strange planet's atmosphere?!

The group was walking down the road, heading straight for a darkened giant building that looked more like an alien citadel of some sort. Strange Cybertronian symbols were everywhere, not that Trent could read them.

It seemed like Hot Rod and Alpha Trion were talking to each other because their mouths were moving but Trent couldn't hear the words. The Ancient mech merely pointed towards the citadel, nodding and they walked on.  
There was another flash and Trent gasped as he found himself in a massive chamber. It was almost completely empty of anything but what looked like giant metallic statues of noble looking Cybertronians. They were standing against the walls, heads dipped downward as if looking at something important. It looked like they were all looking at the large platform that was in the center of the room with crystalline glass spots on it. They were glowing a golden color, lit up brightly with a claw looking device hanging over it.

Hot Rod was near the platform, holding the Matrix of Leadership, which stunned Trent. He saw all of the others standing off towards a large massive door way, along with himself and the other humans. His Autobot Guardian was placing the Matrix of Leadership in the center of the platform, where there was a brilliant flash of golden light.

Trent flinched, closing his eyes for a moment before reopening them again to another shocking sight.

Before him stood Hot Rod, standing tall and firm, as if he was a leader, himself. It was clearly that was what it was because right behind him were all of the Autobots and Decepticons that Trent seen before.

But behind them...there so many Cybertronians following behind them. All of them were armed to the teeth and all looking ready for war. All of them looked determined as they gazed forward, as if looking towards a fight that was coming.

"I am...Prime! Get ready to taste my Star Saber, Unicron!" Hot Rod suddenly shouted before starting to run towards Trent with his massive army right behind him.

There was another sudden flash and Trent found himself surrounded by his friends, all calling out to him. He was back in the base, hearing shouting. It was mostly Sam and Lennox who was shouting, along with Ratchet. They were demanding to know what happened and if he was okay.

"Trent! Trent! Are you okay?! Come on, man! Say something!" Sam was yelling practically in Trent's ear.

"Trent, what is it?! What happened?!" Lennox was yelling next to him.

"Back off, you idiots! You are in the way of my scanner!" Ratchet was snapping.

Trent ignored them as he leapt to his feet and looked wide eyed up at Optimus, who was watching in concern at everything that was happening. "I know what to do!" He shouted over everyone. Though it didn't do much for the commotion. "Sam! Will! Shut up! Optimus! I know what Primus wants us to do!"

Everyone went dead quiet and gaped at him in surprise or alarm.

Optimus frowned seriously before taking a step forward. "You spoke to Primus?" He asked calmly.

Trent shook his head as he pushed past all of his friends, ignoring the protests from Ratchet. "No! I didn't see Primus at all! But I saw something else!" He said quickly and when no one asked further, he continued. "We have to go to Cybertron!"

You could almost hear a pin drop and echo throughout the room.

"What?" Some finally asked after the moment of shock.

"How is going to Cybertron suppose to help?!"

"What the frag is on Cybertron that is suppose to help us with Unicron? It's dead!"

"Okay! Shut up, people! Let Trent speak!" Hot Rod suddenly yelled over all Autobots ad Decepticons from shouting questions.

When it went quiet again, Trent nodded his thanks to Hot Rod and turned back to Optimus. "I know how it sounds, Optimus. But I really think this is it. Primus wants us to go to Cybertron. Think about it. What is on Cybertron that could help us fight Unicron?" There was a dead pause as no one knew the answer. He huffed impatiently. "Cybertronians! There are thousands of Cybertronians still there!"

There was another dead pause as everyone gaped at Trent as if he lost his mind.

"Are you fragging kidding me?" It was Ramjet who asked skeptically. "There are no Cybertronians left alive on Cybertron! They are all dead!"

Trent gave the Seeker a look of irritation. "So bring them back to life! Like what happened with Elita One and Red Alert! And Jazz! Use the All Spark or the Matrix of Leadership!" He said impatiently.

Everyone continued to gape at him as if he was crazy. Optimus, however, looked surprised, yet thoughtful. So did Alpha Trion. They even glanced at one another as if they were silently talking to each other.

"Trent, that is ridiculous. There is no way we can bring a whole planet full of Cybers back from the dead. If it was possible, don't you think we would have done that already?" Arcee said frowning.

Trent looked frustrated as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. "Look! I don't know how it's going to work but I do know it will! I saw it! Primus showed it to me! I saw Alpha Trion and Hot Rod and Starscream, Knockout, Moonracer! I saw Ultra Magnus there! I saw me! I saw Sam and Epps, Vladimir! And Skyfire! We were there in some huge chamber with some kind of claw machine surrounded by metal statues of Cybertronians! Hot Rod put the Matrix of Leadership on some kind of platform under the claw machine and there was a flash of light and then I saw us leading a huge army of Cybertronians to fight Unicron!"

"The Tomb of the Primes."

It went completely silent as every head turned to see Alpha Trion looking completely startled as he gazed at Trent. No one was sure they heard right.

"Huh?" Hot Rod asked, more surprised to hear what Trent had said about him more than what the Ancient Cybertronian said. "Wh-what about me?"

Everyone ignored him but looked right at Alpha Trion.

"You saw the Tomb of the Primes. You saw Vector Sigma." Alpha Trion said almost ventlessly. He was gazing at Trent as if he was some kind of angelic holy being right before him.

"Vector Sigma? What's that?" Epps asked frowned before his eyes lit up and he looked wide eyed back at Trent. "Wait! What?! What do you mean I was on Cybertron?! How can I...?!" He was saying.

"Vector Sigma was a highly advanced computer program built by the first thirteen. It is like Teletraan only more advanced. It is sentient in its own way but still follows orders like an AI like Teletraan would. It was the AI system that ran the entire Cybertronian grid." Alpha Trion went on, ignoring Epps. He was rubbing his chin plates in thought. "Basically, Vector Sigma ran the entire planet of Cybertron. It was in charge of everything. The Communications network, the transportation systems, building protoforms for Cybertronians. It was also in charge of the All Spark before it was disconnected from it and shot off into space to be freed from the Decepticons. When that happened, Vector Sigma went in to a lockdown mode. The war shut it down."

"Okay. So Vector Sigma was basically the entire battery for Cybertron, right?" Cole was the one to ask frowning in confusion.

Alpha Trion shook his head. "No. That was the All Spark. The All Spark was basically the battery for Cybertron. Its...its own spark of life. By taking the All Spark from Vector Sigma, that was what shut Cybertron down. All of life shut off when the All Spark was gone." He explained frowning. "But I don't understand how returning the All Spark would bring all of Cybertron's deceased back to life. It creates life but not like how Trent saw it. And it cannot be Hot Rod who does it. Vector Sigma cannot be accessed by anyone but a Prime." He stated.

Everyone stiffened at the news.

"But he was there and so were you!" Trent argued, waving his hands to each stated. "So doesn't that mea you would have access to it?"

Alpha Trion slowly nodded. "Yes, but I am no longer a Prime, Trent. Even with my access codes, I could not possibly get Vector Sigma working... " he suddenly cut off, his optics suddenly lit up as he looked sharply at Hot Rod.

And slowly one by one, optics and eyes lit up as the sudden thought hit them. Nearly everyone got it as they slowly looked at Hot Rod.

"Uh...why is everyone looking at me?" Hot Rod now asked uneasily. But no one answered and he stiffened as if it was starting to dawn on him. He raised his hands and began to wave them in his defense. "No...no, no, no, no. That is-isn't...no! There is no way...I...uh...!"

"Well, looks Optimus was being serious when he said he'd make Rod the next Prime." Ironhide said, though sounding shocked.

"ARE YOU ALL OUT OF YOUR FRAGGING PROCESSORS?!" Hot Rod suddenly exclaimed, backing away from everyone s if they were carrying some kind of computer virus. "ME?! THE NEXT PRIME?! YOU ARE ALL CRAZY! I COULDN'T LEAD TO SAVE MY OWN AFT!"

Everyone grimaced, though the humans had to cover their ears from all of his shouting. Several had to shout very loudly to tell him to stop yelling.

"Well, if you put it that way." Starscream grumbled only to get lightly slapped by Cole, which did nothing but have him shrug as if saying it was true.

"It is the only thing that makes sense, Hot Rod." Alpha Trion said thoughtfully.

Hot Rod gave him a look as if was dancing the hula. "It makes no sense, Alpha Trion! I can't be a Prime! I have never lead a single mission! I am not the leading bot! There is no was in Unicron's aftpipes that I can..." he was saying.

Optimus held up a hand that silenced all when they noticed him doing it. He waited for all to settle down before straightening and reaching up for his chassis. "There is only one way of finding out if this is true. As for how I can see it, it does make sense. Two Primes. One to go to Cybertron and one to stay here to continue protecting Earth." He said before opening up his chassis, surprising everyone as he brought out the Matrix of Leadership.

Surprising all, as soon as it was out, the Matrix of Leadership was glowing brightly, brighter than before. Especially when glowing blue tendrils were starting to trail out from the glow in the middle, reaching out towards Hot Rod, who stiffened.

The electric blue front liner slowly shook his head, wanting to step back but couldn't find it in himself to doing it. Opt-Optimus, I can't. I...I...uh...I am not even..." he was saying uneasily.

Optimus smiled faintly as he lift the Matrix up. "If you don't recall, Rod, before I became Prime, I was a Minor. And before the war, I was a simple Space Bridge scientist and a Data Clerk. Fate rarely calls upon those who seems worthy. If you are to be the next Prime, this will determine it." He stated before lifting up the Matrix of Leadership for Hot Rod to take.

Hesitating, Hot Rod stepped forward, reaching for the Matrix. He could hear everyone practically holding their breath as they watched in apprehension. He grimaced as he slowly took the Matrix and allowed the tendrils swarm around his hands, ghosting his frame in tender caresses. He practically held his own vents, waiting for what happened to Optimus to happen to him.

But...nothing happened.

A lot of breaths and vents whooshed out as they saw nothing. Hot Rod definitely being one of them, more out of relief than disappointment. He shook his head, looking skeptically around the room at everyone. "See? Told ya you were all out of your fragging processors. Me, the next Prime? Puh-lease. You'd have to be completely nuts to make me the next Prime." he said before handing Optimus the Matrix of Leadership back and rolling his optics. "Heh, me? The next Prime. What a laugh." he stated, earning grumbles from everyone else.

Optimus chuckled, nonetheless as he put the Matrix of Leadership back into its safe place before looking around at everyone. He wasn't entirely convinced of what happened just yet. "We shall see, Hot Rod." He ignored the startled look that the front liner gave him. "Either way, the plan that Trent has pointed out to us does have some reasoning to it. If Primus is indeed showing him what he wants us to do, then we should give a look into it. We will do as what is asked of us." he looked over at Alpha Trion. "Do you think it might work, old friend?" He asked curiously.

Alpha Trion shrugged. "The only way of finding out is going with it and see where it goes. The only concern we are facing is the time line of reaching Cybertron and Unicron attacking Earth. We also need to know how to get to Cybertron. Our dead planet is millions of light-years away from Earth. There is no way we can ship out to it and then be back in time with a huge army of Cybertronians to fight Unicron and the Minicons." He stated.

Everyone frowned at the very thought. They weren't sure how to even come up with an idea for that. They knew they needed to come up with something to get to Cybertron but...

"Perhaps we can build a Space Time bridge that will help us." Starscream was the one to suggest. "With your, mine and Alpha Trion's knowledge, and the Constructicons' skills, we should be able to build a bridge that might help us get to Cybertron."

Optimus frowned slightly but slowly nodded. He still wasn't sure if it would even work. But they didn't have much of a choice with the matter. It was the only plan that they had right now. And the only word they had gotten from Primus for now. "All right. We can see what we can do. In the mean time, we will need to conduct many patrols, keeping watch for the Minicons. I would highly doubt even if Unicron even does give us some time to act, Galvatron won't. If the Minicons begins their reign of terror on Earth, we will need to be ready to act at any moment."

Slowly, everyone began to nod in agreement. It was the only plan they had right at the moment and would do what they could to make it happen.

Sighing, Keller ran a hand through his short white hair, shaking his head. "As it is, there is a lot of people out there that is going to be panicking. I am going to have to do some damage control and so will you, Optimus. People are going to want to hear from you. They will need to have some reassurance that the Autobots and the Decepticons are going to do something about this whole thing with Unicron. They will need to know what's going on." He stated.

Optimus just nodded, looking quite solemn. "I understand. Earth will need to know what is going on. We will do what we can to explain the situation without causing worldwide panic." He said, looking around at everyone.

Keller nodded. "I'll get a hold of the President and the UN and explain what we have learned. I don't think they're going to like this. But I don't think we have much of a choice at this matter." He stated before turning and starting to leave the room to just do that.


	17. Building Bridges

Once things got started when building the Time Space bridge, it became rather intense of the base. Everyone was rushing from one point to the next when working. It was almost a mad house to getting things sorted out.

At the starting point, Optimus began working with Starscream, Skyfire, Alpha Trion and Wheeljack to coming up with the building plans. They started on it from the very moment the meeting ended. They even worked for a few days without really recharging, wanting to get it right.

It truly worried everyone about them. Sometimes Starscream could be seen arguing relentlessly with Cole about the matter. And when that happened, it was nest to leave them alone in the room because their shouting matches got pretty intense for even them.

Even Optimus argued a little with Elita about getting some rest. Though their fights weren't as bad as Cole and Starscream's were. They were more subtle about their bickering and kept it quiet for when the Prime twins were recharging.

There were a few things that did change, however, were a few of the other Autobots making new friends while trying to get to work on the plan of transporting to Cybertron.

It was discovered by Ratchet that his own apprentice, Jolt had befriended someone and it all started out with the deep blue medicbot working closely with coma patients in the Miami General Hospital. His story with his new friend, Amy Sanderson was interesting enough, though it took forever to get the medicbot to spill how he met her and befriended her. It was baffling, indeed.

The question everyone had to ask him was how he even managed to speak to a coma patient was beyond them. Especially the circumstances dealing with his feelings on the matter.

And there was the fact that there was a rumor going around about how Leo Spitz now was dating someone. That had come as a surprise to a few people. It wasn't the fact that he wasn't a good looking guy. He really was good looking. It was the fact that he was just way too flirty with women and way too obvious about it. He had a crude mouth and even cruder mind about seeing girls. He was just really odd for human standards.

But somehow, he got a girl's attention and it had many asking how or why. Not that no one was really curious about it. They gave it a few days before Leo said or did something to mess it up. It was sad, really. Leo was a good guy and he did deserve to find someone to be in a relationship with. He was just so weird. But everyone was hoping that some how it would work out with him.

There was that and the fact that Skyfire finally got the ball bearings to confront Anya about their situation.

It happened right after the first day of working with the Prime and the Decepticon leader finalizing the Space Time Bridge plans so the Constructicons and Wheeljack could get to work on the building.

Skyfire had been on his way out of the planning room, going over the engineer plans for the bridge when he noticed the Russian girl walking with Maggie down the hall. He was startled enough to stop right in the middle of the hall, watching her as she approached unknowingly.  
When Anya did notice Skyfire, she stopped abruptly in the middle of what she had been saying to Maggie, startled to see Skyfire.

For a long moment, both just stared at each other, not knowing what to even say or do.

But then with a pained wince, Anya turned away from Skyfire, making her quick retreat. "I...uh...got to check on something, Maggie. I will catch up with you later." She said quickly.

But she didn't too far due to Maggie grabbing her arm and Skyfire clearing his vocoder and stepping forward.

"Anya," the gentle giant called to her. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Anya grimaced, slowly looking back at him. It was clear that she didn't want to speak to him. It just brought too much pain to her to even be looking at the mech that once been Jetfire. "I...uh..." she was saying painfully.

Maggie, however, shoved her forward. "Sure, Skyfire! She'll talk to you!" She said too brightly for her friend's comfort.

"Maggie!" Anya hissed in irritation.

Maggie returned the look and leaned in closer to her. "Anya, like it or not, he was Skyfire before he became Jetfire! So get to know the mech he was before he became some mech first! Quit being so depressing about this! Skyfire wants to take up Jetfire's guardianship for you! Let him try, damn it!" She hissed back, trying to be conspicuous, even though Skyfire could hear it anyway.

Anya glowered at her friend but at Maggie's prompting, she groaned and turned to Skyfire. "Okay. I have a few minutes to spare." She grumbled.

Skyfire smiled faintly, glancing at Maggie, who was already sneaking away. He waited until she was out of sight before looking back at the grumpy looking Anya. He knew she wasn't thrilled about speaking to him but he was glad she was giving him a chance to speak to her. Even if it was sort of forced.

"Anya, I know this must be very hard for you. I know I am not Jetfire anymore. I wish I could make things better but I cannot. I do not understand what I can do to make things..." Skyfire was saying.

Anya huffed in irritation as she folded her arms and looked away. "There is nothing you can do to make things okay. Unless you can go back in time and stop Jetfire from dying, it won't be okay. I'm sorry to sound so cold, Skyfire but I want Jetfire back. He was my friend! He saved my life more times than I could count! I miss him, not you!" She said her tone a little pained, though, she didn't mean to say the last bit out loud. But she wasn't going to hide it.

Skyfire winced, his wings drooping in misery. He had hoped she wouldn't say that and would give him a chance. "Can we not be friends like you and Jetfire were, Anya? I know I can probably never be what he was to you. But I would like to try." He said, head dipped as low as his wings.

Keeping her eyes adverted away from him, Anya honestly didn't want to give him a chance. She just wanted Jetfire back. She wanted the grumpy but loveable old Decepticon back.

But then Maggie's words came back to her.

Maggie did have a point. Skyfire was Jetfire first. He was who Anya's best friend and Guardian had been before he was reformatted into Jetfire. He had become Jetfire in the beginning of the war, after some kind of attack on him and his twin brother, Silverbolt, who became that asshole, Jetstorm. The monster that had taken Jetfire away from her in the first place.

Perhaps...perhaps she should get to know Jetfire's first form. It would help her understand her friend better. She would still know Jetfire by knowing Skyfire. To know who the Autobot was before he became the Decepticon would be nice, she supposed.

Sighing, Anya turned her eyes back up to the gentle Autobot, trying very hard not to flinch as she thought of her old, grumpy Guardian. She had to fight a growing smile, however, when she saw how innocent and hopeful Skyfire looked as they met eyes to optics.

"I really miss Jetfire." She said instead.

Skyfire looked down at her softly before he bent down to one knee and carefully touched the side of her face with large finger. "I know. And I am deeply sorry for all of this. If I could take it back, I would." He said, though deep inside, he wished it wouldn't have been that way. He wanted to be himself. He didn't to change who he was. But...he did want to make Anya happy. He was sure it was something that had been carried by his former self, Jetfire. But he felt rather...protective for her. He wanted to protect her, guide her. Just be there for her. He was sure it was the Guardian codes that Jetfire had made for himself for Anya that was making him feel that way.

However, Anya grimaced before slowly reaching up and placing a hand against his giant one. She would die just to hear that and to see Jetfire back. But she felt it deep in herself that Jetfire wouldn't want that. She knew he would have wanted her to give his true former self the chance. "No. You wouldn't." She said before smiling sadly. "Jetfire wouldn't. He would want you to be yourself."

Skyfire shared her sad smile as he rest his finger softly and gently on her shoulder. "True but you would like me..." he was saying.

"Yes, I would." Anya interrupted but shook her head. "But Jetfire would want me to give you a chance. Him a chance if it were different. I will always miss him. But since he was you first, maybe I should give you a chance. Getting to know you, allowing you to be my Guardian would be like starting over with him. I should already know you because I knew him. But you don't me. So I am sorry for how I treated you. I feel like a bitch. A worthless, pitiful bitch who was just too stuck up to see that before. I am so sorry, Skyfire." She said mournfully and truly, deeply sorry for how she acted.

Skyfire smiled but shook his head as he removed his finger from her shoulder and carefully wrapped his hand around her, as if embracing her. "I do not want you to ever say that again, all right, Anya? You are not or never be that. You were just having a hard time adjusting to the situation. And it is completely understandable. You lost your best friend and closest companion." He told her.

Tears stung Anya's eyes, sadness but happiness shining through them as she gazed up into Skyfire's gentle blue optics. "But I gained a new one." She added.

Smiling softly, Skyfire nodded before he carefully and slowly lift her up into his hand, lifting her up to sit on his long spread wing. "Yes, you did." He said softly as he slowly stood up again and smiled brightly. "How would you like to go for a flight with me? Perhaps I can show you some maneuvers that Jetfire couldn't have possibly remembered when he was me." He said brightly.

A wicked smile curled on Anya's face as she nodded and held onto his wing for more support. "You're on, old mech! But I have to tell you, he showed me nearly all his moves in the air!" She said brightly.

Skyfire chuckled as he began walking down the corridor to head outside. "Did he show you the Vosian No...?"

"The Vosian Nose Dive, a daring and bold move where he would dive so close to the ground and pull up at the last second." Anya finished for him, rather smugly.

"How about the Erratic Surplus...?" Skyfire started to ask smiling in amusement.

"The Erratic Surplus Spin, which is basically loopy loops with extra rapid spins while hitting at Mach speed." Anya stated again.

Skyfire, playfully, pouted as he looked at her. "The Iacon Vertical Sweep?" He asked still highly amused.

Anya went dead quiet as she stared at him, almost bright eyed with curiosity. "The what?" She asked after a moment.

Skyfire openly grinned now, very happy that he now had something to show her. He was very sure that she was going to have a blast with this one. "The Iacon Vertical Sweep is... " he went explaining what it was as he headed outside so they could go for a flight.

All the while, Maggie was standing at the corner of the hall, watching them go with a big smile on her face. She was so happy to actually see the smile on her Russian friend's face after so long since Jetfire's deactivation. She knew from that moment on, things would be okay for Anya and even Skyfire. And she couldn't wait to tell Sunstreaker when they went on their date for that night.

"Hello, Max." Prowl said as he walked into the medbay with Mirage, Blaster and Bumblebee right behind him. He nodded to Soundwave, who was watching his new human partner play with his newest subunit. "Soundwave." He added the greeting.

Soundwave nodded back while Max smiled brightly when she saw Prowl, waving at him merrily. She tried to say her hello but only got out a painful squeak, making her grimace and cough once.

"Ah! What did I say?" Ratchet called from where he was doing a check up on Bluestreak. He looked highly irritated due to something. But it was clear it might have been the deep blue gunner had been trying to babble again like he was known to do when he was nervous. "I said don't try to talk! Your larynx cannot take it right now!"

Max scowled at him before childishly sticking her tongue out at the Chief Medic, who scowled right back. The subunits snickered and everyone else chuckled.

"Max, remember what we said before about introducing you to some of our Autobots?" Prowl said now getting down to business of his visit, getting her full attention. He motioned to his companions who nodded or waved at her in greeting. "These are the ones we really wanted to introduce you to. Our Camouflage Special Ops officer, Mirage." The Autobot nodded to her in greeting while Prowl motioned to Blaster, who grinned openly to her and waved again. "His young Cybertronian ward, our Communications officer, Blaster. And this is one of our finest scouts, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee smiled and copied Blaster's wave. "Hi, Max!" He said happily.

Max smiled and waved back while tickling Ratbat's wings, earning a pleased and happy chirp from him. She looked curious to meeting these mechs but nonetheless, pleased to meet some of Soundwave's friends.

Prowl seemed to guess that she was wondering why she was meeting them so he got right to it. "Max, I brought them to see if they could help you out with your predicament. You see, long ago before we came to Earth, back on Cybertron, Bumblebee had the same problem. He was the one who had ejected the All Spark from our planet into open space because of the Decepticons. It was Megatron, himself who gravely injured Bee that also caused his ability to speak." He explained.

Max's eyes widened at the sound and looked at Bumblebee, who didn't look pained to hear that he had received such a brutal injury. He actually looked sheepish about it.

"Bumblebee does have his vocoder, his voice back because it had been repaired. Though, it did happen again during an attack here on Earth, when we received news about Unicron's rising." Prowl went on, smirking only a little when the young Scout looked sheepish again.

"Yes, and how annoying that was to have to repair his vocoder again when he just got it back." Ratchet grumbled, earning another sheepish look.

Prowl just chuckled and shook his head. "Anyway, I believed meeting him would bring some comfort. Even if Bumblebee was unable to speak, he did not lose his enthusiasm for life and even continued to battle Decepticons." He ignored Soundwave when he rolled his burning red optics. Instead, he motioned to Blaster. "The reason I brought Blaster to meet you is he is also a DJ, like yourself."

Max looked highly interested as she looked at the small Cybertronian that wasn't much bigger than her. She took in the silver and red coloring he now had and even noticed speakers on his shoulder plates.

"Indeed he is our Communications officer but recently he has come into his Botling form," Prowl explained. "You see, Blaster is our youngest Autobot. He was considered a Sparkling until he just reformatted into his new Botling form. He now takes a form of a rather large stereo system. It is due to his love for Earth music that he took this form. He has become one of our resident DJs for celebrations and his rather good. Recently, since the alliance between Autobots and Decepticons, he has been working closely with Soundwave as double DJs."

Max looked up at Soundwave with a coy smile on her face. She could have laughed when he looked away, almost showing embarrassment on his face plates.

Prowl seemed to guess her thoughts or was fully aware of what she was thinking. He smiled just as coyly and nodded. "He began showing his skills of music some time after we left Las Vegas." He said almost slyly and earned an irritable growl from the DSIC.

Max, however, grinned, catching on to the fact that it was her who convinced him to showing his love and skills for music.

"Anyway, I brought him to meet you so you can get to know him and Bumblebee. Perhaps they can help you in your time of repair. And perhaps Blaster can share his insight for silent DJ'ing. Even though he can sing and is very good, he prefers to use only music as his words. He used to be very shy and had a hard time speaking to others. Now, he is very open with everyone. He still is a little shy about actual performing in front of everyone."

Max nodded in understanding before carefully shifting Ratbat beside her and grabbing the small notebook to write her thoughts. She spent a few minutes doing so before showing her words to them.

'Maybe I can help him grow confident in singing in front of others. Ad he can show me his DJ skills. I would love to have a DJ battle with him some day.' She had written.

Blaster now grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "You're on, Maxie!" He said brightly.

Grinning back, Max gave him her own thumbs up to show him she was definitely up for it. She was just as excited to get to know these Autobots. She was becoming a part of the team and as long as she was Soundwave and their subunits, that was all that mattered to her.

"So, you still have the visions, huh?"

Trent looked up from his notebook that he had been writing in. He had been writing down the details of his vision, something that he had started doing after the very first time that he ever had one of the visions. He had began to record all of the visions that he seemed to have, including some weird dreams he had been having that dealt with the Cybertronians. He wasn't sure if his dreams might have been visions in a more subconscious level but he didn't want to take the chance of losing them. He didn't want to forget them either so that was why he had started writing them down.

Taking in what Hot Rod had said, Trent nodded as he finished what he was writing before closing the book and pushing it to the side. "Yeah. They don't happen all of the time. They mostly come to me in dreams when I am sleeping." He told his best friend.

Hot Rod looked highly curious as he leaned against the wall, watching his human ward closely. "Did you...did you really see me as the next Prime? Were you being..." he was asking uncertainly.

Giving his Cybertronian friend a look, Trent shook his head. He knew Rod didn't exactly believe that the news about him being the next Prime. He also knew many of the others didn't believe it first. In all honestly, he wasn't even sure if he believed it. But he did know what he saw. He knew what he heard. He could still hear it as if he was right there, on Cybertron hearing what Hot Rod had said as he lead the charge to fighting Unicron.

"Rod, do you trust me?" The young man asked.

Taken back, Hot Rod straightened, pushing off the wall, frowning at him. He couldn't believe Trent would even ask that. "Yeah, of course, man. I do trust you. Why would you...?" He was asking.

Trent huffed as he looked right up into the Autobot's optics. "I know it is going to happen, Rod. And soon. You're going to be the next Prime. I don't know how or why. But you are. I heard you call yourself Prime. I think it was...Rod-something Prime. I don't know. I just got this feeling and I am really sure you are going to be Prime. You might even help end Unicron." He told him before smiling softly. "And you might just end up being the greatest Prime of all time."

Hot Rod shook his head, still looking very troubled as he gazed away from his human friend. "There...there is no way, Trent. I can't be...no way. There is no way I can be a greater Prime than Optimus. He is the perfect leader. Everyone trusts him. They know he can protect them. Me? I can do what I can but there is no way I can be greater than him. I don't even trust myself to doing anything right. Making me the next Prime would be the biggest mistake."

"You don't know that, Rod. I know it scares you but sometimes things happen that we don't want to happen. Or expect it to. But it might be for the best." Trent said, trying to sound reassuring.

Looking down, Hot Rod shook his head, still deeply troubled. "Trent, the only way for somebot to become the next Prime is when the current Prime is dying. I cannot be Prime while Optimus is. And if that means Optimus Prime dying, then slag that. I don't want to be Prime if that means losing him! Optimus is like a dad to all of us, the greatest friend we ever had! The greatest Guardian that ever lived. If Primus intends to take him when he is now a father to Beta and Omega, I will never accept it. He just had two sparklings sparked. Primus forbid him ever dying and making me the next Prime. It would kill all of us if something happened to him." He stated.

Trent slowly nodded in understanding. He just prayed it didn't have to come to that. Thinking about even losing Optimus...it was just too hard to even think about. It would destroy Elita One and the Prime twins of they lost him now. It would destroy the Autobots.

"I hope you're right, Rod. I can't imagine life without him either." The young man said as he laid his hand on the notebook, a pained expression on his face. He was fully aware of the entries he had put in the book and he didn't dare to tell Hot Rod and the others that there were more than one entry that he had seen in his visions where Optimus had been killed by Unicron while fighting for the freedom for Earth and all life.

He just prayed that his visions were wrong.

"How are the plans coming?" Elita One asked as she approached Optimus as he was watching the construction begin of the space bridge.

Optimus smiled faintly as he turned to look at her. He had felt her approaching so he wasn't too surprised she was here. He knew she was concerned about how things were turning out. Everyone was scared but determined to see this through. "It is going fine. The Constructicons are very determined to get the bridge built as quickly as possible. Scrapper insisted that they began as soon as the plans were drawn up." He told her then frowned seeing the troubling look in his mate's optics. "Did you speak to Spitfire?"

Elita slowly nodded, looking away with a soft look. "She is really scared right now, Optimus. Everyone is trying to comfort her, saying that she will be safe. But she isn't convinced. She won't even let Bee convince her that Unicron won't save her when the time comes. She try believes she will be caught by him and forced to face us as a Minicon." She said quietly.

Optimus sighed as he gently took Elita into his strong arms, embracing her in comfort. "We won't let that happen. We will protect her, my love." He told her gently.

Elita leaned her helm against his windshield, taking the comfort he offered. "She is still scared, Optimus. There is nothing we can say or do to reassure her. Not until Unicron has been dealt with. Why is it he cannot just leave her alone? She is constantly hounded by him. What does he want with her anyway? Hasn't he done enough to her already?" She sad in frustration.

Again, the Prime sighed and shook his head as he held her closer. "Unicron is cruel, Elita. Until we can find a way to deactivate him or banish him somewhere he can never return from, he will keep doing it. I will do everything in my power to keep her, you and everyone safe from the Unmaker." He said in determination.

"I think that is what terrifies her, love." Elita said now looking up at him in pain and fear. "She and everyone is afraid that something will happen to you. The younger ones look up to you and if Unicron does anything to you, if he extinguishes your spark, you know it will destroy all of us. You are the father, the brother, the guardian that protects them, Optimus."

Gently placing his hand against her face plates, Optimus looked deeply into her optics. "Nothing will happen to me, Elita. I swear my spark on it. I am not going anywhere. Not with you and our sparklings. Not without our family of Autobots and Decepticons. We will see through this through and end the tyranny that Unicron brings." He told her, reassuringly.

Again, Elita shook her head as she buried her helm into his chassis. "If you break that promise, Orion Pax, I will never forgive you." She whispered. "I love you so much."

Optimus held her tighter to him as he rest his head on top of hers. "I love you too, Ariel. And I swear it by Primus, nothing will happen." He swore.

However, deep inside, locked behind barriers of his bond with his sparkmate, Optimus wasn't reassured himself. He had not forgotten the warnings Trent DeMarco had given him months ago. And he was sure that the vision of his own demise was not the only one the young human had had. He recalled seeing several times that Trent looked exhausted after lost hours of sleep and concerned looks he had give the Prime. The looks of where he was afraid that if he took his eyes off the Prime, the Autobot leader would fall down in deactivation.

'Primus, please do make a liar out of myself.' Optimus prayed to the Light God of the Cybertronians. 'Give us the hope we pray for. Allow us to end your other half. Or at least stop him.'

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Ever so high above the clouds, overlooking the massive Cybertronian base built deep into the Grand Canyon, a large dark silver jet was flying over, practically hovering deep in the wisps of dark gray and silver white.

The Minicon General narrowed his burning red optics, hidden within as he stared downward, waiting for the order.

'General Jetstorm, this is Minicon Battle Tech number S73V3. We have received orders from Minicon High General Galvatron. The orders are as stated. Begin Recon Mission. Send in Scourge's Sweep, A1IC3.' Finally came in the order.

"Transmissions acknowledged. Inform High General LORD, Galvatron that the Sweep, A1IC3 is already in position. And do not let me catch you disrespecting the High General again, Vehicon S73V3!" Jetstorm growled viciously through the comms.

There came an nervous sputtering of the Vehicon through the transmissions. 'Uh...ye-yes, sir. I apo-apologize. For-Forgive me for my dis-disrepect, General.' The poor Battle Tech stammered in terror.

"Slagging waste of Cybertronian metal. Why Shockwave decided to build you pieces of worthless scraps is beyond me." Jetstorm snarled before sending the orders to his unwanted companion who was on her way in the base now.

In his opinion, the damn Sweep better had not failed this mission. For the sake of the worthless scrapheap's Master.

Because one thing was for sure, if Scourge's Sweep failed to assassinate the target, it would be on his own fragging helm. Unicron had already given Scourge too many chances. And this was the last chance he had. If his Sweep did not kill at least one fragging Autobot, he would not receive another chance. Preferably the primary target, that damned Prime!


	18. Death Wears A Pretty Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the chapter:  
> There is a character death coming up in this chapter. I'm sorry, readers, that it had to come to this. But there's a reason for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> In Time You'll See-Transformers 3 Soundtrack  
> Infinity White-Transformers 2 soundtrack  
> Death Dance-Adrian Von Ziegler

It was a mess!

People were shouting over blaring alarms, running back and forth, armed with guns. They had to find the Minicon that caused all of this! This was its doing! This was the doing of Unicron!

"Where is it?! Has anyone found that fucking thing?!" It was Epps was shouting as he ran down the halls with his gun prepped and ready. A series of negatives had come back, making his swear so loud and violently as he began punching a wooden crate that had seen better days. "How the fuck did this happen?! How the hell did it get in here without setting off the alarms?!"

"Epps! We have a confirmation!" Graham yelled as he entered the rushed room. "Red Alert caught the fucking Sweep sneaking out through the vents! Rumble and Frenzy went after it but all they managed to do was shoot the bloody thing before it was snatched up by one of those Minicons! The one that killed Jetfire! They've escaped!"

Epps swore loudly, stomping his foot like a child being told that he couldn't have candy. This was bad! This was so bad! They hadn't even seen the attack coming! No one had guessed this might happen! No one but Alpha Trion! He and Mikaela had known something had been up with bringing...! And now...Optimus was hurt! He was hurt really bad! And Alpha Trion! And Elita One! Were they even going to survive this!

"What's the status with Ratchet, Groundhog, Hook and the new guy?! Knockout, wasn't it?! Did Optimus...?!" the dark skinned soldier was yelling.

Graham shook his head, looking frustrated. "I don't know! They took him into the medbay and as far as I know they're working on him but Ratchet was swearing up a storm in there! Saying something about the rounds that was used had something called Toxic end or something! From what I gathered, it don't look good! We might lose him!"

"Don't say that, Graham! He's going to be fine! Ratchet is the best and apparently so is Hook and the new Con! They will save him!" Epps shouted over the alarms and in rage. "What I want to fucking know is how did that thing get in here?! How did it get past Red Alert's security systems?!" He demanded.

"They're saying it was the nerdy hacker kid, Epps! He's over in the waiting room with everyone else, mumbling how it was his fault. He didn't know what it was." Another soldier said grimly.

Epps swore as he grabbed his radio and pressed the active button. "Someone turn off the god damned alarms! I can barely hear anyone say anything!" He snapped before speed walking towards the medbay corridor.

Entering the frantic waiting room was grave as death itself. Not many were there due to the hunt for the Sweep who caused this mess. But those who were there were in a state of shock. They were staring at the ground or murmuring quiet or just listening to the shouts and hurried bangs within the medbay. No one was allowed to go in because of the emergency lockdown that Ratchet put it under. It was now hard to figure out that the four head medics of the entire base was rushing to save their gravely injured patient.

"Any word, yet?" Epps asked as he went over to Will, who was visibly trembling and leaning against the wall. He, like everyone, had been shaken to the extreme after this sudden surprise attack.

Will Lennox shook his head, not even looking up at his best friend. "Nothing. They just started the surgery to saving his life. No one has said anything. No one knows what hit him. And even if they did, they're not sharing what it is." He stated grimly.

"What happened, Will? How did this...?" Epps started but stopped when his best friend finally looked up and over to the young man rocking back and forth in his chair, tears in his eyes and heavy guilt weighing him down. "So Graham was right. It was his fault."

Will shook his head, sighing heavily. "He didn't know. Leo didn't know that his fucking girlfriend was a Minicon assassin." He said gravely.

"What about Optimus, Will?! What about Elita One?! How can they survive this?! The bitch just might have killed our only hope of surviving this shit?!" Epps suddenly burst out, anger and fear directed towards Leo and to the situation.

The only answer that Will could give him was shaking his head, looking saddened by the thought.

That is until it suddenly went quiet in the medbay.

Everyone stopped with everything as they stared wide eyed and wide optic'd at the doors, waiting, listening. They didn't know if that was a good sign if they couldn't hear Ratchet yelling curses. It was just too quiet.

Finally after a long time, the doors slid open to reveal the grave looking usually vain red and silver medic. His head was dipped low as he walked out but paused to look up at everyone. He flinched at all of the hopeful looks before turning and walking away. He didn't want to be the one to say it.

Behind him came out the grave looking Hook and Groundhog, both covered in dripping energon from the emergency operation they had tried to start. They grimaced seeing everyone watching them before they too stepped away.

Ratchet came out, head down low and full of pain as he took one look around the waiting room. He sighed heavily before shaking his head. "He didn't make it. We didn't get to him on time. He is deactivated." He said gravely.

From the corner of the room, Elita let out a painful scream as she broke down, falling to her knee guards, wrapping her arms around herself, never minding the strong arms wrapping around her to comfort her. It was comfort she could not accept for the moment. Not when He was now dead.

In the corner, Leo continued to rock back and forth, completely in shock as he murmured, "This is all my fault. My fault. He is dead because of me." He kept going on.

That morning...three hours before...

It had been a surprise when everyone noticed the large cement platform was sitting right on top of the entire base and Wheeljack and the Constructicons were already working on the engines and controls for the Space bridge.  
A whole night of nonstop work on their part and they were almost to the half point of completing the bridge. Everyone had been sure that it would take very long to even get started.

But what everyone almost forgot was this was the Constructicons they were talking about. And Wheeljack was no better once he had a single project to focus on. Everyone had been sure that in the middle of the night, they would have heard an explosion but it never happened.

It was probably because Skyfire had also been helping with the controls system.

But nonetheless, the Cybertronians were only but a step closer to travelling back to Cybertron. They were not at the half point yet but they were closer. They all knew that once the bridge's construction was finished, they could begin the testing.

Everyone was pleased with the hard work that the two scientists and the Constructicons had put into the bridge.

Everyone but Ratchet, that is.

"Fragging scrapheaps! You are over working your systems by working all fragging night!" The Chief Medic exclaimed in anger and frustration. "You need rest and I want every single one of you to recharge now!"

"Slaggit, Ratchet! We know what we are doing! We can go a few orns without recharging! And we are running out of time as it is! We need to have this Space bridge done quickly so Starscream, Wheeljack and Skyfire can begin testing it to see if it works!"

"Don't give me that, Scrapper! You and your gestalt are exhausted from working all fragging night! You are to go to recharge now!"

"Don't tell us what to do, old mech! We know our fragging limits! We will rest when it's finished!"

"SCRAPPER!" Ratchet snarled.

"RATCHET!" Scrapper snapped back.

Everyone watching the fight had to laugh. It wasn't every day that they got to see someone brave up to even arguing with Ratchet the Hatchet, more or less, stand directly in front of him with his face shoved into the grumpiest medic's, yelling at the top of his vents right back at him.

"Five gallons of oil saying Ratchet clubs Scrapper of the helm with his favorite wrench." Stated Sideswipe, snickering as he sat with Sunstreaker, Sunriser and Hot Rod, watching the fight between the gestalt leader and the angriest Medic.

"Frag that." It was Knockout of all mechs who snorted from where he stood against the wall, arms folded over his chassis with Moonracer sitting against his leg, watching the fight. "I say ten gallons of specialized oil that Scrapper wins the argument. You ever try talking him and the Contructies out of not finishing a project? Bull slag. They will win it."

"I say that Optimus and Starscream are going to pull them apart before it even comes to blows and Ratchet will go back to his medbay pissed and the Constructicons go back to work on the bridge. Ten gallons of specialized oil and five gallons of plain oil, hands down." Sunriser said, surprising everyone.

Sideswipe grinned, playfully pushing his spark mate. "You're on, Sunrise." He said fondly.

"Peh! Fine. I guess I'm in...FRAGGIT!" Knockout suddenly snarled out as soon as he saw Optimus and Starscream now coming out and heading straight to the arguing Cybertronians. It was no doubt that Sunriser had won the bet.

Especially when Optimus started talking to the two grumpy bots, trying to calm them down.

A moment later, Ratchet was storming away, pissed off and Scrapper was stomping back to where his Constructicons were still working on the bridge.

"How did you know that Optimus would do that?!" Sideswipe yelped looking at his mate with wide optics.

Sunriser giggled before reaching up and tapping her sun yellow helm against his in a Cybertronian kiss. "Femmes know just about everything." She paused for a few seconds. "Besides, I asked Optimus to come break it up before Ratchet began to whip out his wrench and Scrapper started swinging. And Elita told me that he was coming." She said laughing.

"Cheater!" Sideswipe and Knockout exclaimed in mock outrage while Moonracer, Hot Rod and Sunstreaker roared with laughter.

Things were still rather frantic since the whole plan of returning to Cybertron came into play. Everyone was still trying to get ready with everything, especially for setting up the team that would be going to the planet. It did not make things too easy with the thought that humans would be going to an alien planet but...as far as Trent's vision was concerned, they didn't think they had much of a choice on the matter.

As it was, because humans would be going to Cybertron, they needed to make sure it would be safe enough for whoever did go.

Thus, several space suits had been brought in to show to the Cybertronians to see.

"These are not going to work. They are too bulky and with what I know for a fact that is on Cybertron, they will tear easily if they catch on a sharp corner." Skyfire stated softly as he looked over the multiple suits that had been laid out.

Simmons shook his head as he looked over the twenty something space suits that they had lying on the large Cybertronian tables. "This is what we have, Skyfire. I'm sorry we don't really have anything smaller." He said sarcastically.

Skyfire sighed, not willing himself to be goaded into an argument with the human, not that he ever would. But lately, Simmons had been rather testy. He had been arguing relentlessly with others and it wasn't helping their wires with his attitude.

"All right. I will work closely with Wheeljack with constructing new suits for the humans who will be traveling with us. In the mean time, some of the others are in session with Hound, Elita and Starscream, discussing the Cybertron atmosphere ad what to know of it. I believe Will Lennox is there discussing mapping plans if you want to attend." He stated.

Simmons grumbled but made to leave.

Skyfire just sighed, shaking his head before he picked up one of the suits and began examining it. He had to admit it though. This wasn't going to be an easy job to do.

"So, Trent said you were going to Cybertron." Mikaela said as she walked beside Sam, holding his hand.

Sam glanced at her then shrugged. "I guess so. That's what his vision said anyway. Who are we to question fate, I guess." He stated.

Mikaela grimaced as she looked away. She didn't like the idea but he did have a point. If it was what Primus sent to Trent was what needed to be done, there must have been a reason. "Just be careful when you do go, okay? If anything happens to you, I will be angry with you." She told him.

Smiling, Sam stopped walking, pulling to a stop. He brought her close to him, embracing her tightly. "Mick, I promise. I will be back. And when I do come back," he paused before getting into his pocket and pulling out something that made Mikaela gasp and stare at it with wide eyes. "I intend to marry you, as long as you will have me." He finished opening the small leather bound box to reveal the beautiful silver ring with small diamonds circling the top half of it.

"Oh my god." Mikaela said breathlessly, tears filling her eyes as she gazed at the promise ring that he was giving her. She stared at it for a moment before brightly smiling at him. "Yes, Sam! I will!" She answered happily.

Grinning, Sam took the ring out from the box and took her hand to slide the ring on her finger. He then was pulled into a passionate kiss, which he immediately returned.

"Hey, Sam, Mickey! Get a room will you?!"

Both pulled away smiling as they turned to see Leo walking up, grinning like a mad man. Their smiles, however, suddenly vanished when they saw the girl behind him. It took them but a second to realize that they didn't know her at all.

The young woman was drop dead gorgeous to be honest. She was only slightly taller than Leo and very leggy. She had sun kissed blonde hair with cinnamon brown streaks and bright green eyes that glittered in mischievousness as the gazed back at them. She had a very pretty face with a small beauty mark at the corner of her full lips. It was obvious she was not from around the base because of the short black skirt she wore and the light blue halter top. Hanging on her shoulder was what looked like a Gucci bag with gold spangles hanging down the side.

Many of the soldiers that were even in the room were staring at her with wide eyes, not believing that Leo Spitz of all people had such an eye candy hanging around him.  
Staring at the pair with alarm, Sam and Mikaela slowly approached the two, still surprised by the unknown girl.

"Uh...hey, Leo. Who's...I mean, how's it going?" Sam asked still gawking at the super model like girl with his friend.

Leo just grinned as he reached behind him and took the girl's hand, who gushed as she gave it to him and practically glue herself to his side. "It's going great, Sammy boy! I want to introduce you to my new girl! Sam, Mickey, this is Alice! Alice, this is Sam and his girl, Mikaela!" He sad brightly.

Alice smiled brightly with a certain glint in her eye that Mikaela didn't like at all. "Hello, Sam, Mikaela! It is so nice to meet you finally! Leo has told me all about you!" She said merrily.

Sam nodded, still gawking, not able to find any words at all. Mikaela, however, just nodded to Alice. "Hi, Alice. Wish I could say the same. Leo hasn't said a word that he was even bringing someone onto the base." She said roughly giving the hacker a look. "So I am questioning why now?"

Alice just giggled as Leo winced guiltily. She reached up and began running her fingers through his hair, much to his delight. "Oh, that's easy. I am actually a part of a College Campus newspaper. I met Leo a few weeks ago at the mall, which I was doing a piece on a fashion and we started going out. He said he was a part of the whole human alien organization and I am afraid I begged him to introduce me to some of the Cybertronians. I was hoping I could get some interviews because everyone is just dying to know more about them. And like a teddy bear, he just couldn't say no." She said in a seductive tone.

Leo practically shivered in delight as she began running her finger along his ear. He was no doubt getting turned on by her playing with his ear.

Mikaela looked disgusted at the display but also pissed. Sam couldn't help but look uneasy about the whole deal. He just knew Leo stepped into something big time. "Leo, did you...uh...even ask for permission from Will or even Optimus?" He asked uneasily.

Leo grimaced while Alice squealed softly and excitedly. "Ooooh! Optimus Prime! I would just die to meet him!" She turned into her boyfriend, pressing intimately in his side. "Can we go meet him, Leo?! Please?!" She begged so innocently.

"Uh, sure, Alice..." Leo was saying though somewhat uncertainly.

"No!" Mikaela said sharply glaring at Leo. She pointed at him when he looked at her with a wince. "Leo! You didn't ask for permission to bring her here, did you?! Did you even run it by Red Alert?! He is going to freak out when he finds out...!" She was snapping.

"I am going to do what now?"

All four young adults jumped at the sound of the spoken's name and turned to see him coming up with Keller, of all people. The two looked very curious to even see Alice with them, and in Red Alert's case, suspicious.

Leo groaned, hanging his head while Alice smiled brightly to see a Cybertronian. "Oh, great! Secretary Keller! And one of the Cybertronians!" She peeled herself away from Leo and practically skipped over to the two now bewildered two. "Hello, Mister Secretary! My name is Alice Shaw! I represent a small time newspaper for my College University! I was hoping I could get an interview with you and some of the Cybertronians!" She sad brightly.

Keller was taken back as he gawked at her for a long moment before frowning. "Well...I wasn't aware that a student reporter was going to be here today. I guess I didn't get the memo." He paused sending an accusing look at Leo, Sam and Mikaela, who glared at the first, who cringed.

"And certainly not! We cannot have media reporters running around on the base as it is!" Red Alert practically exclaimed, now looking highly serious but hinted with unease. "You three should already know the rules about bringing your fellow humans to the base without following up on protocols first! If Prowl finds out about this, he is going to..." The Security Chief was ranting.

"I am going to what?"

Again, everyone jumped at the very spoken's voice and they turned to see Prowl making his way over with Barricade in toll. Both were frowning seriously when they saw a face they didn't know. It didn't look good in Leo's case whatsoever. He knew he was in trouble.

No one spoke for a moment before it was Alice, herself to smile sweetly up at the two new Cybertronians. "Hello! We were discussing about how I, Alice Shaw could meet Optimus Prime and get a interview for my college campus newspaper!" She said enthusiastically.

"And how I said it isn't possible." Red Alert said sternly folding his arms and sending Leo a look. "Leo brought her on the base without requesting permission first."

Prowl frowned, now sending the very human a scowling look, making him cringe. He shook his head as he looked back at Alice, who now had a pout on her face. "I am afraid that we cannot allow you to be here, Miss Shaw. It was against protocol for Leo to bring you here without requesting it first. As it is, an interview isn't possible right now. There is too much at stake and we are in the middle of an operation so I must insist Leo take you off base." He shot the spoken another sharp look! Making him cringe lower. "And there will be a discussion later for this."

Alice scowled, now folding her arms and stomping her foot like a child. "Oh come on. Leo promised me that I could get some interviews. It is a part of my grade and could help me with my future as a news reporter. Couldn't you help me out just this once? Please?" She begged hopefully.

Prowl shook his head again. "I am sorry, Miss Shaw. But it isn't possible right now. The matter of discussion is over. We need you to leave, please?" He said sternly but trying to sound polite.

Huffing in irritation, Alice dipped her head a little in a scowl before her face lit up again and she lift her head and dropped her arms to her side. "Fine. I will go. I guess I can still write a good story." She paused grabbing Leo's arm and turned to leave. "I can write the truth about how UNFRIENDLY the Cybrtronians really are and about how they have something to hide from the world and they don't want us, humans, to know about it. I bet that obstruction in the sky is something that belongs to you and you probably don't want anyone to know that you are really are planning on invading Earth to make us slaves or worse." She said thickly now starting to drag a flabbergasted Leo after her.

As it was, everyone was gaping at her retreating back with shock and disbelief. Even Prowl was taken aback by her forwardness of blackmail to getting what she wanted.  
"Hey! What the frag, human! That isn't true! No one will ever believe that!" Barricade snarled angered.

Alice snorted as she looked over her shoulder with heavy lidded eyes and a coy smirk on her face. "Oh? Have you even tried explaining that to the world yet? I can guarantee that people are already thinking that. And with you not allowing me to have at least ONE interview, I will just go ahead and tell that to everyone. I am betting I can sell this story to the bigger newspaper companies. I will get so many to believe it. And then what will you do? How are you going to deny it when everyone panics?" She asked slyly.

Growling, Barricade started forward. He and everyone wasn't happy with this human any more than they already were. He, however, was stopped by Prowl's arm, who was giving the young woman a very serious calculating look.

"That is a lie though! The Cybertronians have nothing to do with that thing up...!" Mikaela was snapping.

Alice turned narrowed but mischievous eyes onto her and smiled darkly. "So what? You should already know that humans already believe everything on the news. And if they don't, all well. People already believe the Cybertronians are responsible for that thing. People are already scared by even looking up at it. And no one is saying anything about it. So, they will believe my story." She said now picking up her pace.

"That will only cause world panic if you say it like that." Prowl said firmly and rather coldly.

Alice stopped for a moment to turn her own calculating look onto him. "People are already panicking. And with no one saying anything, it's not like you haven't explained anything yet. Now is it? Now if you will excuse me, I have a story to start working on." She said tossing her blonde hair back and moved to leave.

Prowl growled in irritation and frustration before he straightened his door wings. "Wait." He suddenly spoke up and Alice immediately halted with a smirk on her face, turning to look back at his burning blue optics. "Fine. We will allow you to do a few interviews. But you will be escorted around with an official. Do I make myself clear?" He asked sternly.

Alice continued to smirk as she turned fully towards him, dropping Leo's hand. "I want an interview with Optimus Prime." She said firmly.

Blue optics narrowing, Prowl held up a hand when Barricade growled and Red Alert scowled loudly. He knew they would matters worse with this girl's demands. "I will see what I can do. But if he says no, then that will be the end of it." He then gave her a sharp look when she tried to argue. "We can always say no to this whole deal and then have a word to your college campus director of how trespassed and posed a threat to military operations that could land you a long time in a federal prison. Take what we offer or you can leave with nothing." He sad warningly.

For a long moment, Alice glowered before she suddenly lit up again, smiling brightly. "You are good at comprising. I like that. If I can't have an interview with Optimus Prime, can I get one with you? You seem to be a higher chain of command. Can I at least get your name? I promise to behave!" She said brightly.

Prowl scowled at her for a moment before turning to look at Sam and Mikaela. "Sam, Mikaela, I am sorry to ask but will you be Miss Shaw's escorts around the base? Along with Leo?" He asked completely ignoring the loud pout that Alice made.

Sam and Mikaela grimaced but knew it would have came anyway. They weren't really doing anything as of now. The only thing they needed to do was announce their new engagement but it could have waited until later.

"Sure. We can do that." Sam was the one to say.

Prowl just nodded sharply as he gave them a pressing look as if trying to tell them something else. Sam didn't catch on but Mikaela did. She slowly nodded to let the Autobot SIC know she got it.

"Hey, you still didn't give me a name or gave me your rank or say yes." Alice said with a pout.

Prowl merely glanced at her before turning away from her and walking away. He was followed by Barricade, but ignored him as he sent a ping to Red Alert. 'Red Alert, search for information on Alice Shaw. See if she is who she says she is.' He sent to the Security Chief.

'Already on it, Prowl.' Red Alert sent back seriously, his optics flickering.

Sam and Mikaela both frowned as they saw Alice watching the red and white Autobot carefully, frowning with narrowed eyes. They knew she was thinking something. Even Keller was thinking it as he started walking away with Red Alert. And when she realized the couple was watching her, she put another pout on her face. "Are they always like that?" She asked moodily.

Mikaela frowned darkly at her, folding her own arms. She obviously didn't like this girl and she openly showed it. "No, they're not. Are you always like that?" She asked sarcastically.

Alice glowered at her before putting a smile on her face again. "I am sorry. I guess I was pushing it a little too far. But you see, if I want to be a good reporter, I have to be. I really didn't mean to offend anyone." She said softly.

Still frowning, Mikaela shook her head, deciding not to say anything. Sam, on the other hand, grimaced before smiling faintly. "I guess so. But you're going to need to work on your tact a little. Especially when doing stories on the Cybertronians. They are a little sensitive about being pushed around like that." He told her.

Alice nodded, smiling sweetly again. "Again, I apologize. And I promise to apologize to...oooh. I really wish I could have gotten...oh! Wait! Didn't you say his name was Prowl?" She asked, bright eyed.

Again, Sam grimaced but nodded while his fiancée glared at him and then back at the other girl. "Yeah, Prowl. He is the Second...ow!" He groaned when Mikaela jabbed his side hard with her elbow.

"Shouldn't we begin the tour instead of just standing here?"

Alice smiled but nodded as she lift her head higher. "Yeah! Let's do!" She said before whipping out a recorder out of her purse and pushing record. "This is Alice Shaw, recording for the big Cybertronian story. Tour around the base commencing. I am here with Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes, who will be my excellent escorts and interviewees." She paused before pointing the recorder towards them. "Before we begin, can I ask you both what it is like having such amazing space friends?" She asked enthusiastically.

Sam and Mikaela merely gaped at her in surprise, while Leo smiled sheepishly as he watched his girlfriend begin her work.

The tour started with just simple questions about where the Cybertronians were from and questions about their world. The four talked as they walked down the corridors of the base, while Sam and Mikaela tried to answer the questions to their best, and carefully, might they add.

Eventually, they saw some of the walking around, doing their work and Alice, excited, asked who they were. She was definitely curious about every single one.

In truth, Mikaela was annoyed and she clearly showed it on her face. But most of the time, Alice and Leo ignored her. Sam, however, couldn't.

"Just relax, Mick. Once she gets her story set and all, we won't have to worry about her any more. She will leave and won't big us anymore." He whispered to her.

Mikaela glared at Alice's back while the blonde was listening to Leo explain about the dumbbell twins, Mudflap and Skids, who were currently down the hall being yelled at by Ironhide for one of their stupid antics of trying to pull a prank on him. They had sorely failed but it had gotten a laugh out of everyone that had been in the rec room, where Alice had been extremely curious about.

"I don't like her, Sam. There is something off about her." Mikaela stated furiously.

Sam grimaced as he glanced at Alice, who was staring at Sideswipe and Sunriser as they were getting energon from the Energon converter. "What, you think she is a Department spy? We are done with them, Mikaela. They are gone. Aaron Jackson is gone. Without him, we don't have to worry about them." He stated.

Shaking her head, Mikaela watched Alice and Leo go closer to the Energon converter, which he was explaining to her what it did for the Cybertronians. It had caught some attention and many eyes and optics were watching the two as well. Sideswipe was frowning as he stared at the new face while Sunriser looked merely curious.

"Sam, I don't think she is a Department spy. I just don't know about her. There is something wrong here and it is her." Mikaela said as she and Sam moved closer.

Again, Sam shook his head as he wrapped his arm around her. "Just relax, Mikaela. She is just some college reporter. It will be okay." He tried to reassure her.

"So...this is their food?" Alice asked curiously as she stared at a clearly un-wired Sideswipe as he tried to consume his energon.

Leo nodded, smiling brightly. "Yeah. Some kind of light energy or liquid. I have no idea, mi amour." He said trying to sound lovingly and it almost made Mikaela gag out loud.

Alice, however, gushed as she reached up and stroked his ear, getting weird looks from everyone watching. "Awwww. You called me your mi amour. That's sweet." She then brightened and looked up at Sideswipe, who was currently trying to pull Sunriser away without being noticed. "Hey! Would you mind a leg up? Can I see what this...energon looks like?" She asked brightly.

Sideswipe halted with a grimace before glancing at Sunriser when she lightly jabbed him in the side. He held in a sigh before nodding and lowering his hand for her. "Sure. Just don't touch the energon. It isn't dangerous to humans as long as you don't touch it." He told her.

Alice nodded as she stepped up with Leo and squealed in delight as she was lifted up to the converter. She looked directly at the machine, smiling. "So what does it look like in there? Can I see?" She asked again, curious.

Sideswipe grimaced again before raising his other hand and prying off the top so she could see inside. "Just be careful, okay? It's not a toy." He told her.

Again, Alice nodded and peered in the converter to see the sunset pink energy swirling around inside. Her eyes brightened as she stepped closer, placing her hands on the lip of the machine. "Oooooh. Pretty." She said brightly.

Sideswipe hissed softly, almost pulling her away immediately. "Hey, I said be careful. It can be dangerous." He warned her.

Alice turned slightly away, one hand still resting on the lip and the other hanging at her side. "I just wanted to see better." She said with a pout. She stepped back away from the container anyway and was lowered down to the ground with Leo.

Sideswipe frowned at her as he put the lid of the converter back on, not noticing that the energon inside was now starting to fizz and bubble within. "Yeah, well, you need to be more careful when around here. There are things that can be dangerous to humans here." He told her.

However, Alice wasn't listening to him. She was staring off somewhere else, looking shocked. It was like saw something that she couldn't believe. "What is that?" She suddenly asked completely taken back.

Everyone looked in the direction that she was and stiffened to see the sparklings sitting at a small table with Moonracer, Spitfire and Elita One watching over them. They hadn't wanted Alice to see them but it was too late now. And before they knew it, she was walking towards them.

Sam and Mikaela both grimaced as they hurried after with Leo behind them. They knew this wasn't going to sit too well.

The three Autobot femmes noticed their approach and frowned curiously as they watched the new girl. Spitfire was the only one of the three who looked suspicious, watching her through narrowed optics.

"Hello, Sam, Mikaela, Leo. Who is this?" Elita asked in her polite way.

Alice paid no mind to her but stare at the five sparklings in surprise. There was just something about her expression that didn't sit too well with some. She actually looked like she knew what they were but couldn't believe it.

"Hi, Elita. This is Leo's girlfriend, Alice Shaw. She's a college campus news reporter and she wants to do a story on you guys." Sam said looking apologetic to the Prime's spark mate.

Curiously frowning, Elita looked back at Alice, who was still staring at the sparklings as they played together and drank their deluded low grade energon. "Hmm. Does Optimus know?" She asked softly. "I didn't hear about any reporters coming in today."

Sam shrugged as he glanced at Alice. "I don't know. Prowl does and probably has already told him by now." He stated.

Elita frowned deeper still watching Alice gape at the sparklings. She was definitely on alert on the whole thing. She would have to check with Optimus just to be sure. She was sure he wasn't going to be happy. Not with too many things going on right now.

However, whatever she would or the others were going to say next was stopped immediately by the very source of attention.

"Are those babies?!" Alice asked now pointing at the five sparklings.

There was a pause before Elita smiled politely at the girl, nodding. "We call them sparklings. They are the only ones we have right now but in time, we may have some more arriving soon." She said pausing to glance across the room at someone but before anyone could look she was turning back to Alice. The only femmes in her general optic sight she had been looking was Sunriser and Strika, along with the human females, Kris and Maggie, who were frowning as they were talking about something.

Alice, still surprised, kept staring at the sparklings. "Wow. Babies. I didn't know you could have any. I remember hearing that you couldn't." She said before tearing her eyes away from the young ones and looking curiously up at Elita.

Smiling, Elita shrugged as she bent down and lightly picked up a fussy Omega who had been arguing with Sizzle with whose energon tasted better. She lightly tapped his helm when he squealed in protest at being picked up. "It was true before. But we believe it was a gift from our god, Primus. He has granted us the gift of sparking sparklings. And what I mean by that, giving birth. It is a true gift, honestly." She said lovingly now holding Omega close to him when he cuddled up to his mother.

Alice looked at her with bright astonishment. She looked highly amazed by what she was hearing and seeing. "You mean, they are yours?" She asked almost breathlessly.

"Just Omega ad Beta." Elita said smiling as she motioned to her twins. "The small winged one, who is Slipstream belongs to the Decepticon Leader, Starscream and his human mate, Cole Keller. They adopted her when they found her in a human science lab. The other one they found is Sizzle and he belongs to our two weapons specialists, Ironhide and Chromia. The youngest there is Triggerload. He also is theirs." She said softly.

Alice looked at the sparklings with awe. She honestly couldn't believe this. "Wow. And aren't you Optimus Prime's mate? I recognize you. You are Elita One, right?" She asked before her eyes brightened in realization. "That means those two are...!"

Elita smiled with a nod. "Yes, I am. And yes, they are. They are Optimus' sparklings with me." She confirmed it.

There was a stunned glint in Alice's eyes, and the slightest hint of a dark look but no one noticed it yet.

Because at that moment, there was a loud cry of surprise and pain, followed by choking and hacking. Heads spun around to see what was going on, only for startled cries to break out to see that it the Seeker, Ramjet bent over, clutching his chassis as if he was in pain.

Everyone stiffened in alarm to see him choking and gasping as he dropped a cube of energon, which shattered across the floor.

"What the hell?!" One of the human soldiers yelped from close to the Seeker.

Immediately, Moonracer was hurrying over, while others backed away, looking stunned. She made it to his side just as he choked up a wet sound before he purged right in front of everyone, earning shouts and cries of alarm. Everyone was leaping back away from him now, in between alarmed and disgusted.

Setting her hand on his shoulder plate, Moonracer started whipping out her scanner to look him over, only to hiss and yank her hand away. "Scrap!" She yelped before looking very serious. "You're burning up, Ramjet!" She said firmly before her optics flickered. "Moonracer to Ratchet! I need you in the rec room now! Something is wrong with Ramjet! His entire frame is burning up! I think he has consumed a bad batch of Energon!" She yelled through her com link before snapping her attention to everyone in the room. "Everyone, stop consuming the Energon! Until we know what is wrong with Ramjet, don't reenergize!" She demanded.

Immediately all of the Cybertronians backed away from their energon cubes as if they were poisoned.

It became very alarming when Ramjet purged again before collapsing. Moonracer swore loudly and dropped down beside him. She cursed again when the Seeker's optics started flickering, announcing he was off lining. "Ratchet! I need you now!" She snapped as she whipped out her scanner and running it over him.

"I am right here!" Ratchet snapped back as he raced into the room with Dirge and Thrust right behind him, both having felt their trine mate's pain. "You two, stay back!" He snapped as he rushed over to Ramjet. "Clear the room! Now!"

Just as ordered, everyone was starting to rush out of the rec room while Optimus Starscream and Knockout was hurrying in. They had heard the commotion and came to see what was going on.

"What happened?!" Starscream snarled, staying back with everyone so Ratchet could have room to work.

Moonracer shook her head as she backed away so Ratchet could work. "He started burning up and then he collapsed! I don't know what it is! My scanner can't read it!" She said quickly.

Ratchet ran his scanner over Ramjet, frowning serious when it couldn't read whatever was wrong with the Seeker. "Mine isn't picking it up either." He murmured before making quick adjustments and trying again. He paused as the readouts came through before stiffening in horror and shock. "What is this?! How can...?!" He was saying.

"Ratchet, what is it?" Optimus asked stiffly and concerned at once.

Ratchet shook his head before shifting himself and bending over Ramjet, lightly shaking him. "Ramjet, stay with us! Online your optics!" He shouted.

Shuddering and gasping, Ramjet's optics lit up only a little. His whole frame was shaking violently as he tried to look up at him. "Rat...ch...et!" He choked, his wings twitching violently.

"Purge your tanks again, Ramjet. Empty them out completely! Or you will off line!" Ratchet ordered strictly.

Everyone in the room stiffened to hear that. Dirge and Thrust were now clutching onto each other, watching their trine mate with fear and anguish. They could feel his pain through their bond and knew he was starting to shut down.

"What is it, Ratchet?! What is Wrong with Ramjet!" Starscream demanded again, this time moving closer.

Growling Ratchet whipped his head around to glare at him. "Stay back, Starscream! It is toxic to us! Somehow he has engulfed Tox-en in his system!" He snapped and ignored the startled shouts from all around him. He even ignored how everyone practically jumped back to give Ramjet a wide berth. "Ramjet, I need you to purge if you want to survive! Get it out of your systems now!"

Ramjet shuddered violently again before trying to lift himself up, hacking a little. "I...I ca-can't...it hu-hurts..." he was saying.

"What's Tox-en?" It was Sam to ask loudly, completely un-nerved like everyone in the room.

Optimus, who was also had stepped back, shook his head, watching as Ratchet practically ripped open one of Ramjet's panels and tinkered inside it. "Toxic energon. It is very deadly to our kind, especially when it gets into our systems. The question we must ask is how did it get into Ramjet. We have not seen Tox-en for many vorns now." He then turned his head to see Alpha Trion quickly approaching, having heard about the commotion. "Alpha Trion?" He asked frowning.

Alpha Trion was frowning serious as he watched Ratchet manually force Ramjet to purge his tanks again. He shook his head as he reached into one of his compartments and pulled out a long metal tube. "Ratchet, inject this into Ramjet's main lines. It should help." He told him.

Ratchet frowned as he reached over and took it from the Ancient, looking quite curious. "What is it?" He asked as he turned back and started doing just what he was told.

"Pure energon. It should counter act the poison in his systems, like an antidote. It will flush out the Tox-en after he purges one more time. I do have some more if anyone else shows systems of being poisoned." He stated before looking over at the energon converter, where Knockout and Groundhog was doing a quick investigation to see if it was defiled. "Well?"

Frowning seriously, Knockout looked back at him and nodded. "The energon is defiled. I can see a small cube of Tox-en in there. Someone has sabotaged the converter." He said seriously.

Everyone had stiffened to hear that. That could only mean one thing, really.

Optimus, frowning serious, looked around at everyone still in the room. "There must be an intruder here. Someone from the Minicons. Search the base for the Minicon." He ordered.

Immediately Cybertronians and humans jumped right to it. Alarms were now going off, announcing the intruder amongst their base.

"How did a Minicon get past Teletraan's security systems?! There is no way one could have...!" It had been Ratchet was ranting.

"Unfortunately there is only one solution to that answer. It must be a Pretender or a Sweep." Optimus said with a sigh before looking back at Ratchet, who was injecting Ramjet with the pure energon. "Will he be all right, Ratchet?" He asked.

Ratchet shook his head, a very serious look on his face. "Hard to tell, Optimus. He is in bad shape as it is. You know very well what Tox-en does to our systems. I need to get him into my medbay and pump his tanks again to get rid residue. Don't worry about him right now. Just slagging Pretender that did this to him." He snarled.

Optimus nodded before looking around at everyone, seriously. "Did anyone see a human go near the energon converter?" He asked firmly.

Several people and Cybers tensed up before heads whipped around to look for the very one they all knew had. Namely Sideswipe, Sunriser, Sam, Mikaela and Leo. They jerked around to look at Alice, who wasn't there anymore. At least it was starting to not look like her.

"Optimus!" Someone shouted as the red and white Security chief raced into the room, looking horrified and angry at once. Prowl was right behind him, his cannon blaster armed and ready. "Optimus! There is no Alice Shaw!" He shouted making hearts and sparks seize in horrific realization as they looked right at the spoken person.

Instead, Alice stood there, her skin starting to shift and darken into silver metal as she raised her arm, which transformed into a rather lethal looking blast cannon. Her eyes were glowing a vicious purple now, glinting in dark humor.

Before anyone could even register it, she fired her blast cannon.

A vicious deep poisonous green blast shot from her cannon and sped across the room in a blur, narrowly missing several Cybertronians as it sped to its target. Everyone didn't have time to gasp or cry out as they flinched from the blast, feeling an insidious burning feeling as it bypassed everyone and slam right into the center of Optimus Prime's chassis.

The impact seemed stronger than everyone realized because it threw him back hard, forcing him to stagger until his back collided with a wall.

"ARGH!" Optimus roared in pain, his hands immediately going to his chassis only to find melting metal as the blast practically went clean through his armor and down to his spark chamber.

A pain scream was heard from just outside the rec center, which everyone recognized Elita One's vocoder.

All everyone could do was stare in horror and shock as they watched Optimus throw his helm back against the wall, his optics off lining in extreme pain. They could see that the blast that had been fired at him was still melting his chassis until it struck his spark chamber.

Again, the Prime cried out in pain as the deep acid purple energy met his spark chamber, melting and glass before attacking his spark chamber and struck his spark. "No!" Optimus cried out in pain and horror before his optics flickered and his arms dropped to his sides as he off lined, for good. His massive frame stood there for a few seconds before pitching side wards and falling into a metal heap.

Again, Elita One screamed in pain as she staggered into the room, clutching her chassis and looking directly at Optimus' fallen form. She felt their bond stretch painfully before snapping into nothing. She could hear nothing but the sounds of static electricity crackle.

Only then did the madness began.

Many Cybertronians in the room suddenly shouted in rage and pain as they whirled around, cannons a blazing as they fired at the Pretender that had been Alice.

The Pretender, who had taken on a similar look like her Master, looked more like the robotic version of Medusa. Tentacle like appendages were waving in the air as if the wind was blowing through them.

When the blasts began firing in the room, all aimed at her, she moved in liquid speed, dodging and rolling away from them. She was so fast that no one knew where she was for a moment.

Then they saw her at one of the vents in the room. She was smirking cruelly as she ripped the vents off with a loud crash before turning to look at the horrified Leo in the room. "Thank you, Leo. You been such a big help to me. It was fun, but I don't think this will work out between us." She called over before blowing him a kiss and diving inside.

Leo just stood there, horrified by what had happened. He couldn't hear anything but his own heart beat and scream. He slowly looked over at who was screaming only to see Elita One clutching Optimus' fallen form. "N-no...no...no." he whimpered his own face and falling to his knees and curling within his own self. "Thi-this is my fault. He is de-dead and it's my fault."

Nearby, at the door, watching in horror and pain, Trent shook his head, his heart pounding in his chest as he looked right at Optimus' fallen form. "No..." he breathed in shock. "I'm too late..."

And then the alarms began to sound, jolting him awake.

Trent gasped as he jolted upward from his bed, gasping in alarm. He looked around quite flabbergasted by what had just happened. He was confused by his surroundings, hearing only the pounding of his heart and the blaring alarms.

"Wh-what?!" He couldn't help but cry out in shock as he looked around his own room. He didn't know what was going on. Had it only been a dream?

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! A Minicon enemy has been detected in the base!" Teletraan's voice was ringing within the room.

Trent frowned slightly as he heard that before his heart nearly stopped as the horror ripped through him. It hadn't been just a dream! It had been a vision! And if the alarm was announcing that there was a Minicon in the base...?

"Shit!" He exclaimed before scrambling off his bed and racing for his door. He threw it open with a crashing thud and booked it as fast as he could for the rec center. He needed to get there now!

If his dream had indeed been a vision and the alarm was going off now, according to it, he only thirty seconds to warn Optimus before he ended up dead. He just hoped he wouldn't be too late like he had been in his vision.

Legs and heart pumping like a jack hammer, Trent ran as fast as he could, ignoring shouts from fellow humans and Cybertronians as he dodged from being stepped on.

The rec center was just up ahead!

"Optimus! There is no Alice Shaw!" Trent heard Red Alert yelling into the room as he burst through the door just in time to see a gorgeous blonde's image melt into pure ugliness of the Pretender, raising her deadly blaster cannon to fire directly at Optimus.

"OPTIMUS! WATCH OUT!" Trent yelled as loud as he could and hurriedly.

Heads jerked towards him in alarm just as they had been looking over at Alice but a few looked at her with growing horror. Mikaela screamed. Sam shouted. Optimus had just barely looked over at Trent before he heard the loud boom of Alice's cannon going off.

It almost happened in slow motion.

Everyone saw the vicious purple blast flying across the room, heading straight for the Prime. They saw how it came so close to slamming into his chassis, ready to end his life.

And then a gold and silver frame jumped in between Optimus and the blast, taking the hit in his own chassis.

The impact of the blast sent Alpha Trion flying back, crashing into Optimus and sending them crashing into the wall.

There were shouts of alarm from everyone in the room, including the Pretender. She looked startled that someone even had time to intercept her attack. She had froze in surprise to stare at the Ancient Cybertronian, who laid across Optimus, burning hole in his chassis and holding in a groan of pain as metal melted all the way through. His optics were flickering, threatening to offline.

Her few seconds of distraction was enough for Starscream to whip up his cannon arm and fire a blast at her.

The Pretender femme looked up with a jerk before throwing herself back just as the blast skimmed her. She hissed in pain as it skimmed her side, leaving black marks along her side. She snarled as she jerked backwards and made her retreat towards a nearby vent. She had to keep moving and dodging as blasts were sent her way and she managed to do just that. She reached the vent and blasted it into a smoldering hunk of metal, which she had no problem ripping off the wall and throwing it off to the side.

Before anyone could get another shot off of her, she dove into the vents. And then the hunt for her began throughout the entire base.

But no one found her in time, other than Rumble and Frenzy following after her, hunting for her through the vents. They managed to get a shot off of her before she escaped, thanks to Jetstorm.

As it was, Alpha Trion was rushed to the medbay, along with Ramjet. All medics in the base were the only ones allowed in, due to the two needed to be repaired and quickly. They began their work as quickly as they could to save the Ancient Cybertronian. Ramjet was being taken care of by Knockout while the others were working furiously on Alpha Trion.

But in the end, it did no good.

"He didn't make it. We didn't get to him on time. He is deactivated." Ratchet had spoken those grim, unwanted words that caused Elita One to collapse and scream in pain while Optimus was holding her as close as he could, trying to comfort her.

"What was it that Pretender hit him with? How could it have destroyed his spark like that? Is there any way we can do something about it? Bring him..." Prowl asked the inevitable. He knew this wasn't the greatest time to trying to figure it out but it did needed to be asked.

Ratchet slowly shook his head as he looked towards the ground. "I believe it was some kind of poisonous energy round. I am unsure exactly what it was. It wasn't Tox-en like I thought it might be. But it was just as dangerous. Perhaps Dark Energon. Once the round had hit him, it attacked his Spark directly, caused it to fail." He stated grimly which only caused Elita One to sob even harder as she pressed her face against Optimus' chassis.

"What makes this worse was the fact that that shot was meant for Optimus Prime." Starscream said in a low voice. "If it would have hit him, it would have killed him just like it had done to Alpha Trion. So the Ancient saved his life."

Everyone bowed their heads before looking over at Trent, whose head hung very low and tears were falling from his eyes. He had already explained what had happened, how he had known the attack had been coming. He had been warned by Primus through a vision while he had slept. It was just a shame that they couldn't have caught the Pretender on time before she had killed Alpha Trion.

"What do we do now?" Hot Rod asked as he looked around solemnly. "Alpha Trion knew where Vector Sigma was hidden. How are we even going to find it now?"

Optimus sighed as he kept holding onto his sparkmate in her time of pain and sorrow. He didn't want to discuss this right now. But he knew that they needed to do it some time. "What you need to ask, Hot Rod, is will you be willing to take up the mantle of Prime now that this has happened? Because whether we like it or not, yes. Alpha Trion was needed to find Vector Sigma. No one can access its hidden chambers without a Prime." He said softly and gravely before looking over at Hot Rod. "We need to two Primes, Rod. One to stay on Earth to protect it and another to lead the mission to Cybertron to make this happen. Without Alpha Trion, we need someone else to take his place as Leader of the mission. I do not want to force you to decide, my young friend. But it seems that time is not on our side right now."

Hot Rod looked away, not quite happy to hear it. He didn't know if he could ever be a Prime that even matched up to Optimus. He just couldn't imagine himself as the next Prime. He just couldn't.

But after a short while of thinking, Hot Rod raised his optics with determination as he looked back at Optimus and he nodded. "Yeah. For Alpha Trion and all of our own futures. I can sure try to do what needs to be done, sir. If it means taking down Unicron, then yes. I will do it." He told him firmly.

Optimus just nodded back to Hot Rod. He would have them wait for a day or so before they started taking the proper steps of making it official. Right at the moment, everyone just needed to grieve Alpha Trion's death. But he swore his very spark on it, and onto Primus' name...Alpha Trion's death would not be in vain. They would see this to the end and defeat Unicron once and for all.


	19. The New Prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Somewhere-Within Temptation  
> Blackout-Linkin Park  
> Dreadwing-Transformers Prime Soundtrack

It was so quiet in the base. Too quiet, yet everyone was there and active. No one could sleep because of what happened.

The death of Alpha Trion hit everyone hard.

All humans and Cybertronians were filed in the main hangar that was set up for a memorial they were doing for the Ancient. They were all attending to honoring him. There were candles and energon orbs all around the room and being held by everyone as all eyes and optics were looking at the old mech lying in front of the room, surrounded by roses that had been brought in by all of the humans.

Very soft music was playing, thanks to Soundwave, in honor of what was once the oldest Cybertronian in existence.

Mostly everyone was silent, gazing at Alpha Trion in sorrow and grievance. Optimus stood at the front, sadly looking at Elita One, who was sobbing for the loss of her creator. It was hitting her the hardest, of course. It was her creator, her father they had lost. He slowly looked across the room over at Sunriser, who was curled against Sideswipe and crying just as hard as his mate was. It was because of Alpha Trion she even had a second chance of living. She was reborn into a Cybertronian because of him. He had given her a second life.

As for Trent, whom Optimus looked at next, he was taking it exceptionally hard.

While Trent was closest to Hot Rod, and many of the others, he had also been close to Alpha Trion. The Ancient had been teaching him more about his Primus given gifts of the inner optic. Trent had been learning how to read his visions. It didn't help that he blamed himself for what happened. He had continually said if only he had been faster, it wouldn't have happened. No one believed it had been Trent's fault. It had been no one's but the Minicon assassin's. And Unicron's.

Optimus sighed softly as he stepped forward and all tried to go silent so he could speak. He waited for a moment, trying to find his words. "Alpha Trion was an amazing mech, Cybertronian in life. He was one of the First to have lived. He had much wisdom to share. He was also very protective over life and the innocent. He lived a great life full of wisdom, courage and most of all, love. He cared for his creation, Elita One and many others. He was a teacher, a father, and a protector. His life to us, his meaning to all of us will never be forgotten." He spoke so softly. "The life of Alpha Trion will never be forgotten."

Everyone nodded in solemn agreement.

"Everyone, we all know what Alpha Trion wants us to do. And we will continue on in his memory and respect his wishes." Optimus went on, his head held high. "When we finish the Space Bridge and return to Cybertron, we will honor Alpha Trion by returning him to our home. He will be placed in the Tomb of the Primes to serve as an eternal Guardian of Cybertron." He finished before reaching into his chassis and bringing out the Matrix of Leadership, which glowed brightly. Its light seemed to reach out towards Alpha Trion, as if to caress his frame in a gentle glow. "There was one thing he did wish and we will honor his wishes. He had even spoke it to me before he was deactivated. He truly believed in the time of Two Primes. So in his presence, we will continue this memory with beginning a new one." He paused to look proudly towards the electric blue Autobot. "Hot Rod, rise and step forward."

Hot Rod nodded as he walked forward, head held high as he approached the front. He was nervous about this whole thing. He was still unsure if this would work. It hadn't the first time. But it was probably because of his own uncertainty of himself. He still didn't believe he could be a Prime.

But if Alpha Trion did believe in him, he would do what he could.

Standing in front of Optimus, Hot Rod raised his head high and tried to look proud of what he was about to do. He would do anything to make Alpha Trion proud of him and he would do it in his honor.

"Hot Rod, it has been revealed through a vision of Primus that you would be the next Prime. To become a Leader who serves under our great creator's name. To be a leader, to be a Prime, it takes a great deal of wisdom and courage. To lead, it takes a spark of greatness. Will you do that? Will you take the name of Prime and use it to fight for life and the innocents? Will you protect all life with every vibration of your spark? Will you become Prime?" Optimus spoke softly but full of pride.

Hot Rod nodded firmly and full of determination. "I will. I swear on my own Spark and under the name of Primus that I will protect life and innocence. I will do it all in my power to defeat the dark forces that threaten all life. Even if my spark runs out, I will fight no matter what." He said firmly and proudly.

And as he spoke, the Matrix of Leadership began to glow brightly, illuminating the entire room with its brilliant light. A soft, gently but powerful feeling seemed to lift everyone's hearts and sparks. They could all feel the powerful aura, as if Primus was there, himself, smiling down on Hot Rod. Optimus nodded before holding out the Matrix of Leadership to Hot Rod, who carefully too it. He merely stepped back just as the deep glow brightened until it was nearly blinding.

Hot Rod was suddenly engulfed in the brilliant light, making some have to raise their hands to protect their eyes and optics. He even had to shutter his optics from the light.

"Rodimus Prime, rise as the destined leader you are to become." A gentle but powerful whisper echoed throughout the room and right through all who heard it. Everyone knew that voice after hearing it once before. They knew it was Primus, himself, giving Hot Rod his blessing and renaming him as what he would be.

The brilliant light finally died down and everyone looked in surprise to see how different Hot Rod now looked. They could feel the power he now held just by looking at him.

What was once Hot Rod, a young, mischievous, playful Autobot front liner was now a slightly taller and now more bulkier mech, his electric blue frame now a fiery blue sheen frame. He seemed to glow like blue fire or even as a spark, himself. His optics even looked like blue flames within his helm. His very presence seemed to demand the attention of all. He was not as tall as Optimus was, but he was rather close to it.

"I am Rodimus Prime." The newly reconstructed mech spoke, his voice had even changed. It was deeper, more powerful than before. It wasn't like Optimus' but still close to it. It was like he had matured completely becoming the new Prime.

Everyone in the room felt the urge to stand up in the new Prime's honor and they even did so. All Cybertronians and even the humans. The human soldiers snapped to attention and even saluted Rodimus Prime while all of the Seekers raised their wings proudly as the stood at attention.

"And now there are two." Optimus spoke proudly beside his fellow Prime.

Rodimus Prime nodded as he looked just as proudly at the older Prime. "Two Primes to protect life and two defeat the evil forces of Unicron. He will fall for Alpha Trion, for Cybertron and for Primus." He said firmly.

"Well then," Starscream spoke up gaining all attention. He smiled tightly, his burning optics bright. "Then let's finish the bridge."

Everyone smiled now full of strength and pride. It was time to finish this. It was time to strike back in the best way.

Thus, everyone got back to work on the space bridge and preparing for the trip to Cybertron. The Constructicons worked harder than ever on constructing the bridge and the engineers worked on scientific part. Starscream, Skyfire and Wheeljack worked furiously together, trying to figure out to get a space bridge to even work. Optimus would have been helping, and occasionally did now ad then, but he was spending more time working with Rodimus Prime with coming up with good plans about what to do on Cybertron. He was also training with him, helping to know what it took as leader.

Not much had to be done because the knowledge of the Primes had been practically downloaded into Rodimus' processor.

Either way, everyone was hard at work.

Skyfire, on his off time from working on the bridge controls, had finally finished the human suits and showed them to everyone. They were all impressed with the looks but the real testing on how efficient had to be done. They had Hound's help with that one.

Using a space converter unit and his holograms, they practically build a digital world of Cybertron for the humans to practice in the suits for. They practically copied Cybertron's atmosphere and even its gravity systems so they would know what it felt like being on the alien planet.

It was not easy work for any of the humans, especially Sam, Trent and Simmons. They were not exactly used to such hard work like Epps was.

Nonetheless, they worked hard to try and pass the Cybertron Project programs that the engineers created for them.

And they did it within a week.

Other than the hard work going on, there was time for many others to start getting to know each other. Especially getting to know the two newest team members, Ratbat and Knockout.

It was easy for everyone to like Ratbat. He was actually rather sweet tempered for a new Decepticon. He seemed to express Soundwave's caring and loving side, especially for Max Tanner, who was working hard with Blaster and Bumblebee to restoring her voice. It was revealed by Soundwave that each of his subunits did express emotions he had that no one hardly ever got to see from him.

As for getting to know Knockout, that took a little bit longer for anyone to actually like him. His sarcastic, arrogant, vain self was very hard for many to even to accept. They didn't like how he could act, as if he was the most important bot on the base.

He even got into a few fights with Sunstreaker about who the better looking mech was. It had been actually quite funny with them shouting insults each other and then later started getting along when they started talking about certain waxes and colors.

Nonetheless, they got along better with each than most did with Knockout.

As it was, the only ones who could stand the red and silver, vain Cybertronian were Moonracer, Chromia, Cliffjumper and Flareup. It was due to the fact that they had even worked with each other in Arizona.

Arcee was having a very hard time even standing Knockout. She did not forgive him as easily as her two sisters did for what he did to the youngest triplet. She would glare every time he even went close to Moonracer and did not hide the fact that she absolutely loathed him. She had butted helms with Moonracer on the matter, several times as it was.

"Arcee, please! Just give him a chance! He is not so bad like you think he is!" Moonracer argued with her sister one day.

Arcee growled, shaking her head. "Not so bad?! Of course he is! He nearly ripped you apart, Moon! He tried to kill you!"

Moonracer shook her own head, looking frustrated. "It wasn't his doing! He didn't want to hurt me! He had no choice! If he hadn't...!" She tried to argue for Knockout's case.

"There is always a choice, Moonracer! He could have stood up for you! Like it or not, he chose to hurt you instead of saving you!" She raised a hand to shush her youngest sister when she tried to continue arguing. "He chose to save his own pretty frame, Moonracer! He chose to hurt you to save his own frame! He could have done something, anything! But he chose the selfish way out! The cowardly way! And I will not allow him to do it again! I know you like him, Moony! I get it! He is very good looking and he does have charm! But under all of that sweet energon he is trying to show you, he is poisonous! He is toxic! You are to stay away from him! I don't want you to get hurt by that son of a gli...!" She was saying.

Moonracer glared at her oldest sister, shaking her head. She wasn't going to allow Arcee to do this to her. She didn't want to! She wanted to give Knockout chance. He deserved it after what he did for her in Arizona. "Do not tell me what I can or cannot do, Arcee! I am not a youngling anymore and I do not need your protection! I don't WANT it! Stay out of it!" She practically snarled before turning and storming away.

"Moonracer! Get back here! We are not finished talking!" Arcee called after her angrily.

"Yes, we are!" Moonracer snarled over her shoulder plates, feeling frustrated with her sister. She heard Arcee coming after her but had been stopped by Chromia. She was glad her middle sister intervened because she just need to be away from her oldest right now.

Storming out of the room where they had been arguing, Moonracer was fully intended to going to the weapons range to blow some steam, and some targets she was going to pretend to be Arcee.

"You know she is only trying to protect you, don't you?"

Moonracer started at that very suave, British voice from beside the door frame she had just passed. She whirled around, feeling her spark going wild as she laid her optics on the very handsome face of Knockout. She had been surprised that he was even there, yet in a pleasant way.

Knockout was leaning against the wall, hidden well in the shadows and arms folded. He, however surprising to Moonracer, looked very thoughtful and not so smug like she was used to.

"Knockout?" Moonracer said ventlessly before frowning and looking back at the way she had come. She tried looking annoyed, sounding annoyed but failed. "Were you...were you spying...?" She started asking.

Knockout turned his beautiful ruby optics onto her, smirking slightly but not looking too smug. "No. I was just passing by when I heard your screaming match with your sister." He then frowned, looking thoughtful again. "Arcee is just trying to protect you, Sweets. She is worried."

Moonracer frowned at him, not believing that he was actually making an excuse for Arcee. "I don't need protection. I can take care of myself." She said with a scowl.

Smirking at her, Knockout merely shrugged as he pushed off the wall and moved closer to her. He paid no attention to her moving back, hearing her fans click on. He just smirked at her as he bent closer, merely a foot away from her face, causing her to duck her head but unable to tear her optics from his. "I know you can, Sweets. But like it or not, she is your sister and she does want to keep you safe." He told her.

Again, Moonracer frowned, tilting her head to the side, stepping back again. "Why are you defending her? I thought you wouldn't care as long as..." she was saying.

Knockout smiled as he dipped in a little closer, forcing her back until her back collided with the opposite wall and causing her to jump. He heard her fans starting to rotate faster and it made him smirk wider. "Sweets, if I had someone to care about me as much as your sisters care about me, yeah. I'd probably be as annoyed as you. But...at least you have someone who cares about you to threaten anything that might be a threat to you." He said in his suave way.

Moonracer felt a nervous tremble run through her frame but she frowned either way. "I...uh...I ca-care...I mean...yo-you're not a threat t-to me." She said nervously.

Optics heavy shuttered, Knockout dipped a little closer until his forehelm was nearly touching hers. "You don't know that." He said smoothly.

Moonracer couldn't hide her nervous tremble this time and it made Knockout's smirk turn even more mischievous. "Ye-yes I do. You had plenty of chances to hurt me in Arizona, Knockout. I tr-trust you." She said still nervous.

Something flashed in Knockout's optics and his smirk seemed frozen on his face plates before he slowly backed away from her. His smile faded as he looked away from her almost forlorn. "You really shouldn't trust me, Sweets. I used to be a Decepticon, after all. We are enemies." He told her as he turned slightly away.

"Were." Moonracer corrected, somewhat disappointed that he pulled away from her. "We were enemies. And now we are frie...comrades."

Knockout smiled again, glancing at her almost grateful yet there was something else there that she couldn't figure out what it meant. He let her see the smile for a moment before smirking again as he turned fully towards her again. "Sweetwheels, just give your sister some time to adjust. Don't be mad at her for too long. You need her as much as she needs you." He told her before dipping in quickly and tapping his forehelm against hers then retreated, leaving her dazed and surprised. "Anyway, got to go, Sweets. I have a date with pissing off your medic by playing with his tools." He said before walking away.

Moonracer stared after him, completely taken back by surprise of what he had just did. She couldn't believe it. He had just kissed her. No one had ever done that to her before.

After a moment, the pink femme reached up and touched her helm where Knockout's had met hers before she slowly melted into a dreamy smile. She knew there was no denying it any more. She had to admit it.

She was in love.

The Nemesis-

It was very dark in the Main Control Room of the dreaded ship but it was not empty.

The entire crew was there, looking at the large screen, which was showing the rusted golden face of the Dark God, Unicron barely visible in the shadows. Vicious red optics looked lazily at the small form of the Minicon assassin who had been sent to deactivate the Prime.

Storming around the control room, the silver tyrant was ranting about how A1IC3, code named Alice, had failed.

"YOUR TARGET WAS OPTIMUS PRIME! AND YOU FAILED TO DESTROY HIS SPARK! PRAY TELL ME WHY I SHOULD NOT RIP YOUR WORTHLESS HEAD FROM YOUR FRAGGING BODY?!" He roared angrily.

Alice grimaced, not too impressed or looking afraid when she should have. She just lift her head defiantly, standing tall. "As I told you, Lord General Galvatron. It was not my doing. I had him in my sights and it would have obliterated his spark if not for the human." She spoke boldly.

It seemed to be a mistake saying that because she suddenly found a sharp tipped servo crushing her neck and lifting her in the air. She could only gasp in pain and from the lack of use of her air takes.

"So you mean you blew your cover to a fragging piece of slagging fleshbag! Somehow you blew it to him!" Galvatron snarled, lifting her high.

Alice gasped, clutching at his arm but managed to shake her head. "No! I never saw that human! He just knew that it was going to happen! I don't know how! But he did! He came in just as I fired and warned Optimus Prime! I killed the Old Prime!" She yelped in pain.

Galvatron just snarled, tightening his grip until her neck groaned and sparked under his abuse. He didn't believe it for a second.

"Galvatron, release her." Unicron spoke up, his voice pounding against the walls and making many Decepticons flinch in fear.

Galvatron growled but dropped the Sweep to the ground, who collapsed.

"It is fortunate for the Pretender that I do believe her words." The God spoke up again, making all look at him on the massive screen. "I sense a touch of power from my ridiculously righteous twin brother. I believe he is interfering with the matters on this pathetic mudball. Something he hasn't done for a long time. There are three among them that are touched by Primus. The human that she speaks of, the boy whom had killed your former counterpart and the Technorganic I believe is called Sunriser. He has granted them certain...abilities. I believe the boy that interfered with Optimus Prime's death has been granted premonitions, much like what Alpha Trion had. He will be a threat to us if he continues being warned by Primus with every attack we make. I will have to interfere with the preception of his visions."

Galvatron merely blinked with only a hint of surprise, while many of the other Decepticons and Minicons were growling at the sound of those that proved to be extremely troublesome to their cause.

Alice still rasping and massaging her damaged neck forced her to stand, nodding. "I...I met the ones called Sam and Sunriser...they are naive and easy enough to fool...I also have some ve-very interesting news to deliver that you want to know...My Lord and Master..." she said in a damaged crackle.

Unicron turned his hellish gaze onto her, as did all in the room. "What news may interest me, Sweep?" He asked darkly.

Alice held up a hand and activated a holo image, which had many hiss in surprise when they saw them. "Th-there are sparklings on...the Autobot base, Master. Five of them. And another I believe is on its way to be sparked. Tw-two of the sparklings are the Prime's very own. And another is adopted by Starscream." She said in a raspy, sparking voice.

There was a dead silence as everybot took it all in before murmurs broke out, all surprised.

Galvatron narrowed his optics at the images that Alice was showing, looking almost thoughtful before an ugly smirk curled across his face plates. "Oh, so very bold, aren't you, Optimus Prime? Thinking it is actually safe enough for you to actually spark sparklings with your Iacon Princess." He sneered as if said Prime could hear him. He chuckled darkly, shaking his head. "I think this grants us the perfect opportunity to finally strike down that good sparked, weak and pathetic Prime once and for all." He stated.

Unicron was silent for a long moment before his powerful voice rumbled again. "Be warned, Galvatron. Even though attacking sparklings would resolve into the Autobots becoming very protective over them and all Life, it can be their undoing if the game is played right. But..." he paused for a megaclick, looking and sounding very thoughtful and wasn't pleased about it. "I am sensing a sudden change in the air. That pitforsaken brother of mine is interfering again. He has just granted new power to a new Prime."

Galvatron whirled around, completely surprised by the sudden news. "What?!" He growled. "A new Prime?! But I thought there could be one! Optimus Prime still lives!"

"The rules have changed, Galvatron." Unicron said darkly, turning his burning optics onto his General Lord. "Primus is changing all of the rules because of my presence near his precious mudball planet. He did so many, many vorns ago when he created the first Twelve. He has granted that there be two Primes to face us."

A deep vicious growl escaped from Galvatron as he began pacing. He looked like an enraged beast in a cage, aggravated and ready to strike when provoked. "We must strike then." He growled. "Strike down those pitiful Autobots and those Decepticon traitors! And somehow that conniving God they hold so dear!"

Unicron chuckled darkly. "I agree, my Dark son. I will handle the mudball planet and its infernal protectors. You will prove your worth beside me but you will also be in charge of destroying my other half." He said firmly.

Galvatron stopped pacing, frowning at the screen. He didn't really understand that prospect. "Primus? How can we destroy Primus? No one knows where he even is. No one has ever seen him but you. How can we destroy him if we do not know his location?" He asked completely confused and baffled.

Again, Unicron chuckled darkly, amused of his subordinate's naive confusion. "But you are wrong, Galvatron. I know exactly where he is located. I am his other half, after all. I am Primus' darker half. I know all that he does because he could not do what I tried to do. The bond between us is still there because he could not break away when he should have during our last epic battle between us. You will find that destroying him will be difficult but easy all the same. To destroy Primus, the Cybertronian God of Light and Life is to destroy the very thing he created." He spoke in such a way that sounded like it was obvious. "Destroy Cybertron."


	20. The Return To Cybertron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:Lost Empire-Audiomachine
> 
> Cascada Megamix-(DJ Karsten mix)

It had taken a whole week but it was complete. The Space Bridge was finally finished.

The two Primes and their officers were standing outside with the Decepticons, looking up at the large half ring that even towered over them. The humans that stood around their peds were staring up at the structure with awe. Many of them couldn't help but see the resemblance of the Stargate with this thing.

The half ring was made of the hardest steel and energon crystals. Cybertronian symbols had been carved into the metal as well on the cement platform. A large control box sat off to the side with complicated looking machinery switches and buttons, all in Cybertronian. It was definitely an alien piece of equipment.

"So this is the Space Bridge." It was Reno who found his voice after being surprised by the sight.

Optimus moved closer to the bridge and carefully placed his hand against the ring, running his steel fingers along one of the symbols. "It is, Reno. This will work. I know it will. I feel it in the Matrix." He stated.

Rodimus nodded as he stepped forward, smiling. "So can I." He said firmly, sharing a knowing look with Optimus. They both could feel it in their struts. Primus' hand must have been guiding the Constructicons into doing it right.

Starscream shared a look with Skyfire and nodded with him as they walked over to the controls for the bridge. "Let's just make sure first. We have to be sure it is stable for us to enter." He spoke up as he took his place at the controls with Soundwave and Skyfire.

Optimus nodded in agreement before looking around at the humans. "We will have to ask all of you to stand back at least sixty yards. If we do open the Space Bridge, there is a good chance there will be a gravity pull coming through. It could pull one of you through and there is no telling what could happen if you were to pass through the bridge without the proper protection." He told them.

All of the humans nodded as they immediately moved to listen to him.

The Cybertronians waited until the humans were a good distance away before turning their full attention onto the controls. Skyfire was the one to put in the coordinates for it to work. He gave a nod to the others as he began pushing buttons and pulling levers. "The coordinates for Cybertron are in. We are ready to proceed to testing the bridge." He informed them.

Optimus nodded as he and the others braced their selves. "Proceed, Skyfire." He gave the order.

Skyfire nodded as he turned back to the control panel and reached for a turn switch. He started turning it and the energon crystals began to glow brightly and vibrate loudly. A low hum emitted from the rings before there was a loud crack, making all stiffen. It had been like a crack of thunder and it sure picked up a strong wind. The usual side wards electric funnel began to form inside the ring, glowing a brilliant green.

It looked like one of the usual space bridges since the last two times they had seen them. It swirled around like a side wards electric tornado. It hummed and crackled but didn't seem dangerous.

But question was, was it dangerous to go through?

"All right. Space bridge is up and ready. The energy estimates looks stable. I am not reading any instability." Skyfire announced.

Starscream reached into his chassis compartment and pulled out what looked like a large remote control truck with a video camera welded to it. "Let's send in the probe first. The long range communications device that Soundwave and Blaster worked on together is also ready for long use. We aren't sure if it will work so many light years away though. But this is a good time as any to try it." He said before setting it down right in front of the bridge. He activated controls for the remote control truck, driving it back and forth first before sending it right into the bridge.

Where as soon as it even entered, it began to shake and tremble before it exploded.

Groans of irritation and frustration emitted from everyone as they watched it practically became ashes and twisted metal, vanishing into space and time.

"Slaggit. Guess it isn't going to work." Starscream growled in irritation. "Guess it's back to the drawing pads."

Skyfire frowned as he stared right at the space bridge before he moved around the control panel and moved to stand right in front of the bridge. "I do not believe so, Starscream." He received puzzled looks from everyone but he shook his head. "The Space bridge is stable. My readings are saying that." He said firmly.

"Skyfire, the probe just blew up. It's unstable. If the probe couldn't go through, then we surely cannot." Starscream argued.

"Starscream is right. We can't take the risk of sending anyone in until..." Optimus was saying.

Skyfire, however, looked highly determined. He was so sure that the bridge was stable. He merely glanced around at everyone before bolting forward and making everyone cry out in surprise. He ignored the shouts of protests as he dove right into the bridge and suddenly vanished.

Everyone stood there alarmed. They couldn't believe that Skyfire would make such a risk like this. They didn't know if he was even still alive now.

For a long moment, everyone could just stare at the swirling green energy, vents being held and everyone wondering how they were going to even tell Anya and Vladimir that Skyfire had pretty much committed self destruction by jumping through...

"Skyfire to Earth Base, the Space Bridge works."Suddenly Skyfire's voice came over the transmissions, startling everyone. They honestly couldn't believe it. He was alive!

"Skyfire, that was completely reckless! You could have been destroyed! What would we have told Anya if we didn't hear...!" It was Prowl who began lecturing the Autobot Scientist.

"Skyfire! Where are you?!" Optimus cut off his Second, very apprehensive.

There was a pause before Skyfire answered. "I am home, Optimus Prime. I am on Cybertron. The Space and Time Bridge is functioning at an excellent capacity. The ride here is a little bumpy but it works. I believe it is even safe for the humans to come through. I ran scans as I came through."He then cut off with a surprised gasp, making everyone stiffen.

"Skyfire?!" Several yelped in alarm.

"Optimus Prime, you will not believe this."Skyfire spoke up in an awed tone. "I am taking scans of Cybertron's atmosphere. There is...It is different from what we remember!"He said excitedly.

Everyone gaped at the space bridge, as if looking right through it to stare at Skyfire in alarm.

"What do you mean, Skyfire?" Optimus asked.

"I mean since we have been gone from Cybertron, a layer of ozone and carbon dioxide, nitrogen, argon has formed around Cybertron!"Skyfire said excitedly from where he was at.

Again, everyone gaped in alarm.

"What does that mean?!" It was Epps who yelled from where he stood with the other humans. "Carbon dioxide?! Isn't that...!"

Optimus nodded, now smiling. "Yes, Epps. Those elements are gases that are found in Earth's atmosphere. It means that there is oxygen on Cybertron." He stated and everyone gaped at him in surprise.

"Agreed. The only problem is it is very thin and seems to barely have started developing on Cybertron. It still is not quite livable for humans as of a long term visit."Skyfire announced. "But for a short term, the humans can survive on the surface. The gravity levels for our planet is only half of Earth's gravity levels. It will be much lighter for them when they are here. I will have to have Wheeljack readjust the anti-grav units on the systems so they will, excuse me for the pun, keep their feet on the ground. But they should be fine for short periods of time without the use of the oxygen units built in the suits. Without them, however, it will more like deep cave exploring for the humans. A little claustrophobic and very thin air but they will be all right as long as they keep using the oxygen units now and then. But it is safer than we realized." He informed them.

Ratchet frowned as he stared at the bridge's opening. "But what about space bacteria and radiation? Humans are rather fragile organics." He ignored the shouts of protests from the humans. "They couldn't possible survive the radiation that was left on Cybertron when we left it. Cybertron was dead the last time I looked! So how could all of those elements be on it?!" He asked skeptically.

"I am unsure, Ratchet. But somehow they are. It is like...Cybertron knew we would bring organics to it. Somehow it developed and evolved for them to visit. Cybertron is not as dead as we originally thought. I am even picking up scans of life here. Organic and Cybertronian. I think I will stay here a little longer and continue my scans and tests. I will prepare for the mission on this side."Skyfire stated.

Optimus frowned now. "Are you sure that is wise, Skyfire? We don't know what kind of defenses were left on there. And if you are picking up Cybertronian life on Cybertron, then there is no way we can be sure its threat." He stated right back.

"Optimus Prime, sir. With all due respect but before I was forced into the Cybertron Game Arenas, I was a Scientist and Explorer. I know how to take the precautions for exploration."Skyfire said as politely as he could. "I will be careful. But someone does need to scout out the area and be sure it is safe. Even if not for the humans' sakes. We must be ready for what to expect here on Cybertron."

Optimus sighed, but did see Skyfire's point. He knew he was right. They needed to be sure that it would be safe for the humans. "All right then, Skyfire. We will be sending the Cybertron team to Cybertron early tomorrow to join you. Report every two hours of your findings." He sent the order.

"That is an affirmative, sir."The large Autobot sent back and they closed down the communications and the bridge.

Optimus looked around at everyone else, taking in their wonderment of what was happening. He knew the humans, especially would need a lot of rest for this journey. Not to mention, Ratchet was determined to have Alpha Trion ready for transport. "Well done, everyone. We have done a wonderful job. But now, we must all rest. We have a very big battle coming up and we must be ready to defend Earth. As well as the Cybertron team needs to be ready for the mission. Everyone, use your time wisely until tomorrow morning. The Cybertron team will roll out at 0600 hours. The sooner, the better." He told everyone.

And everyone nodded in agreement as they made to go do their own things to get ready for the next day's mission.

As it happened to be Jazz's idea, with the help of many others, such as the Corvette twins, Blaster, Frenzy and Rumble, as well as Max's idea, they decided to celebrate by throwing a party.

There had been a few arguments about it, many saying it wasn't right to throw a party when Alpha Trion had just died and Ramjet had come way too close to dying. Many of the Autobots and Decepticons didn't think it was honorable to throw such a bash like that group was planning.

But Jazz had put up a pretty good argument about it.

"Look, peeps. Alpha Trion would WANT us to celebrate the defeat of the Department. And might as well have an early party for defeating Unicron. He wouldn't want us to be all depressing and all." The Autobot TIC stated, firmly.

Still some felt uneasy about it but Optimus took Jazz's side stating that he was right. Alpha Trion would have wanted people to enjoy their selves and not mourn for him. Even Elita One said the same and she would have known the most.

So, a party was set up in the main hangar, which they had moved Alpha Trion's frame to Ratchet's medbay so he could continue making final repairs on his frame. So he couldn't be there, not that he wanted to be. Jazz's parties weren't exactly his favorite things to attend. The saboteur tend to play really loud music and he just wasn't interested in them.

As it was, the party started off slow.

Several people, Cybertronians and humans were there but no one looked like they were enjoying their selves. They were sitting around the room, near the walls, talking in low voices or just listening to the energetic music that Blaster was playing at the DJ stand set up.

"Well." Jazz huffed irritably as he stood next to Soundwave, looking around moodily. "Ain't this a drag. No one is even dancing or even enjoying their selves."

Max was frowning as she sat on Soundwave's shoulder, looking around. She didn't look any more impressed than Jazz did. She had expected more from this lot. Though, she couldn't possibly blame them for being so down. The death of Alpha Trion had hit hard.

Still, this could have been the last party they would ever throw.

Looking at Soundwave, she tapped the side of his head, getting attention before pointing towards Blaster.

'Handsome, take me over to Blaster. It's time to get this party started.' Max spoke to him through her mind, knowing fully well he would hear her through his telepathy. 'Also, can you project my thoughts into sound bites of my own voice out of your sound system?'

Soundwave looked curious but nodded the same. He barely had to even read her thoughts before smirking coyly at what she had in mind. He definitely approved of her idea and in a way, it was helping her communicate with others. "Affirmative." He told her before making his way over to Blaster and earning a puzzled look from Jazz.

Blaster noticed the two approaching and smiled his greeting at them. "Hey, Wave, Max. How's it going for you two? Some party, huh?" He asked looking around with a grimace.

Max smiled, glancing at Soundwave, who nodded before looking back at Blaster. "Yeah. Some party. How about we turn up the heat though?" Soundwave projected her voice from her thoughts right from his stereo system.

Blaster jumped a little, completely surprised as he looked right at Soundwave, not believing what he was even hearing. "Huh?! Sounders, did you just...?" He was saying.

Soundwave chuckled and shook his head as he pointed right up at Max, who was grinning with her hands on her hips. "Nope! It's me speaking through Soundwave! We kind of figured it all out." Her voice came from the Decepticon. "Soundwave knows my voice pretty well. He's using his telepathy to read my thoughts and project what I want to say, using sound bites he has in memory from us talking before. So really, it's really me who is talking."

Blaster blinked in surprise at her before openly grinning and giving her a thumbs up. "Cool! That works! Why didn't we think of that sooner?" He asked mostly to himself. "So... you can speak through Soundwave, huh? That should definitely make things easier."

Max nodded as she shifted her weight on her Decepticon's shoulder then looked around. "Definitely. And I know just where to start. This party needs a shove in the right direction. People are being too mopey and its dragging down the mood. So, what do you say we live it up some?" She asked through Soundwave.

Blaster looked very interested now. "Sure! How do you want to do that?" He asked, definitely up for it.

Grinning, Max looked slyly at him and dropped both arms to her sides. "DJ partnership. You, me, and Soundwave work together to bring alive some jams and get people rocking. I sing through my thoughts through Soundwave and you two get a good beat and rhythm going. What do you say?" She asked smirking at the Autobot.

Grinning back, Blaster nodded, giving her a thumbs up. "I am so in!" He stated, brightly. "What do you have in mind?"

Max looked at Soundwave, her mind immediately sending something to him.

Whatever was going through her head, the Decepticon definitely approved because he nodded and sent the data burst to the Autobot, giving him the music and lyrics that Max had going through her mind.

Pausing as the data burst went through, Blaster made sure to record it and save it to his systems before nodding. "Got it! This should be interesting. But if you sing that, Max, it should definitely get everyone up and going!" His optics brightened as did his smile. "Hey! I got an idea to add on! How about a DJ battle too?!" He asked brightly.

Max grinned and gave him a thumbs up to let him know she was in.

"Optimus," Ratchet spoke up as he approached the two Autobot Leaders, who had been going over battle plans for Cybertron. It surprised a few to see him at the party. No one had expected him to come, though by the look on his face, it was all he was there for. "Hot...er...Rodimus."

Both Primes smiled at the Chief Medic and nodded their agreement. "Hello, Ratchet. I didn't know you were coming. How is Alpha Trion's repairs coming along?" The older Prime asked smiling sadly.

Ratchet merely shrugged, looking down, himself. "Believe me, I wouldn't have come if it didn't call for it. They are finished and just in time too. But that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Optimus, how exactly is the Cybertron suppose to transport him?" He asked frowning.

Optimus sighed softly, looking away from the medic, towards Ultra Magnus, who was next to his spark mate, Strika, talking about what was to come. "Ultra Magnus has offered to carry him. Along with another. I believe there has been an alteration to the team than we would have realized." He paused to glance towards the tall, bulky form of Soundwave. "Soundwave has insisted he go with the team. He told Starscream and I that it would be best. He is hiding something but we are sure he has his reasons. Starscream wouldn't have let him but..." he was saying.

Frowning seriously, Ratchet got the inkling that there was more than what was being said. "But what, Optimus?" He asked firmly.

Optimus and Rodimus shared a glance with each other, both frowning seriously. "Soundwave has somewhat hinted that we may have a betrayer among us. He has not said who it may be but we will expecting trouble on our home planet." He stated.

Ratchet slowly nodded as he took it in. He didn't like the sound of this what's so ever. If there was a traitor among them, there would be problems. "What makes you so sure that we have a traitor?" He asked the inevitable question.

"Soundwave has picked up a certain thought while in the base in the past few days. He said it was a quick thought but one of guilt and regret. He hasn't had a chance to find out who it was but we are not taking chances." Optimus explained.

"Optimus, if we do have a traitor, don't you think we should start questioning who...?" Ratchet was asking.

Optimus shook his head as he looked directly into Ratchet's optics, his own expression firm. "If the traitor has expressed guilt and regret, Ratchet, it will be known in time. Whoever is betraying us already feels regret for their betrayal. They will come forward on their own." He told him.

Ratchet frowned but nodded. "So Soundwave will be going with the Cybertron team then. Is that truly wise?" He asked.

Again, Optimus shook his head. "Probably not. But he is concerned for the team that shall return to Cybertron. He is going so he can look for the traitor." He told his Chief medic.

"And what if the traitor will be remaining here, Optimus? What if they are not going to Cybertron? We won't be able to tell who it is or when they will they will strike. The only means of knowing who and when are Trent and Soundwave and they are both going to Cybertron." Ratchet argued.

Optimus nodded. "I am aware of that, Ratchet. But we must trust this...traitor to come to means with his own feelings." He stated.

Ratchet frowned, shaking his head. He still didn't like it. "Trusting a traitor, Optimus? That is probably the dumbest thing you have ever said. Starscream is sometimes right. You are too trusting." He grumped.

"Perhaps. But I like to believe in the honesty that most have." Optimus said, smiling softly. "Ratchet, it is not only that but I truly believe I know who the traitor may be. And if I am right, he will come forward before it becomes too dangerous for the one he cares about. Whether he wants to admit it or not."

Ratchet gave him a questioning look. He was definitely curious now. But before he could ask, Blaster began to speak up in the mike, catching everyone's attention.

"All right, mechs and femmes! It is time to party! I want everyone's attention right here because we have a special surprise for all of you!" The energetic Youngling called out, perking everyone's attention. Standing on his DJ booth, Max was next to him with Ratbat in his keyboard form and a smaller disc jockey booth in front of her. She was wearing head phones, looking very much like a DJ, as she was. Soundwave stood just off to the side, his large speakers sticking out from their compartments on his shoulder plates. "Put your servos together for the three of the greatest DJs around! Moi, of course! DJ Soundwave and DJ Maaaaaax!" He sang out before he began blasting out very energetic music.

Eyes and optics snapped open wide in surprise when they heard Max's voice coming from Soundwave's speakers. It was just as if she was actually singing. And it seemed so because she made hand gestures as she spoke through her Decepticon Guardian.

"All right, guys! Let's party! I want to see everyone dancing out there! If you don't get off your asses and start moving, I will sick the Subunits on you!" Her voice bellowed out from the wide speakers, Soundwave's and the speakers that were set up around the room, that the Decepticon had his glowing appendages jacked into.

The lights began to flash like club strobe lights as the music began booming, going together like an energetic dance.

At first no one moved but stared at Max in surprise, even as she, Blaster and Soundwave kept the music going. The subunits, minus Ratbat were dancing erratically to the music until the human DJ scowled and took a second to click her fingers. Only then did they snapped to action and booked it towards the crowd. The twin birds flew around the room, above several heads until they dove down and began pushing humans towards the dance floor. Frenzy and Rumble did the same with others and Soundwave's spare appendages moved out, grabbing startled Cybertronians and pulled them onto the floor.

Jazz was nearly the only one they didn't need to force on the dance floor. He had grinned immediately as soon as the music began booming and jumped right into helping the team of DJs pull people and Cybertronians onto the dance floor.

The reaction, however, was immediate. No one couldn't help but smile and laugh as they were forced onto the dance floor. Spitfire and Bumblebee were the only couple who didn't have to be pulled onto the dance floor. They heard the energetic music and immediately, hand in hand, they were dashing forward to dance together.

Sunriser had even pulled at her now laughing husband onto the dance floor and they began to dance.

Soon most of the Cybertronians and humans were dancing in a frenzy to the loud booming music and enjoying their selves. The dark cloud of depression that had been hanging over everyone was gone in an instant because of the three DJs.

"Ho-how can that be?!" Ratchet asked watching and listening to Max, flabbergasted that she seemed to be singing right through Soundwave. "Her larynx is still damaged! It will take time for her to even be able to talk again!"

Optimus paused to think for a second and even sent an inquiring ping to Soundwave, who answered his quiet, unasked question without missing a beat. Only then did the older Prime smile. "It's Soundwave, Ratchet. He is using his telepathy to allow Max to sing. Reading her thoughts and projecting them from a memorized sound bite of her voice. She is singing but only through him." He explained.

Ratchet could not help but look awed and glad to hear that. He smiled brightly, seeingnthe sudden change in his newest patient. He could see that she was recovering a lot faster than he would have realized, all because of Soundwave.

Chuckling, the medic nodded his approval. "I must say it, even though the very thought is surprising but Soundwave and Max will make quite a couple." He said still chuckling.

Optimus nodded in agreement before glancing over in time to see Arcee grab Rodimus' arm and drag him onto the dance floor. He chuckled himself to see that the new Prime wasn't going to even fight it. He knew very well that it was what he wanted. "Yes, my old friend. They will make a good couple. And they are not the only ones." He stated before blinking in surprise to see a flash of pink dragging a flash of red onto the floor. "And I believe that there will be another couple joining together soon enough." He added as he watched Moonracer and a pleased and smug looking Knockout start ripping up the dance floor with their own dancing.

Ratchet scowled as he optic'd Knockout. "I still cannot believe she would give him a chance after what he put her through so many vorns ago." He grumped out.

"Is it not so obvious, Ratchet?" Optimus asked smiling side wards at his old friend. "Moonracer and Knockout may be from different fractions that were once enemies but they are opposites to one another. She may just very well be his other half, whether we like it or not. When it comes to fate and love, it is quite a fickle thing. Something that we won't fully understand. But eventually, it will be revealed if it is meant to be or not. In my honest opinion," he paused to look back at the pink and red frames dancing so close to each other, moving to the beat of the music. "I think they are exactly what one another needs. Moonracer is what Knockout may need in his future. With her, he may be able to change. And change at this point is a good thing."

Still scowling as he watched the two opposites dance together, Ratchet still didn't quite like it. But who was he to say otherwise? He knew fairly well that Moonracer was old enough to make up her own processor and make her own choices. He just hoped she wouldn't get hurt in the process.

Because one thing was for sure, if Knockout did ever hurt her, he was going to pay dearly for it by a certain icy blue and a violent purple femme. And he would just stand by and watch them rip his pretty frame to shreds without any remorse. He would probably enjoy the show as well.

Nonetheless, everyone was now living up to the party. The death of Alpha Trion wasn't forgotten but no one was letting it get to them.

It became very obvious while Max and Blaster worked together, along with Soundwave that there were very strong feelings between the human and the Decepticon TIC. Almost the entire time while singing through the Con's speakers, she was looking directly at him and he looked back at her. It was obvious that her energetic songs of love and enjoyment of a companion's company were more for him than anyone else.

It probably would not be very long before another Decepticon swore his spark's oath for his new spark mate.

"I wish I could with you to your home planet." Cole said as she sat on her husband's arm, leaning against his cockpit and listening to the soothing hum of his spark.

Starscream and Cole was sitting outside the main hangar, looking up at the stars and just enjoying listening to the music that played inside. They had already put Slipstream to recharge and was enjoying what could have been their last moments together in peace and alone.

Carefully running a pointed claw down his human mate's arm, Starscream couldn't stop the sigh from coming. "I wish the same. You would love to see the beauty of my home, Vos. Or would have before it had been destroyed by the early times of the blasted war. It was so beautiful and there was no other sight like it." He spoke in a low rumble.

Cole smiled up at him as she reached up and placed a hand against his large one, stilling him from tickling her skin again. She remembered him telling her about Vos from before. He had told her of the highest point of silver metal cliffs where the magnificent city stood. It was almost like an avian city, built in the very face of the silver cliffs, where Seekers could merely leap right out their front door and take a magnificent flight into the sky. She could almost picture Starscream leaping from their imaginary home in Vos, taking her with him and soaring through the sky in a wonderful and exciting aerial dance like they did right out of the base, above the Grand Canyon.

God, she would love to see Starscream's place of creation and where he had been raised with Thundercracker and Skywarp. She dreamed of it every night. She imagined living on Cybertron with all of the Seekers, going out flying, raising Slipstream and just being with her husband.

"However, you are needed here, love." Starscream broke into her day dream. "Cybertron is a dead planet and it is because of us, Decepticons and Autobots. I would be ashamed to show you all of what I have done to our planet."

Cole smiled before she leaned forward and placed a kiss against his warm metal hand. "I will never be ashamed of you, Star. You made mistakes but at least you are making it up with the good you are doing." She then got a very mischievous look on her face. "Tell you what you better do before you leave, though."

Smirking down at her, Starscream already had an idea as he read the bond between them, sensing her strong feelings. "As you wish, love." He said smugly as he carefully lift her into his hand and made a sudden transformation in to his jet form, carefully placing her into his cockpit.

"Ah-ah. What did I tell you to call me when we get into these moods?" Cole asked grinning, eyes heavy with passion as she gazed at the control panel in front of her.

"As you wish, my Nightbird." Starscream growled in content before blasting off into the sky, moving away from the base to go to a certain spot that he and Cole liked to go to be alone.

"Where are they going?" A puzzled Reno asked, having noticed Starscream and Cole's departure. He was dancing with his fiancée, whom he had finally asked to marry him only two months before.

Nikki glanced after the retreating jet with his special, loving passenger before she smirked as she danced with Reno. "Reno, do you really have to ask that? They are married, you know?" She said, laughing when her fiancée grimaced.

"Ew. Bad thoughts. Don't want to even imagine that." Reno said, not helping but laughing any way.

The party went on longer but eventually broke up some time after One in the morning. Most of the Cybertron team had left to go rest so they would be ready for the mission the very next day. Soundwave and Max had left Blaster in charge of finishing up the music, both wanting to spend a little time with each other.

It went to show that Max was aware of his involvement with the Cybertron mission. She was a little worried but not much. She knew well enough that he would be okay. He was Soundwave, after all. Still, she couldn't help but want to be with him as much as she could before he left.

By the next early morning, everyone was ready to go. The Cybertron team had assembled like they were supposed to near the Space bridge, all prepped and ready. Epps, Sam, Vladimir, Trent, and Simmons were dressed in the black space suits that Skyfire had redesigned for them.

The suits resembled very much like what they had seen from movies like Star Trek or even more like the suits from Tron. They were not as bulky as normal space uniforms were. In fact, they took on a more deep dive suit used for deep cave exploration. They had a helmet with a thick plated glass covering for protecting their faces. The fabric of the suits felt slightly thick against their skin but they were quite thin and tight against their bodies. It had been required for all of them to wear black track uniforms or sweats under them for added warmth protection. It had been admitted that it would quite cold on Cybertron, seeing that there really was no close sun star near the planet like Earth had. There was one but it was much further away like Earth's sun was. So it would feel like a late winter and early spring on the planet.

Small tanks of oxygen were hooked up to the suits and helmets on the back of the suit, taking a more like back pack look. They had extras for later use since the tanks were good for only 12 hours of use. Everyone doubted that they would need the extras but no one wanted to take the chance so each of the five soon to be space explorers had two extra.

As it was, each were armed with semi automatic rifles and hand guns, though it would have been a question if they needed them or not. Epps and Vladimir were the two who were trained well with them but the other three had received some training on how to use them. They were also equipped with a large hunting knife, for just in case.

It was revealed that each of the suits were also equipped with built in computer systems that would flash over the glass helmet like a holographic projector system. It only reminded Sam and Trent of Iron Man, much like Tony Stark's computer technology. It would show their own vital signs, certain things that would show up on the holo screen such as targets or even had some use of information. They even had strong communications systems built by Soundwave and Blaster so they could keep in constant contact with their Cybertronian companions and supposedly on Earth with the ground team.

As for the Cybertronians going as their guides and protectors, they were ready as ever.

Rodimus Prime would be leading the team, of course but not without an uncertainty about his leadership skills. He was nervous about leading such a dangerous mission like this that involved humans in dangerous territory.

Arcee, Moonracer, Ultra Magnus, Starscream, Thundercracker, Soundwave and Knockout stood off to the side, right over their human companions, going over their systems again just to be sure.

"All right, everyone." Rodimus stated as he looked them all over with a nod. "We ready to do this?"

One by one, Cybertronian and human nodded, though only two noticed that a certain mech grimaced and looked away in forlorn. There was obviously something bothering Knockout but no one called him out on it.

Optimus stood tall and firm before everyone, taking in them all. "Everyone, it is vital mission you will be going on. While most of you are familiar with Cybertron, five of you are not." He looked right at the five humans. "My friends, it is upmost important that you stay with one of the Cybertronians at all times. There will be no heroics on this mission for you. Do everything as they say. Cybertron is not like Earth whatsoever. It will be full of dangers for you but as long as you stay with one of your larger team members and do exactly as they say, you will be fine. Be very careful around sharp edges, which Cybertron is full of them. I know Skyfire stated that these suits are un-tearable after he was through with them but I do not want to take the chance." He informed them.

Epps nodded as he and Vladimir both gave him a sharp salute. "We will, Optimus. Me and Vlad will watch after the boys and the Agent. I promise." He told them.

Optimus nodded before looking at Rodimus. He stood up taller as he reached into his subspace compartment and pulled out both, the Matrix of Leadership and the All Spark. "Take both of them, Rodimus. We cannot leave them here where Unicron will have easier access to them. While I am able to protect them both, I do not want to take the chance. We will safeguard the All Spark back on Cybertron until it is safe to retrieve it again. If you are successful of restoring power to Vector Sigma, he will be able to serve as a proper Guardian for the All Spark. You know the location because of the Prime knowledge passed to you. But still be very careful. And much like what I told Skyfire yesterday, we will expect an immediate report once you arrive on Cybertron and reports every two hours. Understood?" He asked firmly.

Rodimus nodded sharply as he too both ancient artifacts and subspaced them inside his inner chassis compartments for safe keeping. "Understood, Optimus Prime, sir. We will succeed with this. You guys just be careful here. Try to hold on as long as you can until we can get back with a more...proper army to face that damn Unicron." He stated just as firmly.

Optimus smiled before lightly clutching Rodimus' shoulder plates like a brother, who returned the gesture. "We will, my brother. May Primus be with you and guide you to a safe return." He said greatly.

"And may Primus be with you and Earth as protector until we return." Rodimus said back before they both dropped their hands and looked to Wheeljack, who would be activating the bridge.

"Open transmissions to Skyfire." Optimus ordered gently. He waited for a moment until the Autobot Engineer nodded to let him know it was done. "Skyfire from Optimus Prime. Report in."

There was a long pause before the transmissions crackled to life.

"I am sorry. But Skyfire cannot come to the transmissions right now. But if you leave a message, I will be sure to get it to him and he will get back with you."A distantly familiar but very sinister voice crackled through the radio system, making everyone stiffen.

Spitfire, whom was standing next to Bumblebee, choked in horror and shock as an icy feeling gripped her very spark. She had not expected to ever hear that voice again. Not after she had nearly deactivated herself trying to destroy its owner. "What?! Impossible! He...he...ca-can't be online!" She yelped in horror.

"Ah...is that our dear Spitfire, I hear? Hello, my dear traitor. I still owe you for blowing me out of Earth's atmosphere. I cannot wait till I return from Cybertron to repay you for your devious deeds. Lord and Master Unicron has assured me that I will be the one to...repay you for what you have done."The dark voice crackled again.

Spitfire shivered in terror before leaning against Bumblebee when he wrapped his arms around her as protection, while glaring viciously at the transmissions system.

Optimus, however, narrowed his optics as if looking right at the speaker. "Catactlysm." He spoke gravely.


	21. On A Dead Planet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:
> 
> Road To Glory-Audiomachine

It was an almost eerie silence as the realization hit everyone. No one could believe they were actually hearing Catactlysm's voice. They had thought he had been gone for good. He was suppose to be. But it seemed he did the exact same thing as Scourge and Cyclonus had. He came back to life.

"Cataclysm." Optimis said gravely, narrowing his optics at the transmissions system. "I would ask how you are alive after the explosion three years ago but instead I will ask what you have done to Skyfire."

Cataclysm chuckled from over the systems before answering. "We have not done very much to him yet. I am afraid he cannot talk to you at the moment because we might have destroyed his communications system when we ran into him. But to reassure you, he put up a good fight and escaped from us before we could finish with him. He is currently hiding somewhere in Iacon." He spoke. "But once we locate him again, we will do worse to him. He did manage to off line many a Sweeps and Pretenders before escaping."

Optimus merely glowered as did everyone else. They all knew that Skyfire would need help soon. It seeed that plans might change after all. Especially if Cataclysm was involved.

"As for how I am alive, I have my Master to thank for that." The giant Minicon went on, clearly enjoying the moment too much. "He revived me just he did for Scourge and Cyclonus, though the dumbaft Seeker didn't last for very long, did he? I will not go into details because you probably have some idea of how already. Let us just say that the blood of Master Unicron can work wonders on those who are about to deactivate. I look forward to meeting your new Prime in battle. I will be sure to send his head back to you as a gift."

And with that, the transmissions cut off with a loud crack, making everyone flinch from the sound.

"Cataysm is alive?! You have got to be kidding me?! What is it going to take to getting rid of these slagging Unicron's pitspawns?!" Ironhide growled, his cannons whirling dangerously.

Optimus shook his head with a sigh. "It will take deactivating Unicron, more than likely, Hide. Without the main source of power, the Minicons will cease to be active." He said wearily.

"What I want to know is how did Cataclysm know about Rodimus?!" Arcee demanded now worried for her boymech. "None of them should have known yet!"

Again, Optimus sighed, his optics flickering to one Cybertronian, who cringed and gained even Soundwave's attention. But a quick ping from Optimus had the Decepticon keeping his silence from saying anything out loud. He wanted the Cybertronian to come forward all on his own, giving him a choice to make things right.

"Optimus, we can't leave Skyfire to such danger. He needs our help." Rodimus sad looking at the older Prime. Optimus nodded as he looked back at him. "I know, Rod. But things just became more complicated. We need to readjust the plans. We can't send you and your team to Cybertron now. Not until we come up with a better plan." He stated.  
Rodimus shook his head, looking worried for Skyfire. "Optimus, we don't have time to do that. According to Unicron, we have three days left before he starts attacking Earth. We have to go. It's the only way." He argued. "You know we need that army, if it is even going to work."

"It is too dangerous, Rodimus." Optimus stated with a frown. "Cataclsym is too dangerous. And we don't even know who is with him on Cybertron."

"Shockwave." A unexpecting voice spoke up, sounding very forlorn and pained, and full of regret. Everyone blinked in surprise as they turned towards the red and silver former Decepticon and Optimus smiled faintly. "It's Shockwave, Scourge and Jetstorm who was sent with a handful of Decepticons and Minicons. I didn't know Cataclsym would be there though."  
Everyone but Optimus and Soundwave gaped at Knockout with shock and alarm. Starscream ad Rodimus, however, began to glare, knowing fully well of why or how the vain medic even knew.

"You!? So it was you who was going to betray us! Knockout, you stupid son of a glitch!" Rodimus snarled but refrained from attacking him because Optimus held up a hamd.

Knockout didn't look up at anyone, especially at Moonracer, who was staring at him in shock and horror. He just kept his optics adverted.

"Give me a reason why I should rip your head right off, Knockout?!" Starscream snarled right with Rodimus, causing the rogue to cringe. Several of the other Autobots and Decepticons were also snarling threats and ready to start a mob to tearing Knockout a part.

"Because he came forward before the Cybertron team was attacked." Optimus interupted them as he walked over and placed a hand on Knockout's shoulder, causing him to flinch this time. "Just as I knew he would."  
Again, everyone gaped at him in surprise.

Even Knockout looked at him in surprise. "How did...?" He paused grimacing as he glanced at Soundwave, who looked impassive as ever. "Oh, yeah. Telepath." He then dropped his head and shoulders. "They got to me before I came here after being attacked by those humans." He suddenly started explaining gloomily. "They somehow found out about me and threatened the Demons and Angels, as well as me. I couldn't let them hurt my gang."

"I understand, Knockout. I will not hold you in contempt." Optimus said softly before looking around at the murderous glares everyone was giving Knockout. He stood up taller, taking his serious leader look again. "Everyone, Knockout was going to betray us to Galvatron and Unicron, but in the end, did not. He has come forward before any more damage could be done."

"Any more?! What else has he...?!" It was Ironhide who growled, cannons whirling threateningly. His optics flashed dangerously as did everyone else's. They caught on quick. "YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU TOLD THEM WHERE OUR BASE WAS! YOU BROUGHT THE PRETENDER HERE!" He roared and others snarled.

Knockout flinched but kept his optics adverted from everyone. "I won't deny it." He muttered.

Snarls and shouts of anger broke out as many started forward, wanting to extract revenge on him. It was obviously his fault that Alpha Trion was dead. He had helped try and kill Optimus and killed the Ancient instead.

"Son of a bitch!" Several humans shouted, Cole included.

"Alpha Trion is dead because of you!"

"You nearly killed Ramjet!"

"We should rip you to pieces...!"

"Enough!" Optimus had to shout as he stepped in between the angry mob and Knockout, protecting the cringing rogue. "Everyone, calm down!"

Several growled at the very thought.

"Calm down?! Are you fucking serious, Optimus?!" It was Cole who shouted as she glared at Knockout. "He is the cause of Alpha Trion's death! He killed your father in law! Your wife's father! He could have killed all of you for letting that bitch, Alice in! He could have killed my daughter with that poison Alice put in the energon converter! And you tell us to fucking calm down!"

Optimus frowned sternly around at everyone as he continued to shield Knockout from them. "Everyone, please just try and understand that I was aware of the betrayal. I did not say anything because I trusted him to. I knew it as soon as Soundwave told me that someone was feeling regretful right after Alpha Trion's deactivation." He tried to explain.  
Ratchet, glaring at Knockout, shook his head. "Optimus, I repeat Starscream. You are too trusting. What if he had not come forward and said something before the Cybertron team made it to Cybertron? This is not good and now because of him, Skyfire is in danger. We already lost Jetfire. Do you possibly think Anya could handle losing Skyfire next even after that?!" He demanded.

Optimus sighed, shaking his head before turning towards Knockout. "I knew he was going to come forward because I saw the look on his face when he danced with Moonracer at last night's party. He would not allow any harm to come to her or us because of his feelings." He stated.

Again, Knockout flinched as he glanced over at the pink femme in question only to see hurt, ager and betrayal on her face. He still didn't say a word but kept his silence. "Optimus, permission to detain the traitor and take him to the brigg for interrogation." Prowl said coldly glaring at the red and silver mech.

"Denied. He is still going with the Cybertron team because he needs to." Optimus stated.

"What?! No way!" Arcee snarled. "We can't trust him, Optimus! He sold us out! He sold out my sister! If you think I am going to accept him on our team, think again!"

Knockout's optics flashed, this time in irritation and anger. He looked up finally, shaking his head. "I wouldn't have let anything happen to Moonracer! It was a part of the deal! I help them, I live and so does she! They wouldn't...!" He was growling.

Arcee glared nastily at him, her blasters whirling into view. "Oh, like you protected her the first time?! When you tortured her for information?! When you let SHOCKWAVE nearly tear her a part to save your own frame?!" She snarled jabbing her blaster towards him. "You hurt my sister, whether you wanted to or not! Just like she is hurt now! Chromia and I can both feel it! You just broke her spark because of what you were doing!"

Again, the vain medic flinched as he gave Moonracer a glance, seeing her angry look she was giving him. "I am sorry." He murmured.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" It was Moonracer to startle everyone as she growled out. They all looked at her, seeing the sheer disgust on her face as she glared at him. "You...I cannot believe you, Knockout. I thought you were my friend! You lied and betrayed us! We can't trust you!"

Knockout looked away, forlorn. "I warned you not to." He stated in a low voice.

Moonracer glared at him, shaking her head. She did remember him telling her that. She felt so stupid now. She should have seen it coming. "Then I really am a fool. I won't make that mistake again. I get why you need to be on the team. Other than Ratchet and Hook, you are the best medic alive. But I will not trust you again." She growled before turning her back to him.

Knockout sighed, head dropping in misery. He had hoped she wouldn't have said that but had expected it. He looked up at Optimus, frowning. "I am sorry. I will do what I can to make it up." He said, trying to ignore the scoffs from others.  
Optimus only nodded in understanding. "I know. And to start, if you know what their plan is, tell us." He told him.  
Shaking his head, Knockout merely shrugged. "They don't tell me anything. But I have an idea. There is two reasons why they would be on Cybertron. One, to raise their own army with Dark energon, the blood of Unicron. Ot two, they are trying to find a way to destroy Primus." He stated.

Everyone now gaped at him in surprise, not believing that for one second. They couldn't see how that could be possible.  
"Destroy Primus?! But...ho-how could they do that?! No one has seen him for thousands and thousands of vorns!" Rodimus stated in shock.

Knockout gave him a dry look with a shrug. "I don't know. I am just a medic. But I do know one thing. And really, you two Primes should know this better than anyone. Vector Sigma was the only way to be in contact with Primis for the First Thirteen, right?" He asked and nodded when everyone stiffened. "I can guarantee you, that will be what they are after."  
Optimus frowned seriously. This was something not to take lightly. If the Minicons were after Vector Sigma, then it was a race against time. Because without Vector Sigma, there was no reinforcements. And without reinforcements, there was no hope for Earth when Unicron attacked.

"Did you tell them why we were going Cybertron?" Rodimus ased darkly still glaring at the rogue.

Knockout looked at him and shook his head. "Nope. I didn't. The only things I told them were I would them take a shot at Optimus Prime and little bits of information. I only told them who were your allies, though they knew already knew that. And the fact that you became a Prime. That's it. I swear." He tried to reassure them.

"Oh, like we believe that." Arcee hissed bitterly.

Knockout shot her an even darker look. "I swear my spark on Primus' name on it." He shot back.  
"I think we can believe that one." Optimus said smiling in amusement before looking serious again as he looked around.

"All right. Then we will proceed to the plan. Rodimus Prime will still lead the Cybertron team, all of them to Vector Sigma. You will find him and have him reactivate as many Cybertronians as he can." He ordered.

"Optimus, we can't take Knoc..." Arcee was saying.

"And then Rodimus will give Vector Sigma the order to activate Cybertron's Guardian, Omega Supreme." Optimus went on without breaking a beat, taking everyone by surprise.

That definitely had everyone shutting up and staring at him in shock.

"Omega Supreme?" Ratchet asked ventlessly. "How did we ever forget about him?"

"Omega Supreme? Who is that?" Epps asked frowning as he looked at the awed looks on every one of the Cybertronians' face plates, though there had been a hint of fear and awe on the Decepticons', minus Soundwave's.  
"Omega Supreme, the Guardian of Cybertron and said to be Primus' own body guard after Unicron turned his back on him." Optimus stated. "Supposibly Primus' own extension of himself. He was much like Unicron and Primus, a legend for us to believe in until e saw himself our selves."

Slowly everyone nodded as they looked at the humans. "Yeah, he was also the son of a glitch who banished all of us from Cybertron when all our war basically killed the planet." Starscream grumped. "The Decepticons especially. Omega Supreme is a massive Cybertronian on Cybertron who is its protector. No Decepticon could ever face him and have a victory. Not even Megatron when he tried."

"So if he is that big and powerful, then why didn't you use him against the Decepticons in your war?" Cole asked curiously.  
Optimus shook his head as he looked over at her. "Because Omega Supreme was not an Autobot or a Decepticon. Not exactly a nuetral either. He was a Guardian Cybertronian andnhis only ward to protect was Primus and Cybertron and Vector Sigma is almost the only one who can give the order to reactivate him when Cybertron is in danger. He was created during the Great Wars, assisting the Primes of Old to defeating the Quintessons when they threatened Cybertron. He would not leave our dying planet when we tried to convince him to. If Cataclsym is in deed on Cybertron, then he is a threat that Omega Supreme will want to take care of. Especially if he intends to destroy Primus." He said firmly.

"Optimus, but what about Knockout? He is a trai..." Prowl was saying.

"You forgave me in time for when I betrayed the Autobots. And it had cost Elita One's life." Spitfire spoke up still shaken up by Cataclysm. She was not impressed with how things were going with Knockout though. Because unlike her, at the time she betrayed her friends, he wasn't running away. He was facing up to what he was done. "Knockout is no different than I am. Get over it, everyone. At least he is trying to make up for it. Like it or not, he is the best medic we have other than Ratchet. If you don't give him a chance, it goes to show how hypocritical we can be. Let him go to Cybertron with the team." She finished firmly.

No one spoke, grimacing as they got her point across their minds.

Optimus just nodded before looking at Rodimus, who met his gaze. They seemed to have a silent conversation because the younger Prime nodded as if something had been said. "All right then. Let's roll out." Rodimus stated firmly as he walked to stand in front of the Space bridge.

The Cybertronians and five humans going walked over to stand with him, eyes and optics glancing at Ultra Magnus and Soundwave as they both carried Alpha Trion between them.

"Activate the bridge." Optimus ordered as he and everyone else stood firmly off to the side to see them off. Wheeljack was who controlling the bridge, putting in the coordinates and dealing with the controls until the bridge was crackling to life. He gave a nod to Optimus and Rodimus to let them know it was up and ready. "Looks like the bridge is stable as ever, just like yesterday. If not more stable. If my calculations are right, the humans can walk right through like us. Seems like Primus is with us on this one." He announced.

"We still won't take that chance. I want Sam, Trent, Epps, Vladimir and Simmons riding with one of the Cybertronians." Optimus stated.

Rodimus nodded as he looked at Sam and Trent. "I can take two at least. Trent and Sam with me." He told them, now offering his hand to them. He spared a glance over at the others and frowned directly at Knockout before looking at Starscream and Thundercracker. "Epps, Simmons and Epps will ride..."

Starscream raised an optic ridge at him, shaki g his head. "Rodimus, Thundercracker and I can only carry one passenger, not that he even wants to. The only human that Thundercracker will even let him ride with him is Cole. There is still only one human will have no safe transportation. Like it or not, Knockout is going to need to carry one." He stated firmly. And everyone knew he was right.

Soundwave and Ultra Magnus would be too busy carrying Alpha Trion and the two Autobot femmes, Arcee and Moonracer wasn't exactly able to carry the humans without a covering. It wouldn't be safe if it was bumpy on the way to Cybertron.  
Heaving a sigh, Rodimus looked at Knockout. "Fine. Knockout, will you carry Simmons?" He asked in irritation.  
Knockout glowered but nodded. He wanted to prove he could be trust worthy. And if carrying an organic helped, then why not. "Sure. But if he purges in me because it was too bumpy for him, he will clean out my interior." He grumped.  
Simmons glared at him but didn't say anything.

Once everyone was ready, the Cybertron Team paused to glance back at everyone being left behind. "Be right back." Rodimus stated in his vehicle form before driving forward with Sam and Trent snug and well protected inside.  
"Just be careful. And report in once you arrive." Optimus reminded them.  
So one by one, after everyone looked back at their closest humans and allies, the Cybertron Team entered the Space Bridge.

It had been a bumpy ride but not as bad as everyone remembered. They were jostled only a little as they were traveling into a cyclone of electric bright light. Only from a glance out the window, they saw stars zooming past as well as planets.  
Suddenly, after only a moment, there was a brilliant flash of light before they were suddenly faced with a sight that the four of the humans had never seen before.

"Cybertron." Trent finally spoke as he looked all around him, Sam and Trent.

The area all around them was massive to them. It was like a giant's city, made completely out of alien metal, obvoiusly. Many of the buildings around them were in ruins, nothing but piles. But those that still stood were so high that it hard to see the tops. They seemed to reach for the stars in spires. It was rather dark with only brilliant white moon light shining the way. The light of the moon seemed to glisten off the metal of the buildings.

But what had the five humans gape in shock was on how many bodies of Cybertronians laid in piles and scattered all around them. Some were torn in pieces, some had holes blown through their frames. But all held no light within their optic sockets whatsoever. All had so may years of rust coating their frames, making it almost impossible to see what colors they had been before they had died.

No doubt the war had massacred thousands of these Cybertronians. There had been a battle here that took all of their lives.

The five humans could barely make out the faded insignias of the Autobots and Decepticons on their frames. It was actually very sad to see how many were dead.

"So...this is Cybertron?" Epps asked as he sat in Starscream's cockpit.

Starscream looked around with his unseen optics, dis-sparked to see what the war he fought in had left behind. He felt the same from Thundercracker. He knew they both felt how big of fools they had been for destroying all these lives and not caring about them dying at the time of their deaths.  
Autobot or Decepticon.

"I definitely have to take pictures." Simmons suddenly spoke up.

Heads snapped around to the red and silver rogue, to glare at the Agent. It sounded like he was excited to be there, in such a devastated city of ruins. A city full of death.

The Decepticons spared a growl from each as they glared at the human inside Knockout, who remained impassive about the whole thing. Even Sam, Trent, Epps and Vladimir sent glares the Agent's way.

"This isn't some tourist adventure, Simmons. Show some respect for the dead." Epps said firmly.

Simmons sent his own glare back everyone as he was using his helmet's programs to take snap shots of every surrounding. "I am not disrespecting the dead, here, people. We are humans on an alien planet. It's all research and education, I reassure you. I can guarantee you that everyone back home, all of Earth will want to know about Cybertron." He said before grabbing Knockout's door and getting out to get clearer pictures. He ignored the fact that everyone had stiffened as they watched him carefully. "Seeing your planet might help Earth rethink about future wars and such. I am not trying to make a tourist attraction out of this. So relax will you?" He grumbled out.

The Cybertronians looked surprised but Rodimus then nodded as he turned to watch the other humans get out as well before he and the others were allowed to transform. "All right. Take shots while we walk, Simmons. But with your pictures, you are to go through Optimus before showing them off. All right?" He stated firmly.

Simmons only waved a hand at him as if to agree.

Looking around, Rodimus frowned again before looking over at a huge alien palace like building. His optics brightened in surprise, as did everyone else's. "This is...this Iacon. The Capital City of Cybertron." He stated.

Trent glanced around, amazed like the others. He couldn't believe that he was actually on another planet. "It's...amazing, Rod." He breathed in awe as he looked around.

Rodimus smiled sadly as he looked down at his huma best friend. "You guys should have seen it when it was actually alive. It was so amazing. I wasn't sparked here. I am actually from Polyhex. But I came here just after the war started to join the Elite Forces. It...it was kind of similar to your Washington D.C. It was where the Council ruled Cybertron, making up rules and regulations..."

"And creating castes for lower Cybers." Starscream growled, along with the other Decepticons. The Autobots frowned, giving him a look but he ignored them. "Do not deny it, Younger Prime. Whether you want to admit it, the Cybertron Council denied lower castes the luxery like high caste members. Low ranked castes were treated poorly. I barely even became a Scientist in Crystal City because I was just a fragging Seeker and the Iaconians didn't like Seekers."  
Rodimus glowered for a moment but then when Ultra Magnus cleared his vocoder, he sighed ad nodded. "You're right. The Council were pretty harsh to those who weren't Iaconians or Praxians." He stated.

Starscream nodded sharply before looking around, his optics dimming a little. "Though...even if they were wrong in their prejudicsm, I do not believe we were even more right in ours." He added after a moment.

"We sure did ruin Cybrtron in our war, didn't we?" Ultra Magnus asked sighing as he looking around at all of the dead. "Maybe if we find Vector Sigma, we can make it all right again. Give all of these bots another chance at life without deactivating with hate and fear in their sparks."

Rodimus nodded as he straightened, looking around. "First things first, we need to find Skyfire and make sure he's okay. And avoid the Minicons." He stated before activating his comms system. "Rodimus Prime to Skyfire. Report." He sent out.  
It was silent for a long moment before his radio crackled to life. "Skyfire reporting." And everyone breathed easily in relief.

"It is good to hear from you, Rod. I was starting to thinl otherwise."

Rodimus smiled faintly. "You know we would never leave you hanging, Skyfire. How are you? Are you damaged?" He asked back.

"Just a little. I am afraid my reformatted twin brother wasn't exactly pleased to see me. He did get a good shot in to my side panels. I patched it up as best as I could. At least I am not losing energon any more." Skyfire stated.  
Rodimus frowned in concern before glancing over at Knockout and Moonracer, who both nodded in understanding. "Where are you, Skyfire? We will come to you and our two medics will see to you?" He asked looking around.

"Do not worry, Rodimus. I am looking right at you right now. I am inside the city, hiding. Just go find Vector Sigma and be careful. There are Minicons here. They have been hunting for me. And soon they will be hunting for you. I can see Cataclysm from where I am. Plus...one of the Minicon's drones...well, let us just say that all of the drones that are with them are not happy with the leadership of the Minicons." Skyfire stated.

Everyone stiffened to hear that.

"What do you mean, Skyfire" It was Starscream to ask.

"Here. It will be better if I will let him explain. Meet Vehicon drone leader, S73V3. I call him Steve." Skyfire said, though it still made everyone stiffen.

"Vehicon S73V3 here, Prime, sir." A new voice spoke up over the comms. "Please do not be alarmed. I mean no harm to Autobot Skyfire. I actually have...saved him, if you will say."

The Cybertronians and humans frowned seriously. They didn't understand what exactly was going on but it did sound like some of the Minicons wanted to help them. Of this...S73V3, renamed Steve by Skyfire, was helping their Autobot companion, then it would be best to listen to what he had to say.

"Steve, huh? What exactly is going on with the Minicons, Steve? Why are are you helping is? What are you?" Rodimus asked seriously not willing to put his guard down for a moment. They were already putting too much trust onto another betrayer to trust another one.

There came a sigh from the comms before the drone spoke up. "I am one of many creations made by the Decepticon, Shockwave, sir. He made the Vehicons to be mere drones, to follow orders by Lord Galvatron. But in truth, I believe he made a mistake by using the former processors of Cybertronians to bringing us online. Ones who used to be the Council of Prime, I believe." Steve stated from where ever he was with Skyfire. "I cannot explain a lot but many of my Vehicon brethern are not...pleased with how we are treated. We are drones created by Shockwave...but we have heard the messages that your Prime, Optimus Prime continuously seem to say every time he has faced Megatron or Glalvatron. That every sentient beingnhas a right to choose for their selves. We believe in his words. And even though we are trapped under the mighty hand of Galvatron, Shockwave and even Unicron, we do not believe in their cause. When we returned to Cybertron to assist our maker in destroying the Cybertronian God of Light, Primus, we discovered the Autobot Skyfire. I saw it as a chance to free myself and my fellow Vehicons from Shockwave's cruelty towards us."

Rodimus relaxed only a little. "So you are helping us for the price of your own freedom then? Then...do you know exactly what their plans are? And who Cataclysm hasbrought here? Who are we facing here?" He asked wanting to know as much as he could.

"Yes, we wish for freedom. We do not want to be seen as mere drones that can be forced to fight battles that will result in our own deactivation. We wish to live. We hope we can achieve that by assisting the Autobots and the...Rebel Decepticons who are your allies." Steve stated.

"We will assure that you have yor freedom, Steve. I promise. You're not some drones to be thrown away like Galvatron and Unicron might be doing to you." Rodimus said firmly. "Now can you help us?"

"Yes, my Prime, sir. It is Cataclysm, obviously, that you will face. But along with Shockwave, Jetstorm, Scourge, as well as many of his hunters, the Sweeps. The one responcible for the death of your Cybertronian Ancient Prime is also present on Cybertron. Pretender number A1IC3, code named Alice." Steve explained.

Many growls rose up from all around the area. To imagine that the glitch who killed Alpha Trion was there, they were just itching to get their hands, servos and claws on her.

Rodimus slowly nodded. "Thank you, Steve. That helps. Can you keep Skyfire safe until we can manage to achieve what we came here for?" He recieved a quick affirmative. "One more thing before we cut out communications. Exactly what are their plans?" He asked firmly.

There was a pause.

"Lord Unicron has ordered the destruction of Primus." Steve answered.  
The Cybertronians frowned glancing at one another in confusion. They had already gotten that concept. But the question was how.

"How does Unicron expect them to destroy Primus? No one has seen him for so many thousands of vorns. How could...?" Thundercracker asked frowning as he and Soundwave shifted Alpha Trion.

"With all due respect, sir, I would think it would be obvious. Destroy Lord God, Primus' body, he cannot return as Unicron has predicted and wants to avoid." Steve stated and everyone stiffened.

"The return of Primus?! What in the frag?! Primus is going to return?!" Starscream asked in alarm. "How?!"

"By returning to his body, Cybertron." Steve said and everyone could almost see him shrugging as if it was no big deal.  
There was a dead silence and everyone gaped at nothing, stalled from shock. Did this drone, steve just say...?!  
Eyes and optics snapped down ward to stare at the very metal ground they were even on. No one could believe that! Were they truly on...?!

"Cy-Cybertron is Primus?! No way! That can't be possible! How could that be?! That would mean our war with the Decepticons have been...?" Rodimus exclaimed as je gaped at the very ground.

"Lord Unicron seems to truly believe that Cybertron is Primus. And he intends to make sure that if it is, he wants him destroyed. That is why Cataclysm is leading the Minicon team here. They are trying to locate the Legendary AI system, Vector Sigma." Steve explained firmly. "They wish to destroy it because apparently Vector Sigma has a program created deep inside his systems that will reactivate Primus and allow his lost Spark to return to his physcical frame. Unicron believes that many things that have been happening has been interference by the Light God's own hand. The sparklings that have been sparked, giving Primus gifts to humans, speaking through an organic soul who serves as a messenger to you, he believes that Primus intends to make a reappearence to face his dark half, Unicron in one final battle."

Rodimus looked away thoughtfully, not believing what he was even hearing. "That...that is just..." he couldn't find his words.

"Impossible to believe. Primus is Cybertron? That can't be..." Thundercracker wassaying.

"Actually it makes sense." Trent interupted, making everyone look at him in surprise. "Guys, don't you get it? Primus is trying to come back so he can face Unicron, himself! That's why he just suddenly showed up! That's why he has been talking to all of us thrrough visions! And why there is suddenly life back on Cybertron! Because he is waking up!" He then looked around, excitedly. "I think this explains why I have been having so many dreams about Optimus dying when facing Unicron. Primus was warning me that he couldn't face Unicron or he would die! Primus has to face him!" He stated.  
Everyone perked up with their own excitment. To even imagine that Primus was making a come back, it would probably be the greatest thing ever to happen. Even of it was for a little while.

Rodimus nodded firmly, feeling more determined than ever. "Right then. I .better get moving. There has to be a reason we are here besides to raise an army. If we are here to revive Primus, great. But let's be careful anyway." He paused before activating his long range comms. "First, we still need to report in. Rodimus Prime to Earth Base, reporting in."  
There was a very long silence. No answer came through and it suddenly worried all of the Cybertronians.

"Rodimus Prime to Earth Base. Come in, Optimus Prime." The new Prime sent again. But still received nothing but static. He frowned before looking over at Soundwave. "Soundwave, can you get in touch with base?" He asked the Decepticon TIC.

Soundwave's visor flickered as he tried but found nothing. He frowned deeply as he began searching frequencies before coming up with a solution. "There is a wave block. Someone has a communications dampner set." He reported firmly.

"Can you break through it?" Starscream asked frowning, not liking the sound of it.

Soundwave shook his head as he adjusted his grip on Alpha Trion. "Not without giving away our location. Possible inquiry: Cataclysm is responicble. If I were to try and brea through, he can locate us. Best idea is to stay blind to the Minicons." He suggested.

Slowly, Rodimus nodded. He didn't like it. He knew if they didn't report in, the Earth base would be worried. But...it was vital that they stayed in stealth from the Minicons until they could test Trent's theory of bringing Cybertronians back online. "Okay then. We will stay blind. Let's just find Vector Sigma fast and get this over with. If we can raise Primus, if he really is Cybertron, great. And once we find the Tomb of the Primes, we can also lay Alpha Trion to rest like Optimus said." He announced to everyone. "All right. Skyfire, stay with our new ally until later. If you can warn us about the Minicons, awesome. Also to help divert their attention, we will split up in to two groups. Moonracer, Knockout, Arcee and Thundercracker find Skyfire. See if you can't repair him. Starscream, Ultra Magnus, Soundwave and I will go find Vector Sigma." He paused to look down at the humans. "Trent, Epps and Sam, come with us. Vladimir and Simmons, stay with them."

Simmons scowled up at him. "I would rather go with you. I would like to see the Tomb of the Primes and get some pictures." He told him.

Epps waved at him, looking just as annoyed as everyone else. "No worries, Sims. I'll get pictures for you." He sad sarcastically. "Just do what Rod says. Optimus already told you to listen for our own safety. So shut it." He warned.

Simmons grumbled but made way to go with the other team. He wasn't happy but no one cared and he knew that.  
Either way, everyone began their assignments.

Rodimus pointed towards the Iacon Palace. "All right. As far as I understand from the Knowledge of Primes, there's an entrance to Vector Sigma's chambers inside the Hall of Records. It's the closest to us. So let's roll out."


	22. Tomb of the Primes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:
> 
> Matrix of Leadership-Transformers 2 Soundtrack

It was expected, to be honest.

The Cybertron team knew they would run into trouble but they hadn't expected this kind of trouble. They had expected a fight with the Minicons. Not with cyberpests like these.

Along the way to the palace, Rodimus and his half of the team had run directly into a swarm of tiny bug like robots with rows of sharp fangs that had been eating the metal frames of some of the fallen Cybertronians. The very minute they saw them, the humans had thought them kind of cute with huge blue, green and yellow eyes. They looked so much like round mice with big round ears that put Mickey Mouse's ears to shame.

It could not be helped that Epps went, "Awwww. Cute."

That is until Starscream screamed in horror, nearly blowing out their ears while Ultra Magnus swore, quickly handing Alpha Trion off to Soundwave, who immediately whipped out his many tentacles and sent both Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, Frenzy and Rumble to the attack the little bots. The two bird twins were already diving around, taking laser shots and while the other two twins began blasting the small robots to pieces. It was revealed later that Soundwave kept the bird twins with him while leaving Ravage and Ratbat to guard over Max and protect her. He had just wanted to keep four of his subunits with him Rodimus even had his cannon out, looking quite alarmed and afraid of the little things.

"Wh-what are you guys do...?!" Epps had yelped as he whipped out his gun and pointed at the small bots.

But his words were immediately cut off when the little bots began to buzz as one like angry bees. But instead of looking angry, the looked delighted as their wide mouths spread wide become a horrifying mouthful of spinning fangs.

"Primus damn Scraplets!" Ultra Magnus snarled as he began to fire at them.

Only then did the humans find out that these...Scraplets were nasty little pests. They were wicked fast and even faster to latching onto their Cybertronian friends ad began chewing holes on their frames.

It took a lot of effort not to scream just by seeing them attacking like little metal demons from hell. They even attacked the humans, wanting their metal helmets and tech, though they were quickly rescued by their Cybertronian friends.

Problem was, the Scraplets had chewed a hole through Sam's helmet, so they all started freaking out about how blue he started going blue from holding his breath. They honestly thought he was going to die.

But after ripping his helmet off to just get it over with, they were all surprised to see him gulping air and his face began returning back to normal.

"What the fu...?" Epps was asking as he gaped at his young friend as he breathed. He then quickly released the catches on his own helmet and took it off ignoring the shouts of protests from the Cybertronians. He just whipped off and took a gulp of air and looked surprised. "Hey, I don't think Skyfire was kidding about that air he told us about."

Frowning, everyone looked at him before looking at Trent as he followed suit to taking off his helmet. Rodimus looked very apprehensive to watch his human risking it but then relaxed when he breathed the air and smiled.

"Wow. The air is pretty thin but...it smells really fresh. Like air from those air purifiers they sell in the stores." Trent said smiling.

Rodimus and Starscream glanced at one another before shrugging. They figured it wasn't hurting their humans. They seemed fine after all.

Nonetheless, everyone was glad to have been rid of the Scraplets when Soundwave emitted a nasty shockwave of EMP on them when they came in for another attack in their moment of distraction. It turned them into husks of grey metal, leaving them like shells of insect skins.

They continued on to entering the alien palace, which was massive in size with giant stone and metal pillars holding up a collapsed ceiling. It looked like the inside of the White House back on Earth really. Broken screen frames were on the walls, never to show what had been on them again unless the entire planet received power again.

Rodimus glanced around before pointing at a huge collapsed arch way with Cybertronian written beside it. "There's the Iaconian Hall of Records. There should be an entrance in there." He stated before taking lead.

Upon entering the Hall of Records, the three humans gaped at the sight before them. The room was just as massive as the main entrance, if not more. Shelves of broken datapads surrounded the entire round room. It was like a giant library for the alien robots and humans. A large desk broken into pieces lay in the center with stacks of scattered pads lying on top of it.

Glancing around, the groups aw no other door way other than private reading rooms and the one they had just come through.

"Let's spread out and look for the entrance. It has to be hidden in here somewhere." Ultra Magnus suggested as he and Soundwave carefully set Alpha Trion's frame down.

Everyone nodded and separated to begin their search.

It seemed hours of searching and still they couldn't find anything. They searched the shelves for hidden passages or levers that might show them the way. The Cybertronians scanned the entire room but found nothing.

It was beginning to get frustrating. They couldn't find it. They began to wonder if it was even there.

After hours of searching and coming up with nothing, everyone began swearing in anger. Rodimus even kicked at the desk in his frustration. "It's not here! Slaggit! The knowledge of the Primes says it is supposed to be but we're not finding it!" He growled angrily.

Trent and Sam looked sympathetically at him, understanding his irritation. They didn't blame him for getting so angry. They weren't getting nowhere.

"We have to keep looking, Rod. It has to be here." Trent said looking around.

Sam sighed folding his arms and looking at the ground to think. It was then he noticed something about the flooring. He blinked in surprise to see rust covered murals embedded. He looked all around him, noting several designs and pictures of Cybertronians sitting around them. The pictures and murals were of mechs and a femme pointing at the very center of the room where the desk was laying. He frowned before going over to the desk and looking at what they were pointing at.

There was a large sparkling orb of golden crystal sitting right under the desk. It looked very much like a Spark of a Cybertronian but instead of being blue, it was gold and silver speckled.

"Hey, guys. What's this?" Sam called over.

Everyone looked over at him before Ultra Magnus walked over and pushed the desk off to the side. "Oh, that. This is a mural of the first Primes. See that gold one? That's Alpha Trion before he became Alpha Trion. Back then, he was called Alpha Prime. The golden and silver circle represents Primus' spark." He explained.

Epps pointed in awe at the femme with the Primes. "Hey, isn't that a she? I thought Primes were all guys. So what's she doing there...?" He was asking.

Starscream snorted as he gave the mural of the femme a look. He did look a little pleased to see silver wings on her back, showing she had been a Seeker. "That is a Prime, Epps. That is Solus Prime, the Creator Prime. She was the first femme in history. And she is the one who supposedly created the Prime weapons to fight the Quintessons. She also built and brought life to Cybertron's Guardian, Omega Supreme." He stated.

Rodimus nodded as he looked around at the murals before pointing at a fiery red and orange mech. "Magnus Prime. The First Prime in history. Ultra Magnus was named after him because they are about the same coloring. Probably the same temperament too." He said before cringing when the Autobot Commander glared at him. "Sorry, Mags."

"Why are the pointing at...Primus' spark?" Trent asked studying the golden orb.

"I don't know. Because it's Primus' spark, I guess." Rodimus stated shrugging.

Sam frowned, leaning closer to get a better look before his eyes lit up. There was an engraving in the very center of the Spark. It was very faint and small, the size of his IPhone but he could see it.

It was a faint image of the Matrix of Leadership.

"Hey, guys! Rodimus! The Matrix of Leadership is here! Inside the Spark!" He said excitedly.

Blinking in surprise, the four mechs leaned in to get a better look before they too gaped. They all could see it.

"Rodimus! The Matrix of Leadership! Pull it out!" Starscream sad now sounding excited.

Rodimus nodded quickly before opening his chassis and pulling out the Matrix which began to glow brightly. The very center of the triangular artifact was glowing brightly as if it knew what was being asked of it.

And as if sensing the Matrix of Leadership nearby, there was a loud clunk and the whole room shifted, making everyone jump and look around. It was only when the entire mural under everyone's feet began to move did eyes and optics widen in surprise as it started to sink down ward like an elevator.

"No way." Sam was the one to breath in realization as they started going down. "It was right under our feet the entire time!"

Ultra Magnus and Soundwave returned to Alpha Trion and lift him up while Rodimus and Starscream stood side by side, tall and firm. It was a good sign of things to happen.

The round mural elevator continued down wards a long metal shaft, moving too slow for anyone's patience. It took a good long while for anything to happen. It seemed an hour had passed as they continued to move deeper into the ground of Cybertron.

Eventually, the four Cybertronians glanced at their chronometers and were surprised to see they had been traveling down deep into Cybertron for a good forty minutes.

Where ever they were going, it was definitely a good distance from the surface.

"I wonder if this is really going to work? If bringing Vector Sigma back online, is he really able to bring Primus back on line?" Rodimus wondered out loud.

"We will just have to wait and see." Ultra Magnus stated as he tightened his grip on Alpha Trion.

Starscream started getting a little jittery about being so deep underground. He, being a Seeker, didn't do so well being underground. Seekers were highly claustrophobic and needed to be close to the sky.

To distract him, Soundwave played soft music that he knew that the Decepticon leader and his sparkmate, Cole liked to listen to together.

Finally, the lowering elevator broke through the long dark shaft and everyone was treated to a sight that none of them ever dreamed of ever seeing. Every single one of them, human and Cybertronian gaped at the sight that sat before them. Even though Trent had seen it before, it was still an amazing sight to see.

Before them was a massive round chamber with several Cybertronian frames standing against the wall like metal statues. Almost all were mechs but one was a small femme with brilliant silver wings on her back, spread wide and high as if showing them off proudly. All had their heads down as if looking at the massive platform in the middle of the room where a huge claw like arm hung lifelessly over the blue crystals embedded in the flat surface.

"The Tomb of the Primes." Starscream ventlessly.

The very air in the room was full of peace and nobility. They could all feel something here. Something that Sam felt when he had been in the presence of Primus before.

Rodimus glanced around before pointing at an empty place between two of other Primes, though he had paused, looking surprised to see one of them. "Th-that's...that's...so that is where Optimus put him." He said softly.

The three humans looked at the Prime in question before frowning. "Who is that, Rod?" Trent asked as he looked at the rather bulky deep blue Prime against the wall.

"That is Sentinel Prime, the Prime before Optimus. He wasn't exactly the best Prime we had but he hadn't been terrible either." Ultra Magnus stated as he looked on the deactivated Prime with respect. "I remember when he and Optimus were friends. It was such a shame that they had had such a falling out until the end of Sentinel's life."

"Wait, I thought Sentinel hated Optimus. They were friends?" Sam asked frowning.

Ultra Magnus shrugged. "A long time ago. When they were both Minors in Iacon. Sentinel was actually the real reason Optimus even became a Minor or a part of the Elites, even if for a short time. Optimus saved his life during an Insecticon infestation raid. A bunch of them big ones were ripping apart a small part of the city of Kaon, where Optimus had been sent on an errand for Alpha Trion and he came across Sentinel being attacked by some pretty big bugbots. He went to help him and eventually they became friends. "From a Data Clerk to a Space Bridge scientist then becoming a Minor when the war broke out. And finally a Prime. Optimus did come a long way. Half of the time it was because someone noticed him."

"So...if they were friends, why did they have a falling out?" Trent asked frowning.

Ultra Magnus shrugged again, giving them a tight smile. "That is easy. Two words can explain a lot. Elita One." He stated and everyone looked surprised at him. He shook his head. "Sentinel had a thing for Elita One, the daughter of a Prime. He tried courting her and everything but she never did like him that way. She wanted to be friends with him. He wanted her to be his sparkmate. Didn't exactly help when all of a sudden Sentinel shows up with this dashingly handsome mech and she was immediately hooked to him. Sentinel knew right away that Elita One liked Optimus. That's why they had a falling out. Though Optimus tried to back down from being competition for Elita One. He was a shy one while Sentinel was loud, boisterous. Still, the Princess of Iacon had her optics on him, Optimus. And Sentinel didn't like it. That is why he started treating Optimus like scrap and regretted ever meeting him until the end." He explained.

Epps frowned as he listened. "Why do you guys keep calling Elita One a Princess and all? Because she was Alpha Trion's daughter and all? I am sure there had been others. So why not them too?" He asked curiously.

Starscream was the one to shake his head. "She was the only one to have been sparked by two Primes. And the only sparkling of a Prime. None of the others did." He stated.

The three men gaped at him in surprise and the four Cybertronians shuttered their optics innocently.

"Wait...two Primes? I thought..." Sam was saying, completely stunned.

"Oh. Now that I think about it, no one did say who Elita's carrier had been." Ultra Magnus stated almost sheepish now. "That's right, Sam. Solus Prime was Alpha Trion's sparkmate, Elita One's mother."

The three humans could only gape at them, not believing that their Cybertronian friends had failed to mention that bit of information. It only came down to the question of why Elita One wasn't Elita Prime or something now.

Rodimus shook his head as he looked over at Ultra Magnus and Soundwave. "Let's not talk about this right now. Let's just get this over with. Put Alpha Trion where he belongs, next to Solus Prime. And then let's get Vector Sigma up and going." He told the two, nodded.

Carefully shifting Alpha Trion in between them, Ultra Magnus and Soundwave placed the Ancient Prime in the alcove beside Solus, using clasps already there to keep him standing in place to join his fellow Primes as a Guardian of the Tomb and of Cybertron.

Once that was done, Rodimus turned his attention to the large platform before taking out the Matrix of Leadership. He sighed softly before reaching over to the center and placing the Matrix down. "Please let this work." He murmured before standing up tall. "I am Rodimus Prime. I am here to reactivate Vector Sigma. Cybertron needs you, Vector Sigma. We need you. Activate." He merely ordered and then waited.

For a very long moment, nothing happened. It was only silence that seemed to echo across the room and off the frames of the Primes. Breaths and vents of frustration and disappointment started to be released.

And then...the center of the platform began to glow brightly right with the Matrix of Leadership, surprising everyone.

An unearthly hum began vibrating all around the room as many strips of lights flashed on, screens that no one noticed before began lighting up, looking such much like a huge command center of a military base. even, surprisingly, the optics of each and every Prime in the room lit up, making everyone stiffen and gape in shock. Even Alpha Trion's had lit up.

"Uh..." Rodimus murmured before waving a hand on front of one of the Prime's face, expecting a reaction. But he didn't get anything. "No... nothing. I think it's just Vector Sigma."

One by one, the others nodded and looked to see the Matrix of Leadership starting rise as if an invisible hand was picking it up. It began rising higher until it fitted itself right into the claw hanging over it, clicking loudly as it locked into place.

"Vector Sigma activated and re-initiated." A voice so very similar to Teletraan's spoke up, practically echoing right out of the very walls around the small group. The claw arm with the Matrix turned slightly as if looking down at the group, which made everyone wonder.

Their unasked question came with an answer almost immediately as a beam of blue light washed over them, as if scanning them.

"Vector Sigma registers four Cybertronian life forms and three organic life forms. Running identity scans on Cybertronians." There was only a brief pause before the claw seemed to dip closer as if looking Rodimus right in the optics. "Chosen of Primus, Rodimus Prime, Vector Sigma welcomes you." The claw turned to face Starscream next and dipped as if nodding a greeting. "Vector Sigma welcomes High Lord Protector of the Skies, Starscream, patriarch of Vos. Inquiry of reason of visit to Tomb of the Primes."

Sharing a glance with another, Rodimus and Starscream merely shrugged before looking back at the claw with the Matrix of Leadership.

"Vector Sigma, can you understand basic functions of information and conversation?" The Seeker was the one to ask.

"Affirmative." Came the answer.

Rodimus nodded before raising a hand towards the Matrix of Leadership. "Since you are connected to the Matrix, you should probably already know what has happened over the thousands of vorns and of why we are here. You know what we want you to do, right?" He asked.

There was a pause as many of the lights flashed before the claw dipped into a nod. "Affirmative. Re-initiating Cybertron functions takes time. Scanning systems require All Spark to be returned to Cybertron. Required time to process...one vorn." The super AI explained.

Everyone's hearts and sparks sank to even hear that. That wasn't what they wanted to hear whatsoever.

"We don't have a vorn, Vector Sigma. We need revived Cybertronians now. If we don't have reinforcements now, Unicron will destroy Earth and everyone on it." Rodimus stated his shoulders falling. "Is there anything you can do to speed up the process?"

"Negative. Processing returning sparks takes time. Repairs must be done to many frames. Time can be cut in half by 50% if repairs can be done." Vector Sigma stated.

Everyone groaned as they glanced at one another. They didn't want to hear this at all. It would mean they wouldn't have the army they needed to defeat Unicron after all.

"Wait." Trent spoke up frowning. "What about my visions? In them Primus showed me that we did something. There has to be a reason why we are here. What about Primus? Is he really Cybertron? And what about Omega Supreme? Can he even help at all?"

There was a long pause before the lights flashed brightly all around the room and the claw of Vector Sigma began to rise high into the air, moving straight up.

"Code Primus accepted. Scans reading Primus Spark in vicinity. Hand over Primus Spark, Rodimus Prime and activation of Omega Supreme will begin process." The Super AI stated.

Rodimus frowned in surprise like everyone else before he reached into his chassis and pulled out the All Spark. "Do you mean the All Spark?" He asked holding it up.

Without answering, Vector Sigma swooped down and plucked the All Spark from his grasp before swinging around and setting it right on the platform, which an opening flipped open, sucking the cube inside it.

Everyone just gaped.

"So what the frag was that supposed to do?!" Starscream demanded before he stiffened, optics widening before he curled into himself and clutched his chassis. "Slag! Thundercracker is under attack! We need to go back to the others! Something is wrong!" He yelped, sounding in pain.

The others stiffened as they looked at him before Rodimus nodded sharply to them. "All right! Let's go! The Minicons must have found the others and they need help!" He swung back towards Vector Sigma. "Vector Sigma, if there is anything you can to do to help us defeat Unicron, do it! Otherwise, our time was wasted here! Come on, guys!" He said quickly making his way towards the elevator.

The others hurried right with them, leaving Vector Sigma to his own.

As soon as the elevator started going up, Vector Sigma lifted the claw as if looking over at the Primes. "Activating Omega Supreme protocol. Activating Prime Directive. Activating All Jump Spark. Initiating primary protocols to Cybertron defenses. Starting Spark Program now." His voice echoed throughout the room. "Vector Sigma welcomes back Magnus Prime, Solus Prime, Nexus Prime, Sentinel Prime, and Alpha Prime."

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

It was taking too long to getting back to the surface. Everyone was feeling antsy about what was going on with the other team. They hoped that they were okay. They had tried to contact them on their way up but they received no answers.

When the small group reached the top, they were very quick to running out of the palace as fast as they could, hoping they could reach them in time.

However, running outside, the new Prime and his companions had to come to a screeching halt as they looked around in horror and shock.

"Surrender your selves, Prime, or they die." Cataclysm warned as he raised a beaten Arcee up in the air.

All around them, just outside the palace, the Minicons had their friends down on the ground, beaten badly. So many Sweeps had their weapons trained on the new arrivals, while their bigger counter parts were either training their weapons on the Autobots and Decepticons or they were hurting them like Jetstorm was doing to Skyfire, who was pinned down to the ground with a nasty looking energon blade pressed viciously through one of his wings. Or Shockwave had a tight grip on Knockout's neck, squeezing viciously while Moonracer was struggling to break out from the glitch, Alice's grip, looking at the rogue with worry.

Thundercracker was on the ground, motionless and it worried Starscream.

Vladimir and Simmons were trapped in Scourge's grip or by one of his Sweeps while in his tail's tight grip, there was a severely beaten drone, who looked very much deactivated. If it wasn't for the flickering red optic in the center of his helm, they would have thought he was dead. That must have been the Vehicon drone, Steve.

Rodimus, Ultra Magnus, Starscream and Soundwave ushered Sam, Trent and Epps behind them to protect them while glaring at the Minicons.

"I will only repeat myself once. Surrender or your comrades die." Cataclysm growled in warning.


	23. Never Surrender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:
> 
> What Shall We Die For-Pirates of the Caribbean 3 Soundtrack

"Something is wrong." Was the first thing out of Optimus as he and everyone watched the Space Bridge controls, waiting for the Cybertron team to report in.

It had been almost four hours now and they still hadn't received any feedback from them. Not one thing had come in. Optimus and the Cybertronians that had been left behind knew something must have happened as they watched and waited for anything.

Nevertheless, they could only wait for Rodimus Prime and the others to call in. Hoping that they would call in soon.

It did not help their wires that the sky began to dark and it wasn't clouds that were doing it.

A huge mass of metal had rolled right over the Grand Canyon, and it did not take much to realize that it was the Nemesis. It seemed that it was almost time for the greatest battle of Earth to begin.

"Optimus, we're receiving a transmission from Galvatron." Blaster said gravely.

Optimus sighed before looking around at his fellow Cybertronians and human allies. He knew it was time. "Everyone, prepare for battle. Take all human civilians to the safe rooms and place the entire base on lockdown and red alert. I want nearly all Cybertronians out in the main hangar. I will take Galvatron's call there." He stated already moving to go inside.

"Optimus, what about the sparklings? We can't leave them unguarded." Elita said with worry.

Optimus paused before looking at her. "Have Sunriser and the Dinobots guard them. I don't want her out in the battle. Not in her condition." He told her.

Elita nodded as her optics dimmed as she made the call to the technorganic. She knew Sunriser wouldn't like it but it was true about her condition that would endanger her. She, nor Optimus wanted her in such a hostile environment at the moment. As it was, they knew she hadn't told Sideswipe yet and luckily he or Sunstreaker were around to ask questions. It was up to Sunriser to tell them.

Almost a half an hour later, Optimus and all Cybertronians were in the main hangar with the humans, looking at the ugly sneer on Galvatron's face. "Galvatron." The Prime greeted his nemesis. "So it begins, does it?"

Galvatron sneered at him from the screen. "You knew this day would come, Prime. Why don't you and your insects surrender before we force you to?" He said with his ugly sneer.

Shaking his head, Optimus stood straighter. "We will not surrender, Galvatron. To do so would be surrendering our freedom and give up our choices. We will fight until the end if we have to." He said sternly.

"Oh, but Optimus, do you really want to take such a risk now that you have...sparklings around? It would be such a shame if something would happen to your little delights now that they are here." Galvatron sneered at the Prime.

Optimus stiffened but remained firm. He knew that the Minicon General must have found out about the sparklings. The Pretender, Alice would have reported about them. But to make such a threat, especially with Seekers in the room, that was just too bold. Especially when the Seekers began growled from behind him. "Galvatron, do not think for once that the sparklings that we do have are unprotected." The Prime warned, his processor immediately going to the Dinobots he knew was with them and Sunriser. "If you make way to trying to harm them, you will be beaten."

Galvatron just grinned his wicked grin at Optimus, his blood red optics shining in wicked delight. "Oh, that was a challenge, Prime. I will look forward to crushing your precious twins in my servos before your very optics. Omega and Beta is their names, aren't they?" He asked wickedly.

A primal growl escaped Optimus, a sound no one had ever heard him make before, and no one blamed him. Autobots, Decepticons and humans could only growl in warning at the very threat that Galvatron was implying.

"Big mistake naming and threatening my sparklings, Galvatron." Optimus stated his own threat. He looked to Blaster and nodded, who nodded back. "You will fall out of the sky by the end of this day."

"Oh, no, Optimus Prime." Galvatron chuckled darkly. "You will be the one who falls this day. My Master is looking forward to ripping your spark from your chambers and watching as your precious mate and your sparklings writhe in pain at your loss."

And then Blaster sharply cut the transmissions.

There was an unsettling silence in the hangar other than the sounds of growls and quiet curses made by everyone. No one was happy by Galvatron's threat.

"Optimus," Keller spoke up from where he stood on a high catwalk, gaining all attention from everyone. The Secretary of Defense looked deadly serious when all looked at him. He was not going to play around with this bit. "I just got off the phone with the UN. The President has already began the address to the United States for people to take cover in storm shelters and shelters are already set up for millions of families. The rest of the world is doing the same. But they all said the same the very same thing." He paused in a deadly tone. "Go take them out. The entire world's militaries are on standby for the war for Earth. They are behind you all of the way."

Optimus nodded sharply before turning to face every single Cybertronian awaiting for the orders to come. He looked to Skywarp and the Seekers, nodding. "Begin an aerial attack on the Nemesis. We will bridge Cybertronians to join you. We will take the ship first. We will need it to reach Unicron." He ordered. "The Ark has been contacted and those on the ship will be joining us outside Earth's atmosphere in twelve hours to begin the assault on the Death Planet God."

Skywarp nodded as he looked at the several Seekers behind him, who were already moving towards the exit. "Got it, Prime." He hissed before moving to following. He paused for only a moment when Cole cleared her throat and stepped forward. He seemed to share a conversation with her and agreed because he extended his servo and allowed her to step up.

"Cole..." Keller began looking at her seriously.

But the mate of the Decepticon Leader shook her head as she was lifted to the purple Seeker's wing. "Sorry, Dad. But I fight with my Seekers. They are mine and I won't let them fight without me. And no one threatens my daughter and gets away with it." She snarled viciously. "By the end of the day, I will have one of my bullets in that son of a bitch's eye...or optic."

The Seekers all chuckled as they looked at her before it was Dirge who looked at Keller. "Don't worry, Keller. We protect our own. And she is one of us. She will be safe with us." He told him firmly.

Keller slowly nodded before looking at Cole, smiling faintly. He motioned to her to come back down so he could talk to her. He waited patiently when she did just that before he pulled her close and hugged her tightly. "I am very proud of you, Cole. You are more than I could ever dream of you being. You are a fighter through and through. There is nothing I would ever want you to change but be that." He told before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Cole smiled as she returned his embrace and then stepped back looking at him with pride. "Thank you, dad." She told him before steeling herself and stepping back to let Skywarp wrap his servo around her to return her to his wing. "We will win this. Unicron is going down." She said full of determination.

Keller nodded, looking just as determined as she did. "I know. Go get them, nightbird." He told her, saying something she hadn't heard in a long time.

Cole just smiled at him and nodded before looking at her Seekers, taking a steeled look. "All right, Seekers! Let's take this ship down!" She ordered with a bark.

The Seekers all raised their wings high and stood tall and full of pride. "Yes, My Lady!" All of them barked back before several leapt high into the air and transformed quickly and blasted right outside with engines screaming.

Optimus looked over at Jazz and Prowl, firmly. "Ready your platoons, Prowl and Jazz. I want you to take the front liners in through the Space Bridge. Sneak in and start taking them down from the inside. The rest of us will serve as a distraction on the ground as you bring the ship down for us to take over." He told him.

Both nodded firmly, no humor on the TIC's face. They immediately got to work, calling for many of the Autobots and Decepticons that would be joining them on their stealth mission.

"Going all offensive, are you, Prime?" It was Lugnut who asked from beside the Constructicons, who would joining him.

Optimus merely glanced at him, serious as ever before turning away. "Like Cole said, no one threatens my sparklings and gets away with it." He said rather darkly before pausing to look at Elita as she stepped forward, looking determined. "Are you sure you are ready to fight, love? Because if you're not read..." he was saying.

Elita held up her head with a soft look, smiling faintly. "NO ONE threatens our sparklings and gets away with it." She reached up and touched the side of his face plates gently. "Alpha Trion would want me to continue fighting. No matter what. We are in this together, Orion. Let us protect our future. Our sparklings and our humans." She told him firmly.

Optimus nodded before looking down at all of the humans that would be joining them. His optics rested on Lennox, who straightened up like the serious soldier he was. "This is a battle that many of your men may not survive from, my friend. If any of you do not..." he was once again interrupted but in respect.

Will had shook his head as he lift his chin higher. "This is our world, our planet, Optimus. No one threatens it without us fighting for it. If Galvatron and Unicron wants a fight, Planet Earth is going to give it." He said firmly.

Smiling, Optimus nodded as he understood. He had to hand it to the humans. They were a bold race. He knew they would give the Minicons hell for threatening their planet. "All right. Let's roll out." He said firmly.

So thus, everyone moved outside to look up at the nightmarish massive violent purple and red ship above the base. It was like a giant insect, hovering in the sky with spines that were cannons sticking out and ready to use. A massive barrel stood out from the front of the ship, which had to be the main artillery. Gleaming glass glinted in the afternoon sunlight, blinding a few when it hit their eyes or optics. Claw like appendages hung from the bottom of the ship which were sharp for slicing whatever got beneath it.

This was the first time the humans got see the entire thing and in truth, it scared them. They had seen only parts of the ship before but not like this. The day when they had invaded the Nemesis to rescue Dawn Jade Adams when she had been kidnapped by the Decepticons.

But that had done no justice to what it looked like now.

"Damn. How are we suppose to beat that? There must hundreds of Minicons on that thing." A human soldier said, his voice laced with fear and awe.

"Like Optimus said, from the inside." Will Lennox said as he too looked up with worry.

Optimus stared up at the ship, hoping that there wasn't hundreds of Minicons aboard. If there was, the mere handful of Cybertronians he was sending through the Space Bridge would be very out numbered.

There was a sudden scream of jet engines and everyone saw the Seekers shoot across the sky in a V formation, heading towards the ship. They began firing their missiles, hitting the sides of the ship, causing explosions to it. It was the first sign of attack.

However, before the missiles hit the ship directly, a nasty purple field of energy swarmed around the entire ship, keeping them at bay.

From beside Optimus, Ironhide and Chromia both swore in Cybertronian. "Fragging pits! The ship has a force shield surrounding it! The missiles won't be able to penetrate the shield!" The Weapons Specialist growled, his cannons whirling threateningly.

Optimus frowned deeply as he looked up at the Seekers as they continued to attack. He knew they wouldn't get through if they couldn't take down the components that...

Suddenly there was a deafening crack and a flash of vicious purple light followed by a boom before nasty purple lightning struck across the sky, nearly hitting the Seekers. Everyone, including the Prime gave a startled cry as they watched as the deadly crackling energy came from the large cannon at the front.

Barely in time, the Seekers split off, scattering in all directions to avoid being struck by the nasty attack the ship had caused. Only one Seeker had not been so lucky.

Seeing Thrust be hit by the deadly lightning and one of his wings turn black and caught fire, everyone could only watch in horror as he fell from the sky, leaving a trail of black smoke and a shrill screech echoing to the winds.

Suddenly there was another purple flash after a crack, but this time, it had been Skywarp to the rescue. He appeared right above Thrust as he fell, latching onto his fellow Seeker with his servos before slowing the fall to the ground. The temporary Decepticon Leader had come in time with saving his comrade, but just barely.

"Frag." Several of the Cybertronians cursed as they watched Skywarp descend with his fellow Decepticon Seeker and carefully set him on , where he writhed in pain.

From a side glance, Optimus saw Ratchet nod sharply to Hook, who was already moving speedily to help with Thrust's injuries.

"Optimus, I hate to say this. But we are in trouble." It was Elita One to say from beside him.

Unfortunately, the Prime had no choice but to agree. He knew they were in trouble. The weapon the Nemesis was using was a nasty piece of work, no doubt built by Shockwave.

And he and everyone were sure if it were used on the Cybertronian Earth Base, a lot of people were going to die that die, human and Cybertronian.

In truth, everyone was sure that the only way to stop it from being used was on the inside.

There was a flash of cyan green light and the Space bridge opened up in dark hall way. A blur of red and yellow went rolling out of it first, blades flashing and fire flaring out from their arms, locked and ready to use if there was an enemy in sight.

A second later, there came a growl as a flash of black and yellow came leaping out, armor hackles raised with sharp metal fangs and claws ready for use.

But the hall way was empty.

There was no one in sight.

There were only sounds of rumbling engines from all around them, making obvious that they were in the deep bowels of the ship.

One by one, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Cheetor and Ravage relaxed but stayed alert.

"Sides to Prowl. It's clear. Not a scumbot in sight." Sideswipe stated through the transmission link as he looked around. He glanced over at Ravage as he had a small satellite disk sticking out from his back and saw it twisting and twirling. "Rav? Anything?"

Ravage continued his scans before shaking his head and putting it away. "There are signals coming from the next chamber but...they seem docile. Non-threatening. They don't have weapons locked or anything. They're not even moving." He answered outside and in the transmissions.

Slowly, through the gateway, more Cybertronians joined them on the ship lead by Prowl and Jazz. But all had their cannons out and unlocked for use. They carefully glanced around before relaxing their selves a little.

Prowl glanced over at Barricade, nodding to him towards the door of the massive engine room. "Barricade, you and Mirage check it out. But be careful." He said quietly as if not wanting to alert anyone.

Barricade nodded as he and the metallic purple mech carefully moved towards the door of the engine room. He stayed behind the Autobot, who activated his invisible shield so he could look first.

Mirage carefully approached the door before stepping close so it would sense his presence to open it. It was only then did he jerk his weapons up with Barricade swooping forward on his knee guards to give him lower cove, aiming for those in the next room.

And they froze with surprise.

It was obvious this was the brigg for the Nemesis. There were several energy cells a lined in the room with occupants either severely beaten or chained to the walls with stasis cuffs. Many of the occupants were small drones that wasn't very familiar to the Autobot and Decepticon but it was clear they were Minicons by the orange insignias they wore across their chassis. They were the ones beaten to scrap, looking half off lined or very close to eternal deactivation.

In some of the other cells, there were familiar Decepticons that Barricade knew pretty well. Two were flyers, a Seeker and an Aerialcon.

The Seeker was a deep shade of gray and maroon colored with a helm like a German Nazi's military helmet, a spike sticking up into the air. He had a screen like faceplate with a sad, mopey look but it lit up in surprise at the sudden intrusion.

The Aerialcon was dark stormy gray and black chopper, four helicopter blades hanging down his back. Two of them were bent to the pits while one was chipped badly from whatever abuse he had gone through.

A few of the other occupants were dark colored mechs that were much like the twins. They were no doubt Decepticon front liners.

Barricade blinked in shock to see two others that he would recognize anywhere, any time. And he couldn't believe his optics. He thought they were dead! "Motorhead?! Rollerforce?!" He exclaimed in his shock to see his lost now found team mates.

The black and red lined mech in the cell Barricade had been looking at jolted up to his peds and practically leapt over the orange and black mech's lap to reach the energy shield of their cell. His brilliant red optics bright and full of delight. "BOSS! THANK PRIMUS YOU'RE HERE! I KNEW YOU'D FIND US! I JUST...!" Motorhead was yelling happily.

"Be quiet! Someone may hear you!" Mirage hissed as he glanced over his shoulder to see Prowl hurrying over to the room.

Motorhead, however, snarled at him and twisted his arm until his cannons was out but sparking dully, which was a sign that his weapons systems were not even online. "AN AUTOSCUMBOT! WATCH OUT! BARRI...!" He was yelling.

Barricade growled, shooting his youngest team mate before looking over at the bright orange and black mech that was Rollerforce. "Shut him up!" He hissed trying to be as quiet as he could.

BANG!

"Ow." Motorhead whimpered when Rollerforce brought a heavy fist on top of his helm. But nonetheless it shut him up.

Barricade huffed before looking at Prowl who was stiff as ever while watching Ravage as he used his scanner disk again. "Well?" The black and white asked quietly.

Ravage continued to scan the area before he shook his head. "No one is here but them." He went over to a communications consol and stuck a jack into it. He began a quick search through the main frame and was surprised by the results. He looked up at Prowl and shook his head. "There is no one but us and them on the ship, Prowl. The ship is on auto pilot and a self defense sequence. It is also on a self destruction setting! It will explode in ten minutes!" He said quickly.

That had a lot of mechs starting up in terrified exclaims. Many of them shouted to the intruders to let them out so they could escape from the explosion.

Prowl frowned seriously before looking around at the Autobots and Decepticons that came with him and Jazz on the mission. "We have to stop the self destruction sequence!" He ordered.

"Ve haf to get off dis ship, Autobot!" The Seeker snapped from his cell, his accent thick of the old German. "De sooner de better for us to survive!"

Prowl frowned over at him but it was Barricade shook his head, growling at him. "Shut up, Blitzwing! We have to stop the self destruction first!" He snapped as he raised a servo and punched in the cell release for Motorhead and Rollerforce's containment unit.

"But why, Cade?! The ship will explode! If we are on it when it does, we die!" Motorhead said fearfully.

"If we do not stop the self destruction sequence, a lot of humans will die." Jazz spoke up seriously. "A ship this size exploding, it will take out the entire state of New Mexico and Arizona! And whatever is in the thousand mile radius!"

"Why should we care about a bunch of organics, Autobot?" The black Chopper asked from where he was sitting.

Barricade growled as he looked over at him, shaking his head. "Because we are now allies to the Autobots and the humans! My soon to be mate is human! My human kids are mine to protect! I am not going to let anything happen to Kris, Kylee and Jake, got that?!" He ignored all of the startled looks from the prisoners and his own two team members. He instead jabbed a servo at the Chopper who started to look disgusted at the mere thought of a Cybertronian, more or less, a Decepticon having a human mate. "I know what you're thinking, Vortex! And I don't give a frag! Yeah, I am in love with an organic! So is Starscream! And so is Soundwave! Starscream is Decepticon Leader now! I follow him and so does the Constructicons, Soundwave and his subunits! And all of the Seekers who sides with him! Lugnut even sides with him! If you don't," he paused to walk over to another control panel and pressed the release for all of the cells, releasing all of the prisoners from their traps. "Then get the frag off our planet! You even think about killing any humans while leaving, we will hunt you down and rip you to slagging pieces! But if you decide to stay, you better be ready! Cause WE are taking on that pit sucking, fragging Unicron and his pit sucking Minicons!"

Everyone just gaped at Barricade in shock. Even some of his Autobot friends. Jazz, however, grinned. "Yeah! I knew there was something going on between you and Kris! Nice, Barry!" He cheered.

Barricade growled but added his own grin towards the Autobot spy. "Jazz, shut up and let's get moving. We need to find the fragging main control room and somehow shut down the self destruction on this fragging ship." He growled.

Jazz sobered up and nodded before looking over at the others. "All right, let's move it, peeps!" He ordered, starting to book it to search the ship.

"Uh...I can lead you there, myself. We all can." A small, shy sounding voice spoke up.

Heads whirled around to see one of the drones stepping forward. It was a deep blue one with burning red optics. His head was dipped down a little and honestly, he did look shy of himself.

Jazz smiled before walking over and merely bending over to have direct optic contact with the much smaller but larger than humans drone. "What's your designation, drone?" He asked in his friendly way. He, however, had a glint in his optics that the others knew well.

Depending on what the drone said, Jazz would be ready to strike out if the drone wasn't going to serious about helping out.

The Vehicon drone seemed to get that because he grimaced and dipped his helm lower but kept optic contact with Jazz. "Vehicon drone, R1C33, sir. Sometimes the others call me Rice. And...I mean what I say. Ga-Galvatron left us Vehicon drones here to die, sir. Because he found out we were planning on defecting. Our Vehicon leader, S73V3, Steve is what we call him, wanted us to defect and join the Autobots cause we wanted freedom from being forced as mindless soldiers for Unicron. Please, let us help." He said motioning to all of the drones that were in the room.

"Yeah, come on, mech! We wanna be Autobots!" Another drone perked up brightly, definitely more open than Rice seemed to be.

Jazz blinked in surprise but an amused smile formed. "And what do we call you?" He asked that drone.

The drone shrugged stepping forward. He was also a deep blue color with black lines all over his frame. He was a good deal of small but no bigger than Blaster would have been. "Vehicon W433-L13. Call me Wheelie. Everyone else does." He stated, becoming bolder by the second. He stomped a rubber tire covered ped and jabbed a fist towards the ground. "We don't wanna be Minicons anymore! You know how that pit sucking Shockwave treats us?! Like...like fragging humans! Mindless drones! But we ain't like that! We got feelings too, y'know!"

Jazz grinned before looking over at Prowl, who remained completely impassive. "Prowlie, you already know what Ops will say when he hears about this! But since he ain't and you are, you say it." He said brightly.

Prowl stayed dead emotionless for a moment before he smirked and nodded as he looked the drones over. "Welcome to the Autobots. Now if you can help us take over the ship, that would be much appreciated." He said firmly.

Wheelie snorted as he shared an excited glance with his fellow drones, who were all happy to be accepted by them. "Heh! Help take over the ship, eh, boss? Who do you think even runs the Nemesis? Galvatron? Shockwave? We, the MINDLESS drones runs this piece of slag, not them. We know every single crook and cranny of this place." He stated before nodded to his fellow peers. "All right, drones! Get to it! I will take this lot to the control room and get the ship prepped up! We got some serious aft whipping to do! Time to stick it back at Shockwave for all of the abuse, experiments and just fragging kicking us around like retrorats!"

"Yeah!" Every single drone shouted before scurrying around and out of the room.

Nonetheless, the Autobots and Decepticons were impressed.

"Heh. I think I like those guys." Sideswipe said to Sunstreaker, who was smirking in amusement. "They're going to be fun having around." And received a nod and chuckle from Mirage.

Prowl then looked at the Decepticons who had been prisoners. He saw Motorhead and Rollerforce nodding as if agreeing to something. "As for you? What will you do?" He asked just to be sure.

Motorhead and Rollerforce looked at him before shrugging. "We're with Barricade. We are a team. The Racetrack Patrol! We fight together, we stay together! If the Boss has a human mate and human kids, then we protect them too!" The younger mech said excitedly.

Barricade grinned and nodded. "Knew I could count on you guys!" He said before raising a fist towards them. The two Racetrack Patrol members grinned back and both slammed their own fists against their Commander's with a loud metal crack.

"Well...if Starscream really is the Decepticon Leader, then I will help. I never did like him but he did always have a few good ideas." Vortex rumbled, his bent blades twitching. "Besides, I do owe Galvatron a few swipes to the spark for his betrayal to us."

Blitzwing nodded, his fist banging against his chassis. "Me as vell! I am Seeker! I have alvays follooved Starscream! He is patriarch of Seekers. So I vill help as vell!" He practically sang out.

"Count us in too. Galvatron turned against us. So we turn against him." One of the other mechs that the Decepticons knew as Motormaster. He was big mech, truth be told. It was obvious he was almost the size of Optimus and Ultra Magnus. He motioned to some of the others right behind him when the Autobots frowned. "We're the Stunticons. We are Gestalt. I am Motormaster. Most of my team are here except one, Breakdown. Dead End, Drag Strip, and Wildrider." He spoke in a very rough voice.

It did not go un noticed that he received some pretty dark looks from his team mates. So there was no doubt that there wasn't any love for the so called Leader by the team mates. It still had everyone frowning.

"All right. Let's not waste any more time. We still need to deactivate the self destruction sequence. So let's move." Prowl stated motioning for Wheelie and Rice to lead the way. All the while, he sent a ping to Barricade for a silent conversation. 'Can we trust any of these Decepticons? I do not want to repeat a betrayal.' He sent to the other police cruiser.

Barricade merely frowned as he sent a glance over at the others before looking forward again. 'Motorhead and Rollerforce, yes. Blitzwing, maybe. He's kind of crazy and has a major split personality problem. You'll get the idea soon enough. Vortex...eh...yeah. You can probably trust him. He'll be a little unpredictable like Knockout was. He doesn't share love for Starscream but he does respect him even if he won't admit it. The Stunticons...now those ones you're going to have to look out for. I mean, all of them but Motormaster can be worked with. But if Motormaster turns against us...then we have something to worry about. He's a real nasty piece of work, even for Decepticons.' He answered Prowl.

Prowl frowned as he continued to look forward, following after the two drones that were leading them towards the main control room for the Nemesis. 'I noticed the looks that the other Stunticons gave him. What is that about?' He asked again over their private con.

'As far as I understand it, the Stunticons really don't like their leader. Like I said, Motormaster is a really nasty piece of work. He even beats on them if they do something he doesn't like. Dead End, Drag Strip, Wildrider and Breakdown have never liked him since they became a gestalt. If I remember right, there was a power struggle for the leadership for the Gestalt between Breakdown and Motormaster. If the other three had a choice on the matter, they'd follow Breakdown any time. But the problem was, Motormaster is much bigger than they are. You can see that, yourself. I wouldn't put on any bets that if something were to happen to him, the Stunticons would care. They absolutely hate him. He is a slagger, big time.' He explained silently. 'Don't put your guard down on Motormaster, Prowl. Especially since you are an Autobot. He really hates your fraction. I wouldn't doubt it if he were to...'

They were approaching the main control room and as soon as the door was opened, it became very clear to some of the others following behind that the Stunticon leader was inching closer to Prowl and Barricade as they had been leading the group.

None of the others put much thought on it. Except the other Stunticons.

So they were not surprised when their leader smirked as he twisted his servo into a blade right in front of him, out of view of everyone behind him. It was no doubt what he was planning to do. Especially since his burning optics were directly on the Second most important Autobot that existed.

As soon as the doors to the main control room opened, however, Motormaster lunged.

"HEY! PROWL, WATCH OUT!" Jazz exclaimed from behind everyone, watching in horror as the Stunticon Leader thrust forward his blade, aiming directly for Prowl's back of the neck.

There had been no choice on the matter. Not a rational one, nor wanting to take the risk of losing his companions. Rodimus had made his choice when dealing with Cataclysm had ordered.

He had surrendered.

And now he was being beaten down into the ground by the giant tyrant while everyone was forced to watch, their hands and servos bound by stasis cuffs and were surrounded by the Minicons that had their deadly weapons trained on them. They could only watch in pain and horror as the new Prime was being beaten like a punching can.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Arcee begged as she tried to break free from Jetstorm's grip. She wanted so much to just go to Rodimus' aid. She wanted to do ANYTHING to help him! She couldn't stand for this!

Cataclysm ignored her as he sent a nasty kick into Rodimus' side, earning a shout of pain from the new Prime. He sneered as the fiery blue mech hit the ground, spitting energon across the ground. He was enjoying this just a little too much. He had been wanting to do this to Optimus Prime for so long. But it would see reason that he could do it to this pitiful poor excuse for a Prime instead.

"Optimus Prime was a fool for making you into the next Prime." Cataclysm sneered as he circled around the mech on the ground, watching as Rodimus shakily got to his knee guards, barely able to support himself. "You...the next Prime, what a fragging joke. What could have been going through Optimus Prime's processor when he chose you. You are weak. Pathetic." He continued his nasty taunts to the shaking mech on the ground.

"Stop it! Stop lying to him!" Ultra Magnus snarled before grunting in pain when Shockwave smashed his cannon's handle against his helm, leaving a nasty dent on the side.

Cataclysm just continued to sneer as he circled Rodimus again, noting how dim the young Prime's optics had gone. He knew his words were getting to him. He knew he was getting to him. Breaking down his spirit. "You knew, didn't you, Little Hot Rod? You knew that you were a poor choice of becoming Prime. I suppose there is only a little intelligence in your processor. You know that you could never be the Prime that Optimus Prime ever was. Not that he was even much of a Prime. He is as weak and pathetic as you are. Foolish!"

Something flashed in Rodimus' optics and he no longer was venting in pain but instead slowly looked up at the Unicron's Extension with anger and determination. "You're the fool." He managed to say through his pain.

"What?" Cataclysm growled, before lashing out and grabbing Rodimus by the neck. He didn't even have to make an effort to lifting him up off the ground, tightening his grip on the young Prime's neck, crushing it. "What did you say to me?"

Rodimus couldn't speak but grunt in pain, his optics threatening as his vocoder was being crushed by the tyrant's abuse. He just could only glare painfully at Cataclysm, clutching at his arm with his stasis cuffed hands. "Yo-you...are th-the fool..." He choked out and groaned in pain before gasping as the grip on his vocoder was tightened. He could feel sparks starting to snap out as metal groaned and snapped under the abuse.

"You dare to tell me that I am the fool, Little Rod?" Cataclysm sneered, before shaking his head as he raised his free arm and twisted it into a nasty, twisted energon blade. "I am not the one who fell for a trap that your little traitor over there set." He jabbed the blade towards Knockout who was glaring over at him from under Shockwave's scrutinized glare. "You trusted the wrong mech, Pathetic Prime! He is the one who was responsible for Alpha Trion's deactivation! He lead you here! Right! In! To! My! Trap! You and Optimus Prime are fools for believing him! You both weak, pathetic! FOOLISH!" The tyrant snarled, spitting energon from his fangs.

Rodimus choked again, clutching at Cataclysm's arm, his optics still flickering. "Ye-yet...I...knew...what...you were...planning...I tr-trust...Opt-Optimus tr-trusted him...so...I tr-trust him..." He choked out.

Cataclysm sneered, shaking his head before spinning Rodimus around, his tight grip still on the Prime's vocoder. He was forcing him to look directly at Knockout, who gave a startled yelp when Shockwave kicked at his back, sending him flying forward and scratching up his chassis across the ground. "Trust him? Foolish Prime. He is a traitorous rogue. Stupid as a glitch worm, cowardly and selfish! Take a good look at him! His selfish deeds are what is about to destroy all of you!" He snapped with a dark chuckle.

Knockout shakily pushed himself up to his own knee guards and he put on a firm, determined look. He didn't afraid for one second as he turned his ruby optics up to glare at the Extension. "And yet...I still came here, determined to see you be destroyed by a Prime." He hissed out before looking at Rodimus, meeting his fiery blue optics. "I already apologized to you, Prime. You already know why I did what I did. And you know why I came here. I follow you because I trust you to do what needs to be done."

Rodimus choked again at the tight grip that Cataclysm had on his vocoder but he managed a nod. "I...ge-get it...Kno-Knockout...And I pro-promise...I'll make sure...he...is de-deactivated by the end of the d-da-day..." He swore.

"What the frag are you two sprouting out about?!" Cataclysm snarled before he snorted and jabbed his blade towards the red and silver mech. "Peh! No matter! Shockwave! Knockout has no use to us anymore! Blow his processor out of his helm. We'll make this pathetic Prime watch as we destroy his comrades. We'll save his little femme for last before we destroy him. I will allow you to do what you like to the little pink femme. She's yours as you please, just like we agreed to."

"You are too kind, Master Cataclysm." Shockwave said before he raised his cannon to aim right at the back of Knockout's head. "Any last words, Knockout?"

Knockout just raised his head higher before he carefully turned his ruby gaze towards a pained, terrified looking Moonracer. "Just four little words that I should've said a long time ago. I love you, Moonracer. And I'm sorry." He said before he offlined his optics, snapping his head forward again, prepared to take his deactivation with pride.

Moonracer stalled, her azure optics snapping wide with surprise as she stared directly at Knockout. She couldn't possibly believe he had just said that! She couldn't believe that he had actually said the words that she could have only dreamed of him saying until he betrayed them. "Kn-Knockout..." She murmured in pain.

"Heh. That's seven words, you idiot." Shockwave sneered before his cannon heated up as he readied to fire and blow Knockout's helm apart at such a close range. It was going to be a messy bit of work but all well. He was just so ready to get rid of this ridiculous...

Suddenly there was a loud clang and rattle before something struck against Shockwave's servo holding his cannon, sending the weapon flying off course as soon as it fired. A nasty blast boomed out of it, but struck the side of a destroyed building instead of having doing what it was intended to Knockout.

"WHAT?!" Several of the Minicons exclaimed before they saw the snapping blade on a chain flying just barely out of view. Everyone followed that blade on a chain to who held it only to gape in shock. "Who dares to interrupt...?!" Cataclysm was snarling as he whirled around to see who had just intervened with the deactivation of Knockout. But his words cut off in a startled choke to see what he was even seeing.

"I am sorry for the interruption. But I am afraid that none of us can allow you to harm such a romantic like that young mech. It was very rude of you to try and deactivate him when he had just barely confessed his feelings for the pretty femme in pink." Said a very familiar voice that no one would have believed they would have heard again. "As it is, if you truly intend to destroy a newly made Prime, I am afraid you will have to go through us first." said the gold and silver Mech as he stepped forward past the Iacon Palace's door ways to be revealed.

No one could speak as they gaped at Alpha Trion in shock. No one could believe what they were even seeing.

"Al-Alpha Tr-Trion?!" Starscream yelped, his optics not even able to grow wider than they already were.

The gold and silver mech merely smiled as he glanced over at the Seeker and Decepticon Leader before he shook his head and raised his sharp spear to clunk loudly against the ground. He even spared a glance at the mech, who was down on one knee guard, holding the other end of the chained blade, which snapped back to his possession. "I am afraid that is incorrect, Starscream. I am no longer to be called Alpha Trion. But I am to be called Alpha Prime." He merely stated as he lift his head higher.

Cataclysm snarled in rage as he continued to grip Rodimus by the neck before throwing him hard off to the side, not even caring that the young Prime slammed against a building and slid to the ground in a slump. "Alpha Prime?! Bull slag! You are an old fool! How you are even alive, I don't care! I will see you destroyed again! And this time, I will make sure you are completely destroyed so you cannot make a miraculous resurrection!" He snarled.

"Oh? Is that so?" A very distantly familiar voice spoke up from behind Alpha Prime before a very large, bulky mech stepped forward; a glowing aqua colored energy lance in hand, as well as a massive glowing shield in the other. At the very sight of this mech, everyone could not stop the choke of surprise from escaping. "Then I guess you'll have to deal us as well." Sentinel Prime spoke up as he stepped up right beside the mech who finally stood up.

"Impossible! Sentinel Prime too?!" Ultra Magnus gasped in shock.

"Better make that Solus Prime and Nexus Prime as well." Came a rather scantily seductive voice of a femme as a gorgeous Seeker stepped out from behind Alpha Prime, smiling rather mischievously with icy white optics. She motioned to mech that had been standing beside Alpha Prime with her small servo, who held his blade and chain tightly in his hands.

And from behind her, the large, bulky form of Magnus Prime stepped forward with a pair of sharp looking blades in his hands. His optics, however, were a deep golden color, which were full of serious debate as if questioning if the Minicons were even worth his time. He was a deep rich red color with black lines on his frame, criss crossing with many Cybertronian markings.

"NO! This cannot be! The Primes of Old?! Alive?!" Cataclysm snarled in anger.

"Yes. And you may as well include myself, my twin brother's Extension. I am afraid that your vicious behavior cannot continue while being upon my physical form. You have been given enough choices to change but you continuously refuse. So I am without choice but to take action. You have chosen Death over Life and for it, I cannot allow it to continue." Spoke up a very rich but powerful voice from behind the Primes.

Everyone froze.

The Primes all smiled mischievously as they glanced at one another before they all stepped off to the side to allow the massively built, brilliantly shining silver mech to step out of the Iacon Palace.

"Oh...my...Primus..." Arcee and Moonracer couldn't help but say when they saw the ethereal being that had stepped out from the palace.

Primus only dipped his head down a little before smiling in such a Cheshire cat like way, as if completely amused by everyone's reactions. Especially the Unicron's Extension. "Exactly." was all he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> All right!
> 
> Before any one asks how Motorhead and Rollerforce is still alive, I will say this now. It will be explained in the next chapter. As well why or how Primus is suddenly showing up in a much smaller form when Cybertron is his physical body. It will all be explained in the next chapter. I promise!
> 
> In the mean time, I want to see more than two reviews in my inbox about how this is going. I really need some feedback about how the story is going and if you guys like it or not. I really want to thank mostly ZabuzasGirl and Sunstreaker's Squishy for pretty much reviewing every chapter. I really appreciate your support, guys. I don't expect everyone to review every single chapter. Just review now and then to let me know how you all like. We like hearing from the readers now and then. Anyway, review or not, I hope you're all enjoying the story. Thank you all so much for the support you are giving me.
> 
> Best Wishes,
> 
> Serin Darkwolf


	24. The Final Battle part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Best Used:  
> Army of Kings-Audiomachine  
> Pokerface-Lady GaGa

Everyone couldn't help but gape in shock and horror as they saw the blade struck through. No one could believe he had moved so fast to react. Not even the offender who had his burning red optics wide, looking shocked into the fierce blue ones glaring at him.

"If there is one thing most should know it is you never put down your guard around a possible enemy." Prowl said coldly before yanking his blade from Motormaster's chassis. He took a step back, still holding the dripping energon blade. "I have had it with betrayals. You should have waited before stabbing me in the back, Motormaster. You acted too quickly."

Motormaster only stared at the black, white and purple Autobot in shock before he fell backwards with a loud crash. His optics dying quickly from being struck directly through the chassis, into the spark chamber. There was only a pop and fizzle before his spark was extinguished.

For a long moment, there was only silence as all gazed at Prowl in alarm.

Prowl glared down at Motormaster's greying form for a moment before he turned his burning azure optics onto the other Stunticons, giving them a fierce warning look. "Shall I have Barricade and the twins return you to the brigg or are we good?" He asked in his dead serious way.

The Stunticons flinched from his harsh loom before it was Wildrider who grinned maliciously. "Are you fragging kidding me?! I been wanting to do that since the day I even met that fragger!" He said sounding almost too delighted.

Drag Strip and Dead End nodded, both grinning before they both began to applauded enthusiastically, making all but Barricade and Prowl blink in surprise and alarm.

"Dude! We are SO good! We were hoping it would have been Breakdown who would have did that to Motor-Slavemaster! But you're way better in choice right now!" Drag Strip said just as cheerfully. And Dead End nodded almost just as cheerful.

Prowl gave a sharp nod before he swiveled around ad practically marched into the main control room. He merely glanced at the two gaping drones from over his door wing. "Well? We do not have all day." He stated.

Both Wheelie and Rice scurried forward, hurrying towards the main controls. They were in no hurry to piss off Prowl right now.

Rice practically ran right up to the man controls and began punching in buttons and spinning dials. He worked fast, fully aware everyone was watching him as he worked. He typed in something in the controls before nodding and turning back to Prowl. "The self-destruction sequence has been deactivated, sir." He said quickly.

Prowl nodded before looking out the massive window to see Seekers dodging and rolling in the skies to avoid being hit by some pretty nasty looking purple lightning bolts. He frowned deeply before pointing out at them. "Can you deactivate the weapons system as well?" He asked firmly.

Rice grimaced but Wheelie folded his servos together as he walked up to another controls panel. "On it, boss!" He said excitedly before beginning his work.

It was not more than a minute later before the vicious purple lightning bolts stopped striking out at the Seekers and towards the ground where the other Autobots and Decepticons were scurrying around to avoid being shot. They looked surprised when the attacks stopped.

But it did not stop the Seekers from swinging around ad firing missiles right back at the Nemesis.

"Slaggit!" Jazz exclaimed when the ship rumbled and shook violently from the explosions. He stumbled like everyone else did, having to catch himself on a wall. "We need to get word to the Seekers that the ship is ours now! Does this thing have an intercom?"

Wheelie and Rice were both struggling to stay on their peds when another explosion rocked the ship but they managed to shake their heads. "No! There wasn't any point having one! Galvatron didn't want to talk to enemies!" The wild tempered one exclaimed before yelping when he crashed to the ground.

"I am on it!" Blitzwing suddenly yelled as he booked it as fast as he could out of the room. He was out before anyone could even say anything.

"You think he will...ack!" Sideswipe yelped as another explosion rocked the ship.

"Crazy or not, Blitzwing is pretty fast on his peds! He is a faster runner than he is a flyer!" Vortex yelled before having to catch himself as a nasty explosion shook the ship violently.

A moment later, they saw a grey and maroon F35 jet went screaming out of the ship towards the Seekers. Everyone watched as the Seeker practically veered right off into the middle of the formation, sending them flying in many directions to avoid being hit by him.

It took a moment as the other Seekers followed after Blitzwing and it was obvious they were talking to him. But after a moment later, all of the Seekers, including the new one transformed and went landing heavily on the ground near where Optimus Prime was hiding behind a large cliff. The grey and maroon Seeker approached him carefully and warily but again it was obvious he was talking to the Prime.

A very visible wave of relief rolled over everyone on the ground as a ping from Blaster hit Prowl.

The Autobot Second in Command sighed in relief before opening the message. "Prowl to Blaster." He stated.

"Optimus wants to know what's going up there. Blitzwing just showed up saying that the Nemesis is ours now. That true?" Blaster sent back.

"That is an affirmative. I will send Optimus a small detailed report of what has happened. But the Nemesis now is ours. We also have new allies that will assist us in the war against Unicron and Galvatron." Prowl answered back before his optics flickered and he sent a quick report to Optimus.

A moment later, Optimus pinged him. "Prowl, these reports...what happened? How is Barricade's team mates alive? Thundercracker told us that they were deactivated. So how is it possible? And where is Galvatron? I thought he was on the Nemesis." He asked all of his questions in bewilderment.

Prowl frowned before looking at the Decepticons and the two drones they rescued. "That is a valid questions. Where is Galvatron and how are you two still alive?" He asked them.

Rollerforce shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. "When Starscream and all of us went against Galvatron and all, we were left behind by choice. But we weren't deactivated. Galvatron actually gave us to Shockwave to have us reformatted into Minicons. Didn't work." He grunted.

Motorhead nodded as he motioned to Barricade. "Our loyalty is and always will be with Barricade. We go where he goes. what he tells us to do. We are a team. We aren't some drones to be being pushed around." He then grimaced when Wheelie exclaimed in rage. "Eh...no offense, Wheels." He added.

Rice then stepped forward, looking shy again. "Uh.. .Galvatron has not been on the Nemesis in months, sir. He has been with Unicron's physical form. The only one who has been on the ship recently was Shockwave or Jetstorm. As well as a few Minicons." He stated.

Prowl just frowned. "Okay. So who has been running the ship? Who put you in the brigg?" He asked next.

Wheelie shrugged as he folded his arms. "Shockwave before he left for Cybertron with Jetstorm. They left the Minicons, Helex and Flamefeather in charge. Them and all of the other Minicons were here when we arrived. But you already know about them, right? You're here on the Nemesis. So obviously you took them out when they went down to attack your base to get those sparklings of Prime's." He stated.

Every single Autobot and Decepticon stiffened as they heard that.

"What Minicons?" Prowl asked stiffly.

Now, the Decepticons and the drones stiffened looking back at them.

"You...you didn't take care of Helex and his little team of Minicons?" Wheelie asked in growing horror. "But...then..." His optics widened as he dropped his arms. "You have to warn Prime! They were ordered to take...!" He was exclaiming.

But Prowl was already on it. He whirled away from them, tapping into his communications system to connect with Optimus. "Optimus, the base has a breach! There are Minicons in the Base! They are after the Sparklings! They're attacking Omega and Beta!" He practically shouted.

Down below, Optimus stiffened in horror before he whirled around and booked it as fast as he could towards the base. He needed to get to the base! He needed to go rescue his...

Suddenly there was a loud crack right in between him and the base, that kicked up a huge cloud of dust and debris.

Optimus had had no choice but to stop and cover himself from the flying debris.

A moment later, the dust settled and everyone got to see a large form standing there, blocking their path from getting to the base. They could only gape in alarm and shock to see the massive forty foot form standing there with a sly looking Galvatron standing next to his master.

Optimus narrowed his optics as his energy blade snapped out its place. He was not happy about the mech that stood next to his once nemesis. "Unicron." He growled out just as all of his fellow Autobots and his allied Decepticons snapped out their weapons, aiming at the tyrant. "How are you here, on Earth?"

Unicron smirked cruelly as he stood to his full height, towering over all. He was practically a wall of metal. But nonetheless, everyone was trembling to see him. "Optimus Prime," he spoke, his powerful voice rattling the ground. "I am a God. I will be where I please. As it is, you know my size. I can easily create an extension of my own and send it off to do my bidding. I am a mere shell of myself. Here, to destroy you and all of what you love." He stated darkly. He chuckled when Optimus frowned, still looking confused but highly alerted. "Oh, relax, Optimus. Just think of it this way. Your precious God, Primus used to do the same thing back in his hey day. He used to make extensions of himself so he could walk amongst Cybertron, interacting with mechs and femmes. So it is not that hard to believe."

Optimus glowered as he readied himself as did everyone else. He was going to choose ignoring that last bit about Primus. He would figure out that whole thing later.. "Unicron, you greatly underestimate us." He motioned to all around him, to all of his Autobot and Decepticon allies and friends. "We fight together, we will defeat you." He said proudly.

Again, Unicron sneered before he lift a mighty hand and gave it a twitching jerk. "Then I suppose I will have to make sure you don't stand together." He stated.

And as he spoke, there was a rippling of the air as thunderous booms broke out all around the Grand Canyon. It was to everyone's horror that the now growing dark sky was filling full of Space Bridges, opening up and spilling out so many Minicons and Sweeps. Hundreds of Sweeps were flying through the air, swooping and already beginning rains of attacks. Minicons began firing at the Autobots and Decepticons, as well as humans. Explosions rocked the very ground everyone stood on.

The battle had began.

The very moment that they showed up in the door way, she knew what they were after. She just had that feeling in her tanks. It was that, and the fact they were optic'ing the now whimpering in fright small ones. At least the youngest three were whimpering while the older two were growling and shielding the three from the obvious enemies.

Slipstream and Sizzle were so brave that way for Sparklings. Then again, both of their parents were fierce warriors. So it wasn't so surprising.

She had been keeping the sparklings calm during the loud explosions outside. Her, Mikaela, Max, Elena, Rex, and even John Keller was there with her while everyone else was either in the safe rooms or out on the battle field.

Nonetheless, Sunriser had her blades out and raised, a deep growl escaping from her as she watched the three large Minicons coming into the room, starting to circle her and the little ones, who made it a point to stay right behind her.

"Well, well, well. A pretty little femme, doing exactly what femmes should be doing. Protecting sparklings and staying off the battle field." Helex sneered as he circled Sunriser, who refused to put her back to him. "Hand the sparklings over and we will deactivate you quickly."

Sunriser's optics flickered to the side to see Mikaela inching towards a control panel, which would activate the door to the next room. Where her team was guarding the nursery. She smirked at the very thought before she snapped her attention back to the Minicons moving closer. "I won't let you take the sparklings. And neither will my team." She told them darkly.

The Minicons sneered or laughed as if they thought that funny. ""Team? What team?! A few sparklings?!" The Minicon, Flamefeather barked with laughter.

Sunriser continued to smile before shaking her head as the door had whooshed open, not even catching the Minicons' attention. "No, not the sparklings. Even though Slipstream and Sizzle could take you morons." She then pointed one of her blades to behind the Minicons in the room. "My team so happens to be right behind you."

The Minicons stiffened before slowly turning around to see what she was talking about and froze when they found a variety of colored optics glaring at them with fangs bared and growls emitting from them.

"Wh-what are those?!" The third Minicon, Blades asked uneasily.

"Dinobots," Sunriser spoke up, addressing her four feral looking friends as they growled and moved around the Minicons, going to her and the sparklings, who were now all cheering. "Meet the Minicons. They think they are going to take the sparklings from us and hurt them." The four Dinobots snarled, their full attention to their new enemies. "Give them our answer." Sunriser finished as she stood fully, lowering her blades.

Grimlock growled his feral growl before he roared real long and loud right at the Minicons, his long whip like tail swishing back and forth. "Grimlock says No! No Minicons harm baby bots!" He snarled as he began to crouch down, ready to spring at any time.

"Snarl says what Grimlock says!" The Stegosaurus also snarled, his spiked tail up and ready to swing.

Slag dipped his spiked head down, growling viciously. "Slag says same! No bot hurt baby bots!" He snarled.

Swoop only stood right in front of Sunriser, spreading his large wings out as if to shield her and the sparklings from the Minicons. He narrowed his burning blue visor at the enemies, shaking his head.

The Minicon, Helex just growled back before raising his cannon. "Oh, they're just a bunch of Maximals! We can take them out!" He snapped before motioning to the other two. "Just attack them already! Once we destroy them, the little femme is next! I will enjoy ripping her pretty face right off...OOOOOFFFF!" He suddenly cried out when a long tail whipped out and slammed into his face plates, sending him flying backwards.

Grimlock snapped his tail back after hitting the Minicon, his fangs bared and snarls escaped him. "Grimlock says no bot hurt Sunriser! Leader Grimlock protect other leader!" He growled before jerking his massive head forward. "Dinobots attack!" He ordered in a snarl.

Immediately, Snarl and Slag lunged forward, spiked tail and spiked head thrusting forward to attack the Minicons.  
The Minicons swore loudly as they whipped up their cannons and began firing. It only came to their surprise that the lumbering dinos managed to avoid being hit and if it did hit them, it didn't do much to their powerfully built frames.

Flamefeather yelped as Slag slammed into his chassis with his spiked head, throwing him backwards against a wall.

Blades yelped next as he was too thrown back by a swinging spiked tail, embedding the sharp points into his side and spilling energon onto the floor.

Helex had his servos full with avoiding sharp fangs snapping at him as the giant T-Rex came at him. He brought up his cannon and shot the Dinobot Leader in the face.

However, Grimlock just snarled as he whipped his massive head around and slammed it right into Helex, knocking him side wards where he was suddenly meeting that little femme's blade right across the chassis. He snarled in pain, back peddling to escape from her.

Sunriser smirked as she moved in swiftly, blades flashing. "What, you really think I am letting my Dinobots fight you alone?!" She called before flipping in the air coming at Helex.

The Minicon growled as he lashed out his cannon, aiming right at her. He started to fire when something flew overhead and came down hard on top of his cannon, causing it to fire and leave a huge hole. He looked surprised to see the small aerial Dinobot sitting on his arm.

Before he knew it, Swoop swung one of his wings towards his face, its sharp edge slicing a deep gash in it.

Helex gasped in pain, staggering back as a servo slapped to touch his now bleeding energon face. "Stupid robots! That is all you all are! Robotic animals!" He snarled before he yelped when Sunriser landed hard on top of his helm.

"Really? That's what you think of them?" Sunriser asked as she wrapped her hand around the horns he had. "Dinobots! Show them what you really are! Transform!" She ordered.

As one, the four Dinobots nodded sharply before their metal parts began shifting and twisting until four mechs stood in their place.

Grimlock was a massively built mech with his T-Rex head folded over his chassis and his small arms were merely sitting beside it, looking more like a pair of laser guns. Newly formed massive arms hung at his side with a serrated blade in his right servo. His long dino tail was now wrapped around his waist, like a belt full of explosives.

Slag stood short and stout but powerfully built in his frame. His Triceratops head was now resting on his back with the three spikes standing up from behind him. His head seemed to have sprouted right out of his spiked mouth. There were silver sharp plates lined up along his arms, ready to swing and slice whoever he hit with them.

As for Snarl, he was a brawny looking mech with his Steg plates along his back while his tail spikes were on the back of both arms. His head was also folded down his front chassis. He was surprisingly the most brawny out of the Dinobots.

Swoop of course was a mech with his wings folded on his back, just like how Sunriser first saw him.

Either way, the effect was expected from the Minicons. They were stunned to see the feral prehistoric creatures transform into mechs like them.

"What the slag?!" One yelped before practically screaming when Slag charged at him, raising his powerful fist to slam into that Minicon's face.

"Why every bot say Slag's name like that?! Slag tired of Slag's name being used like swearing!" The Trike snarled before sending the Minicon flying backwards with a huge dent in the very center of his chassis.

Snarl swung one of his arms, allowing his spikes to slice into Flamefeather's frame, spilling energon everywhere as they cut deep lines and wires.

Grimlock, Swoop and Sunriser charged at Helex, working together in a practical deadly dance, moving in and out with surprising grace for the two Dinobots. Blades flashing and slicing into the Minicon's frame.

It was practically an overkill to be honest, leaving the Minicon in a shuddering mass of metal.

Sunriser stood back with her Dinobots standing around and behind her, standing proudly as she lift her head. "Here is a little advice you can send back to the other Minicons. Do not ever threaten sparklings. Prime's, Starscream's, Ironhide and Chromia's or even mine!" She said in warning and the Dinobots growled in agreement.

Shuddering in pain but not ready to be defeated, Helex stood up, growling as energon dripped onto the floor. "St-stupid gli-glitch. Yo-you think...you...wo-won...if I go do-down...I take...you...and...those abom-abominations...with me..." he growled before raising his arm to reveal a device of some kind.

And when a clock appeared on a small screen, counting down from ten seconds, Sunriser knew it was about to get ugly.

"No! A bomb!" She gasped racing towards the sparklings to cover them, hoping it would be enough to protect them. She felt the Dinobots rush up to her, covering her and the sparklings with their own bodies to protect her from the explosion.

Suddenly there was a loud crack as wind exploded in the room, knocking humans over and yelping in shock. It was like an ice storm had just burst out of nowhere within the room.

The Minicons suddenly screamed in fear and pain before they seemed to be gargling over energon in their vocoders.

When the expected explosion did not come, Sunriser wriggled out from beneath her Dinobots and looked to see what had happened. She gasped in shock and horror to see the three Minicons melting away like rapid rust eating away their frames until they were not but rusty fragments. She couldn't believe such a weapon could do something like that. To eat away a Cybertronian like that...it was horrible.

It was a blinding light that tore her attention away from the rapid rusting Minicons and she looked with the humans and the Dinobots to see what was in it.

Only to freeze in horror to see what had saved them but not for their benefit.

"Oh, my Pri-Primus...!" Sunriser gasped now gathering up the whimpering ad trembling sparklings into her arms to protect them from the floating mass of metal pointing its sharp pointed appendages at her and her defending Dinobots.

The battle was getting worse.

Fighting Unicron and Galvatron was proving to be a task that was nearly impossible.

Optimus learned that when he hit the ground, spilling energon down his side and into the earth beneath him. He shuddered from the deep gash in his side that Galvatron had caused. He knew he was in trouble. He knew that all of his allies were taking a beating by the massive army that Unicron had brought.

Already hundreds of human Air Force units had been blown out of the sky, raining fire and smoke and fiery hot metal.

Already he saw some of his mechs and femmes being severely injured, forcing Ratchet and the other medics to race forward to save them before it was too late.

Already had Optimus seen a few of the Seekers fallen from being swarmed by the many Sweeps and Aerialcons that attacked them. He saw Dirge fall, along with Ramjet and Thrust. Their trine bond causing the biggest problem when was severely injured, forcing the other two to feel their trine mate's pain.

Optimus also saw the Nemesis rushing in to attacking whoever was attacking his friends. The nasty looking violent purple lightning was back, but attacking the enemies this time. He knew his Autobots and Decepticons were coming to help them as fast as they could.

It did not help when Unicron turn his vicious powerful weapon onto the ship and blast apart the back part of the ship, sending it falling from the sky.

Optimus watched in horror as the Nemesis went crashing down into the deep cliffs of the Grand Canyon. He prayed to Primus that everyone on board was all right from that vicious blow.

"Optimus Prime," Unicron chuckled darkly standing over the worn down Prime. "You have failed. Now watch as I destroy this pathetic planet, piece by piece." He spoke as the sky began to darken red.

In the sky, it could be seen that Unicron was moving closer to the planet. The nasty rusted gold Planet Eater was moving in to do what he had promised. To destroy and engorge himself on Planet Earth's very life. A vicious, fanged hole began to open, revealing a fiery red beam ready to fire and blow the planet in half, killing billions of lives.

"N-no..." Optimus said shakily trying to get to his feet. He had to stop Unicron. He had to do something!

But before he could get fully to his feet, Unicron stomped hard onto the Prime's back, sending him back to the ground.

"Die, Prime. Know that you have failed to save Primus' beloved organic planet that he tried protecting so many eons ago." Unicron sneered before raising a razor sharp spear to bring it down fast and hard through Optimus' back.

"NO! OPTIMUS!" Optimus heard his beloved Elita One scream as she watched Unicron starting to thrust his spear down to end her mate's life.

It was right at that moment, the Sweeps in the sky began screaming, immediately stopping in the very air and twitching and smoking as if something had happened. They began dropping to the ground like bugs, forcing Unicron to frown and pause as he looked to see every single one dying.

"What the frag is wrong with them?!" Galvatron growled, watching as the light in the Sweeps' optics began flickering and dying.

Unicron growled, looking away for a moment before he suddenly groaned, flinching inward as if something had struck him and actually caused him pain. He snarled angrily and surprising in shock. "No..." he growled, burning red optics narrowing. "Scourge...Cataclysm...they have been destroyed..." he snarled.

It was right then, there was a blinding heavenly white light flashed across the sky, causing Unicron to suddenly snarl in rage and frustration. The light was all around the entire earth, overriding the bloody red that the Dark God had been causing.

"No! It cannot be! You! You are not supposed to be alive! You are supposed to be dead!" Unicron's voice boomed from outside Earth's atmosphere.

And it was to everyone's surprise that another giant sphere began to appear in the sky after that blinding white light had flashed.

All Cybertronians gaped in shock to see the silver-ish blue form of their own planet having appeared near Unicron's massive frame, forcing the rusted golden God to retreat a little backwards but not out of sight.

"Cybertron." Optimus vented in surprise when he looked up to see it.


	25. The Final Battle part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Best Used:
> 
> Merchant of Death-Ironman
> 
> I Don't Think We Have Time For This-Pirates of the Caribbean 3 Soundtrack
> 
> To Glory-Two Steps From Hell

It was all still for one long moment. Everyone just stared in shock at the brilliant silver mech standing in between the Primes of Old. No one could believe their eyes or optics.

He was here. He was awake. And he was ready to put an end to all of this.

Cataclysm snarled in fury as he glared at the so called Cybertronian God of Life. He knew this was not good. Not for himself, nor his Master. "Primus, you interfering pitspawn! How could you be alive?! How are you awake?! This is impossible!" He snarled, weapons readying.

Primus merely smiled softly shaking his silver spiked helm. "Unicron interfered first, Cataclysm. As so did you. I have no choice but to step in. You are attempting to eradicate life, which you have no business to doing. I must step in to avoid that." He spoke, his voice but a gentle rumble and almost echoing all around everyone. It seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"And who are you to say such?! You are not the God everyone thinks you are, Primus!" Cataclysm growled, blood red optics narrowing viciously.

Again, Primus smiled faintly before he raised his hand, revealing the Matrix of Leadership. "Neither is Unicron. We were only called Gods because we were the first to ever existed. We were who created life and death. We are creators of the Cybertronian race, Cataclysm. And as Unicron's extension, you already know of the powers we behold. I was given the mission to protect Life and Unicron was given the mission to protect Death. For without Life, there is no Death. It is a cycle that cannot be interrupted and to try and destroy one is destroying the other. That is what I cannot allow. Unicron must pay for what he has done and is trying to do." He said with a sigh. "It is time to end this. It is time to rejoin as one."

Cataclysm growled, dipping his head down. "He will never buy that! He will refuse!" He snarled.

"Will Unicron really?" Primus asked calmly before looking at the Matrix of Leadership, which suddenly began to hover above his hand. "We shall see in the end. Until then, let us see who will win this epic battle for Life."

Cataclysm just snarled before jerking his head towards his companions. "Kill them! Now! Before he interferes again! He is not at full strength right now!" He snarled before raising his large cannon and aiming directly at Rodimus Prime, who was shakily getting to his peds. He immediately fired a powerful blast, sending it flying at the new Prime.

Rodimus' head jerked up at the sound of Arcee's sudden scream the second Cataclysm fired at him. He wasn't ready for such a...

Suddenly a massive frame was there, blades crisscrossed each other and practically shielding the new Prime from being suddenly destroyed like it was intended.

Rodimus could only stare wide optic'd at the back of Magnus Prime as he used his dual swords as a shield from the powerful blast. Brilliant blue energy seemed to radiate from both blades, practically absorbing the blast Cataclysm had shot.

"The Star Saber and the Cyber Caliber. Forged by Solus Prime." Magnus' powerful voice boomed as he lowered the blades when they absorbed all of the blast. "Together, they are powerful enough to even serve as a never breaking shield." He turned slightly before swirling one blade up and over his own arm, holding the blade forward and the handle back. "The Star Saber. A fitting weapon to be wielded by a Prime of Destiny. I remain to hold its twin, while you hold this one, Rodimus Prime." He spoke, offering the powerful sword to the new Prime.

Gaping in surprise, Rodimus slowly reached out but did not touch the handle of the so called Star Saber, a powerful Prime weapon as he recalled from legends. "Why? Why me?" He asked looking up at bigger Prime.

Magnus Prime merely smirked as he dipped his head down, still looking at Cataclysm with burning golden optics. "You are a Prime, One of Primus' chosen. Primus wouldn't have chosen you if you were not worthy to bear his name. Take the Star Saber, Rodimus Prime and let us, Primes show this extension of Death what we are really made of." He spoke again.

Rodimus blinked before climbing to his peds and slowly took the Star Saber. He felt a strange energy suddenly emit from the blade, making him blink again in surprise. It was like the legendary blade was alive, recognizing his signature. It felt right to have this powerful sword in his hands.

"We are right behind you, Rodimus Prime." Alpha Prime said as he rose his spear higher in the air.

Rodimus felt a smile curl on his face as he still felt power radiating off the Star Saber, almost soothing his injuries he had received from Cataclysm. He could almost feel as if his wounds were molding together.

And surprisingly, when he looked down at himself, he saw that they were.

"Wh-wha...!" Rodimus yelped.

Primus chuckled from where he stood before holding up the brilliantly glowing Matrix of Leadership. "The Star Saber is a powerful weapon, Rod, but it does not grant the power of fast repair." He stated, making it obvious that it was his doing with the Matrix.

Glancing around at his friends and allies, Rodimus saw that their injuries were also repairing, making it even with the Minicons. The young Prime nodded and looked at the Primes. "So...you say you're with me, right?" He asked slyly.

Alpha Prime smiled and nodded. "We, the Primes of Old are under your command, Rodimus Prime. If a plan, share it." He said before nodding to Nexus Prime, who sharply nodded back.

With a sudden swing of his bladed chains, he sent his weapons flying in all directions at the Minicons, forcing them to release their captives and scamper back to avoid being hit by his weapons.

Immediately, the newly repaired Autobots and Decepticons stood, prepping their weapons and looking battle ready. They were so ready to pay the Minicons back.

The blades even struck across the glass containers where the five humans were trapped, shattering the glass and freeing them. Epps and Vladimir immediately had their assault rifles up and ready.

Rodimus nodded as he turned a serious look onto the growling Minicons. "Good. Because I do have a plan. And out will take all of us to pull it off." He looked quickly over at Starscream. "Starscream, you, Skyfire and Thundercracker take to the skies! Start taking out those Sweeps!" He gave the order.

Starscream scoffed. "What, by ourselves? There sure a lot of Sweeps here, Rodimus!" He grumped.

Primus chuckled before holding up the glowing Matrix of Leadership, making it glow almost blinding. "I think I can help with that." He stated before his golden optics began blowing brightly.

Suddenly there was a deafening vibration sound echoing off the Matrix, sending out a visible wave of brilliant white energy shooting out wards. The very energy rushed through the humans' hair and even brushed against the Cybertronians' frames as it rushed past them.

For a moment there was only a confused silence in the air before everyone heard it.

Screaming engines coming to life.

Heads jerked around in surprise to see a cloud of metal now screaming across the skies towards them. It did not take a second to realize that they were hundreds of Seekers screaming across the skies.

A wide grin spread out across Starscream's face when it hit him and everyone else of what Primus just did. Especially when roaring engines were also coming their way as so many Cybertronian cars and trucks and various vehicles were now speeding their way.

As soon as they approached, hundreds of mechs and even femmes suddenly transformed and ripped out their weapons already beginning to fire.

The battlefield upon Primus' very planet like skin came to life as the Minicons began returning fire with startled yelps.

Jetstorm and the Sweeps immediately took to the air to take their battles to the skies.

Optics narrowing, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skyfire immediately followed, shouting orders at the approaching Seekers, who were immediately began their assault on the many Sweeps.

Rodimus nodded before shooting a look to the other grounders. "You guys..." he was saying.

Knockout shook his head as he spun out his electro rod and twirled it to life, ruby optics locked on a certain one optic'd behemoth. "Shockwave is mine." He growled out now starting towards the cyclops mech.

Moonracer hurried to walk beside him, her cannon blasters spinning outward. Her optics hard as she shared a glance with the handsome red mech. "Not just yours. Ours." She growled out and earned a smirk from him. "We will talk seriously when this is all over." That wiped Knockout's smug smirk off his face but he nodded seriously as they moved in to begin attacking Shockwave.

"That leaves Soundwave and Ultra Magnus. Soundwave, mind taking Scourge and Alice with the humans?" Rodimus asked looking at the large Decepticon. He received no answer as Soundwave began to move forward to search out the cowardly Master of the Sweeps.

"The glitch is mine." Solus suddenly spoke up, making several look at her in surprise as she began walking towards the Pretender, who was engaged with several revived Cybertronians.

Arcee smirked before she rolled after the femme Prime. "Mind if I help out?" She asked slyly.

Solus smirked right back at her before nodding for her to join her. "Come on, you. Let's have a girls night out, beating up a bitch, ripping her dark cold spark from her chassis. Should be fun!" She said a little too brightly.

And Arcee hurried to join her.

"Huh? Wha...?" Rodimus asked stupidly and cursed himself for it.

Solus smirked an almost trickster like smile, her wings twitching on her back as she walked. "No one kills my mate and gets away with it. The bitch is mine." She said rather darkly.

Rodimus grimaced before looking over at a smiling Alpha Prime, who was pretty looking amused. "Um?" He muttered.

Alpha Prime glanced at him shaking his head. "Do not try and talk her out of it, Rod. When she wants something, she goes for it. No matter what arguments you put up with her. She is extremely stubborn." He told him with a chuckle.

"Is that how you even got reeled into a relationship with her?" Sentinel asked trying to be teasing.

Alpha grinned and nodded his head once. "Yep!" He said cheerfully.

Everyone stared at him flabbergasted.

"Al right, enough of this. Let's just get into the action. Looks like Cataclysm is pulling out some big guns there." Ultra Magnus said in growl as he looked elsewhere.

The Primes their heads to see a massive looking machine now lowering from dark stormy clouds that began swarming around the city. It looked like a huge space station with claw like appendages firing out acid green lasers.

Everyone stiffened. "Trypticon." It was Alpha who vented in surprise. "It wasn't destroyed then." He stated frowning.

Ultra Magnus then rotated his neck joints, cracking them before he started moving towards it. "Well this should be fun. I will see what I can do about that thing." He stated. He paused when he suddenly found Sentinel and Magnus walking beside him. "Not alone you will not." The First Prime said deeply.

"Share some fun for us, Ultra Magnus." Sentinel said grinning as the three moved towards the floating scrap metal in the sly.

"And that leaves us to deal with Cataclysm." Nexus spoke for the first time, surprising Rodimus with his smooth, low voice. He sounded almost just like Prowl to be honest with his no nonsense serious voice.

Rodimus tilted his head, suddenly remembering something. "Nexus, I got a question. Did you ever visit a planet called Earth once?" He asked as he readied his new Star Saber.

Nexus glanced at him but nodded as he readied his chain and blades. "Yes. A long time ago. Before I fell onto stasis back here on Cybertron. I believe it was perhaps eighty Earth years ago if I recall." He stated in his cool sounding voice.

Rodimus blinked in surprise. "Wait...if you only went into stasis eighty years ago then...how come you didn't join us in the War? We could have used you to defeat Megatron and the Decepticons? Then Cybertron...Primus wouldn't have..." he was saying.

Nexus looked at him lazily. "The war that you, children of Primus had started had nothing to do with me. I was not about to choose sides over petty things like fighting over energon or for control. You, Autobots and Decepticons needed to learn on your own that the reason beyond your war was foolish. You did not need me to come slap you over the helms and tell you to grow up. You brought the war upon your selves. I had not seen any reason to assist the Autobots in destroying your other halves." He said coolly now walking to deal with Cataclysm.

Rodimus grimaced, watching him go. "Geez, talking about a cold sparked mech." He muttered, feeling sheepish that he had just been talked down by a Prime of Old.

Alpha Prime chuckled as he lightly pushed Rodimus forward to go join their fellow Prime in battle. "Don't mind him. He isn't very social and he doesn't like petty fighting." He stated.

"I noticed." Rodimus said with a chuckle before he and Alpha went to join Nexus.

The Pretender was doing some damage to some of the Cybertronians attacking her. They may have been slightly bigger than her but she had more speed on them than they did on her.

Still, after ripping the vocoder out of one mech, who hollered in pain, choking on energon as he fell to his knees, Alice suddenly became aware of someone behind her.

Snarling, the Pretender whirled around, snake like tendrils whipping around her head as she turned and she found two femmes glaring at her. She growled, dipping her head lower, glaring at them with her burning red optics.

"So, you are Alice." Solus Prime said, her hands on her thin waist.

Alice sneered ugly at her, raising her nasty blaster cannon. "Yes, I am. And you are the so Prime of Old, Solus Prime. Heh, the many years of stasis have not been kind to you. You are as old and ugly as I thought you would be." She said nastily.

Solus Prime's optics flashed dangerously but she continued to smirk at the Pretender. "Looks aren't everything, sugar. Though I do have to admit it, even if it is petty, you are one to talk. But then again, your master is Scourge. And he isn't exactly the handsome mech, himself." She said almost too sweetly.

Alice hissed angrily, her long snake like body twitching and tensing up. "Better watch what you say, Grandma. Or rather, Great, Great Grandma." She sneered. "I like abusing old femmes like you."

"Glitch!" Arcee snarled her cannon heating up.

Solus Prime held up her hand to calm the younger femme, her smirk never leaving her face. "Better be careful, child. This so called GREAT grandma knows a few tricks that could even surprise you." She said still sweet as poisoned honey.

Again, Alice sneered as she shook her head. "I highly doubt that." She then tensed up again, readying herself. "So are we going to stand here all day, squabbling. I would rather break you quickly and then go after that old mech, Alpha Trion again. Seeing that he somehow miraculously came back to life, I need to fix that." She sneered.

Once again, Solus' optics flashed dangerously and her smirk was gone. She looked livid that this childish Pretender had brought that up. "Ooooh, I am going to love smashing you into the ground like the scrap you are. No one, and I mean no one threatens my mech in front of me." She said darkly before getting into her inner chassis to get something out.

"Yeah, well I just did. And I will do it again..." Alice was saying before her optics widened in surprise and disgust. Then she snorted out a hysterical laugh. "THAT is your weapon of choice?! A puny hammer?!"

Solus Prime had pulled out a long handled hammer from within, making even Arcee frown curiously at it. The head of the hammer was short on the ends but the size of a sledge hammer. It, however, was noticeable to the young femme that they seemed to retract from the head. It was no doubt bigger than it looked. But the Pretender didn't know that or realized it because she was practically writhing in laughter.

"I don't know whether to be insulted that you would challenge me with that or just make fun of how stupid you look, Grandma!" Alice screeched darkly.

Solus just smirked as her optics brightened maliciously before she tapped a glowing energon stone on the handle. "I don't know, sugar. I think I look pretty wicked with it." She said slyly.

And just like that, the handle shot out longer with glowing aqua lit Cybertronian signals all up and down the handle while the ends of the hammer snapped out ward, growing in size.

Alice was no longer laughing but looking shocked and horrified.

The hammer was now huge in size, like a large war hammer. It was about the same size as the Seeker Prime, though the hammer's head was much bigger than her own. It looked severely heavy, yet Solus seemed to have no problems welding it.

Arcee could not help but grin in delight and humor to see Solus Prime lifting the huge hammer with ease to plant on her shoulders and wings. "Wow." She said ventlessly.

Solus sent her a wicked grin. "I know, right?" She asked looking completely relaxed.

Alice snarled before lurching forward, cannon blaster going off. "Enough! No matter what your weapon is, it is no problem to me to destroy you! It will probably just slow you down!" She snarled as she fired at the two femmes.

Arcee immediately was moving, flipping and rolling across the ground to avoid being shot. One shot nearly clipped her while another went straight for her chassis. She gasped seeing it coming, knowing she would not move in time...

Suddenly, the glowing hammer was swung quickly in front of her, hitting the blast like a baseball bat to a ball and sending the blast sailing right back at the Pretender, who screeched in alarm and dashed to the side to avoid being hit by her own blast.

Solus Prime smirked, holding the hammer in both hands before swinging it back up, looking like a baseball batter ready for the next throw. "Rule number one, never insult or underestimate my forge, glitch. Rule number two," she shifted her high heeled peds. "My turn!"

And she was suddenly moving, quick on her peds and seeming to be gaining speed as she charged at Alice. She was practically a blur to both femmes.

Alice hissed as she readied herself for the close encounter with the gorgeous Prime. She knew she needed to be quick about this if she was going to...

Her optics widened as she watched Solus Prime easily leap into the air, high above the Pretender's head. She looked like she was light as a feather, hefting that huge hammer with ease. And before Alice even knew it, the hammer came down hard and fast right into her left side, smashing her right into the ground with a loud crunch of metal.

Arcee blinked in surprise to see the damage that the Forge of Solus had done but was surprised to see that it hadn't killed Alice like she thought it would.

Instead, when it came down hard on the Pretender, it had sparked viciously against the metal frame and shifted the metal.

Alice screamed in shock, pain and rage as she found herself pinned to the ground. It had hurt when the huge hammer hit her but shocked her when she saw her left arm practically transformed into a sheet of metal.

Literately!

"What the frag!" The Pretender screeched as she stared at what used to be her arm. She then began thrashing, trying to shove the hammer off of her but she was shocked to see that it wasn't budging. She couldn't even move her entire left side.

Solus stood fully, releasing her Forge, to allow it to keep Alice pinned to the ground. She smirked down at her as she stood over the Pretender, hands back on her waist. "Like I said, never insult my Forge. The good thing about it is it doesn't exactly destroy. It creates or reforms. So you won't die from it." She said before motioning to Arcee, smirking. "She, on the other hand..."

Arcee, with a cold look, walked closer with her cannon blaster raised and pointed at the Pretender. "I can." She said acidly. "This is for Alpha Trion and everyone close to him. Killing him to kill Optimus was a big mistake." She then fired, blasting the screeching Pretender in the face.

Metal and energon went flying in many directions.

Solus nodded as she lifted her Forge hammer off of the Pretender's deactivated form and hauled it onto her shoulders again with ease that made Arcee stare at her in awe. "What?" She asked in amusement.

The violent purple femme shook her head, still eyeing the forge hammer with highly respect. "How can you handle that thing? It must weigh tons!" She stated.

Solus grinned before swinging the Forge off again and placing the hammer head down on the ground with the handle up. "Here. Try and pick it up." She told her.

Arcee paused before reaching out and tried to do so. She grunted in the effort when it seemed to refuse to by her. "Ow." She muttered when one of her joints popped.

Again Solus grinned before reaching out and touching then Forge's handle, keeping her hand there. "Try again now." She told her.

"But...it's too heavy..."

"Just do it." Solus said rather surprisingly patient.

Arcee frowned before reaching out again and wrapping her hand around the handle. She braced herself before lifting up the hammer, surprising the pit out of her when it lifted with ease. It felt light as a nimrod. "What?!" She yelped as she carefully set it back down.

Solus grinned as she nodded as she lift up the Forge hammer again. "The Forge can only be wielded by a Prime or if I allow someone else to wield it. No one else can even lift it without my permission." She stated.

Grinning, Arcee nodded her approval. She had a major feeling that she and Solus was going to get along just fine.

A single optic narrowed when it landed on the two facing him. He hadn't expected them to be so bold to come right up to him like this. "So, the two little lovebirds decided to face me together, hm?" Shockwave asked, his large cannon ready to blast both of them.

Knockout and Moonracer stood side by side, glaring at him.

"Hmph. If you think you can defeat me together, then you are mistaken." Shockwave said as he raised his cannon.

Knockout finally smirked, his optics still rather hard as he raised his electro rod in front of him, pointing one sparking end at the cyclops. "Now there is where you are wrong, One Optic. We are going to take you down and make it hurt." He said darkly.

Moonracer nodded as she readied herself for the fight. "You are going to pay for what you have done to both of us, Shockwave." She said acidly.

Shockwave snorted as he shifted his frame, ready to move. "I highly doubt that." He said before opening fire on the two.

Immediately, Moonracer and Knockout moved to dodge the reign of fire coming their way. The rogue Cybertronian began spinning his electro rod with blue sparks flying in a glowing circle as he launched himself forward to attack Shockwave, who turned his fire onto him.

It gave the pink femme enough time to rush forward to attack him with her own cannon blaster, sending blast after blast at him. Several of them slammed into the violent Decepticon's side, blasting pieces off of him and giving Knockout time to lurch forward and slam the end of his rod into his wide open side.

Shockwave let out a roar of pain and rage as he swung his large arm at the red and silver mech, who barely had time to duck under it. He missed the notion where Moonracer raced in for another series of melee attacks. He was attacked viciously by both of them and it only angered him more. He kept stabbing his cannon or his blade at both of them, though they were quick on their peds to avoiding his attacks.

Of course when Knockout came a little too close to him for another stab from his electro rod, the one optic mech turned with a jerk and slashed at the red and silver mech's chassis, who stiffened for a moment as he was startled by the sudden attack.

But then Knockout's surprise look melted away and he smirked slyly before looking down to see that Shockwave's blade was sunken directly in the center of his chassis.

However...it seemed like the blade had gone clean through him. As if it wasn't doing anything at all. Shockwave couldn't help but stare at his own blade with surprise and alarm before looking up at Knockout, who met his blood red optic with his ruby red optics, still smirking. "Wh-what is this?" The vile Scientist asked in bewilderment.

"Nice trick, huh?" Knockout asked before he lashed out with his electro rod, zapping Shockwave viciously to make him retreat, blade and all. "That's a trick you'll never know the secret to, ugly Cyclops." he stated before charging again.

High above everyone's heads, the Seekers were dodging through the clouds of Sweeps, shooting any down as hard and fast as they could.

Skyfire was flying beside Starscream and Thundercracker when something big slammed into his side, knocking him out of the air. He went crashing to the ground when his attacker kicked off of him for his own landing.

Slamming into the ground was not pleasant for the passive Autobot. He groaned in pain as parts rattled loosely as he stumbled back to his feet. He barely had time to glance up to see a hooked foot kick at him, slamming into his side. He went flying off to the side, crashing and rolling across broken Cybertronian ground.

Again, groaning, Skyfire stood to face adversary and found himself looking into the bloody red optics of his once twin brother. He vented hard as he clutched his dented side, turning to face Jetstorm, who glared blankly at him.

"Why is it I cannot be rid of you?" Jetstorm asked coldly.

Skyfire gave his brother a tight smile, shaking his head as he dropped his arm. He had known this fight was coming. He had expected it. "Because I am just good that way." He said before flicking his wrist and bringing out an energon sword, letting it hang at his side. "So, it comes down to this. Brother against brother. I never did want to face you, Silverbolt." He said calmly.

Jetstorm growled at him, his head dipped down. "I am not that weak piece of slag any more, Skyfire. Thanks to you. Silverbolt was weak sparked. Foolish. Pathetic!" He snapped.

Skyfire frowned, his blue optics dimming only a little. "I was foolish to think that you might have still been in there, Bolt. I still do not want to face you. But you leave me no choice." He said miserably.

"Enough talk. It is time to end you. And this time, I will make sure crush your spark in my servo." Jetstorm said coldly before he lunged forward and became a fury of sharp blades.

Skyfire immediately put up his guard, throwing his own blade up to defend himself. He had to move quickly to deflect each of Jetstorm's blades that came too close for comfort. He hissed as the blades knicked an energon line bit he moved away quickly, dodging and deflecting.

"I am sorry, Jetstorm! I didn't mean to deactive you!" The Autobot called over the loud clangs and crashes of their blades.

"Shut up, you fool! Less talking! More dying!" Jetstorm snarled as he slashed and hacked at Skyfire.

Skyfire raised his blade, deflecting his twin's blades again before sending his own thrust towards him though it was easily dodged. He knew he couldn't do this. He was never as good as a swordsmech as Silverbolt had been. He knew the outcome of this fight wasn't going to be too pretty. He didn't think he could...

Suddenly, Jetstorm feinted to the side and thrust one of his blades up right into Skyfire's chassis. Energon flushed out as the blade struck through vital lines, making Skyfire cry out in pain and surprise.

"That was short, as I thought." Jetstorm sneered.

"Skyfire! No!" Skyfire heard Starscream shout from somewhere above him, proving that the Decepticon Leader had been watching as he blew Sweep after Sweep out of the sky.

Skyfire just grunted painfully before hissing as Jetstorm twisted his blade to send it deeper into his chassis until it pierced his spark chamber. "N-no..." he gasped weakly. He lift his helm higher to look his evil twin right in the optics. "Silver..."

Jetstorm sneered as he thrust his other blade hard until it struck Skyfire deep in the chassis again. "You were always the weak one out of us, Skyfire. Too soft sparked and too kind for your own good. You would have never won this fight. Because of what you are. So do yourself a favor. Do not return again." He hissed before twisting his other blade until it stabbed deep into Skyfire's spark chamber and struck his spark.

"NO!" Several of Skyfire's allies shouted when they saw what was happening. He even heard Vladimir swearing in pain to witness his daughter's downfall again.

The thought of Anya pained Skyfire greatly. He couldn't believe this. He was being lost to her again. She was losing him just like she lost Jetfire. All because he couldn't hardened himself to defeat his own twin brother.

"An-Anya..." Skyfire whimpered as he pictured her in his processor.

Jetstorm sneered at the name before he yanked his blades hard and out of his twin. "Do not worry. She will join you in the Oblivion soon. I will make sure her death is swift and painless." He said before kicking Skyfire hard until he fell onto his back. "Goodbye, Skyfire." He said before turning swiftly and walking away from his once again fallen brother.

Skyfire's whole frame shuddered as it began to shut down. He laid in a puddle of his own energon, spilling out in a flood. He vented weakly before looking to see where Vladimir stood, watching him deactivate again. "Vlad...I am...so-sorry..." he whispered before turning his dying blue optics towards the brilliant silver Cybertronian God, who was just standing there, looking at him with a deep sympathetic look. "My...Primus...pl-please...do...it...it's ti-time...I cannot...do it...He...can..." he whispered weakly.

Primus' optics softened as he slowly nodded and gave him a sad smile. He lift up the Matrix of Leadership, which began to glow. "Very well, my Sky's Fire." He said softly.

Skyfire smiled weakly before he turned his optics upward towards the star filled sky. He felt his entire frame shutting down and the last thing he saw was a shooting star trail across the Cybertronian sky before his optics shut down.

And just as his blue optics flickered into darkness, they flashed back on, in a brilliant violent red.

Everyone looking at the fallen Autobot suddenly stiffened in surprise as they watched his greying frame suddenly turn black as night. Red streaks began trailing across his frame like human blood spilling.

Jetstorm heard hisses of surprise from all around him and he suddenly halted from waking on. Something didn't seem right. He felt as if someone was standing right behind him.

Frowning, the Minicon General turned his upper chassis to look behind him and his optics flashed in surprise to see the black mech standing there, stretching his wings. "What?!" He suddenly snapped as he whirled around and actually looked shock.

The blood red optics lift up and met his own before the Seeker smirked mirthlessly. He just stood up tall grinning darkly at his twin brother. "Hello, Jetstorm. Miss me, brother?" He asked, his vocoder dark and deep.

Jetstorm gaped in confusion at him before slowly he shook his head. "Skyfire?" He asked rightfully confused.

The black mech grinned maliciously and shook his head as he stretched his arms outward as if presenting himself. "Do I look like Skyfire, Jetty, my brother?" He asked darkly.

Jetstorm's optics flashed angrily before his confusion melted away and he snarled in rage. "JETFIRE!" he roared angrily.

Jetfire grinned before he lashed out both arms, allowing piercing red as fire blades slide put. "In the frame. Now let us finish this! I don't let anyone threaten my little Anya and get away with it!" He said in a vicious bark.

Jetstorm snarled before lurching forward, blades raised and lashing out to strike against his newly revived twin, who met his blades hard and fast with a flash of sparks flying. The blades clashed loudly as both black mechs practically danced across the Cybertronian ground. They moved in the same rhythm and speed. They were both on equal ground with this fight.

Only this time, Jetfire was attacking just as viciously as Jetstorm. This time, he was meaning to fight with his very spark to defend his human. And he was determined to end this with Jetstorm once and for all.

They had him pinned. This was going to be an easy kill because Soundwave had his sonic resonator out and was using it.

So all Scourge could do was writhe in pain as his audios were assaulted.

"All right. I cannot wait to take this motherfucker out. He been nothing but trouble since day one since we met this sonuvabitch!" Epps said as he walked right up to the Master Pretender and aimed his gun right at him.

Scourge snarled before lashing out his tail at the human commander. He wasn't going to go down with a fight. It was to his sour luck that Epps leapt back before firing his gun. The bullets tore through the snake like mech's body but surprisingly didn't kill him as he lashed out again.

Epps swore as the sharp end came close to slicing into his stomach.

"Careful, Epps! Don't get too close or he will rip you in two!" Simmons shouted from where he was taking cover with Trent and Sam.

Epps semi ignored that as he and Vladimir dodged the whip like tail. "No shit, Simmons!" He shouted as he fired at the Pretender.

Simmons chose to ignore that as he watched them take on Scourge. He just shook his head as he looked around, taking picture shots with his helmet's camera. "Geez! This is a mess!" He yelped as he had to duck as a Sweep fired a few rounds at them.

The Sweep who fired at the humans was quickly smashed into the ground by a glowing appendage belonging to Soundwave. It was nothing but scrap metal when he was done with it.

"This is turning into a hot mess." Trent said before swearing as blast rounds came at them again from Sweeps, who were quickly engaged with the Seekers. He glanced at Sam who was taking the opportunity of having a gun to shoot at any Sweep that came too close to them. "You're getting better."

Sam snorted as he fired his gun and shot a Sweep in the optic as it had been flying by. It screeched in pain and went down like a metal rock, writhing until a Cybertronian stomped on it and ripped its head off. "It's what we get for having Ironhide as a Gun Instructor!" He shouted over the loud noise.

Trent shrugged, with an amused smile before he stiffened as a familiar headache came on. "Oh, shit. Not again." He groaned, bending over to help it come along as fast as possible.

A sudden flash came and that was all it was. It wasn't like before where Trent was sent into a full vision. He saw a giant ship sailing into space, towards the darkness. A dark planet was all he could see amongst the dark space. It was enormous and seemed to be bigger than Earth. It also seemed to be...different. It was nearly made out of complete metal but...it was nearly black alloy. There were strange space ships drifting all around the planet.

There was another flash and to Trent's alarm, he saw Sunriser and the Sparklings, huddling close to each other with the Dinobots trying to guard them. Even Mikaela was there, hovering as close as she could to Optimus' twins, holding onto their trembling forms. They looked frightened or angry as they sat in what looked like cages.

There another sudden flash and this time, Trent saw what looked like a massive space station. More space ships were flying in and out from it. It had giant Cybertronian words on the side but thanks to being around the Autobots for so long, he could make out some of it.

Alpha Beta Space Port.

Another flash before Trent's eyes and he stiffened to see quite an alarming Cybertronian, peering at him with vicious red slanted optics. His helm was pure white with black tribal looking markings crisscrossing all over it. His frame was acid green and obsidian black with sharp spikes trailing across his shoulder plates and down his arms. He even had sharp spikes ringed around his wrists and neck and even on his boots.

From the brief flash of the mech, he saw the shadows of two human women standing on his shoulders. They couldn't have been more than 28 years old. Trent couldn't see them very well though other than one had pitch black hair while the other was platinum blonde.

And then the last flash came and he saw a huge space ship. He couldn't see all of it. But he saw the side of it. A name.

Death's Head.

And then they stopped.

Trent opened his eyes, feeling extremely confused and disoriented. He didn't understand his visions this time. What were those all about?

"Trent?!" Sam called out now shaking his shoulder to get his attention. "Trent, what did you see?!"

Trent looked right at him, his eyes growing wide. He remembered seeing one in particular. "Sam...I think...I think Sunriser and Mikaela is in trouble. And the sparklings and the Dinobots." He said almost absentmindedly. Sam just gaped at him in alarm.

Rodimus fought alongside with Alpha Prime, Sentinel Prime and Nexus Prime, attacking Cataclysm viciously. It was not easy moving around his massive form. He was fast and large to attack and it didn't help that his cannon blasts were devastating. The new Prime barely had much time to avoid them.

But it was luck on his side that every time an attack came even close to striking him, Sentinel was suddenly there with his powerful shield protecting him. Nexus Prime was throwing his chained blades hard and slashing open energon lines with ease. He was swift on his peds and quite deadly as he struck out at the giant tyrant. Alpha Prime was just as fast and deadly with his spear, stabbing deep into Cataclysm. He had never shown what kind of warrior he was before but Rodimus sure was seeing it now.

Off to the side, Rodimus could see Magnus Prime and Ultra Magnus were attacking Trypticon viciously but were struggling to even attack it. It was too high in the air and its attacks were not weak whatsoever.

"Damn it." Rodimus hissed as he dodged an attack. He glanced towards Primus, who was now standing over the damaged drone called Steve. He noticed the damaged areas were slowly sealing up so it was obvious that the Cybertronian God was repairing him. "My Lord, Primus!" The youngest Prime called over, catching the God's attention. "I think Magnus and Ultra Magnus could use a little help!"

Primus merely glanced towards the said two and noticed their struggles. He slowly nodded before looking off elsewhere, his golden optics flashing.

Suddenly there was a deafening rumble all around everyone, making everyone stiffen. The entire ground in Iacon city was shaking. There was a loud crack as if something was opening up. Everyone paused in their fights to glance where they saw the Iacon palace seemed to be breaking apart as something rose from deep within.

It took only a moment for everyone to see it but it was a giant ship of some sort. It was massive in size and it looked quite ancient truth be told. Its colors were of rusted red, gold and silver. Turrets and blast cannons were clear in sight on its frames, heating up and ready to be used. A strange silver arch was formed on top of the ship, full of what looked like blast cannons as well. This was a heavy piece of machinery to be exact. It was even moving as if it were alive.

But then again, knowing the Cybertronian world, they knew it was alive.

The older Primes, however, all smiled as they looked up at it as it rose higher into the air, turning every cannon and turret onto Trypticon. They knew this Cybertronian ship by name and what it's purpose was.

Magnus Prime even nodded as he lift his helm higher before looking over at Ultra Magnus, who looked up at the ship with amazement. "I believe we have our back up, Ultra Magnus." He stated as he raised his sword higher before jabbing it towards Trypticon. "Omega Supreme! Fire all you have at Trypticon!" He yelled at the top of his vocoder.

The ship rumbled loudly as every cannon blaster activated and began shooting hundreds of rounds at the massive living space station. Blasts began ripping into the giant hull. Waving tentacles began thrashing before they were ripped to pieces from Omega Supreme's hundreds of blasts. Even some of the Sweeps were ripped to pieces as they got into the path of the fire power.

Rodimus heard Cataclysm snarl in rage as he watched the fall of his massive warrior. The young Prime turned sharply to face the giant tyrant, his hand gripping the Star Saber tighter. "I think it's time we end this now." He stated.

From beside him, Alpha Prime nodded as he sent a glance across the battle field towards the other Primes, who met his gaze. "Yes. I think it's time to end this battle. I believe Earth is suffering a similar fate at the moment. I am only seeing brief glimpses of what is happening and they are in danger. Unicron is finally attacking. We must prepare to join Earth's defenses." He stated as he raised his spear higher into the air. "I think it is time we combine our forces and end the Unicron's Extensions once and for all."

Immediately, Solus Prime, Magnus Prime, Nexus Prime and Sentinel Prime were standing beside Alpha Prime and Rodimus, weapons raised. They all looked ready to end this fight.

"Very well. Our forces combined. The Cataclysm will fall." Nexus spoke, in his dead serious, dreary way as he raised his chained blades, ready to send them flying.

Alpha Prime glanced side wards at Rodimus Prime as he readied himself. "We are all behind you, Rodimus. Lead us to victory." He told him smiling.

Rodimus smiled right back before it was gone again and he jabbed his Star Saber towards Cataclysm who snarled in their direction. "Primes, Attack! Let's rip him to pieces!" He ordered before charging forward with the Primes right beside and behind him, weapons raised high.

The glowing blur of Knockout's electro rod slammed into Shockwave's side again, sending powerful surges striking through the one optic's frame and causing him to roar in pain. He had to leap back to avoid getting hit across the face plates by his enemy's large arm as it swung backwards at him. He sent a side glance to where Moonracer was firing rounds after rounds at the large built Cyclops. He smiled seeing the fierce look upon her face and even felt his spark tweek in her direction, wanting so much to touch hers and make a connection. He had to force it back. He couldn't allow her to be distracted because of his feelings for her. She needed to concentrate on what she was doing.

However, it seemed that Moonracer had felt a light pull from her spark to his and she sent him a glance of her own. Her icy blue optics met his ruby optics for a moment before she snapped her attention back to Shockwave as he began firing back at her. She merely leapt into the air, avoiding the reign of energon blasts coming her way, flipping over it with ease. "Knockout! I have something to tell you!" She called as she flipped several times avoiding getting hit.

"What, Sweetwheels?! Can't it wait until later! We're kind of in a middle of something right now!" Knockout called back as he charged forward, his electro rod spinning furiously before he stabbed it towards Shockwave.

Moonracer barrel rolled to avoid more blasts coming her way before she was on her one wheel again and returning the fire to her Cyclops enemy. "No! We might not get time for later! I want to tell you now!" She called back to the red and silver mech before spinning on her wheel to avoid a particular nasty blast aimed at her.

"What is it?!" Knockout yelled as he stabbed at Shockwave again, tearing the vicious mech's attention back towards him so that Moonracer would have an opening to attack him.

"I love you too!" was what Moonracer called over.

Knockout stalled in surprise as soon as he heard that. It was like everything had stopped for him and it wasn't exactly at the right time to have heard that. He had frozen as he let what Moonracer say to him settle it. He almost didn't see Shockwave's other arm transform into a blade and came slashing at him. He only caught on when Moonracer came racing over and slammed into his side to knock him out of Shockwave's slash, avoiding getting cut into two. "Wh-what?" The red mech stammered as he looked at the pretty in pink femme in shock.

Moonracer looked back at him with a tight smile as she grasped his arm. "I know I should have just waited to tell you. But I just...I just had to say it now. I had to let you know. I have fallen for you too. I want to be yours, Knockout. I can feel your spark reaching out towards mine. And in truth, mine is reaching for yours. I want to be your femme. When this is all over..." She was saying.

But Knockout interrupted her as he swung in towards her, his arm wrapping around her waist and tugging her close to him. His frame lightly clanged against hers as he swooped his helm downward to for his helm to meet hers in spark exploding Cybertronian kiss. Moonracer was surprised for a moment before she smiled and sent a flood of feelings through the connection that he had just done with her. She felt an exhilarating flood of emotions flowing right back towards her, giving her the exact idea of what he felt for her.

It had seemed like time stopped around them as they shared their very first kiss with one another. They felt as if everything had slowed down as time slowed for them. And just as fast as time had slowed down for them to express their true feelings for one another, time sped back up.

Knockout saw the slashing blade coming first. He stiffened for a moment before grabbing Moonracer's arm and sending her flying backwards just as the blade tried to stab them both, only to have it slash in between them and under their connected hands. The red and silver mech sent the pink femme a sly smirk as he held her hand in his. "May I have this dance, Sweetwheels?" He asked, in his flirtatious way.

Moonracer smirked right back before she nodded and jerked up her cannon towards Shockwave as he pulled his blade back to slash at them again. She saw Knockout doing the same. She blasted Shockwave right in the face plates right with Knockout, sending the Cyclops staggering backwards with a cry of pain.

Just as they had fired, Knockout pulled Moonracer right back towards him in a spin under his arm was trailed across her chassis with her back against his. They were both smirking as they glared right at Shockwave as he quickly recovered from their attack before charging forward.

Again, Knockout sent Moonracer spinning outward, who kicked off the ground hard, still holding his servo tight in her hand. She sent her cannon blaster flying outward where she began firing powerful blasts right at Shockwave's chassis, sending him staggering backwards. She twisted in the air until she landed hard on the ground before using all of her strength to pull Knockout hard towards her, who spun on his peds as he twisted and spun his electro rod off to his side. He spun towards Shockwave, still holding Moonracer's hand as he thrust his electro rod right into the center of their enemy's chassis. Electricity burst in powerful surges right into the cyclop's frame, causing him to throw his helm back and roar in pain and rage.

It was like a deadly waltz the two were performing as they moved to attack Shockwave, spinning and twisting across the battle ground. They practically danced all around him, striking him from every direction until they sent each other spinning directly in front of him. Their backs together, Moonracer and Knockout swung their blaster arms back until they were against one another, both cannons directly in front of Shockwave's one optic.

"The finale to our waltz, Shockwave." Knockout said smirking as his cannon heated up as it began charging to fire.

"Your deactivation." Moonracer finished for him as hers did the same.

At the same time, both blast cannons went off and the powerful surge of energon blast slammed right into Shockwave's optic, causing it to explode and sending his now deactivated frame flying backwards until he landed on the Cybertronian ground with a loud crash.

Knockout's cannon spun back into place before he grabbed Moonracer's arm and spun her outward and then back inward until her chassis met his, where he dipped her backwards and kissed her again. His ruby optics glittered mischievously as he pulled back to look into her almost glowing sapphire optics. "My dear, you dance as well as I do." He said slyly. And he received a sly smile in return.

A powerful slash from Jetfire's blade sent his twin brother staggering backwards, looking surprised at how fast he was moving. He spun on his peds, bringing up his blade to block his twin brother's next attack, only to stall when it flew past his protection and slam directly into his chassis, striking his very spark chamber much like his own had done earlier. His blood red optics looked directly into the similar ones glaring back at him as Jetfire faced him after striking him.

"I didn't want to hurt you, Jetstorm. But you left me no choice." Jetfire said solemnly before he smiled almost sadly. "This is the end of you."

Jetstorm shuddered in pain as he felt his frame starting to shut down. "I was wrong...you have gotten...better." He spoke in a choked, dying whisper.

Jetfire slowly nodded before he looked past his twin to see Primus standing there, watching him with a smile. He smiled back at the Cybertronian God and nodded before looking back at Jetstorm. "Jetstorm, this is the end of you. But...rise of Silverbolt." He said before he shoved his twin hard off of his blade, where he spun unstably on his peds until he found himself facing Primus. "Bring him back, My Lord!"

Primus raised the Matrix of Leadership, which began to glow brilliantly in the center. He merely smiled at the surprised look on Jetstorm's faceplates before sending a blast of brilliant white light flying at the Minicon General. The blinding white light engulfed the Seeker, causing him to cry out in surprise.

Jetfire just stood tall, watching with a serious look, watching and waiting. He knew what was happening. He knew it was only a matter of time before his true twin brother was restored.

Blinding silver and white lit up the area, causing a few to look over, including Cataclysm. They watched in surprise as the dark figure within the blinding light seemed to vanish.

A moment later, the light dimmed with a dying purple flash before everyone got to see what happened.

Where the pitch black mech stood now was a brilliant silver Seeker with white lightning bolt markings running all along his frame. The darkened optics finally lit up, revealing pure deep ice blue optics, which looked around almost in confusion. The newly reformed mech looked confused of his surroundings. He looked very much like Skyfire had only with the different colorings.

"Wh-what? Where...where am I?" His smooth, soft spoken voice came that had may double take at him. It was not Jetstorm's deep, gruff, dark voice. But someone much more gentle and kind like Skyfire had been.

Jetfire smiled as he stepped forward and clasped his servos on Silverbolt's shoulder plates, gaining his attention. "Silverbolt, welcome back." He said softly.

Silverbolt blinked several times at the ancient mech before him before realization settled in. "Skyfire? Is that you?" He asked still confused.

"Was. I am now called Jetfire." The old Seeker replied before turning to face Primus, who stepped closer to the two. "Thank you, Primus. I think my deed here is done. I did what Skyfire couldn't do."

Primus smiled softly as he nodded slowly. "Are you sure, Jetfire? I am sure your young one would like to see you again." He said softly, ignoring the flabbergasted look Silverbolt was giving him.

Jetfire smiled sadly before shaking his head. He knew Anya would love to see him again as Jetfire. But...he figured it was best. "Anya needs to let me go, My Lord. I think it best if I returned as I left. She needs to become use to Skyfire anyhow. I would rather her have a kind, peaceful Guardian than a crabby old one like me." He then reached up to his helm and pried out what looked like a microchip the size of a floppy disk. "When we get back to Earth, when this is all over, give this to her, will ya?" He asked holding it out to the Cybertronian God of Light.

Primus smiled as he carefully took the data disk from the black Seeker before sliding it away into a small compartment for safe keeping. "I will. Rest, my son. And farewell." He said softly before raising the Matrix of Leadership again.

The brilliant light jetted out again and swarmed Jetfire, engulfing him. His dark frame lightened to pure white with red and blue markings before it was Skyfire who stood there.

Skyfire flickered on his optics, revealing the deep blue, which looked directly at Silverbolt who looked amazed. He smiled faintly at his twin before reaching out through their twin bond for his brother. "Silverbolt, it is so good to see you again." He said softly.

Silverbolt smiled faintly as he reached out for his twin and felt their bond connect. "My brother, it seems I have missed a lot. Show me all." He stated. The pacifist Autobot nodded as he connected with his twin and began showing him all of his memories; all eons of memories since Silverbolt had been deactivated into Jetstorm.

Scourge did not last long. It had been Soundwave who crushed his frame after nearly taking Epps' head off with his sharp tail. He slammed the Master Pretender into the ground with one of his appendages before aiming his resonator directly at his helm.

"For Anya Karpos." The silent Decepticon growled out before turning his Prime's weapon on full blast.

Scourge screeched loudly as his entire frame rocked with the violent vibrations being so close. His optics flickered dangerously before sparking until his entire helm began smoking.

Suddenly his helm exploded from the such powerful surges coming from the sonic resonator.

It was at that same time did all of the Primes leap into the air, attacking Cataclysm furiously with all of their weapons.

Rodimus and Magnus Prime swung their powerful swords, sending a surge of energon slashing into the tyrant's very frame, cutting deep into him. Nexus Prime was slashing his chained blades at every angle until it found its self-wrapped around Cataclysm's wide neck, where the silent Prime yanked with all his might, pulling the giant to his very knee guards.

All three Alpha, Solus and Sentinel stood before the fallen Minicon, weapons raised as they looked directly into his hate filled optics, ignoring the burning glare.

"We will give you this one last chance, Cataclysm." The gold and silver Prime said as he raised his spear, pointing it at him. "Surrender and swear that you exile yourself into the deep reaches of space where you will never try and harm organic worlds again, as well as any."

Cataclysm snarled at him, thrashing to break free from Nexus' chains. He almost had freed himself when a giant ped slammed down on him, sending him crashing to the ground. It was only to everyone's amazement to see the largest mech they had ever seen.

His coloring was the same as the Cybertronian ship that had been called so it was obvious that it was Omega Supreme. The arch that had been on top of the ship had been split in half and now stood against his back, almost like wings, which his wings were settled right below them. He was massive in size, bigger than most of the buildings that stood around the city. His burning optics were a heavenly silver color unlike most Cybertronians' were. They shone as brilliant as Primus' himself.

Omega Supreme seemed to have no problem with crushing Catalysm into the ground, his massive ped making the tyrant's frame groan and creak.

"I refuse! I will rip all of you to pieces! I will crush...erk...!" Cataclysm had been roaring before his words off from Omega Supreme stepping down harder on his frame.

Primus sighed solemnly as he slowly approached, looking at the Unicron's extension with wariness. "I wish I did not have to do this, Cataclysm but seeing that you choose death over life and the destruction of life, you leave me no choice." He looked over to Omega Supreme, who raised his massive arm and shifted it into a scimitar like energon blade.

Rodimus frowned as he raised his Star Saber, pausing to look at him. "He won't come back, will he? This is the second time we had to face him and the third to face Scourge. They have a bad habit of coming back to life because of Unicron." He stated.

Primus looked at Cataclysm and then to Scourge. "No. They only return because Unicron captures their sparks as they deactivate and reforms them. But this time, I will take them for safe keeping. They will not return until they have had time in the Matrix to settle their sparks from their hatred and anger before giving them life." He stated as he raised the Matrix of Leadership.

"The only thing we will have to worry about is all of the Sweeps once we are done with Cataclysm and Scourge." Ultra Magnus said, looking at all of the Sweeps still being blasted out of the air.

Again, Primus shook his head as he spared a glance at the spoken. "Without Scourge, they will cease to function. He controls all of them." He answered and received strange looks.

"How come that didn't work the first time when Vladimir and Reno killed him?" Rodimus asked frowning.

The Cybertronian God looked over at the young Prime, smiling faintly. "Because he was not completely deactivated, Rodimus Prime. When he was defeated over a year ago on Earth, his spark had not ceased to function as you thought it would. Unicron was using his connection to his Extension to keep his spark going. The Sweeps will all deactivate when I take his spark. They will no longer work." He stated.

Everyone still looked amazed by what they learning from Primus. They hadn't known of this.

Still, Sentinel raised his energon lance, aiming it at Cataclysm. "Well, enough talk. Let us end this. Alpha already said that things on this so called Earth is turning into the pit. So we better get moving." He said firmly.

Primus nodded as he sighed, looking at the growling Minicon under his Guardian's ped. "Yes, I think that is best. I am sorry it has come to this, Cataclysm. I wish it were different..." he was saying.

Cataclysm snarled as he tried thrashing under the massive Guardian's ped. "Oh, frag off, pitspawn! Unicron will see to your destruction! He will destroy you for inter..." he was snapping.

But it was Omega Supreme who ended his words. The Guardian had had enough of the Minicon's disrespect for his lord and master and sliced down hard and fast cutting Cataclysm's words in half as he did with his helm.

And just as fast as Cataclysm was deactivated, the Matrix of Leadership began to glow bright gold. Balls of blue sparks were suddenly lifting in the air from deactivated Minicons and Unicron's allied Decepticons, transferring into the Matrix of Leadership. The remaining Sweeps began to screech as they felt their master's demise before dropping to the ground with thunderous crashes.

"We need to get a hold of the Earth base, get them to open up the Space Bridge." Rodimus said immediately subspacing the Star Saber as all of his friends and allies approached them. "They probably need our help right away. Though how we are going to get everyone here to there..." he was saying.

Primus immediately shook his head as he shared a glance with the young Prime. "That will not be necessary, Rodimus. I can handle our transportation to Earth." He said as the entire planet of Cybertron began to rumble and vibrate right under everyone's feet. "I would brace yourselves if I were. I cannot promise that it will a steady journey." He told them.

Everyone frowned at him in confusion, wondering exactly what he meant.

Suddenly there was a loud boom and a blinding cyan light as the ground shook violently underneath everyone's feet. It was like an earthquake and just struck and everyone yelped as few stumbled to the ground, the four humans being the ones suffering the most. They went to the ground hard. But nonetheless, everyone had to offline their optics or close their eyes to avoid being blinded by the brilliant light.

There was a sudden metallic hum before everything stopped all at once.

One by one, everyone opened their eyes or onlined their optics and were struck by surprise when they saw Earth just right in the horizon, as well as a massive golden planet readying itself to attack and destroy.

There was another sudden flash of golden and silver light, shooting from Cybertron and surrounding Earth just as an angry red beam started shooting from Unicron. But as soon as the brilliant light surrounded Earth, the red beam seemed to bounce right off a transparent shield around the organic planet.

"What?!" A loud, angry but muffled by space voice boom before Unicron's giant form shifted and everyone could make out a gaping clawed opening from where the beam had been shooting from. "No! You! You are supposed to be destroyed!" Unicron roared in rage.

Primus smiled almost slyly as he looked right his evil twin. "Hello, Unicron. It has been such a long time." He greeted the evil God of Death and Destruction.


	26. Clash of the Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Best Used:
> 
> Beyond Good and Evil-Audiomachine  
> An Unfinished Life-Audiomachine  
> Redemption Through Blood-Clash Of The Titans Soundtrack  
> It's Almost Human of You-Clash Of The Titans Soundtrack

Everyone was in shock when they saw Cybertron in the sky next to Unicron. No one could find a single thing to say but just to stare up at the large planet.

But then Unicron's extension of himself snarled as he whirled around to glare down at Optimus, raising his spear. "Fragging pitspawn! This is your doing!" He snarled as he started to bring down his weapon.

Suddenly there was a sudden flash of cyan and gold before another spear was blocking the spear, held in the hand that no one expected to see again. It was not the only weapon that kept the mighty being's at bay from ending Optimus Prime's life. There were even a pair of swords and a glowing lance keeping the spear from stabbing into the Prime's back.

Unicron blinked in surprise as did everyone else as his vicious red optics met deep sapphire blue. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Wh-what?" He asked in alarm.

Optimus felt his vents stall as he saw the gold and silver mech standing over him, glaring at the Death God. He was even surprised to see the former Prime before him standing off to the side, using all of the strength he could muster to keeping the dreaded spear from stabbing into him. "What...?" He murmured in shock.

"Unicron, you will fall this day. I can guarantee you this. I see it happening just as you do." Alpha Prime said in such a dark way that sent chills down the struts of many a mechs and femmes.

With a jerk, Unicron pulled his spear back from the center of the assorted weapons before having to leap high and far avoid the chained blades swinging at him. He landed many feet away with loud thuds before having to jump back again as a massive hammer nearly slammed into his side.

"Meddling fools!" Unicron snarled from several yards away from where he had been prepared to ending Optimus' life.

Optimus felt someone's hand grab his arm and help him to his feet and he blinked in surprise once again as he met the deep blue optics of an old friend. "Se-Sentinel?" He asked in bewilderment.

Sentinel grinned almost too smugly as he stepped back before lifting his shield and lance, banging them together for a single beat. "Hello, Optimus. So I hear you have exceeded better as Prime as I ever did. I guess I did make a good choice for once in choosing you as the next Prime." He said proudly.

"Wha-What...but I thought..." The bewildered Prime was asking.

Rodimus smiled as he stepped back and raised his Star Saber high, ready for the epic fight that was bound to come. "The one to blame for this surprise is him, Optimus." He said before tossing his thumb over his shoulder.

Optimus looked past all of the Primes and gaped in surprise to see the brilliantly shining silver Primus standing there with all of the others before an open Space Bridge. He and everyone were stunned to silence to see the God of the Cybertronians.

"Primus!" Several Autobots and Decepticons cried out in surprise.

Primus did not smile this time but looked directly at his evil twin with serious debate, who snarled in rage at the sight of him. Neither one looked happy with another. "Unicron, it is time to end this madness of yours." He stated firmly.

Unicron growled viciously as he turned to face his good doing twin. "Yes, I think you are right, Primus. It is time to end you!" He snarled before lunging forward.

Everyone tensed up and many whipped out their weapons to defend Primus. But the Cybertronian God immediately raised his hand to hold them off as he charged forward to meet Unicron in battle. "This is my fight, my children! Do not interfere! Stay back! I will not be able to repair you if you harmed!" He called, his voice booming throughout the entire Grand Canyon.

Everyone just watched as the two Gods clashed weapons, a rusted gold energon blade against a brilliant shining silver blade. The swords met in a deafening clash of metal.

The battle was only to begin.

Just glancing upward when they also heard a sonic boom all through the air, they saw blasts of bright light in the sky.

Both of the planet like Cybertronians were also exchanging fire to one another. A vicious red beam was shooting out from Unicron while a brilliant white shield continued to protect the organic planet that rest under everyone's feet.

"Minicons! Attack! Destroy all!" Galvatron's voice boomed, reminding them all that he was not to be forgotten. He was charging at Optimus, serrated blade raised.

Immediately, Optimus threw up his guard, as did everyone else.

The Minicons began attacking, shooting blast after blast at their enemies, who met them with their own. It became a battle that could have rivaled any war of Earth's history.

As it was, Alpha Prime joined the battle but not without pausing to shoot a glance to where Sam and Trent stood, quickly shedding their space uniforms. "Sam! Trent! Get to the nursery! Take Ratchet, Soundwave, Starscream, Cole Keller and Prowl with you! Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! Go with them! You need to be prepared for what is to come!" He shouted as he clashed with several Minicons.

Sam and Trent nodded as they immediately booked it for the base. They understood why they were needed in the base. The others didn't, however. Cole was surprised when Starscream swooped past Skywarp, demanding for her and his trine mate immediately relinquished her.

Just for the hell of it, Will Lennox, Epps, Reno and many of the others raced after the two young men and the rushing Cybertronians. They wanted to see what the big deal was.

Running through the halls of the base, everyone was in a big hurry to see what was going on. Alarms were blaring and many confused humans were looking around. No one understood what was happening other than the giant fight that was going on outside the base.

The humans ad Cybertronians quickly approached the nursery, where they found Judy, Ron, Max and Kris standing, sobbing as if someone had died.

Or was dying.

"Get me the morphine! I need my tools, Eliza!" They heard Nik Boyd's voice yelling from inside the room. "Eliza! I need you on this! I know Dawn is gone! But right now we have to save John Keller! Jolt! How is...!"

"Don't worry about us, Nik! Just save the Secretary!" Jolt called back.

Immediately everyone sped up to the nursery, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Cole shouting in surprise when the heard what Nik had been shouting.

The moment that everyone saw the soldiers and Cybertronians coming, everyone moved back from the door way so they could get past and see what was happening.

And then they all froze at the sight.

The nursery was almost completely destroyed. It looked like there had been a terrible battle inside it. Cracks and dents littered the walls, as did dripping energon and blood.

Nik was standing over a gravely injured John Keller, who had a hole in his chest and was spilling too much blood that had everyone's stomachs twist in horror. There was no doubt that Keller was dying. It was said right on Nik's face as he rushed to hook up an IV and an oxygen mask to the elder's face, who then waved him away. To his side, Martha Richards was sobbing for her ex-husband while her now husband was holding her in comfort.

Everyone even heard electric beeps and choked sobs and they all looked to see Chromia there, being held by a severe looking Ironhide.

After having heard before that the Sparklings had been in danger, both had rushed from the battle field to protect them from the Minicons that had been threatening them. Ironhide had told Optimus what he was doing and the Autobot Leader hadn't reprimanded him or Chromia for it. He didn't even argue.

However, the couple had been too late.

"What happened?!" Starscream immediately demanded as he set Cole down so she could rush to her father's side.

No one answered. They were too busy and in a rush to save the Secretary of Defense's life at the moment. Jolt was currently speedily working on Dirge whom Skywarp had warped to safety after being shot down by the Nemesis.

"Sunriser?!" Sideswipe called, looking frantically around for his mate. He even stretched out his side of the bond to find her but to his horror, found nothing. "Where is Dawn?!"

Eliza looked tearfully up at him and shook her head. "She...she wasn't he-here wh-when we came, Sides. She was supposed to be here wi-with the Dinobots...but..." she was saying but started sobbing again.

"...g...gone...they...they are go-gone..." Keller choked out in severe pain.

"John! Don't try and speak! You..." Nik tried to reprimand him.

But Keller waved him away weakly. "Don't...bother, Ni-Nik...you know as well as I do...that I wi-will...die..." he choked, his throat sounded flooded.

Cole looked down at him in pain and horror as she dropped down beside him. She saw him reach for her so she took his hand. "Dad! Wh-what happened?!" She asked painfully as she looked him over, eyeing the hole in his chest. She saw it was a mortal wound. It was killing him.

"Where's Mikaela?!" Sam asked, looking around just as frantic as everyone else.

"Gone." Came the stoic voice of Soundwave and everyone looked at him.

Soundwave had Max in his servo, who was crying as she looked him right in the optics. It was not hard to figure out that he was reading her mind. He had a pained look on his face plates as whatever she was telling him was hurting even him.

"Max...what happened in here? Where is Sunriser? And the babies? And the Dinobots?" Ratchet asked slowly, horror already dawning.

Max shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked around at everyone. She paused to look at Soundwave, who nodded to whatever she was thinking. And then she spoke through him.

"The Minicons came. They tried to attack Sunriser to take the sparklings. They were going to hurt Omega and Beta to distract Optimus in his fight with Unicron. But...Sunriser and the Dinobots..." her voice paused through Soundwave's speakers. "They fought them. Sunriser and the Dinobots beat the Minicons. One of the tried to activate a bomb to destroy us and the nursery. But...but they came. They just appeared out of nowhere."

Everyone stared at her, unease settling in. No one liked this and they had a feeling they weren't going to like what she was going to say.

"They? Who came?" Will Lennox asked.

Max lowered her head, trying to wipe her tears away. She wasn't going to enjoy laying this horrific news to any of them. It could possibly kill some of them. "The...the five faced robots. The ones you guys called the Quintessons." Her voice spoke out and everyone stiffened in horror. Her body suddenly racked with sobs again.

"Wh-what?!" Several yelped in horror.

Max slowly nodded. "One of them...he shot the Minicons and...des-destroyed them...they turned into rust and dust..." she motioned to a large nasty looking rust spot on the ground. "Sunriser...she and the Dinobots tried to fight them. But...they didn't stand a chance. One of the Quintessons, a really big one, shot all of them. It didn't hurt them. I think it just knocked all of them out. They took them. Sunriser. The babies. Mikaela. They didn't want me or Keller. Said he was too old. And I was too damaged. They weren't impressed with my damaged voice." She said weakly.

Everyone was in a state of shock and horror. No one could believe this. The Quintessons had come in their moment of distraction, just like how they had been warned.

"Dawn..." Sideswipe murmured in pain.

Everyone looked at him, noting his pain and helplessness. No one could blame him. Or Sunstreaker, who staggered back and leaned against the wall.

"Wh-why...why would they...take all of them? What do they want with them?" Sunstreaker asked weakly.

Max shook her head, trying to stop herself from crying. But it wasn't working. But it was Keller who weakly answered. "Col-collecting...they said...they wanted them...as a collection...for...their em-empire..." he managed to say, getting everyone's attention. "Slaves...breeding...they wanted them...Sun-Sunriser...she and the Di-Dinobots...were half...organic...the sparklings...are young...to be trained...babies...they wanted babies..."

Ratchet shook his head as he looked sadly at the ground. "That must be it. They wanted the sparklings for becoming slaves. Sunriser is a Technorganic like the Dinobots. They must have been fascinated with her human half mixed with her Cybertronian half..." he was saying.

But Max shook her head as she looked at him. "It wasn't just that, Ratch." She spoke through Soundwave. "It was because they were fascinated by her being half and half. But..." she paused to glance at Sideswipe, painfully and Soundwave stiffened at her thought, looking surprised. "It was also because...she...her condition. They said they had never thought it possible. They said something about experiments about creating their own Technorganics."

Ratchet now stiffened, looking stunned and horrified. "They...they took her because of that?! Those...those...those pitspawning, sparkless, fools!" He growled.

Sideswipe stiffened as he looked at him. Something wasn't adding up. He knew there must have been more to it that they weren't saying. "What? What aren't you saying, Ratchet? What condition? What was wrong with Dawn?!" He demanded.

Grimacing, Ratchet hesitated. He wasn't the right one to say this. Sunriser was. But...she was gone now. Kidnapped like the others had been by the Quintessons. So...perhaps..."Sides, I am not the right one to say it. But Sunriser isn't here to say it any more. She...was going to tell you after this whole thing with Unicron blew over. She didn't want to distract you. She..." he hesitated again. "She was carrying, Sideswipe. She was going to spark your sparkling."

Sideswipe stiffened, his entire frame seemed to lock up in shock. Even his optics seemed to have dimmed to small dots of light as the news kicked in. He was not the only one. Everyone looked shocked.

"Co-Cole..." Keller's voice weakly broke into their shocked thoughts.

Cole looked down at him, tears streaming down her face. She knew he was fading. She could see it and when Nik moved in to try and save him again, she waved him off. She knew it was no use. "Daddy..." she broke into a sob.

Keller reached up weakly and touched her cheek, caressing it softly. "It's...it's ok-okay, Cole. I...am at...peace...I love you...so much...Nightbird...it's...time...for me..."

"Please don't, dad..." Cole begged weakly, her tears falling onto his bloody chest. "Please...I still need you..."

Keller smiled weakly but shook his head. "No...no, you...don't. You...are strong...you are brave...you have St-Starscream..." he looked past her at his Cybertronian Son-In-Law, who bent down on one knee, hovering over them both. "St-Starscream...ta-take care...of her...and promise me...that you will...find my Grandchild...save her...protect her..." he said weakly.

Starscream slowly nodded as his wings hung on his back. He let out a small whine of pain but tried to suppress it by looking brave. "I will. I swear my very spark on it." He said as firmly as he could.

Keller smiled weakly before looking at Cole again, the light starting to die in his eyes. "Goodbye...Nightbird...I love..." he never got to finish what he was going to say.

And Cole began to cry, her sobs racking her whole body. Even as Starscream gently picked her up and cradled her close to his chassis.

An explosion rocked the entire battle ground as Optimus leapt to the side, avoiding heavy artillery came flying at him from Galvatron's cannons. He did not want to get hit by those bombs that his arch nemesis was sending towards him. They were coming closer each time, however and he needed to keep moving.

"Prime! This is the day you will finally fall! I will destroy you by the end of this day and then destroy this pathetic planet that you hold so dear! No one will survive...!" Galvatron was yelling.

"Enough monologuing, Galvatron." Optimus said rather impatiently as he lurched forward and swiped at the tyrant with his energon sword. He managed to slash Galvatron deep in chassis and spill energon.

Galvatron snarled in pain and rage before swiping his own at the Prime. It came very close to slicing the Prime but he was only surprised when a glowing lance thrust in its path. He barely had time to glance to see Sentinel Prime before getting a shield to the face that sent him stumbling back.

"Allow me to cut in. I do believe I owe you a little something." The too proud Prime said rather coolly. "Well, perhaps not you in particular. Megatron was the one to deactivate me but I think you will do."

Galvatron snarled in rage as he glared at him. "Well, well, well. Sentinel Prime. I suppose I will have to end you just as my former self had done." He growled before raising his large cannon and firing a large blast at both Primes.

Immediately both, Optimus and Sentinel scattered in different directions to avoid being hit before they were both raising their cannons and returning fire.

"Double team, Optimus?" Sentinel called over as he readied his charge.

Optimus glanced over at him, smiling as he sharply nodded. "It would be my honor to fight alongside you again, Sentinel." He called back before he bolted forward with his energon sword flashing. He saw his old friend charge forward as well, his lance pointed right at Galvatron.

Nearly as one, both Primes quickly approached their enemy and began their reign of attacks. They seemed to be reading each other's processors as they moved as one, practically dancing around Galvatron, slicing at him or stabbing at him. Galvatron would roar in rage and pain as he lashed back at the two but found no success in making contact with them. They were too much faster and working together, they would even deflect his serrated blade before he could cause harm to them.

"Fools! I am the Mighty Galvatron! High General of Unicron! You cannot defeat me!" The powerful tyrant roared angrily as he lashed out at Sentinel, who merely swung out of reach just in time.

Sentinel spun on his peds, bringing his lance around with a sharp jab only to stall in surprise when Galvatron managed to catch it in time and yank the dark blue Prime towards him to stab him directly in the chest with his blade.

Suddenly a chained blade came out of nowhere, wrapping around his serrated sword and was pulled off to the side sharply merely skimming Sentinel's shoulder plates.

Something also came slamming down on the tyrants head, throwing him off balance and startling him for only a moment before he suddenly roared in pain as sharp claws ripped into his neck joints, tearing energon lines. He had only a glance to see the violent purple of Skywarp practically on top of him before claws slashed deep across his optics.

"This is for Starscream, Galvatron!" Skywarp roared before kicking off Galvatron hard while ripping the energon lines right out of his neck joints.

The impact of the kick sent the roaring Minicon High General stumbling forward, practically blinded from such brutal attacks. He did not even get the chance to stop himself from falling directly into Optimus' blade when the Prime made the final attack.

Heavily scratched optics widened in pain as they looked directly at Optimus, finding him with the other Primes practically standing around him, watching in solemn as he bled energon.

"You gave us no choice, Galvatron." Optimus spoke before he jerked his blade back out from Galvatron's chassis, where it had pierced and destroyed his cold spark.

"We, the Primes, stand together, protect each other and all Life." Alpha Prime spoke up from where he stood behind Optimus, hand on Sentinel's shoulder plate. "It is the end of you. May you rest well in Oblivion."

Galvatron's blood red optics flickered dangerously before they darkened and he fell into a loud crash to the ground.

Lord Galvatron was no more.

The Primes looked at one another before looking around the entire battle field as many Autobots, Decepticons and the new allied Vehicons attacked and fought Minicons and overcoming them. They knew the battle was in their favor now. It would not be long before it would be over.

As for the battle between Gods, they turned to see Primus and Unicron nearly a mile away from them, clashing against one another with thunderous crashes from their blades. Vicious violent purple and brilliant silver sparks flew from their blades with each attack the Gods did.

"Who do you think will win?" Rodimus asked, though he was definitely putting his credits on Primus.

Alpha frowned as he stood next to Optimus, the other Primes lined up with them to watch the epic battle between the two Cybertronian Gods. "Neither one will win, Rodimus. They are on equal ground." He said gravely.

Rodimus looked at him in surprise. "Huh? But...one of them has to win, right? They can't fight it out forever, can they?" He stated looking back at Primus and Unicron battling.

"In truth, I am unsure, Rodimus." Alpha answered as he glanced at the youngest Prime. "My foresight cannot even see the outcome of this battle between the Light and Dark Gods. But...I am sure Primus does know it. It isn't their avatars," he motioned to the two battling. "We should worry about. It is their true forms." He finished motioning to the sky where they could barely see the brilliantly large planets clashing. "Whatever Primus intends to do about Unicron, it will be soon. All I know is Unicron must make a choice that will determine of our fates. It's the only way of ending this."

High outside of Earth's atmosphere, the two planet like Cybertronians were now locked in their epic battle. They had both retreat a fair distance away from Earth but even then, it was dangerously close.

The planets both were speeding at high speeds to and from to avoid devastating blasts from each other.

Primus had more than one had to send out a blast to deflect one from Unicron that could have even destroyed Earth's moon.

"Brother, why must you choose to withhold such hatred in your spark." Primus sent his question through a strained bond between twins.

Unicron snarled as he shoved against Primus' side of the bond, trying to keep him out. "I loathe you, Primus, because you are a weak willed fool! You could never see the true nature of what should be done! It is our right to rule over all! And instead of ruling like the God you are, you choose to allow them to choose with free wills! They should be bowing down to us like the insects they are! Worshipping us! Serving us at every beck and call!" He snarled vicious as he shot another devastating blow at Primus. "Instead, you seem to do that! They call, you answer! You act as if you are their servant!"

Primus deflected the nasty blow with a blast of his own before his massive form began to crack and shift loudly as he began transforming.

Immediately, Unicron followed suit, his rusty gold form twisting and shifting until he was his true form.

"Brother, you have forgotten our true objective." Primus spoke, a double bladed sword in one hand and a long massive spear in the other. He glanced to his spiked shoulder to see the large but much smaller form of Omega Supreme standing there, weapons drawn and ready for use. "Omega Supreme, stand down and conjoin." He gave the gentle order.

Omega Supreme looked back at him and nodded as he began shifting and clamped down on the God's shoulder plates as a massive shoulder cannon.

Unicron growled at his twin, his long spikes running down his massive back quivering in rage and hate. He immediately flew forward his blade raised to strike down his brother. "Shut up, Primus! Our true objective has always been what I always seen! You are just too weak to use your power to rule!" He snarled as he brought hos blade down towards Primus.

However, Primus was ready. He merely side stepped the slice before lashing out and grabbing Unicron by his spiked helm, yanking him close to him so they could glare into each other's optics. "You have forgotten. Therefore I will remind you." He said before his golden optics flashed and he fully opened the bond between him and his twin, who stiffened at the intrusion into his own processor.

On Earth, everyone who was finishing the battles with the Minicons, ending many in smoke, fire and explosions noticed how Primus and Unicron's extensions of their selves had gone unsettlingly quiet.

Everyone looked and froze to see them just standing there, as if they had stalled. Blades raised but pressing tightly against each other, it surprised all to see that their optics were dim. It was as if they were shutting down. Everyone could only frown as they stared.

"What's happening?" It was Spitfire to ask from where she stood beside Bumblebee.

The Primes all frowned as they studied the two most ancient of Cybertronians before it was Magnus Prime who slowly nodded. "They have opened their connection bonds. It is now a battle of will and processors instead of a physical battle." He stated.

Alpha Prime nodded as he glanced at Solus as she stood next to him. "It seems that Primus has a lot to say to Unicron. It is completely up to Unicron to listen or not." He said gravely.

Elita One glanced at both of her parents before looking back at the frozen Gods. "What if he doesn't listen? What if Unicron tries to destroy Primus in that state?" She asked frowning.

Alpha Prime shook his head. "As legend goes, my dear Ariel, Primus and Unicron are two halves of one. You cannot destroy one without destroying the other. Unicron has only forgotten that. Though, I honestly do not think he cared." He stated before continuing to watch.

No one really could explain what happened a short time after that. They couldn't even understand it their selves.

All everyone knew that while battling the Minicons, there was a brilliant flash, blinding everyone and forcing everyone to stop what they were doing and cover their eyes and optics with startled cries.

For a long moment, there was only silence. Everyone finally looked to see what happened and were suddenly startled to find that Primus and Unicron were no longer there, locked in battle.

Instead, there was a brilliant silver and gold mech there with golden and ruby colored optics. In truth it looked like Primus but he had Unicron's long spikes hanging from his back, as well as his color. It had everyone quite tense as they gazed at him, weapons ready just in case.

"It is okay, my children." The mech spoke in a dual voice, surprising everyone. He sounded like Primus and Unicron speaking at the same time. "It is over now. Unicron and I have come to an agreement and have made peace. We have rejoined as one. I am now to be called Primacron."

Everyone gaped in surprise. No one understood just what happened. No one but the four oldest Primes. Magnus, Alpha, Solus and Nexus Prime smiled, nodding in understanding.

"Wha-?!" Rodimus exclaimed in bewilderment, and everyone looked just as flabbergasted as he did and sounded.


	27. Not So Perfect Finale

The explanation came soon after everyone's shock. And once Primacron explained it, it did sort of make sense. It didn't mean that everyone understood it. It was shortly after everyone who had been on the crashed Nemesis joined them all. They had escaped with some injuries but none of them were serious. And everyone was glad.

Still everyone was pretty tense with Minicons still standing at ready and when some of them started to move forward to continue the battle.

But Primacron turned a sharp look onto them, his optics flashing red. "Enough!" It was Unicron's loud booming voice that came from. "There is no more war between us! Primus has made his point clear and we are done fighting!"

The Minicons looked just as unsettled as all of the other Cybertronians did.

"In the beginning," Primacron began once everyone calmed down. "When we first came to be, we were one. Primacron. But we separated, becoming two, to begin the beginning of life. I, Primus, was creator and protector of Life and Unicron was guardian of Death. He would guide sparks and souls to another life after deactivation or to rest in the Matrix until they want to begin their new life." He explained.

Everyone slowly nodded as they stood around the new being, taking in his words. They did get most of it but...the one question was how did this happen.

"So, you're saying that you are Primus AND Unicron?" Barricade asked skeptically and received a nod. "What the frag?! So why is all of a sudden Unicron being nice?! He has trying to kill all of us for so long! So why now?!" He demanded in confusion.

For only a brief moment, it was clear that Unicron's half glared at him and even growled but then Primus' half chuckled and shook his helm. "It because I reminded him of who he used to be, Barricade. He was not always like this, so full of hate. It was shortly after he tried his hand at creation. When he created the Quintessons in his own image. I am unsure of when his jealousy and hate for me began and I am sure he doesn't either. But after the Quintessons' creation, it was then he began to act out." Primus spoke through the combined form.

There was a pause as Primacron's optics flashed ruby for a moment before he merely looked away, choosing not to even answer that question.

"So...in conclusion, we no longer will have to fight the Minicons?" Optimus was the one to ask, looking quite relieved.

Primacron looked at him and nodded. "We have made our peace. War between Cybertronians will no longer go on. From now on, all are equal, all are the same. It is our word and it shall be done. It will not be an easy task for all of you," he paused to look around at all Cybertronians, Autobots and Decepticons and Minicons, somewhat sternly. "To learn to get along. But we do believe in you to start over. To learn how to live in peace. If you cannot do it on Earth, you can do it on Cybertron." He looked up into the sky and everyone looked up to see Cybertron in the distant blue. It was strange to see it so much bigger but almost relieving at the same time. "Cybertron, from this day on, will stand as Earth's protector, as will all Cybertronians." He said almost proudly.

At those words, everyone felt a wave of pride roll over everyone, making them all smile. It could not be helped that many stood tall, nodding in agreement to Primacron's words. Even some of the Minicons.

"So...what now? We just go on in peace, without worrying about anything now?" Skywarp asked.

Primacron now frowned, as did Alpha Prime, and both looked forlorn. They knew what was to come and they knew it was not going to sit well with everyone. "I am afraid not." The combined God said gravely before looking elsewhere.

Everyone followed his train of optic and stiffened when they saw quite a grave group of remaining Cybertronians coming from the base. Chromia was still sobbing in a grave Ironhide's arms. She was fully aware of everyone looking at her curiously but she honestly didn't care. Sideswipe was even leaning heavily against Sunstreaker, looking almost just as he had when Dawn had been shot by her own father.

It was very unsettling to even see Cole sobbing hard against Starscream, who was grave as ever.

"What happened?" Optimus immediately asked, looming concerned for all of them.

Starscream looked back at him, slowly shaking his head as he held Cole close to him. "Prime, we have a really big problem." He paused, glancing at Cole as she cried even harder making everyone looking at her in concern. "John Keller is dead." He said one detail.

Everyone gaped at him in shock and disbelief. "What?" Many asked in alarm.

Ironhide glanced at Chromia then to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who looked close to breaking down, as did Sam, who was leaning against Trent looking upset. "Optimus, that isn't the only thing. The Dinobots, Sunriser and...and the sparklings..." he paused.

Optimus and Elita One felt their sparks seize as did everyone else. They didn't like the sound of this. "What about the sparklings? Where is Omega and Beta?" The Prime asked, unease in his vocoder.

Many of the group looked away painfully. This would not be easy to explain and every one of them knew it was going to greatly upset everyone else. But it was Primacron who broke the news, grave as ever. "The Quintessons has taken them." He spoke up, making all look at him in shock.

"What?" Elita One asked, clearly spark broken to hear that her children had been taken. She began shaking, energon tears in her optics as she clutched her chassis to ease some of the terrible ache she was feeling. "Wh-why? Why would they...where is my sparklings?! Why would the Quintessons take them?!" She cried before feeling Optimus move over and hold her, his own grief reaching her through their bond.

Primacron shook his head as he looked at her in his own grief. He knew fairly well that this would hit everyone hard. "The Quintessons wish to build an empire that could greatly surpass all. Much like Unicron tried to do, they want to rule all. They were the reason behind his growing madness. I cannot tell you exactly how but I can tell you that you are not the only races of life they have done this to." He said gravely.

For a very long time, everyone was quiet, looking either sympathetic or grieving in all that had happened to them. John Keller, who had been a close friend to the Cybertronians, was dead. Many of their beloved had been taken.

And for what?

Slavery.

Much like Ironhide and Chromia, Optimus and Elita One, Starscream and Cole, Sideswipe and even Sunstreaker began to break down, in pain to even imagine what was happening to the Sparklings and Sunriser and even to Mikaela.

"We...we have to do something! We can't let the Quintessons do this! Primus! Unicron! You have to put stop to them!" Rodimus said frantically, not liking to see his friends in such pain.

Primacron shook his head as he looked at the young Prime. "Unfortunately, we cannot interfere this time. We have interfered enough as it is." He said softly. "The Quintessons have more than likely returned to their planet, Quintessa. As such, we are Cybertron. We cannot move to go after them. Even if we could, the fight against the Quintessons would have to be yours. If I was to go after them, I would have no choice but to undo what Unicron has done. And that was creating life."

"Some life." Starscream growled out, angry of what happened to his daughter and the others. "The Quintessons are a greater evil than any one of us had been when we were trying to eradicate life! They should be destroyed! Kidnapping sparklings! Killing John! You should undo..."

Primacron and a fair few others raised their optic ridges at him. But it was Nexus who interrupted, sounding impatient. "Did you, the Decepticons not do the same? Kidnapping young ones? Killing humans and other Cybertronians? Should Primus have erased us as well for all of the deeds we have done?" He asked dryly.

Quite a few Decepticons looked sheepish and even some of the Autobots did too. They knew fairly well that was pointed at them as well.

Primacron again shook his head. "It is against our vows for Life, Starscream. We will not end life for their choices. The Quintessons must learn on their own of what their choices will bring them. As such, Cybertron will remain standing as Earth's guardian. Both, Unicron and I, Primus, will be returning to the other world to continue watching over all of you and continue creating life and guiding death. We will not be interfering again." He said, his tone stern but proud. He looked around at everyone surrounding him. "The choice is yours, my children. You will need to choose what to do. Either stay on Earth and continue to guard it as Cybertron will. Or travel into deep space and rescue what you love. End the slavery the Quintessons have created."

It was quiet for a moment before Optimus stood up straighter, head high. "I will not allow the Quintessons to keep my sparklings, nor the others. I will go and end this enslavement once and for all." He said, his voice strong and proud.

Immediately, Elita One nodded, her shining optics brighter with determination. "So will I." She said boldly.

Sideswipe grew firm as he stood up straighter, fists balled up. "I am not leaving Sunriser and my sparkling in those savage five faced freaks' grasp! I am going too!" He said seriously and Sunstreaker nodded, determined.

"Well, I'm going! You think I am leaving my kids in their claws!" Ironhide growled.

"I want to go too." Sam spoke up, making everyone look at him in surprise. He shook his head, frowning seriously. "They took Mikaela too. I will be damned if you leave me behind, guys. I want to help save everyone. Mikaela, especially."

frowned shaking his head. "Sam, space travel is dangerous for humans. I understand you went to Cybertron but this is completely different." He said carefully.

Sam shook his head, looking up at the Prime. "You're not leaving me behind, Optimus. I have to save Mikaela. I will do whatever it takes to go but I will go." He said firmly.

"Sam, its outer space. Humans can't survive in Outer space." Trent said frowning.

"Yet...somehow, the Quintessons managed to take humans anyway." Cole said, wiping her tear streaked eyes as she stood on Starscream's claw. "I am going and no one is going to stop me. I want my daughter back and I am going to take her back." She practically growled.

Starscream nodded as he looked determined as well. "Same here. We can find a way to make it safe for Sam and Cole to survive. We just need a ship. If we get one, I can readjust the settings and we can have oxygen on it for any humans who come with us." He stated.

"Where the frag are we going to get a ship?" Barricade asked frowning.

Suddenly Blaster stiffened, as if he was getting something through his transmissions. His optics bright, he looked over at Optimus. "Optimus! I just received a transmission from Perceptor! He says that they just brought the Ark near Earth! They are right outside!" He said excitedly.

Everyone perked up at that news and a few smiled slyly, surprised of how things were going all of a sudden.

"Well, I believe that answers that question. We will use the Ark." Optimus said with a smile. "Blaster inform Perceptor to prepare the Ark for our new mission. Inform him that Starscream is going aboard to start making the adjustments for human passengers." He looked around at everyone. "Any who wishes to go with us is welcome. But I implore some to stay here on Earth and even on Cybertron for rebuilding our world." He stated.

Slowly everyone nodded as they looked around at everyone else.

Prowl moved forward as did Jazz. "Optimus, we will come with you. I see no reason for me to stay. I think I will be more useful at your side as a strategist." The Second in Command stated and Jazz nodded as well.

"I am coming. If we find Sunriser before she sparks, she is going to need me as her medic." Ratchet said firmly. He looked over at Knockout, who was holding servos with Moonracer. "I could use both of your help as medics too. If you are willing."

Knockout and Moonracer glanced at each other and nodded.

"If Starscream is going, then so are we." Thundercracker said, sharing a glance with Skywarp.

Soundwave slowly nodded as he looked at Max then back at Optimus and Starscream. "I will come as well. You could possibly need my ability. I have seen into the processors of the Quintessons. I may be one who can help defeat them if they put up a fight." He said in his dreary way.

Max held up a hand. "I don't know how useful I can be but I really want to go with if Soundwave goes." She spoke up through her favorite Decepticon.

Many frowned at that but it was Primacron who smiled, nodding. "I can actually do something about that." He said making everyone look at him curiously. He just held his helm higher, still smiling. "As far as I can see it, there are four humans I believe who have earned the gift of transformation." He said as he raised his hand, motioning to Max first. "Four new Cybertronians will be joining you on this mission to Quintessa. Max Tanner, you have a great heart and do deserve becoming Cybertronian. You and Soundwave care deeply for one another and therefore, I will help you become Maximum Wave."

Max's face lit up as she shared a look with Soundwave, who smiled back.

"The next who deserves to be Cybertronian is one who all has known would eventually become one to be with her spark mate." Primacron said and it came as no surprise to any when he motioned to Cole, who did look surprised. "You will be Nightbird, Cole Keller." He told her smiling.

Cole smiled right back, nodding.

"As for the other two," The God paused looking around at all. "I have decided to grant them Cybertronian life because not only do they earn it with such pure hearts, but they even have the right to be with the ones they care about. Kris Hepherr and Maggie Madsen," he said, looking at the two, who were surprised. "You bot desire Cybertronian life to be with the mechs who holds your new sparks. As Roulette and Stiletto."

Both smiled brightly as they glanced over at Barricade and Sunstreaker, who looked just as excited to hear that they would be starting a new life as Cybertronians.

"Okay, now that is settled, the question we have to ask is how are we even going to get to Quintessa?" Rodimus asked, folding his arms and looking skeptical. "Does anyone even know where it is?"

For a moment no one spoke but looked at Primacron for the answer. They were sure that he knew where the Quintessons' home world was.

But the Cybertronian God shook his head, looking apologetic. "Unfortunately, not even I know where Quintessa is located. But I believe someone does know that answer." He stated as he looked at Trent.

Trent frowned, confused. He got the idea that was directed towards him but he didn't know how to answer that. "How can I help? I don't know where it is." He said before his eyes lit up as he remembered his visions. "Wait. My visions. I saw Quintessa in them, right? But..." he paused, eyes growing brighter. "That Cybertronian I saw. He knows, doesn't he?"

Everyone looked surprised but confused.

"What Cybertronian, Trent?" Optimus asked curiously.

Trent shrugged, looking up at him. "I have no idea who he is. I saw this Cybertronian in one of my visions. This really mean looking guy. He...uh...he was like acid green and black, white head with black tattoos all over his face." He didn't notice that three of the Cybertronians stiffened at the definition that was giving. "He had spikes all over himself. I think he had a hook for a left ha..." he was saying, unable to finish because of a high pitched squeal that suddenly emitted from one of those Cybertronians.

Eyes and optics snapped over to see the horrified look on Knockout's face, since it had been him who made the unpleasant sound. He looked like someone had just given him a death sentence.

Now that everyone was paying attention, they also saw a grimace on Prowl's face and a wide grin on Barricade's, who looked just too amused for his own good. Especially when he was looking over at the Autobot Second in Command.

"No! Nononononononono! Why HIM?! Why do we have go looking for HIM?! ANYONE but him!" Knockout cried out in his horror, his pretty silver face falling into his red servos.

Many raised their optic ridges and eyebrows as they watched his display.

"I take it you know who Trent is talking about then, Knockout." It was Ultra Magnus who asked.

Knockout groaned, shaking his head but it was Prowl who answered hesitantly. "I believe I do know who this mech is as well. He is the most unpleasant, rude, obnoxious, cruel mech to ever lived other than Megatron or even Shockwave." He said with his own groan.

Barricade shrugged, still grinning to think that Prowl was even a little miserable to think they would have to depend on such a space pirate like the mech in thought. "Yeah...that's one way to describe Lockdown. Unpleasant, definitely. Rude is his second nature if not his first. Obnoxious...yeah, he definitely is that. And cruel..." he grimaced at the very thought.

Everyone now stiffened at the mentioning of the Cybertronian. Some knew that name very well and it surprised a few that they hadn't thought of him in the first place when Trent described him.

"Lockdown?! Fragging pits! It is him that Trent is talking about, isn't it?" Ratchet grumbled. It was obvious that he might have had some history with this Cybertronian like Prowl and Knockout did.

"Okay! If that is who we have to go find to go find the Quintessons, then I am staying here! I am not going anywhere near him! He is psychotic! He tried to kill me the last time I saw him!" Knockout exclaimed throwing his servos into the air.

"Why? Because you still have the phase shifter that he supposedly threatened you over?" Alpha Prime asked almost slyly.

There was a dead pause as everyone looked right at Knockout, who had froze in alarm and was looking at the gold and silver Prime with wide ruby optics. He looked like a kid getting his hands caught red handed in the cookie jar.

"Uh..."

Alpha Prime just smirked over at the red and silver mech, raising one optic ridge. "I saw you use it while you were fighting Shockwave, Knockout. Do not play dumb with me, young mech." He stated smugly.

Knockout slumped, his raised arms now dropping down at his sides before he shifted his arm to reveal a red painted bracer device that he had attached to it. "Okay, okay. Yeah, I was using it. It was how I didn't die when Shockwave tried to stab me in the chassis." He said grumpily.

"You have a Prime Weapon on you?" Starscream demanded, quite annoyed. "I thought you said you gave that to Lockdown!"

The ruby colored medic shrugged, grimacing. "I did give it to him to save my own face." He paused a slow smirk on his face appearing. "And then right before I left, I stole it back. That's why I am not going. Cause he is going to kill me if he ever sees me again."

"Oh no, Knockout." Starscream said slowly and deviously, his own smirk forming on his faceplates. "You will be going with us to find Lockdown."

Knockout gave him an out raged look. "WHAT?! NO, I AM NOT! HE WILL KILL ME!" He exclaimed.

Starscream continued to smirk darkly at him. "Oh, yes you are. One reason, you are the last one of all of us that has probably seen Lockdown so you more than likely knows where he is. And second reason, Lockdown is a bounty hunter. A space pirate. The only way to even get him to help us find the Quintessons is to buy his services. So I say we give the phase shifter back to him and then he will help us find the Quintessons. Because if there is one mech who may know every inch of this universe, it will be Lockdown. He is our only hope of finding our Sparklings, Sunriser, Mikaela and the Dinobots." He stated.

Slowly everyone nodded. It made sense. It didn't mean any of them liked it but it did make sense.

"Then that is our plan. We prepare the Ark for a long journey for Cybertronians and humans together." Optimus said, firmly. "We will go find Lockdown and somehow buy his services to find the Quintessons. Hopefully," he paused looking up at the now darkening sky, staring at the stars as they began to glitter in the dark blue as dusk arrived. He seemed to be searching for his sparklings, hoping to find them right there. "Hopefully before it is too late for our loved ones. The shadow of this day has ended but I fear we have much to worry about soon."

The war between Cybertronians was over. And the war on Earth was done and over with. With Primus and Unicron now as one as Primacron, and becoming Cybertron as one, watching and guarding Earth, it would be safe. There would be no way that the Quintessons would return to Earth for more human slaves. Not with the two most powerful mechanical beings guarding the small organic planet.

However, the war may have ended but a whole new war was about to begin.

Far away from Earth, probably now many light years away and growing further, several small crying and terrified sparklings were curled up against a sunrise colored femme and a small human woman, who both were trying so hard to comfort their fears. They were terrified just like the sparklings were but they knew they had to stay strong.

From behind them, hovering close in glowing energon chains, the Dinobots began growling as they noticed someone approaching. Grimlock immediately wrapped his long whip like tail around the two femmes and the sparklings while the other three Dinobots stood in a defensive stance between them and their captors.

Sunriser raised her ice blue optics and glared furiously at the mass of floating metal that had came up to their cage. "Let us go home! You had no right to take us from Earth!" She growled, clutching Omega and Beta, who sobbed in terror.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Dawn. These magnificent beings are the true rulers of the entire universe. They own you now. Just like they own me. But unlike you, I am more a pet to them and I don't mind as long as they treat me right." Came a familiar voice from beside the five faced Quintessons that was there, watching the Technorganics with hunger for knowledge of how Sunriser even existed because of what she was.

Sunriser glared harder at the man that stood beside the Quintesson. "He doesn't own me, Chris! No one does! I don't care how you even ended up with them but I refuse to play the helpless victim like I did before I met Sideswipe! He will come for me! He and the others! Sideswipe, Optimus, the Autobots! Even Starscream and the Decepticons will come for me, Mikaela, the babies and the Dinobots! And when they do," she warned as she glared at her mother's ex-husband as he stepped forward, revealing his heavily scarred face. "You will be sorry for taking us."

Christian Moxen, Dawn Jade Adam's ex-stepdad just remained as cold and stoic as ever as he glared at his former new transformed stepdaughter that he had caused hell for so many years. "Oh, I do hope that one called Srarscream does come. Because I owe him so big for my new look." He said motioning to all of the scars crisscrossing his entire body. "As for your fucking boyfriend...oh, excuse me. Your pathetic alien husband, I am going to make him suffer just for you, Dawn." He sad harshly.

"If the Cybertronians come," came an extremely deep, dark voice from the Quintessons that hovered in the shadows. "We will destroy them."

Sunriser, Mikaela and the Dinobots just glared furiously at their captors. "You don't know the Autobots and Decepticons so well, five faced freak." It was Mikaela spoke up, hate in her tone. "And my fiancée, Sam. You don't know him. They will make you sorry that Unicron even created you."

"I highly doubt that, human slave." The Quintesson chuckled darkly before he turned with the others and Christian Moxen, leaving the dark room and its occupants.

Sunriser's brave face fell and energon tears began spilling as she looked around her caged cell, eyeing the hundreds of others that was even on this nightmarish ship. "They will come...I know they will. They will come ad save us." She said, pain in her voice as she reached up and began rubbing her mid-section where she could feel light kicks from within.

Hundreds of other alien beings in their cages began crying in fear and misery. So many alien beings that Sunriser nor Mikaela could believe to exist. And much like them, they had been kidnapped from their home worlds, being taken by the Quintessons to serve in slavery.

All hope seemed lost for all of them but it couldn't be helped for the Autobot femme, her Dinobots and Mikaela that they knew their friends and loved ones would come. They just knew that Optimus Prime, Sideswipe, Sam and the other humans and Cybertronians wouldn't condone this.

They would come, even as this massive ship full of enslaved beings and their vile five faced robotic captors hurtled deep in space for a whole new dark adventure on a whole new dark world so very far away from Earth.

They just hoped that they wouldn't be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...To Be Continued in Transformers Set The Universe On Fire.


End file.
